Take Care Of My Boyfriend
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Ketika takdir memisahkan apa yang telah menyatu dan memaksa menyatukan apa yang terpisah. Ketika takdir telah mengambil kekasih mungilnya dan memaksa membuatnya menerima sosok yang lain dengan kemampuan yang spesial. "Tak mungkin aku mencintai yang lain selain kekasihku" ChanBaek. Yaoi Fanfiction/ NC 21/ Hurt Comfort/Romance. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :** **ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : temukan di dalamnya**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Remake dari FF_ ** _Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend (by. Cupid'Kyumin)_**

 _Cerita yang sebelumnya tak terselesaikan oleh cupidkyumin, akan kami coba selesaikan dengan ending Pair ChanBaek._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Notes:_

 _Chanyeol : 25 YO_

 _Baekhyun : 19 YO_

 _Bai Xian :_ _19_ _YO_

 _Sedikit info Bai Xian sebenarnya nama chinese Baekhyun_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

...

...

Semilir angin kian berhembus, menyertai derap langkah ringannya di senja itu. Gemricik hujan mungkin masih meratap di luar sana, menggetarkan setiap ranting pepohonan yang kebas karna air. Dan pria tampan itu...Park Chanyeol, hanya bisa mengulum senyum saat melihatnya dari balik jendela koridor yang dilaluinya. Setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi rasa penatnya, akibat aktivitas di hari ini. Menangani operasi lebih dari 12 jam lamanya tentu bukan main lagi menguras energinya bukan.

Tapi entahlah raut lelahnya sepertinya tersamarkan oleh senyum menawan dari bibir merah itu. Ya! Semua karna tak lama lagi Ia akan bertemu seseorang.

Satu-satunya namja yang tak pernah lekang membuatnya merindu, selelah apapun situasi yang mengepungnya...baginya, itu akan cepat terobati dengan hanya melihat senyum cantiknya. Ya! hanya senyum Bai Xian... miliknya seorang.

Ah! Namja manisnya tentu telah menunggunya terlalu lama. Dan sungguh, Ia tak berharap...Bai Xian mendadak kesal hingga berlari keluar dari kamar demi mencari dirinya. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Tidak! Ia tak kan mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan membuat namja mungilnya berakhir collapse.

Dokter muda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, merasa was-was dengan pintu kamar vvip yang masih tertutup rapat di ujung sana. Dan, berharap besar namja mungilnya telah terlelap damai di dalamnya.

"Dear—

Pintu terbuka namun seketika itu pula, Ia mendadak tertegun melihat namja mungil itu terduduk menghadap jendela balkon, sepasang earphone pun tersemat manis di kedua telinganya. Begitu mempesona.

Hingga rasa-rasanya sosok cantik itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin jatuh terpana.

Apapun itu, Ia tau...Bai Xian tengah menikmati rintik hujan di luar sana. Dan mungkin namja mungil itu tak menyadari kehadirannya karna musik yang didengarnya saat ini.

Ia beralih melepas dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat, bahkan benar-benar berada tepat di belakangnya, tapi masih saja Bai Xian tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Membuatnya semakin merunduk...dekat...sangat dekat...Dan...

' **Chupp'**

Satu kecupan, mendarat mesra di pipi tirus itu. Tak ayal, Bai Xian pun tampak berjengit...hingga gadget di tangannya nyaris terjatuh karna terkejut.

"Y—yeol" Gumamnya sembari melepas sebelah earphonenya, namun ditahan Chanyeol saat Ia berniat melepas sisi yang lain.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?" Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan menatap lekat kedua foxy eyes itu. sesaat kemudian, Ia beralih menyematkan sebelah earphone yang terlepas di telinganya sendiri.

"Musik ini lagi hn?" Kekeh Chanyeol begitu mendengar nada yang mengalun pelan dari earphone tersebut. meski sebenarnya Ia cukup takjub, melihat Bai Xian rasanya tak pernah jemu atau bahkan bosan mendengar lagu yang sama di setiap harinya. Dan hanya satu lagu itu yang mengisi playlist miliknya.

"Uhm...aku sangat menyukainya" Ucap Bai Xian sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya membelainya dengan lembut.

"Tsk...gantilah dengan yang bertempo lebih cepat, itu akan membangkitkan semangat—

"Aniya...aku hanya menginginkan ini. H-hanya lagu yang kau nyanyikan...kau tau? Suaramu membuatku merasa ingin hidup, dan aku selalu ingin mendengarnya"

Chanyeol diam tercekat, terlalu sesak melihat Bai Xian menyembunyikan raut getir itu di balik senyum manisnya. "Sssh...tentu saja kau bisa mendengarnya kapanpun kau menginginkan—

"Jika tiba saatnya nanti, bisakah aku membawa lagu ini bersamaku? Masih bisakah aku mendengar suaramu di sana? A-aku—

"Hentikan, tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Kau akan tetap sehat bersamaku...dan aku akan selalu menjaga dan menemanimu di sini" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Bai Xian, berusaha menepis tatapan risau itu. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu,sebanyak apapun yang kau minta. Ku mohon...jangan pernah memikirkan hal ini lagi" Lanjutnya lagi meyakinkan, masih dengan menangkup kedua pipi halus itu.

Bai Xian hanya memejamkan mata, melihat senyum tulus itu membuatnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja di risaukannya. Tidakkah Chanyeol telah berusaha keras mengorbankan waktu dan materi hanya untuknya...membuatnya tetap bisa bernafas hingga detik ini, tak semestinya Ia meracau demikian dan membuat Chanyeol semakin terbebani.

"Tersenyumlah, bukan raut ini yang kuinginkan darimu Dear"

Bai Xian makin terkesiap mendengarnya, oh sungguh! Tak ada yang lebih menguatkan dirinya selain suara bass dan senyuman namja tampan itu. Meski sebenarnya Ia tau vonis apa yang menghantui hidupnya saat ini. Ya, bocah mungil itu memang tau cepat atau lambat jantungnya akan benar-benar berhenti berdegup di dalam sana.

"M-maafkan kau" Lirih Bai Xian seraya meraih leher Chanyeol untuk dipeluknya seerat mungkin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh, bahkan sesekali pula Ia mengecupi tengkuk Bai Xian demi menenangkannya. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, dan membuatnya tetap berdetak di dalam sini" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, seraya menyentuh dada kiri Bai Xian, tepat di jantungnya.

Bai Xian mengangguk cepat sambil menyerukkan kepala semakin ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia memang takut, bahkan terlalu takut dengan sisa hidupnya. Tapi ketakutan terbesarnya adalah saat tangan besar itu tak bisa lagi digenggamnya, bahkan suara dan hembusan hangat itu tak lagi dapat diruamnya. Ia benar-benar takut meninggalkan Chanyeol dan sungguh Ia tak kan sanggup jika sampai saat itu tiba padanya.

"Yeol.." Panggil Bai Xian tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan pelukan keduanya, demi menatap wajah baby face itu lebih lekat.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Sejenak, Chanyeol tampak terdiam...namun tiba-tiba saja Ia kembali mendekap erat tubuh ringkih itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam ceruk lehernya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan hm? Tentu kau tau apa jawabannya bukan? Aku benar-benar bahagia bersamamu dan mencintaimu seperti ini" Ucapnya masih terus mendekap Bai Xian, bahkan sebelah tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap lembut kepala namja mungil itu.

Apa yang terucap memang benar adanya, Ia begitu menjaga penuh perasaan dan kesetiaannya untuk namja mungil itu. Ya! Saat-saat bersama Bai Xian, menjadi hal terindah untuknya...dari awal pertemuan keduanya dan tujuh tahun berlalu hingga detik ini...perasaan itu tetap terajut hangat di dalam hatinya. Dan semua yang Ia lakukan semata hanya untuk kebahagiaan Bai Xian, menjaganya...bahkan melakukan apapun demi detakkan halus yang bersemanyam dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan dagu Bai Xian.

Membuat namja yang belum genap berusia 19 tahun itu terkikik kecil dan hanya memainkan surai ikal Chanyeol dengan jemari mungilnya. "Tsk..siapa yang percaya dengan namja sepertimu" Dengus Bai Xian berusaha mengalihkan suasana hati pria tampannya, Ia tau...Chanyeol tengah menahan rasa sesaknya saat ini.

"Aissh lihat... kau terlihat seperti brandal dengan rambut sepanjang ini. Dokter macam apa kau? Bahkan aku yakin...semua anak kecil di rumah sakit ini akan menjerit ketakutan saat melihatmu Dokter Park" Canda Bai Xian lagi, dan benar saja...apa yang dilakukannya berhasil meregang raut getir pria itu menjadi decakkan menahan gemas.

"Katakan sekali lagi hn...Dokter brandal, right?" Chanyeol beralih cepat mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga benar-benar terbaring tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berkutik lebih.

Tak ayal Bai Xian mendadak panik melihatnya, dan makin membulatkan mata lebar begitu melihat seringai tajam yang tersungging di bibir merah itu. walau tak diulaspun, Bai Xian tau... situasi macam apa yang tengah menjebaknya saat ini.

Ia berusaha bangkit dengan menahan dada Chanyeol...namun gagal begitu pria itu beralih cepat menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di sisi kepalanya

"Y—yeol, tunggu~ mmphh...Nnn~

Bai Xian mengerjap panik kala ciuman itu membungkamnya telak. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk memalingkan wajah, namun semakin Ia menghindar semakin dalam Chanyeol memagut bibir tipisnya...membuatnya hanya bisa melenguh pasrah dan membiarkan kekasih tampannya mencecap isi mulutnya.

"Nghh...Chan~mpfth...aanghhh" Desah Bai Xian begitu Chanyeol memainkan lidah basah itu di setiap inchi langit-langit mulutnya. Dan berakhir dengan hisapan kuat di sudut bibirnya, menyesap sisa saliva yang meleleh dari pagutan keduanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terlalu lelah eum?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kala menarik selimut sebatas dada Bai Xian. Oh sungguh! Namja cantik yang terpejam itu benar-benar menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam dadanya...rasanya semakin hari paras baby face itu semakin lekat memikatnya, hingga membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatapnya, terlebih saat Bai Xian terlelap pulas seperti ini...memudahkannya mencuri kecupan manis dari bibir pouty itu.

"Manis..." Bisiknya setelah mencium kening Bai Xian. Namun tatapannya seketika meredup begitu piyama Bai Xian tersingkap, memperlihatkan bekas operasi pertama di dada kiri namja mungil itu. bahkan jahitannya pun belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Setelah operasi kedua ini, kau akan benar-benar sembuh Dear" Ucapnya sembari mengancingkan piyama Bai Xian yang tersingkap. "Dan aku yakin, kau akan mampu melaluinya" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan meraih tangan kanan Bai Xian lalu diciumnya begitu lama.

Lama Chanyeol memandang wajah damai itu dalam diam, hingga Ia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepala di dada Bai Xian, mencoba meresapi detakkan halus di dalamnya. Dan tersenyum lega, begitu mendengar jantung itu masih berdebar dengan teratur. Kondisi Bai Xian yang lemah memang menjadi sekat untuk mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya, ya...Ia terpaksa mengurung namja mungil itu di kamar Vvip ini, dan melarangnya melakukan setiap hal yang disukainya. Chanyeol tau, bocah mungil itu begitu menginginkan kebebasan dan mungkin keadaan saat ini, membuatnya merasa tertekan. Tapi...semua demi kebaikannya. Jantung Bai Xian terlalu lemah, semenjak kecil...organ itu tak berkembang sebagaimana mestinya. Tentu mengharuskannya bergantung sepenuhnya dengan semua alat dan obat-obatan medis itu untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Chanyeol memang seorang dokter yang disegani di rumah sakit, tak hanya kemampuan intelect yang membuai, tapi materi dan visual yang dimilikinya membuat kesempurnaan itu benar-benar melekat dalam dirinya. Semua diagnosa yang dilakukannya tak satupun meleset, apapun tindakan yang dilakukannya selalu terencana dan penuh perhitungan. Bahkan Ia memiliki sebutan Tangan kanan Tuhan, karna kemampuan menakjubkannya itu.

Kendati demikian, satu hal yang benar-benar menjadi ketakutan manusia hebat itu. Ya...Organ kecil yang bersamayam dalam tubuh Bai Xian adalah satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimilikinya. Sungguh! baginya Ia tak kan sanggup, jika sampai jantung itu benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Dan memupuskan segala harapannya untuk namja yang lebih dari 7 tahun ini dicintainya.

Tidak...semua itu mustahil terjadi. Dan apapun akan benar-benar Ia pertaruhkan demi kekasih mungilnya itu. Bukankah, Bai Xian masih bernafas hingga detik ini...Chanyeol yakin, Bai Xian akan benar-benar sembuh total, setelah menjalani operasi keduanya...dua minggu ke depan.

"Kau milikku...dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu Dear, bertahanlah untukku" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bibir namja yang masih terlelap pulas itu. sesaat Ia mengamati lekat wajah baby face Bai Xian...sebelum akhirnya melumat lembut bibir tipis itu.

"Saranghae..."

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

"Yeol...aku tak yakin dengan operasi kali ini, kau tau bukan...apa kemungkinan terburuk jika kau tetap memaksa—

"Pastikan semua persiapan berjalan sempurna untuk dua pekan ke depan, aku yakin Bai Xian akan mampu melaluinya" Sergah Chanyeol menyela argument seorang Dokter di hadapannya. Sesaat Ia menatap lekat rekan kerjanya itu, sebelum akhirnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun berdecak seraya memjit pelipisnya sendiri. Oh sungguh! Baru kali ini ia merasa ragu dengan jalan yang diambil Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol memang tak pernah salah dalam memperhitungkan keputusannya dan ia sepenuhnya memahami Chanyeol begitu menginginkan apapun yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya, tapi tidakkah Dokter Park itu terlihat begitu memaksakan kehendaknya? Kondisi Bai Xian terbilang lemah untuk menjalani operasi keduanya. Tapi jika tak menempuh jalan oprasi tersebut, kondisi Bai Xian pun akan sama halnya semakin menurun. Ah! Sungguh...situasi semacam ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa riskan untuk mengambil langkah.

"Tck! aku benar-benar berharap, keputusanmu memang yang terbaik untuknya Yeol " Gumam Sehun seraya menelisik rekap medik milik Bai Xian di meja kerjanya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Kau terlihat segar hari ini, aku rasa tidurmu semalam sangat pulas eum?" Ujar seorang suster sembari bergerak cekatan, memastikan suhu tubuh dan tekanan darah namja mungil di sisinya.

Bai Xian mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Uhm..." Gumamnya mengiyakan.

Suster itu terkikik kecil melihatnya, tapi setelahnya Ia bergerak cepat untuk mendekat dan mulai berbisik lirih.

"Apa yang dilakukan Dokter semalam? Apa kalian melakukannya lagi?" Bisik suster itu seraya menelisik was-was ke sekitar.

Bai Xian membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya. "N—ne? Apa maksudmu?"

Suster itu makin berdecak gemas melihat raut polos itu, tanpa sungkan...Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Bai Xian layaknya dongsaeng kecilnya sendiri.

"Ayolah...beri tahu Noonamu ini, semalam kalian melakukan hal menggairahkan bukan? Lihat apa yang ada di lehermu ini?" Ucap Suster itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kiss mark merah kontras di perpotongan leher Bai Xian.

Bai Xian makin kebas mendengarnya, cepat-cepat Ia menarik kerah piyamanya ke atas, berusaha menutupi bekas hickey tersebut. meski nyatanya spot merah itu masih saja terlihat karna tersebar banyak di sekitar leher dan garis rahangnya.

"Ini hanya gigitan serangga, kau tak perlu tau apapun!" dengus Bai Xian sembari memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Suster bernama Sooyoung itu makin tergelak dalam tawanya, melihat ekspresi ketus sekaligus menahan malu seperti itu. baginya...Bai Xian benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

"Astaga...mengapa marah, aku hanya sedikit bercanda. Mianhaee" Rajuk Sooyoung berusaha mengiba. Dan terkekeh pelan begitu melihat bocah polos di hadapannya hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa butir obat yang telah Ia persiapkan di tangannya.

"Hm...anak manis" Kekeh suster itu seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Bai Xian saat namja mungil itu menegak obat miliknya.

"Nunna...bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Neee...tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan um?" Jawab Sooyoung ringan masih dengan merapikan dan mengemas peralatan makan di meja nakas itu.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar...otteyo?"

Sooyoung mengerjap sesaat, tapi setelahnya membulatkan mata dan menatap penuh selidik . "Dokter Park akan murka jika tau kau berkeliaran di luar"

"Ayolah...aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagi pula hanya di sekitar taman rumah sakit ini, ne?"

Suster itu menatap redup,Ia sepenuhnya tau...Bai Xian benar-benar jengah setiap hari harus terkurung di dalam kamar ini. mungkin semua kebutuhan memang tercukupi,tapi tidak untuk suasana hatinnya. bukan sekali dua kali ini Bai Xian merengek demikian, bahkan setiap kali Ia datang untuk memantau kondisinya...Bai Xian akan meminta hal yang sama dan jawaban yang di berikannya selalau 'Tidak'

Tapi kali ini rasanya terlalu sesak jika Ia kembali menolaknya. Ah! Bocah manis itu benar-benar menginginkannya, tak ada salahnya mengizinkannya keluar bukan? Lagipula... ini akan mendukung psikis Bai Xian nantinya.

"Ah johta...aku akan menemani—

"Aniya...aku ingin berjalan seorang diri"

"Mwooo?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku...kau tau itu bukan?" Rajuk Bai Xian lagi,berusaha membujuk Yeojja yang masih menggigit bibir karna ragu itu.

"Tapi itu—

"Hidupku tak lama lagi bukan?" Sergah Bai Xian.

 **DEG**

Wanita itu mulai tergagap mendengarnya. "B-Bai Xian...apa yang kau bicarakan eum? Ssshh...jangan—

"Ku mohon...Sooyoung-ah"

Sooyoung menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya, demi apapun itu...Ia tak bisa menolak jika Bai Xian sudah merajuk hingga seperti ini.

"Baiklah...kupegang janjimu. Kembalilah ke kamar tepat pukul 10 nanti. Bawa ponselmu...dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Mengerti?" Ucap Sooyoung, seraya meraih ponsel Bai Xian di meja nakas, lalu meletakkannya dalam genggaman namja mungil itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengizinkannya?" Bai Xian menatap penuh binar...ah sungguh! Suster itu benar-benar sahabat terbaiknya di rumah sakit ini.

"Uhm...tapi aku akan mengawasimu dari atas. Jadi, kau tak bisa pergi kemanapun" kekeh Sooyoung, sembari mengacak surai hitam Bai Xian.

"Ishh..." Desis Bai Xian kesal, tapi setelahnya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil...setidaknya, Sooyoung bersedia memahami dirinya saat ini.

"Kau tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol bukan?"

"Neeee, pakai sweatermu ppali-ppali"

Bai Xian membentangkan lebar-lebar kedua tangannya, kala berjalan melintasi padang rerumputan itu...ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar senang bukan kepalang menghirup semerbak bunga di setiap penjuru taman rumah sakit ini. Dan jika saja bukan karna sesuatu yang berdetak lemah di dalam dadanya, tentu Ia sudah melonjak-lonjak girang sedari tadi.

Ia beralih menduduki sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura, dan tersenyum manis bahkan terkekeh geli begitu melihat beberapa anak kecil saling menjerit dan berlarian di tengah taman itu.

.

.

" ** _A-Ahjjushiii..."_**

Bai Xian sedikit mengernyit begitu mendengar lengkingan tenor itu, berulang kali Bai Xian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mencoba menemukan asal suara tersebut. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia kala menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria tampak menyeret kasar seorang namja kecil, hingga berjalan tersendat-sendat.

"Kemari kau!"

"A-andwaeyo! Jangan lakukan ini Ahjjushiiiii" Rengek namja kecil itu, masih berusaha memberatkan langkahnya. Tak menginginkan Pamannya menariknya ke suatu tempat yang tak Ia ketahui.

Pria baruh baya bernama Shin Dong itu tak sekalipun menaruh hirau, tetap menariknya kasar...hingga membuatnya tersungkur keras di atas jalanan beraspal itu.

' ** _Aku rasa rumah sakit ini, cukup jauh dari rumahku...aku bisa membuang bocah ini di sini. Dan kupastikan Dia tak akan pernah menemukan jalan untuk pulang'_** Batin Pria itu sembari mengedarkan pandangan awas ke sekitar, mengantisipasi polisi tak sedang berpatroli di wilayah rumah sakit ini.

Namja mungil itupun terperanjat hebat mendengar suara hati tersebut, dengan kalut ia merangkak dan meraba-raba aspal di hadapannya berusaha menggapai kaki Pamannya.

"Tidak! Jangan membuangku seorang diri di sini? Tempat apa ini? Aku tidak mengenalnya Ahjjushii...ku mohon jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun di sini!" ratap namja kecil itu, makin mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki sang paman.

Shin Dong terlonjak mendengarnya. Mungkinkah anak itu bisa membaca pikirannya? **_'M-maldo andwae, Apa dia siluman?'_** Batin pria itu lagi semakin bergidik ngeri, berulang kali Ia berusaha menyentak kakinya...tapi semakin Ia mencoba...semakin erat bocah itu menggelayuti kakinya.

"Aku bukan siluman Ahjusshi...ku mohon jangan membuangku di sini"

"A-AHHHH!" Shin Dong makin terperanjat ketakutan. Ah! Sungguh sejak kapan bocah itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti itu. dengan panik Ia menyentak kasar pelukan di kakinya, hingga membuat namja mungil itu jatuh terjerembab ke belakang.

"Ahjjushiiiii~" Namja kecil itu mulai menangis, bahkan sesekali merintih kesakitan karna luka lecet di kedua sikunya. Meski demikian...Shin Dong sama sekali tak menaruh iba sedikitpun, bahkan semakin kasar menghempas tangan namja mungil itu, saat berusaha menemukan kakinya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Gertak Shin Dong, Ia bersiap lari...namun tertahan begitu namja mungil itu memeluk cepat kaki kanannya.

"Appa dan Eomma telah meninggalkanku...ku mohon, bawa aku hidup bersamamu...aku tak memiliki keluarga lagi selain Shin Dong Ahjusshi" Pinta namja kecil itu, semakin terdengar pilu kala isakkannya pecah mengiringi nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Tck! Tak ada yang menguntungkan dari kematian kedua orang tuamu! Seharusnya mereka meninggalkan harta untukku! Bukan anak buta sepertimu!" Sentak Shin Dong, membuat namja kecil itu makin terisak hebat mendengarnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Bocah tengik! Siapa yang sudi merawat seorang siluman Hah!" **PLAKKK**

Shin Dong menampar keras pipi namja kecil itu, membuatnya kembali tersungkur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"J—jangan pergi! Ahjjushiii!"

Namja kecil itupun makin meraung pilu, sesuatu benar-benar tersayat dalam hatinya. Bukan...

Bukan karna tamparan yang menyisakan lebam dan bercak darah di sudut bibirya, melainkan karna suara pijakkan kaki yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Ya! Ia tau...Pamannya benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Membuangnya di tempat yang asing untuknya...bagaimana bisa Ia menemukan jalan untuk pulang, sementara semua yang dilihatnya hanya fraksi hitam kelam. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merangkak meraba-raba jalanan aspal di hadapannya, berharap tak ada mesin berat yang menghantam tubuh ringkihnya detik itu juga.

"Uhn..." Rintihnya begitu siku lecetnya, membentur pembatas jalan di sisinya. Meski demikian Ia tetap merangkak...berusaha menemukan keramaian di sekitarnya.

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Namja kecil itu berhenti merangkak, dan mengernyit begitu mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Demi apapun itu, Ia tak berharap sosok asing itu memiliki niat buruk untuk mencelakainya.

Bai Xian sedikit menekan dadanya begitu sesuatu di dalamnya berdenyut ngilu, akibat Ia gunakan untuk berlari, meski hanya pelan...tapi itu sudah membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

"Hhh...hhh...M—maaf aku hhh...datang terlambat" Ucap Bai Xian terengah-engah. Sejenak Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi menstabilkan deru nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan semakin berjalan mendekati namja yang masih menundukkan kepala di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchana?...apa kau terluka? Siapa Ahjjushi yang berbuat jahat padamu itu?" Tanya Bai Xian bertubi-tubi sembari mengais surai cokelat namja malang itu. berusaha menyingkirkan seresah yang melekat di atasnya.

"A-ahjjushi bukan orang jahat" namja mungil itu mulai menegakkan tubuh dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, namun seketika itu pula Bai Xian membulatkan mata lebar...bahkan nyaris menjerit karna terkejut. Takdir macam apa ini? Bagaimana mungkin Ia bertemu dengan sosok yang bahkan parasnya sama persis dengan miliknya. Oh sungguh...setiap inchi dari wajah itu benar-benar sama, hanya surai keduanya yang membedakannya.

"K-kau—

Bai Xian makin tergagap seraya menutup bibir dengan sebelah tangannya, ah demi apapun itu...Ia benar-benar sulit mencerna apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tidakkah ini sangat mustahil...ya! Bai Xian bahkan masih mengira...dirinya tengah bermimpi saat ini.

' ** _Bagaimana mungkin namja ini sangat mirip denganku?_** ' Gumam Bai Xian dalam hati. Kedua caramel eyes itu pun tampan menatap nanar ke depan.

"Siapa yang mirip denganmu?"Bocah itu mulai membuka suara, dan itu benar-benar membuat Bai Xian terperangah bukan kepalang. Tidakkah Ia hanya berucap dalam batinnya?tapi bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa mendengarnya? Ah! Sungguh Ia memang benar-benar tak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

Bai Xian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mengantisipasi tak ada yang melihat keduanya. Dan beruntung...belakang halaman rumah sakit memang minim lalu lalang. Jalanan ini sangatlah sepi...pantas saja Ahjjushi itu meninggalkannya di tempat seperti ini.

Masih dengan menyimpan rasa terkejut itu, Bai Xian beralih menggenggam tangan namja itu...berniat membawanya pergi dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini

"Ikut aku..." Ucap Bai Xian setelahnya...tapi tersendat begitu bocah itu seolah enggan untuk berjalan.

"Aku buta.."

"M-mwoo?" Pekik Bai Xian terkejut sembari mengayunkan sebelah tangannya tepat di hadapan namja mungil itu. Tak ada respon apapun, dan sempat membuatnya merasa bersalah tak menyadarinya sedari tadi.

Bai Xian beralih meremas pelan tangan selentik jemarinya itu. "A-aku akan membimbingmu berjalan dengan perlahan...percayalah aku tak memiliki niat buruk terhadapmu" Lanjut Bai Xian.

"Uhm...aku tau itu" sahut namja mungil itu, seraya berjalan perlahan mengikuti pegangan Bai Xian.

"Kau...bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Bai Xian takut-takut, tapi melihat wajah tertunduk itu membuatnya mencelos dan beralih semakin mendekati namja berparas mirip dengannya itu lalu meggenggam erat tangannya.

"U-uhm...apa kau takut?" Bocah mungil itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berharap sosok asing yang menyelamatkannya saat ini...tak menjerit takut, atau bahkan berlari meninggalkannya.

Bai Xian tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng pelan. Meski nyatanya...bocah di hadapannya sama sekali tak melihatnya. "Tidak ..mengapa harus takut. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang spesial" Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Aku Bai Xian...siapa namamu?" Lanjut Bai Xian lagi, masih melanjutkan langkahnya meniti jalan menuju bangunan yang menjulang tak jauh dari keduanya.

Sesaat namja cantik itu tampak terdiam, namun begitu membaca pikiran Bai Xian...Ia tersenyum tenang. Ia tau...Bai Xian benar-benar memiliki hati yang mulia untuknya.

"B-Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya lirih.

"Ahh...Baekhyun" Namja cantik itu kembali terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga...semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Apa dirinya memiliki saudara kembar? Ayah dan Ibunya hanya memiliki seorang putra, dan itu dirinya. Mustahil...Baekhyun saudara kembarnya.

"Berapa usiamu saat ini?" Lanjut Bai Xian lagi, merasa yakin jika keduanya mungkin seumuran.

"H-hampir 19 tahun" Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Bai Xian menatap terkejut. "Whoa kita sama Baekhyun~nee!" Pekik Bai Xian setelahnya,

"B—benarkah?"

"Uhm...tidakkah ini sangat ajaib?" takjub Bai Xian, dan namja manis di sisinya hanya mengangguk menahan sungkan.

"Kajja, sebelum matahari semakin terik" Bai Xian beralih merangkul bahu namja mungil itu, dan membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"T-tempat apa ini?" Baekhyun meraba-raba dengan panik dinding di sisinya, begitu Bai Xian membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan asing.

"Mungkin memang tak terlalu besar, tapi aku rasa ini apartemen yang nyaman untukmu" Yakin Bai Xian sembari mendudukkan namja itu di sebuah sofa.

"A—apa? Apartemen? T-tapi kau tak harus—

"Tak apa...orang tuaku memiliki apartemen di sekitar rumah sakit ini. Dan tempat ini salah satunya...kau bisa tinggal di sini Baekhyun" Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati lemari esnya, dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalamnya.

Baekhyun semakin menuduk sungkan mendengarnya, ah sungguh! Namja seperti apa Bai Xian sebenarnya...hingga berbuat sebaik ini pada orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"Terima kasih Bai Xian~shi"

"Tak perlu sungkan terhadapku. Ah...Aku akan datang setiap hari untuk mengunjungimu, lagipula...jarak kita cukup berdekatan"

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengarnya. "K-kau tak tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak...aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit. Tempat tinggalku di sana" Ucap Bai Xian riang.

"Apa?"

Bai Xian kembali terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat hasil masakan yang dibuatnya lalu beralih mendekati Baekhyun.

"Makanlah " Ujar Bai Xian sembari membimbing tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh makanannya.

"Uhm...Ne"

"Mianhae...jika aku tak bisa menemani dan mengawasimu sepanjang waktu. Mungkin kau akan banyak melakukan apapun seorang diri di tempat ini" Sesal Bai Xian. Kedua tangannya tampak mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya, berusaha mengalihkan panggilan Sooyoung. oh sial!...bahkan ini masih jam 9 pagi. Dan Suster itu sudah serusuh ini menghubunginya

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Gwaenchana...saat di rumah Shin Dong Ahjjushi, aku terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tau? Aku memiliki daya ingat dan pendengaran yang tajam" Jelas Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Benarkah!? Ah! Syukurlah...setelah ini, aku akan mengenalkan setiap sisi tempat ini. Dengan begitu kau akan cepat terbiasa dengannya"

"Mengapa kau sebaik ini padaku?" Baekhyun menggapai-gapai ke depan, berusaha mencari posisi Bai Xian. Detik itu pula Bai Xian menyambut tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Karna memang...aku harus melakukannya Baekhyun-nee" Ucap Bai Xian pelan.

' ** _Entahlah, aku merasa kita memiliki ikatan yang kuat ...bahkan wajah kitapun benar-benar mirip'_** Batin Bai Xian,

"Benarkah? wajah kita benar-benar mirip?" Celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba, masih dengan bibir terisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Aissh jinjja, kau melakukannya lagi...jangan membaca pikiranku seperti itu" Canda Bai Xian seraya merebut suapan di tangan Baekhyun. Tak ayal gelak tawa keduanyapun pecah memenuhi apartemen itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit...Suster menyebalkan itu pasti sudah menggila karna mencariku, pastikan kau tak membuka pintu untuk orang asing mengerti?" pesan Bai Xian, begitu melangkah mendekati ambang pintu. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk cepat menanggapinya.

"Mengenai masakan, apa kau—

"K-kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. aku cukup ahli mengingat semuanya" Sergah Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Baiklah...aku akan datang setiap hari. Cha...aku pergi... Annyeong"

"Uhm...berhati-hatilah"

.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu tertutup rapat, dan Baekhyun beralih melangkah perlahan merambati dinding untuk menemukan letak kamar yang telah Bai Xian tunjukkan padanya. Ah! Semestinya ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan sosok yang baru saja di kenalnya. Bukankah mereka baru bertemu hari ini...tapi entahlah, Bai Xian berbeda. Dan seperti apa yang di dengarnya dari suara hati Bai Xian...jika Ia dan namja bersuara lembut itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Bahkan hubungan keduanya menjadi lekat begitu saja. Dan lebih dari itu...Baekhyun benar-benar membaca ketulusan dari diri Bai Xian. Hingga membuatnya menaruh rasa percaya tanpa syarat.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

 **DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT**

Bai Xian menghela nafas berat begitu ponselnya bergetar untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ia beralih menatap layar gadget tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan malas.

"Yeobsse—

" ** _YAACKK! Dimana kau?! Mengapa tak mengangkat panggilanku Hah?! Apa kau tak melihat jam? Ini hampir pukul 10!_** ** _Dokter Park_** ** _akan membunuhku jika tau kau meninggalkan kamarmu seperti ini. Cepat kembali kemari!"_**

Bai Xian meringis sembari menjauhkan ponselnya, begitu suara Sooyoung melengking memekakkan dalam line telfonnya.

"Nunnaaa~" Rengek Bai Xian setengah terisak, membuat Yeojja dalam line telfon itu mendadak luruh...dan panik mendengarnya.

" ** _W-wae?_** ** _Di-dimana hmm_** ** _? Apa kau baik-baik saja!"_**

"Nunna...aku tersesat, aku tak tau jalan kembali ke rumah sakit"

Bai Xian makin menyeringai...yakin, Sooyoung akan benar-benar kalut saat ini.

" ** _M-Mwooo? Katakan...di mana kau saat ini Bai Xian?"_**

Benar dugaannya bukan, wanita itu tak mungkin meledak marah...bahkan mulai terdengar langkah tergesa dari line telfon tersebut. Sudah pasti...Sooyoung tengah panik, berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

"M-molla...sepertinya aku berdiri di depan mini market. Aku tak tau tempat ini...A-Aku takut Nunnaaa~"

" ** _Aisshh Jinjja...mengapa kau sampai di tempat seperti itu? jangan menangis...Nunna akan segera tiba di sana! Jangan menangis.._** **_mengerti_** " Ucap Sooyoung berulang-ulang. Dan berlari secepat mungkin...sebelum kekasih Chanyeol itu menangis di tengah keramaian.

"Uhn~" **PIP**

Bai Xian terkikik kecil begitu mengakhiri line telfon tersebut. ah! Sungguh... Mengelabui suster penjaganya itu...bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

satu minggu berlalu, dan selama sekat waktu itu...Bai Xian tak pernah ingkar, datang menemui namja yang bahkan dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepalanya, nyaris persis tanpa sela dengan dirinya. Ya! Ia selalu mencuri waktu...dan mengelabui siapapun demi menemui Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya berselang singkat...tapi entahlah, baginya bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun, begitu membuat harinya semakin terasa berharga. Mereka saling merasakan hal yang sama, Walau tak menutup fakta, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa melihat selayaknya dirinya.

"Beberapa hari lagi...aku akan menjalani operasi keduaku" Ucap Bai Xian tiba-tiba, sembari menatap lekat-lekat namja manis yang tengah memandang kosong ke depan itu.

Baekhyun meraba-raba, kedepan dan berhenti begitu Bai Xian mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangannya.

"Aku takut Baekhyun" Ungkap Bai Xian lirih sembari menunduk dalam, satu bulir air matapun lolos cepat dari pelupuknya begitu mengingat wajah Chanyeol.

"J-jangan takut...semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan mampu melaluinya...dan hidup dengan sehat" Baekhyun meremas erat jemari mungil Bai Xian, berusaha menguatkan namja yang diyakininya tengah terisak saat ini.

Bai Xian tersenyum getir...tak hanya dari Baekhyun Ia mendengar kalimat penuh kekuatan itu. setiap orang disekelilingnya bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun, begitu optimis...ia akan mampu bertahan melalui operasi itu. tapi mengapa hatinya bertolak dari keyakinan semua orang itu...entahlah, Ia merasakan firasat yang lain untuk hidupnya.

' ** _Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa...tak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkan semuanya Baek'_** Lirih Bai Xian dalam hati.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri, dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "A-apa yang kau katakan! Kau akan tetap baik-baik saja! Jangan pernah memikirkan itu Bai Xian!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Bai Xian terkekeh pelan, meski demikian air mata itu tetap mengalir deras dari manic caramelnya. "Tsk...berapa kali ku katakan jangan membaca pikiranku lagi" Canda Bai Xian sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun agar kembali duduk di sisinya.

"Peluk aku Baek" Pinta Bai Xian tiba-tiba, dan dengan cepat Baekhyun meraba tubuhnya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja" Bisik Baekhyun seraya membelai punggung Bai Xian dengan lembut.

' ** _Bagaimana dengannya...aku takut meninggalkan_** ** _Pria_** ** _itu. apa yang akan dilakuk_** ** _a_** ** _n manusia bodoh itu tanpa diriku_** ** _Baek_** ** _? Apa Dia akan hidup dengan baik?'_** Bai Xian kembali meracau dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam, meski berulang kali menegarkannya...Bai Xian tetap saja terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Dan lagi...kalimat yang sama mengenai 'namja itu' kembali Ia dengar dari hati Bai Xian. Namja itu...sudah pasti sosok paling berharga untuk Bai Xian bukan ?

"Tidak...kau tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena itu, berjuanglah demi manusia bodohmu itu...arrasseo?"

Bai Xian makin tergugu mendengarnya. Entahlah...kemana Ia harus membawa hati dan ketegarannya, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa semua memang akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti yang dikatakan semua orang. Ia benar-benar ingin hidup lebih lama...dan mencintai Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Oh demi apapun itu, hanya kebahagiaan Chanyeol yang di harapkan dalam hidupnya.

Sesaat Bai Xian tampak mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar...meski nyatanya senyuman itu tetaplah terlihat getir.

"M-aaf...aku tak mengenalkanmu pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Bahkan aku terkesan menyembunyikanmu seperti ini, maaf Baekhyun "

Baekhyun meraba wajah Bai Xian, lalu mengusap linangan air mata itu dengan perlahan.

"Sssh...kau terlalu baik merawatku seperti ini. Jangan memikirkan apapun...aku cukup bahagia dan berterima kasih dengan semua yang kau berikan untukku"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk cepat mendengarnya, lalu beralih melepas pelukan keduanya. "Tunggu sebentar" Ucapnya sembari meraih secarik kertas dan mengulas beberapa guratan di atasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit mendengar Bai Xian mendadak sibuk dengan benda bergemrisik di sekitarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali terkesiap begitu namja itu kembali mendekatinya, dan melesakan sebuah lipatan kecil di dalam genggamannya.

"Ini...simpan baik-baik benda ini. Dan jangan sekalipun menghilangkannya arraseo?" Tekan Bai Xian.

"A-apa ini?"

"Menjelang operasiku, tentu aku tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar menemuimu...sepertinya aku tak akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi jangan cemas...seseorang akan menggantikanku untuk menemanimu di apartemen ini. Sooyoung...Dia seorang suster yang bisa kau—

"Bai Xian...benda apa ini?" Sergah Baekhyun, sama sekali tak menghiraukan rasa cemas Bai Xian terhadap dirinya.

Bai Xian tersenyum getir melihat raut tegang namja mungil itu. Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun...memastikan lipatan kecil itu benar-benar tersemat dengan aman dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Suatu saat kau akan benar-benar bisa melihat. Dan saat itu tiba, benda ini yang akan menuntunmu untuk menemuiku. Cari aku dengan benda ini...jadi jangan pernah menghilangkannya. Simpan di tempat yang aman dan mudah untuk kau ingat. Sekali kau menghilangkannya...kau tak akan bisa menemuiku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun begitu tergagap mendengarnya. Apa sebenarnya diungkapkan Bai Xian...Bukankah Ia hanya menanyakan benda apa yang ada di dalam tangannya saat ini? Tapi mengapa jawabannya penuh dengan pesan tersirat seperti itu. dan lebih dari itu...sesuatu dalam hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit dan sesak mendengar Bai Xian berkata demikian, meski sebenarnya Ia masih belum mencerna apa makna dari semua kata itu.

"Tapi benda ini—

"Ssh...dengarkan kata-kata ku tadi. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku tak bisa menemuimu" Bai Xian melepas paksa genggaman tangan Baekhyun, dan bangkit untuk menjauhi namja mungil itu dengan perlahan.

"B-Bai Xian...tunggu! J-jangan pergi...ini belum pukul 10 bukan?" Baekhyun turut bangkit dan menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha meraba-raba posisi Bai Xian. Namun tanpa di sadarinya, Bai Xian menangis lirih sembari berjalan ke belakang menghindari jangkauan tangannya.

"Jangan membuka pintu, untuk orang yang tak kau kenal, kecuali jika orang itu membawa namaku Baekhyun~ah"

"Di mana kau?! Ku mohon genggam tanganku..." Baekhyun masih bersi kukuh merangsak apapun di hadapannya demi menemukan Bai Xian, tak peduli berulang kali Ia tersungkur karna tersendat benda-benda di hadapannya. "Bai Xian!" Jerit Baekhyun, berharap namja itu lekas menyambut jangkauan tangannya. Tapi tetap saja semuanya tak tersambut...semuanya tetaplah hening, mungkin hanya isakan lirih Bai Xian yang samar-samar didengarnya.

Ah sial! Seandaianya Ia tak buta...mungkin tak akan sesulit ini menemukan Bai Xian. Demi apapun itu...Baekhyun hanya ingin memluk namja itu, dan menghentikan isakannya.

Bai Xian kian terisak melihat Baekhyun begitu kacau mencarinya, semakin ia menjauhi namja itu...semakin ia yakin, sesuatu memang terikat kuat di dalam diri keduanya. Entahlah...Bai Xian benar-benar merasa ada bagian dirinya dalam sosok Baekhyun.

"Apa kau merasakan ini?" Bai Xian tiba-tiba menyentuh dada kirinya. Sontak Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya...dan tanpa Ia sadari tangannya pun turut terangakat menyentuh dadanya sendiri sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Bai Xian.

"A-aku merasa sakit di sini, apa yang salah dengan bagian ini?" Ucap Baekhyun, tatapan kosongnya pun tampak bergerak tak tentu..seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Bai Xian, bahwa rasa sakit itu benar-benar berdenyut nyata di dalamnya.

 **DEG**

Bai Xian terkesiap melihatnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa melihat...tapi namja itu merasakan bahkan melakukan hal yang sama persis dengannya. Terlebih ia pun tak sedang bergumam apapun dalam hatinya. Apa ini?

Tidakkah ini semacam ikatan batin yang kuat? Mungkinkah Ia dan Baekhyun—

Bai Xian tak mampu menerka segalanya, mengapa semua begitu mendadak? Dan mengapa harus di ujung kisahnya seperti ini...Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun?

Dengan gontai ia berjalan mendekati namja yang masih bergerak kacau mencari dirinya, semakin Ia menatap wajah itu...semakin yakin, dirinya dan Baekhyun memang terikat darah yang sama. Tak perlu bukti medis! Hatinya telah jauh meyakini semua itu. entah apa yang terjadi di masa lampau...hingga membuat keduanya terpisah. Dan Tuhan sepertinya kembali menarik garis takdir keduanya. Tapi sekali lagi...mengapa harus sekarang Tuhan memepertemukannya dengan Baekhyun? Bahkan Ia hanya menghitung hari dengan sisa tarikan nafasnya.

 **GREB**

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bahagia...Apa kau bingung? Ne...akupun tak mengerti dengan pertemuan kita ini Baekhyun? Tapi aku yakin...kaupun merasakan hal yang sama...dalam diri kita mengalir darah yang sama. Apa kau percaya itu?"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu lebih erat, tak menginginkan Bai Xian beranjak sedikitpun meninggalkannya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku harus pergi" Bisik Bai Xian.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya...persetan jika Bai Xian kelak akan merintih kesakitan. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk dengan semua yang dikatakan namja itu.

Bai Xian mengulas senyum getir, ia beralih menangkup pipi Baekhyun...sedikit berjinjit dan mencium lama kening namja cantik itu. "Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun" Lirihnya.

Baekhyun mematung, entahlah perasaan sakit itu semakin merambat kala mendengar Bai Xian berkata demikian. Hingga membuat pelukannya dapat dilepas dengan mudahnya.

Bai Xian mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, tak seharusnya ia terlihat rapuh seperti ini...dan membuat Baekhyun semakin larut dalam rasa sesaknya. Dengan perlahan ia melepas paksa genggaman tangan Baekhyun, lalu berlari menjauh...sebelum hatinya semakin tersayat melihat dan memdengar Baekhyun memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"BAI XIAN!"

"Mianhae..." Lirih Bai Xian seraya berlari keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen serapat mungkin. Menyisakan isakkan keras dari bocah mungil di dalamnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan semua hal bodoh itu?! Esok kau akan menemuiku lagi bukan?" Baekhyun meraba pelan daun pintu di hadapannya. dan berbisik lirih, seolah Bai Xian masih berdiri di baliknya.

.

.

 **Esoknya...**

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Bai Xian hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas berat begitu melihat secangkir kopi di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Tck! Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi hitam seperti ini" sungutnya sembari mengambil alih minuman tersebut. "Berapa kali dalam sehari ini kau meminumnya?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, dan menggigit hidung mungil itu karna gemas. Ah sungguh kekasihnya benar-benar menggoda jika sedang mendelik kesal seperti ini.

"Hanya 3 kali..." jawab Chanyeol santai sembari mengecupi bibir tipis itu bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak! Kau meminumnya 5 kali Yeol!"

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh. "Hn...Maaf Dear"

"Cium aku" Pinta Bai Xian tiba-tiba. Membuat namja tampan itu mengernyit dengan rengekan tak biasa itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memegang tengkuk dan rahang Bai Xian dengan lembut hingga membuat namja cantik itu menengadah karenannya.

"Mmmh~" lenguh Bai Xian, begitu belahan merah itu menghisap lembut bibirnya. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya, begitu Chanyeol makin memiringkan kepala...membiarkan pria tampan itu mendominasi penuh pagutan keduanya.

"Kembali ke dalam Dear. Udara malam tak baik untuk tubuhmu" Bisik Chanyeol lirih. Mencoba membujuk kekasih mungilnya untuk segera meninggalkan balkon kamar vvip itu.

Namun Bai Xian menggeleng enggan, dan tetap memaksa namja tinggi itu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Biarkan seperti ini" kekeuh Bai Xian, semakin menyerukkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan hangat itu. Biar saja Chanyeol menyentak marah, Ia hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Berpelukan di dalam juga bisa bukan? Bahkan kita bisa melakukannya lebih dari itu" Chanyeol mulai menyimpul seriangai tajamnya.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya, namja mungil dalam dekapannya itu tampak menatap redup. Taukah Chanyeol? Ia benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini? Setiap perhatian, pelukan, ciuman bahkan celoteh menyebalkan saat pria itu menggodanya adalah hal yang paling di sukainya. Tapi akankah Ia bisa merasakan semua sentuhan itu...saat jantungnya tak lagi berdetak. Bahkan mungkin setelah malam ini berlalu. Mungkinkah semua itu masih dapat direngkuhnya?

"Yeol.."

"Hn..." Sahut Chanyeol sembari mengecupi puncak kepala Bai Xian.

"Bisakah kau mencintai seseorang selain diriku?"

Chanyeol sempat mengernyit heran, lalu berdehem pelan. Yakin, kekasih mungilnya tengah menguji dirinya "Tidak! Bagiku itu harus dirimu" Jawab Chanyeol telak.

Dalam diam satu bulir air mata mulai lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Bai Xian tak tau...seberapa remuk hatinya saat ini mendengar jawaban pasti itu, dan firasat buruk semakin lekat membuatnya sesak.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu sarapan"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Hn...tentu saja. Cepatlah sembuh...dan buatkan sarapan spesial untukku"

"Pastikan bajumu bebas kusut dan hanya minum secangkir kopi sehari"

Namja tampan itu kembali mengangguk mengiyakan, merasa kekasih mungilnya sepertinya sedang bersemangat mengomel padanya saat ini. Namun tanpa di sadarinya, Bai Xian tengah menekan dadanya sendiri.

"Uhmp~" Bai Xian sedikit tersedak. Namun dengan cepat ia menutup bibirnya.

"K-katakan yang harus dikatakan s-saja" Bai Xian mengernyit...berusaha meredam denyut nyeri di seluruh dadanya. Bahkan darahpun mulai merembas dari sela-sela jari yang menutup bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol masih tak menyadarinya.

"Tck! ...aku bukan pria yang banyak bicara Dear, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya"

"M-makanlah nasi, meski hanya kemasan. J-jangan sakit...nnh~

Chanyeol mulai mengernyit mendengar cara bicara Bai Xian sedikit tersendat-sendat. Ia memaksa merenggangkan pelukannya demi memastikan namja mungil itu, tapi Bai Xian tetap bersi kekeuh tetap menyambunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang itu.

"J-jangan sakit...jika aku...Ugh! tak ada...uhuk! S-saranghae"

"D-dear!" Pria itu benar-benar panik saat ini, dengan kalut Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh ringkih itu. dan betapa tertikamnya ia kala melihat darah telah memenuhi bibir Bai Xian. bahkan hingga terbatuk mengotori piyama dan lantainya.

"J-jaga tubuhmu sendiri. Mian—Nghh!"

Bai Xian lunglai begitu saja, sebelum sempat mengusaikan kata terakhirnya. Membuat Chanyeol berteriak kalap...bahkan tanpa tersadar bulir bening mulai merembas dari sudut mata tegas itu. Demi apapun itu...ia benar-benar takut melihat Bai Xian seperti ini.

"ANDWAE! BUKA MATAMU DEAR!"

Dengan kalut Chanyeol menyeka darah itu, dan menggendong bridal namja mungilnya...kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"SUSTER!" Panggilnya keras, dan tak lama berselang beberapa tenagan medis berhamburan memasuki kamar vvip tersebut.

"Kita harus melakukan operasi secepat mungkin...kondisi Bai Xian semakin melemah" Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekat, dan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol yang masih terduduk lemas di depan pintu ICU itu. Ia terlalu kacau, dan Chanyeol tak mampu berpikir apapun dengan perasaan sakit dan takut yang berbaur menjadi satu itu.

"L-lakukan apapun...yang terbaik" Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan mencengkeram jas medis Dokter Cho. "Selamatkan Bai Xian-Ku!" Lanjutnya lagi kali ini dengan mengguncang kasar tubuh Dokter senior itu.

"Yeol tenanglah...semua akan baik-baik saja" Tenang Sehun seraya menahan Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh dari Dokter Cho

Sementara beberapa Dokter lainnya, segera melangkah cepat memasuki ruang ICU...dan melakukan apa yang semestinya menjadi tugasnya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol kembali merosot sembari meremas surai coklatnya. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya...bagaimana Bai Xian terbatuk dengan darah sebanyak itu, dan lunglai begitu saja dalam dekapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah pagi ini...namja mungil itu masih baik-baik saja...bahkan terlihat begitu ceria saat bercanda bersamanya. Tapi mengapa semua berubah sedrastis ini dan mengharuskannya menjalani operasi 3 hari lebih cepat dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan?

Chanyeol bangkit, dan berusaha merangsak ke dalam namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Sehun dan beberapa perawat lainnya. "Biarkan aku masuk...aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri!"

"Hentikan Yeol! Kau hanya akan mengacau di dalam sana dengan kondisi sekalap ini!" Sehun berteriak keras, tapi masih saja...Chanyeol menggila ingin merangsak pintu di sebrangnya itu.

"Biarkan aku menyelamatkannya! Dia BAI XIAN-KU!"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang pria kekar mendekat, dan bergerak cepat menyuntikkan semacam cairan khusus ke dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Perlahan namun pasti...tubuh kokoh itu mulai melemas...dan terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Sampai kapan kau bertindak kekanakan seperti ini Putraku"

"A-Ayah!...selamatkan Dia" Lirih Chanyeol, makin bersandar lemas di bahu Ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih dari 5 jam berselang,

bahkan hingga kedua orang tua Bai Xian bertahan menggigil ketakutan di balik pintu berpendar warna merah itu,

Pintun ruang operasi itu tetap terkatup, mengunci semua ketakutan semua orang di luarnya.

Hingga seorang Pria keluar dan—

CKLEK

"D-Dokter! Dokter Cho!...Bagaimana kondisi Putra-

Wanita itu mendadak terbelalak lebar begitu melihat Dokter Cho, menghela nafas dengan wajah tertunduk, seolah tengah menyiratkan suatu sesal dari gurat lelahnya.

"Apa?! mengapa kau hanya diam?! Katakan...bagaimana dengan Bai Xian kami?!" Wanita itu mencengkeram lengan Park uissangnim, dan makin menggila kala tak satupun kata keluar darinya.

"Nonya ...kami mohon tenanglah" Ujar seorang perawat, masih berusaha keras menahan wanita itu.

"Kami telah berusaha keras. Tapi maaf...kondisi Bai Xian-

kata demi kata yang terucap dari pria itu, bagai bergema dan mendengung tak jelas.

sangat tak jelas...hingga rasa-rasanya itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan!

Tak satupun bergeming...

Semua terlalu sesak untuk diungkapkan...ya! dan tak ada satupun yang menduga. Namja mungil yang selalu berkeliaran dengan senyum cerahnya itu. Perlahan menghilang dari kenangan.

"Chan—

 **BRUGH**

"YACK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Semua berteriak panik, begitu pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja limbung ...tak sadarkan diri. Pengaruh obat penenang yang diberikan ayahnya beberapa saat lalu, sedikit banyak telah membuatnya pening, dan mendengar Dokter Cho menyatakan dengan lugas fakta menyakitkan mengenai Bai Xian semakin membuatnya goyah hingga sepenuhnya payah.

"ANDWAEEE! BAI XIAN PUTRAKU!"

"N-nyonya tenanglah"

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

 **DING**

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemen. Mungkinkah itu Bai Xian...tapi bukankah Bai Xian akan masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartementnya. Tanpa harus menekan bel tersebut? Ah sungguh! Ini tak biasa...siapa sebenarnya yang bertamu saat ini.

"Bai Xian...kau kah itu?" Seru Baekhyun seraya mempelkan telinga di daun pintu, berusaha memastikan itu benar-benar Bai Xian yang datang.

"Hiks.."

Namun bukannya suara tenor Bai Xian yang di dengarnya, melainkan isakkan seorang wanita misterius.

"Siapa?"

"S—soyoung!...aku Sooyoung...Hiiiks, buka pintunya!" Racau wanita itu semakin hebat terisak.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Sooyoung Dia bilang...ah! bukankah Bai Xian pernah mengatakan nama itu. Ya! suster penjaga Bai Xian bukan?

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun membuka pintu. Dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang begitu wanita itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"K-kalian benar-benar terlihat sama" Lirih Sooyoung di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"W-wae? Di mana Bai Xian...mengapa anda menangis seperti ini?" Baekhyun makin berdebar hebat dan tanpa tersadar air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya.

"Ikut aku" Sooyoung mulai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, berniat membimbingnya keluar.

"S-suster...Ku mohon katakan padaku, di mana Bai Xian?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ikut aku Baekhyun!" Bentak Sooyoung seraya mengusap kasar linangan air mata di wajahnya. Baekhyun menunduk...dan hanya berjalan patuh mengikuti langkah Yeojja itu. Demi apapun itu...firasatnya semakin terasa memburuk saat ini.

"Apa Bai Xian baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Kau akan membawaku pada Bai Xian bukan?"

"..."

"S-suster...katakan sesuatu, di mana Bai Xian?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Haii Annyeong...

Gloomy bawa ff baru...

lanjut or delete?

review jusseyooo

Saranghaeeeeeeee

 **Best Regards**

Elan & Putri (we're Gloomy Rosemary)

IG: gloomy_rosemary


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :** **ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : temukan di dalamnya ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Cerita ini pure milik CupidKyumin a.k.a. Gloomy Rosemary_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Notes:_

 _Chanyeol : 2_ _5_ _YO_

 _Baekhyun : 19 YO_

 _Previous Chapter_

"Apa Bai Xian baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Kau akan membawaku pada Bai Xian bukan?"

"..."

"S-suster...katakan sesuatu, di mana Bai Xian?"

"..."

.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detik berganti menit... terus berulang tanppa satupun yang menyadari, jika putaran waktu itu telah berulang hingga 2 bulan lamanya.

Dan disinilah semua tersambut...

Dalam heningnya ruangan berbekalkan suasana putih yang terang itu, seorang bocah tengah berusaha menerka harinya seorang diri.

"Cha...sekarang buka matamu Baekhyun~ah" Ujar seorang pria cantik seraya mengamati lekat-lekat anak yang masih kesulitan membuka kedua matanya.

"Luhan...benarkah ini akan berhasil?" Gumam Sooyoung, turut antusias menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar bisa menggunakan mata itu dengan baik.

"Jangan meragukanku" Sahut Dokter bernama Luhan itu dengan pasti.

"Baekhyunnie...jangan tergesa-gesa mengerti?" Ucap Sooyoung seraya merapikan anak rambut yang menjuntai di kening dan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya, terasa menyakitkan kala bias lampu ruangan itu serasa mengepungnya dalam bayangan putih. Berkali-kali Ia mencoba mengerjap, semakin banyak Ia mengerjap...semakin goyah bayangan yang di tangkapnya. Dan Itu benar-benar membuatnya pening.

"Pejamkan sejenak...lalu buka sepelan mungkin Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan lirih.

"T—tapi ini sakit" Baekhyun nyaris terisak, Ia benar-benar tak biasa melihat fraksi seterang ini

"Cobalah sekali lagi, bukankah kau ingin melihat kami?" Sooyoung terlihat mendorong batin anak itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Tentu saja Ia ingin melihat lalu mencari kemana perginya Bai Xian selama ini. Sejenak Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat...lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, hingga kedua foxy eyes itu benar-benar terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Berhasil? Dia berhasil melakukannya?" Pekik Sooyoung seraya mengguncang lengan Luhan, mencari kepastian.

Namun racauannya terhenti begitu sebelah tangan Baekhyun menyentuh bahunya. "Kau kah...Sooyoung Nunna?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Tak ayal...Sooyoung menjerit antusias melihatnya. Dan memeluk namja mungil itu dengan eratnya...bahkan bulir bening mulai mengalir cepat dari sudut matanya. "A-aku seperti melihatmu kembali" Ucap Sooyoung terbata Membuat bocah mungil itu makin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

Ya! Sampai detik ini...Baekhyun masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Bai Xian. semua tetap dirahasiakan dengan apik dari bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

...

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menggunakan dan menjaga kedua mata ini sebaik mungkin Baekhyun" Sooyoung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya beralih mengemas beberapa potong pakaian Baekhyun ke dalam koper berukuran sedang.

Baekhyun tetap bergeming, dan makin tertegun begitu melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia melihat wajah dan tubuhnya sendiri. Benarkah itu dirinya?

Surai cokelat... kulit putih.. dan—

Mata itu.

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat muda yang jernih...

Benarkah Ia yang memiliki sepasang mata yang indah itu?

"Y—yeppeo" Gumamnya pada sepasang manik caramel itu.

Suster itu terkekeh pelan. "Hm... ya, mata ini sangat cantik"

"Siapa yang memberikannya padaku? Mengapa Dia memberikan mata ini untukku?" Celoteh Baekhyun seraya menengadah ke atas.

Sooyoung terhenyak,

' ** _Kau tak akan mungkin melihat sosoknya lagi Baekhyunn'_** Batin Sooyoung, seraya menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"A-apa? Siapa yang tak mungkin ku lihat lagi?" Celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Sooyoung menepuk jidat keras, lupa...jika Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan mendengar suara hati seseorang. Dan hanya dirinya yang tau, tentunya Bai Xian telah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Berhenti membaca pikira seseorang. Dan kau harus merahasiakan kemampuanmu itu dari siapapun. Demi kebaikanmu... mengerti?" ujar Sooyoung seraya menyeka sedikit rembasan bening di sudut matanya.

Baekhyun berdecak tapi tetap mengangguk mematuhinya. "Ah! Nunna...di mana Bai Xian? Bukankah kau berjanji akan —

"Sssshhh...apa kau masih mengingat apa yang Bai Xian katakan padamu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap tapi setelahnya ia bangkit dan terlihat mengacak isi koper yang telah dikemas dengan rapih oleh Sooyoung.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Dimana kotak itu? aku yakin...aku membawanya bersama baju-baju ini" Ucap Baekhyun tergesa.

"Apa yang kau maksud benda ini?" Sooyoung meraih sesuatu dari lipatan baju Baekhyun, lalu memperlihatkan kotak berukuran kecil untuk namja mungil itu.

"B-benar! Benda itu!" dengan antusias Baekhyun mengambil lipatan kertas dalam kotak kecil itu, dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

..

.

.

"Sebuah alamat?" Baekhyun mengerjap polos.

"Hm...dan pesan dari Bai Xian di setiap lembarnya, aku harap kau melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya Baekhyun" Ujar Sooyoung seraya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Bocah manis itu mengangguk pasti. Lagipula...Bukankah Bai Xian mengatakan jika benda ini yang akan membimbingnya menemui Bai Xian bukan? Dan Ia yakin, pasti alamat ini yang akan mengantarnya pada Bai Xian. Yakin Baekhyun sembari menatap lekat-lekat rentetan huruf dan angka di kertas itu.

"Cepat berkemaslah, Pak Song yang akan mengantarmu menuju rumah ini"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian.**

"Terima kasih Paman..." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sembari membungkuk dalam, begitu Pria paruh baya itu kembali memasuki kemudinya.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Nona Sooyoung berpesan, Dia akan mengunjungimu sore ini" Ujarnya Lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memacu mobil hitamnya meninggalkan kediaman, bertag' Park' di gerbang besarnya.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan, meski sesekali Ia terlihat terhuyung karna belum terbiasa dengan kedua matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia nyaris memekik begitu sadar... Gerbang itu sama sekali tak terkunci.

Mungkinkah memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka seperti ini? untuk menyambutnya masuk?

.

.

"Benarkah ini rumahnya? Whoaa besar sekali" Takjub Baekhyun begitu memijakkan kaki tepat di pintu utama di rumah mewah itu.

Lama Ia menelisik ke sekitar. Lalu setelahnya memutuskan menekan bel tepat di sisi atasnya...barang kali Bai Xian di dalam, dan segera membuka pintu untuknya.

Tapi lama Ia menekan benda nircable itu, tak ada satupun yang menyahut terlebih membuka pintu untuknya. Ah! Mungkin sampai bel itu remuk sekalipun...pintu tersebut akan tetap tertutup rapat seperti itu.

Merasa tak sabar, Baekhyun beralih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu...namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu mengetuk lebih keras...dan pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"T-tidak di kunci?"Pekiknya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Tck!"

Decaknya keras begitu bias mentari menerpa wajah kusutnya, ia beralih bangkit untuk duduk dan mengacak kasar surai ikalnya. Bahkan mentari pagi bisa terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Lama Chanyeol menatap kosong ke depan, tapi semakin ia diam semakin tak menentu pula perasaan itu. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana sosok mungil itu menyibak tirai dan menjerit dengan lengkingan tenornya, untuk membangunkannya.

Ah! Benar-benar manis...saat Ia menariknya, lalu memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang ini dan menciumnya dengan intens. Demi apapun itu...setiap kenangan yang terajut bersama Bai Xian... benar-benar hidup di kamar ini.

"Semua tak akan sama tanpamu" Gumam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk berdiri, dan mengeratkan tirai yang sedikit tersingkap. Tak membiarkan cahaya menerobos masuk...barang secercah pun. Atau bias mentari itu, hanya akan mengingatkannya pada sosok Bai Xian.

Lebih dari dua bulan ini, Chanyeol cuti dari rumah sakit...mengurung diri dalam rumah yang bahkan lampu pun tak diizinkannya untuk menyala. Semuanya begitu gelap...senyap dan dipastikan dibalik kesuraman itu, debu tercecer di manapun.. bahkan sepertinya jaring laba-laba turut menghias setiap sudut rumah mewahnya. Apapun itu...Chanyeol benar-benar menyerupai pangeran kegelapan di rumahnya sendiri. Dan Ia nyaman dengan keaadaan itu. Sekali lagi, bias mentari ataupun suasana terang dan bersih hanya akan membuatnya ingat akan sosok Bai Xian. dan Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Chanyeol terpuruk...terlalu jauh membenamkan dirinya dalam luka itu. selepas...Bai Xian benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya dari rengkuhannya.

Pria itu beralih berjalan gontai, keluar dari kamarnya...untuk sekedar mengambil Minuman bersoda dari lemari pendinginnya. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam, saat membuka benda itu...hingga tak sadar. Ruang makan itu...telah berpendar cahaya terang.

.

.

 **'Thud...Thud'**

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit begitu merasakan sesuatu yang keras seperti menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap meneguk cola itu dengan tenang.

 **'Tuk...Tuk'**

Namun lagi-lagi, sesuatu kembali menusuknya dan kali ini beralih di kepalanya. Ah! Sial...siapa sebenarnya yang mengusiknya saat ini. Apa penghuni yang lain dari rumahnya? Memang tak heran jika itu makhluk halus. Karna bagaimanapun Chanyeol membiarkan rumahnya tak terurus, begitu gelap dan mengerikan layaknya makam umum.

Chanyeol berdecak sembari menutup kasar pintu kulkasnya lalu memutar tubuh dengan gusar. "APA HAH?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—

Chanyeol mendadak stagnan, begitu melihat seorang namja kecil berdiri was-was dengan sebuah sapu di tangannya, seolah dirinya adalah ancaman mengerikan. Tapi bukan sikap penuh waspada itu yang membuatnya tercekat, melainkan pada paras namja mungil itu.

Apa ini?

Mungkinkah dirinya benar-benar gila ? Melihat sosok Bai Xian berada di hadapannya seperti ini? Oh demi apapun itu! ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dicerna oleh logika! Tapi Ia memang tak sedang bermimpi...Kekasih mungilnya benar-benar nyata mengerjap polos ke arahnya. Meski sosok itu hantu sekalipun, ia tak akan peduli! Selama itu benar-benar Bai Xian miliknya.

"Dear" Gumamnya lirih seraya berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"S-siapa huh? Apa kau salah seorang pembantu di rumah ini?" Ujar Baekhyun takut-takut, sambil merambati meja pantry di belakangnya, bermaksud ingin menghindar.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, merasa ganjal dengan celoteh tersebut. Apa Bai Xian mengalami amnesia...hingga menganggap kekasihna sendiri sebagai 'pembantu'?

Ah! Biarlah namja cantiknya meracau seperti itu. setidaknya Bai Xian kini di hadapannya. Ya! Kekasih mungilnya benar-benar kembali. Tidakkah dirinya satu-satunya namja paling beruntung di dunia ini? Tuhan begitu berbaik hati mengembalikan Bai Xian untuk nya, meski telah berubah warna rambut menjadi cokelat seperti itu.

"K-kau ingin mencuri di sini?!" Baekhyun makin ketakutan, begitu pria tinggi itu kian mengikis jarak dengannya...bahkan hingga merampas sapu di tangannya dalam sekali tangkap.

"Kembali...kau benar-benar kembali padaku Dear"

Kedua manik caramel itu terbelalak lebar, apa maksudnya itu? siapa yang kembali sebenarnya .. tapi belum sempat Baekhyun menerka segalanya, jeritannya pecah begitu saja...kala Pria itu mendekapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Y-YACKKK! LEPASKAN A—Mpppfth~

Baekhyun berjengit hebat dengan pupil membesar begitu sesuatu yang basah menghisap penuh bibir bawahnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

Sesaat Baekhyun mengerjap hingga lumatan itu semakin intens dan menyentak sadarnya,

Ya Tuhan! ...Pria itu benar-benar sedang menciumnya!

Baekhyun berontak panik, ia tak mungkin membiarkan pria asing dan tak waras itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya seperti ini!

"Lepfhast! Mpfth! MMMMMHH!"

.

.

.

Sesak...

Terlalu sesak ...hingga nyaris baginya tak mendapat kesempatan secelahpun untuk mengais nafas...apalah arti perlawannya kali ini. Semakin Ia berontak ingin lepas...semakin erat pula namja asing itu mendekap tubuhnya, bahkan bibir tebal yang kini memagut bibirnya makin bringas menjeratnya hingga tersedak saliva yang telah melebur satu sama lain.

"Uhmpfth! Unghh...MMMH!" Erang Baekhyun tertahan sembari mencakar-cakar punggung sosok tinggi itu. tapi nihil...alih-alih melepaskannya, pria asing itu lebih memilih mencengkeram kedua tangannya ke atas hanya dengan sekali genggam. Dan makin menghimpit tubuhnya hingga tertindih di atas meja pantry yang keras dan dingin.

' ** _Aku merindukanmu...terlalu merindukanmu Dear'_**

Baekhyun makin terbelalak lebih lebar,begitu sayup-sayup suara hati namja itu terdengar olehnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah dirinya tengah menjadi pelampiasan rindu seseorang hingga menjebaknya tanpa sebab seperti ini?

Kepalanya kian berdenyut pening, menyadari pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis. Tidakkah ini seperti ... pria tak waras itu ingin membunuhnya dengan ciuman seperti ini?

Tidak!

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha menulikan pendengaran dari bisikkan hati yang kian berdengung di kepalanya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun reflek mengangkat sebelah lututnya dan..

 **BUAGGH..**

Chanyeol stagnan...dengan kedua mata membulat lebar, begitu sesuatu yang tumpul mendepak keras miliknya di bawah sana. Sesaat Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun dengan hati-hati demi menjauhinya, mengendalikan emosi sesaat itu pada bocah mungil di hadapannya.

Sejak kapan Bai Xian, bersikap sekasar ini padanya?

"Argghtttt~!"

Baekhyun mengerjap polos melihatnya, sungguh! demi apapun itu...ia tak pernah menduga sikapnya akan menjadi sefatal ini. Ia tau, Pria itu kesakitan. Tapi itu perlawanannya

Meski demikian, Baekhyun tetap merangkak menjauh dan meringkuk di bawah kolong meja pantry seraya memeluk lututnya sendiri. Menghindari kemungkinan terburuk jika Ia lengah, bisa saja setelah pulih... pria itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya lagi.

"A-anda baik-baik saja?" Lirih Baekhyun takut-takut. Semakin panik saja kala pria itu tak pernah berhenti mendesis kesakitan. "M-maaf Tuan ..k -kau pun juga mengejutkanku ta—

"Keluarlah..." sergah Pria itu tba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun makin menyudutkan dirinya di bawah kolong pantry.

"T-Tidak mau"

Chanyeol memijit kening sembari memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam nyeri yang makin berdenyut panas di bawah sana.

"Keluar Dear" Titah Chanyeol lagi. Tentu saja...Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi di kolong pantry itu kembali mengerjap tak mengerti mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Pria tinggi itu...tapi mengapa Dia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan sayang seperti itu. oh sungguh! Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apayang terjadi saat ini.

"S-siapa yang kau panggil 'Dear' itu?" Cicit Baekhyun

Chanyeol berdecak lidah mendengarnya, dan makin mendekati meja pantry lalu berjongkok di depannya berusaha menatap lekat namja mungil yang masih meringkuk bulat di dalamnya.

"Keluar..." Tegas Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun makin memeluk erat-erat kedua lututnya.

' ** _Oh ayolah Dear...apa harus seperti ini, kau memberiku kejutan untuk pertemuan kita?'_** Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati

Baekhyun kembali tersentak mendengar suara hati itu. "A-aku tak mengenalmu...ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu?!" sungutnya

Chanyeol sempat berjengit terkejut, merasa bocah mungil itu baru saja membaca pikirannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menghela nafas...mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Memanggil apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelahnya sembari memegang tepian meja pantry.

"D-dear! Kau memanggilku Dear! Apa itu?!" Racau Baekhyun lebih berani.

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan, merasa ini memang bagian lelucon yang dibuat namja yang diyakininya sebagai Bai Xian-Nya itu. "Jangan bercanda lagi, keluarlah...aku benar-benar merindukanmu Dear"

"Berapa kali ku katakan! Aku tak mengenalmu...Jangan—akhh! YACKK!"

Baekhyun memekik keras begitu Chanyeol mendadak menangkap kaki kanannya dan menariknya keluar, membuat tubuhnya yang lebih ringan turut terseret dan kembali terperangkap di bawah kungkungan pemuda asing itu.

"Tsk...kau tak mengenalku? Lucu sekali" Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata indah di bawahnya...ya, sepasang manic milik Bai Xian yang selalu dirindukannya itu... kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah menduga...keajaiban itu akan benar-benar menyambutnya seperti ini.

Baekhyun makin menggigil ketakutan. "A-aku benar-benar tak mengenal Ughh—

 **GREB**

Chanyeol kembali memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu,tak peduli Baekhyun makin menjerit dan meronta ketakutan dalam dekapannya. Apapun itu...hatinya benar-benar terasa penuh dengan aroma tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Oh ya...jadi bocah asing diam-diam menyusup ke dalam rumahku hn?" Canda Chanyeol seraya menyatukan hidung keduanya, dan terkekeh pelan melihat wajah pasi di bawahnya. Apa ini? ah Bai Xian mungilnya memang selalu ulung dalam bersandiwara seperti ini.

"R-rumahmu?" Baekhyun mulai tergagap. Sempat Ia menerka-nerka bahwa dirinya telah salah alamat. Bukankah Bai Xian sendiri yang menulis semua gurat alamat itu untuknya. Bahkan Pak Song sendiri yang mengantarnya kemari, mustahil Bai Xian menjebaknya hingga terkurung bersama pria tak waras ini!

"Geez...kau ini benar-benar"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, masih berkilah...namja mungil itu pasti sedang memberi kejutan dengan lelucon bodohnya. Sampai-sampai dirinya pun turut gemetar karna lelucon bocah itu. Oh ayolah Ia tak mungkin begitu saja melupakan wajah Bai Xian setelah 2 bulan berlalu, setiap pahatan dari paras manis itu masihlah lekat dalam ingatannya! Namja kecil itu tetaplah Bai Xian miliknya.

"T-tunggu tapi aku—

"Tck! apa kau pikir dengan merubah warna rambut menjadi coklat seperti ini, dan kau bisa mengelabuiku begitu saja hm?"

Baekhyun makin menggeleng frustasi. Harus dengan apa lagi Ia menjerit...untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dirinya sedang tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala kalian hah?!" Lagi, teriakan gusar itu kembali menggema. Bahkan terdengar semakin jengkel saja, kala dua sosok di belakang kemudinya itu hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa berucap apapun.

"Jika seperti ini...bagaimana kalian akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya?! Bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menggugat kalian secara hukum!" Dokter bernama Sehun itu makin naik pitam, begitu menyadari kekasihnya terlibat dalam masalah pelik semacam ini. Lebih dari dua bulan ini Luhan bergerak diam-diam di belakangnya bersama suster itu. dan baru kali Ini Luhan mengakui semua rahasia bermuatan resiko besar itu padanya. Itupun karna paksaan ...sebab dirinya yang menaruh curiga akan gerak gerik keduanya.

Ah tapi sial! Bagiamana mungkin mereka melakukannya cukup apik...lebih-lebih dirinya. Chanyeol dan keluarganya saja tak mengetahui semua perihal operasi rahasia itu.

"A-aku hanya memenuhi apa yang diinginkan Bai Xian, kau tau...anak itu sangat berharga untuk kami. Dan aku menyanyanginya" seorang suster yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala itu, mulai angkat bicara.

"Sooyoung benar, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Bai Xian. kau pun harus tau...dua anak itu benar-benar mirip. Mereka pasti kembar...dan aku yakin keluarga Bai Xian akan menerima semua ini. Ku mohon mengertilah Bai Xian benar-benar ingin mendonorkan kedua matanya pada anak itu" Imbuh Luhan masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun berdecak keras. "Apa kalian tak sadar?! Tindakan ini illegal! Kalian seharusnya tak bergerak di belakangku seperti ini!"

"..."

Keduanya diam, sama sekali tak berkelit dari tuduhan Sehun...ya mungkin benar, tindakan ini memang tak bisa sepenuhnya dibenarkan. Tapi mau apa lagi...jika nurani dan hati kecil keduanya sudah memihak Bai Xian, dan menjadikan keinginan bocah kecil itu lebih utama dari apapun.

"Kau tak pernah tau perasaan anak itu" Suara lembut Luhan kembali mengalun, membuat Dokter yang masih mengemudikan mobil menuju kediaman Chanyeol itu mendadak bungkam. Berusaha menahan diri.

"Aku tau...Bai Xian memang tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada kita. Dan akupun sama menyayanginya seperti kalian. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa megambil tindakan seceroboh ini...setidaknya denganku—

"Kau tak akan mengizinkannya! Aku tau dirimu!" Sergah Luhan, begitu mencium niat kekasihnya ingin membahas tarik ulur perizinan itu.

"Tentu saja! Karna aku tak cukup bodoh membiarkanmu terlibat tindakan fatal yang akan merugikanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku tak pernah merasa dirugikan! Meski polisi menyeretku sekalipun aku tak akan peduli!" Sahut Luhan santai.

Sehun makin mengeras mendengarnya. "YACK! Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?! terlepas dari semua ini, apa kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada— ah! Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun.." Sahut Sooyoung cepat.

"Ah Ya! Baekhyun!...Apa kau memikirkan apa akibat yang akan diterima Baekhyun? Anak itu sudah pasti tak tau apapun bukan?! " Seru Sehun penuh emosi.

"Parahnya, kalian membiarkannya mendatangi rumah Chanyeol seorang diri. Dan jika memang Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Bai Xian, apa kalian tak berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol pada bocah itu?!" Lanjut Sehun lagi

Sooyoung mendadak menutup bibir dengan sebelah tangannya, demi apapun itu...Ia tak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Benar! Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Bai Xian...tentu bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan mengiranya sebagai kekasih kecilnya.

"P-ppali!..Ppali!" Tiba-tiba saja Sooyoung berjengit dari joknya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dengan panik, meminta Dokter tampan itu lebih mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"M-Mwoorragoo?!" Seru Sehun tak terima.

"Baekhyun dalam masalah sekarang! Bagaimana jika anak itu ketakutan di sana? AH! Eottohhkkae?! Cepat! Dokter Oh!"Pekik wanita itu sembari mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Oh Ya?! Jadi isi kepalamu mulai berfungsi setelah seseorang meracau hingga mulut berbusa seperti ini?!" Gertak Sehun jengkel.

"S-salahku! Ini memang salahku! Tapi ini... sekarang ti-dak penting! AH! Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan kita di sana!" Racau Sooyoung kacau. Takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali berdecak keras mendengarnya, merasa jengkel sekaligus cemas dalam waktu bersamaan. Sementara itu...Luhan di belakangnya hanya memilih diam dengan mata terpejam,tak ingin ambil pusing dengan racauan yang terdengar semakin berisik dan kacau itu.

"Baekhyun~ah! Maafkan Nunna! Aisshh bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Park** **'s House**

"A-ANDWAEE! AHH!"

Jeritan tenor itu kian melengking begitu sosok tampan yang menyeretnya kini beralih memanggulnya hanya dalam sekali angkat. Berulang kali Baekhyun berontak bahkan hingga memukul-mukul punggung namja tinggi itu, tapi semuanya tetaplah berbuah percuma, sekeras apapun Ia mengamuk...posisinya tetaplah tersangkut di pundak namja itu layaknya sebuah karung .

.

.

.

"YACK! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan tetap melangkah mantab menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Hn? Kau sudah lelah bercanda denganku?" Kekeh Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk butt Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu mengacak surai Coklatnya frustasi.

Baekhyun makin menjerit dan kembali memukul punggung Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. "S-SIAPA YANG BERCANDA?! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK MENGENALMU! AKU KEMARI MENCARI BAI XIAN! INI RUMAH BAI XIAN BUKAN?! SIAPA KAU?!"

"Aku?...Tentu saja kekasihmu yang tampan" Kekeh Chanyeol, tak peduli namja mungil yang masih meronta di lengannya itu makin menggila dengan tekanan batinnya.

"T-tuan...Apa sesuatu membentur kepalamu?! KAU SAKIT! BENAR-BENAR SAKIT! AKU BUKAN KEKASIH—

"Aku tak mendengarmu..." Canda Chanyeol santai.

"B-Baekhyun! Byun Baek—hyun...i-itu namaku. Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu...sungguh! aku bersumpah" Lirih Baekhyun penuh hati-hati. Berharap pria itu luruh dan tak membawa tubuhnya dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini.

"Byun Baek-hyun?" Eja Chanyeol sembari mengernyitkan dahi, dan di balik punggung lebar itu Baekhyun mengangguk antusias mendengarnya. Yakin...namja itu mempercayai ucapannya kali ini.

"Nama yang indah untuk sandiwaramu...Dear" Lanjut Chanyeol setelahnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya santai.

"AHHHTT! SANDIWARA PANTATMU!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris karna jengkel.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan menepuk butt Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Yya! itu tak sopan...aku tak pernah mengajarimu bicara demikian Dear"

"J-jebal...jangan seperti ini, aku benar- benar takut...di mana Bai—

 **CKLEK**

Baekhyun mendadak bungkam, begitu mendengar suara seperti pintu yang dibuka. Berulang kali Baekhyun berusaha menoleh ke belakang ingin mencari tau, tapi gagal! Ia tak kan bisa berkutik dengan posisi perut tersangkut dan kepala di bawah seperti ini.

"Di mana Bai Xian?! apa kau menculiknya?! Aku benar bukan?...Kau menculik Bai Xian seperti yang kau lakukan padaku saat ini?!" Jerit Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, sejak kapan kekasih mungillnya itu berubah menjadi sevokal dan serusuh ini. Sesaat Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menurunkan Baekhyun dan menatap lekat bocah yang masih meracau tidak jelas itu.

' ** _Berhentilah bercanda...itu sama sekali tak lucu Dear'_** Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Masih dengan menatap lekat-lekat kedua manic foxy itu.

"AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU! DAN AKU TAK SEDANG BERCANDA TUAAAN!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak sembari menarik surai Coklatnya frustasi.

Tak ayal, Chanyeol kembali terperangah terkejut mendengar namja mungil itu seolah mencerca suara batinnya.

"BAI XIAN!" Panggil Baekhyun keras seraya berjalan gusar ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan memegang kedua bahunya agar menatap padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Bentak Chanyeol sembari mengguncang bahu kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit gemetar melihatnya. Oh sungguh...Ia bisa melihat amarah dari kedua mata tajam itu."M-mencari Bai Xian...ku mohon—

"Kau Bai Xian! Dan kau kekasihku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu sebenarnya?!" Sergah Chanyeol telak. Tak ingin mendengar namja mungil itu kembali meneruskan lelucon bodohnya. Demi apapun itu...Ia benar-benar tak menyukai cara bercanda Bai Xian kali ini.

Baekhyun terperangah hebat,lebih dari sekedar rasa terkejut...Baekhyun benar-benar shock mendengar namja itu kembali menganggapnya kekasihnya dan kini Dia pun menyebut dirinya Bai Xian.

(' ** _Entahlah, aku merasa kita memiliki ikatan yang kuat Baekhyun~ah...bahkan wajah kitapun benar-benar mirip'_** ** _)_**

Kedua manic caramel itu seketika membulat lebar, begitu suara hati Bai Xian kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Ya...Ia ingat benar...Bai Xian berulang kali mengatakannya. Tapi benarkah semua itu?

Mustahil!

Selama ini...Baekhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa Bai Xian hanya bercanda dengannya. Selalu mengatakan 'wajah keduanya yang mirip' di setiap saat mereka bertemu. Tapi Baekhyun yakin itu hanyalah lelucon yang Bai Xian buat untuk menghibur dirinya yang buta.

"Kau Bai Xian-Ku"

"..."

"Bai Xian...baby?"

Tapi mengapa, Pria asing itu masih saja memanggilnya Bai Xian? benarkah Ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Bai Xian. hingga pria ini menganggapnya Bai Xian?

Tidak! Ini semua tidak benar!

"BAI XIAN!" Panggil Baekhyun keras, tak peduli pria tinggi di depannya kembali menatap terkejut. Apapun itu...Ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Bai Xian dan menuntut penjelasan darinya. Ya Tuhan! Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan rencana Bai Xian yang dirindukannya itu, hingga membuatnya terjebak bersama pria asing di hadapannya ini!

"BAI XIAAANN!"

 **GREB**

Chanyeol menangkap cepat tubuh mungil itu, sebelum berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Kedua obsidiannya kian berkilat geram...merasa omong kosong ini sudah terlalu jauh menyulut emosinya.

"Hentikan!"

"A-Aku Baekhyun...Tuan, ku mohon percayalah. Aku bukan Bai Xian"

Chanyeol beralih kembali meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memaksanya melihat kesekitarnya.

"Apa kau melupakan kamar ini?"

Namja mungil itu meneguk ludah payah. Dan Ia benar-benar semakin takut sekarang. "T-tuan...aku—

"Semua yang pernah kita lakukan di kamar ini...Apa kau melupakannya?!" Sentak Chanyeol penuh emosi. Membuat Baekhyun makin menciut takut...bahkan bulir beningpun perlahan merembas dari sudut mata indahnya.

"..."

Chanyeol makin meradang melihat sikap diam itu. dengan sekali gerakan Ia menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga terhempas di ranjang King size nya.

 **BRUGH**

"Akhh!"

"Kau juga melupakan ranjang ini?!" Bentak Chanyeol lagi, tak peduli bocah di bawah kungkungannya itu makin menggigil ketakutan. Rindu yang hebat itu sedikit banyak telah mengacaukan perasaannya, hingga membuatnya gelap mata dan tak mampu berpikir jernih seperti ini.

Masih dengan tubuh gemetar, Baekhyun beralih meraih sesuatu dalam sakunya dan berusaha menunjukkan secarik kertas itu pada Chanyeol.

"A-aku...benar-benar men-carinya. Bai-Bai Xian ...memberi ini padaku untuk—

"BAIKLAH! Aku yang akan membuatmu menghentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

 **SREEKK**

"A—AAHH!" Baekhyun menjerit panik begitu tiba-tiba saja kemejanya di robek paksa, hingga sebagian kancingnya terpental entah kemana. Berulang kali...Ia mencoba berontak dan menjejak perut pria asing itu untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi percuma, begitu Chanyeol mencengkeram erat kedua tangannya dengan sekali genggam, bahkan hingga menghisap brutal perpotongan lehernya.

"AHNN! Sa—kith!"

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda denganku!" Gertak Chanyeol geram. Tapi namja mungil itu masih menggeleng membuatnya makin gelap mata menggigit dan menghisap kasar dada kembang kempis itu, menyisakan spot merah matang di kulit putihnya.

"Aku bu-khan Bai~ Ahmmphft!" Baekhyun kembali tersedak nafasnya sendiri, saat Pria itu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman basah . Meski berulang kali menghentak perlawanan, tapi apalah daya tubuh kecilnya. Tenaganya tak cukup mampu menghalau cumbuan sekuat itu

"Jangan menyiksaku! Katakan kau Bai Xian! Kau memang Bai Xian yang kembali untukkku!" Tekan Chanyeol begitu melepas pagutannya, segalanya semakin mengeruhkan pikirannya. Kala namja mungil di bawahnya hanya menangis dan memandangnya dengan sorot ketakutan. Membuatnya lepas kendali dan kembali mencium paksa bibir mungil yang telah membengkak itu. Tak peduli jerit ketakutan Baekhyun semakin memenuhi kepalanya, apapun itu...Ia tak kan berhenti sebelum 'Bai Xian' mengakhiri sandiwara bodoh ini.

"Uhmph! Bai—Xian! mmph! Mmhhah!...To—long~hhmpfth!" Baekhyun membusungkan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha melepas ciuman itu, namun semakin Ia memaksa semakin kasar namja itu memagut bibirnya. Di mana Bai Xian? mengapa Dia tak datang dan menolongnya? Sungguh ...tak pernah dalam hidupnya Ia merasa setakut ini. Dipaksa mengelak jati dirinya bahkan hingga dicumbu sebringas ini oleh kekasih orang lain. Ya Tuhan! Meskipun jika benar Ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Bai Xian, tapi bukan berarti Ia harus berakhir semiris ini.

' ** _Aku takut! Hentikan Dear...jangan bertingkah seperti orang lain'_** Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun membelalak lebar mendengarnya, kedua tangannyapun terlihat menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol. Berusaha meyakinkan namja itu,bahwa dirinya memang orang lain! Bukan kekasihnya bukan pula Bai Xian.

"MMH! MMHMPH!"

Chanyeol beralih melepas pagutan itu dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua manic caramel di bawahnya, ya...sepasang mata, yang hanya dimiliki Bai Xian-nya seorang.

senyumnya terkembang begitu saja kala melihat namja yang diyakininya sebagai Bai Xian itu tampak terengah-engah payah.

Dengan lembut Ia menyingkirkan helaian Coklat di wajah pias itu, lalu mencium keningnya lama. "Apa kau takut?"Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mampu berucap apapun selain menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, membuatku ketakutan dengan sikap asingmu. Itu benar-benar mengerikan Dear...kau—

"To—long...le-lepaskan aku"

 **DEG**

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, dan beralih mengangkat wajah demi menatap namja di bawahnya.

"B-Baekhyun...aku Baek—hyun" Gagap Baekhyun gemetar,

Namun apa yang diucapkannya kembali membuat Chanyeol meradang, masih saja namja mungil itu mempermainkan perasaanya dengan lelucon murahan itu, siapa Baekhyun?! Darimana Bai Xian mendapatkan nama itu?! pikir Chanyeol

Cukup...

Ia benar-benar geram menyadari Bai Xian benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

Dengan penuh emosi, Chanyeol melepas paksa celana Baekhyun, biar saja bocah mungil itu makin menjerit histeris. Amarah, takut dan rasa tak rela itu telah menguasai dirinya, hingga tak sadar...apa yang dilakukannya kali ini benar-benar terlalu jauh dan tak terkendali.

"BAI XIAN!"

"AKU BUKAN BAI—XIAN! ..A-ANDWAAEEYO!...A—AHHH! "

 **BRRAAKKK**

"Hentikan Yeol! Anak itu bukan Bai Xian!"

Seorang pria brunette tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamar , membuat Chanyeol mengumpat keras dan menatap tak suka dengan kedatangan tak pantas itu. meski demikian, kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kuat pinggul Baekhyun yang nyaris naked total di bawahnya.

"Astaga Baekhyun!" pekik Sooyoung begitu tiba di ambang pintu kamar, Wanita itu mendadak terisak . Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga semua akan berakibat sefatal ini. melihat Baekhyun menangis bahkan hingga menggigil ketakutan seperti itu.

'Baekhyun yang malang' dan semua karna kecerobohannya.

"Percayalah! Anak itu bukan Bai Xian"

Kali ini Sehun berucap lebih pelan, berusaha meyakinkan pria yang kini terlihat menatap nanar ke depan bahkan kedua tangannya pun tampak gemetar. Ia tau Chanyeol lengah, dan tak manyiakan kesempatan untuk menarik bocah mungil yang masih menggigil ketakutan dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol hingga dipastikan tenang di tangan Luhan.

Sehun kembali beralih mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya pelan."Dia Baekhyun...sadarlah Yeol, Bai Xian telah tiada. Kaupun menghadiri pemakaman di sore itu" Ucapnya hati-hati, mengantisipasi Baekhyun benar-benar tak mendengarnya.

 **DEG**

Pria tinggi itu terduduk dan meremas surai ikalnya kasar. Apapun itu, segalanya benar-benar terasa goyah detik ini. sekelebat krumunan payung hitam dan isakan berbaur dengan gerimis kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya. Semua begitu berdengung di senja itu...Ya, masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana remuk dirinya... kala berdiri di ambang pemakaman Bai Xian, meletakkan sekuntum bunga mawar putih dan membisikkan kata cinta terakhir kalinya untuk sosok mungil itu. Chanyeol ingat benar dengan semua itu.

Terlalu sakit...untuk dikenang.

Bahakan terlalu perih untuk sekedar di sematkan dalam batinnya. Hingga tanpa tersadar rembasan bening lolos cepat dari mata tegas itu.

Luhan mulai membuka suara, ia paham benar...Chanyeol tengah tertekan dan mungkin terlalu kacau saat ini. Tapi tentu, Ia tak bisa membiarkannya berlarut-larut dalam tatapan nanar itu. Pastilah...hatinya tengah bertanya-tanya saat ini, hanya saja...batinnya yang tertekan membuat Pemuda tampan itu diam seribu bahasa.

"A-aku tau perasaanmu, dan kau mungkin sangat marah. Tapi percayalah kami tak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. I-ini..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melangkah mendekati video player di sebrangnya.

"Ku rasa ini waktunya kau melihatnya" Pria cantik itu sedikit merunduk, dan terlihat menyisipkan sesuatu ke dalam pemutar video tersebut

"Sebelum malam itu...Bai Xian datang dan menyerahkan rekaman ini padaku. Aku yang sibuk saat itu...hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya begitu saja. Ku pikir anak itu hanya bercanda dan ingin meminjamiku video nakal seperti yang biasa kami lihat saat waktu senggang" Ia mengulum senyum pahit, ketika mendengar dengung putaran cakram video yang terpasang.

"Tapi aku salah..." Lirih Luhan sembari memalingkan wajah, detik itu pula...senyum ceria seorang bocah mungil muncul dari dalam layar.

" ** _Luhan Hyung..."_** Sosok mungil itu mulai melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah layar, dan sesekali menguap kecil. **_"Ku harap kau bersama Sooyoung Nunna saat melihat ini"_** Lanjutnyalagi sambil tersenyum cerah.

" **C** **-Chanyeol..."** Sejenak Bai Xian terlihat menggigiti ujung ibu jarinya.

" **Beritahu Chanyeol di waktu yang tepat saja. Arrasseo?!"** Tekan Bai Xian, tapi sesaat kemudian Ia kembali tertawa lepas.

Semakin menyita perhatian Chanyeol, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti...bagaimana mungkin namja mungilnya hingga membuat rekaman seperti ini. bahkan lebih mempercayakannya pada Luhan dan Sooyoung, meski benar dua sosok itu memang yang selalu menemani Bai Xian dan bermain bersamanya di rumah sakit ini, tapi Ia kekasihnya...bukankah semestinya Bai Xian lebih percaya padanya, di bandingkan dengan Dokter spesialis dan suster penjaga itu?

" ** _Jangan bertanya untuk apa rekaman ini, karna aku memang tak tau_** "Celetuk Bai Xian sembari menggeleng cepat, sesaat kemudian Ia beralih merekam dirinya yang berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah kamar. Dan Chanyeol memang tau itu apartemen Bai Xian.

Sementara Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dalam rengkuhan Sooyoung itu hanya mengerjap shock, kala menatap layar. Oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar seperti melihat dirinya yang lain berbicara dalam video tersebut. "N-Nunna...Dia—

"Ne...Dia Bai Xian, Baekhyun~ah" Bisik Sooyoung lirih. Sampai detik ini pun Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Baekhyun, karna memang...namja mungil itu belum mengetahui perihal mengenai Bai Xian sebenarnya.

Baekhyun kembali terperangah tak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Bai Xian. Dan wajah mereka benar-benar sama. Ah! Pantas saja Pria mengerikan itu menganggapnya Bai Xian. Lalu di mana Bai Xian? untuk apa Dia memberinya alamat itu? Jika saja dirinya tau ini rumah kekasih Bai Xian...tentu Ia tak kan datang kemari dan menjadi mangsa seperti itu.

" _Aku tak menggodanya! Kekasihmu yang menyerangku"_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kedua manic caramelnya pun seketika membulat lebih lebar, begitu Bai Xian merangkak ke atas ranjang dan mendekati sosok berambut Coklat namun berawajah persis dengannya.

Hey! Itu dirinya yang masih tertidur.

" ** _Kalian lihat...Dia benar-benar sama sepertiku bukan?"_** Ucap Bai Xian sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di atas wajah Baekhyun. Memaksa siapapun yang melihat video tersebut menatap lekat-lekat paras namja yang masih tertidur itu.

" ** _Jangan bertanya bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya. Karna aku juga tak tau...cukup perhatikan aku bicara saja. Arrasseo? "_** Monolog Bai Xian, masih dalam aksen bercanda miliknya.

" ** _Dia Baekhyun...Byun Baekhyun. Kalian tau?aku selalu mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dan bermain dengannya di tempat ini. Tidak! Aku tidak menyembunyikannya...aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari kalian. Karna aku tau kalian mengerikan!"_**

Chanyeol tertegun, merasa... selama ini dirinya tak becus menjaga atau bahkan mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk Bai Xian. hingga namja mungilnya yang mencuri waktu bahkan menyembunyikan rahasia seperti ini pun Ia tak tau.

Kata demi kata masih mengalun dari bibir kecil itu bahkan lebih dari setengah jam lamanya Bai Xian berceloteh dalam video rekamannya. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang sebenarnya di katakan Bai Xian tentang namja bernama Baekhyun itu. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tersita pada paras dan kikikkan namja mungilnya. Melihat dan mendengar Bai Xian berceloteh seceria itu lebih dari cukup untuknya. Persetan semua hal mengenai sosok Baekhyun, Ia sama sekali tak akan peduli.

lama Chanyeol memandang namja mungil dalam rekaman itu mendiskripsikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Hingga...

" ** _Yeollie_** ** _..."_**

Bai Xian tiba-tiba saja menyebut namanya, membuatnya terkesiap sadar dan menatap penuh seksama layar kaca , seolah-olah...kekasih mungilnya itu benar-benar sedang memanggilnya.

"Aku di sini Dear" Bisik Chanyeol tercekat.

" ** _Aku yakin pada akhirnya kau akan melihatku di sini..."_** Raut ceria itu berangsur-angsur meredup sayu dan bulir beningpun perlahan mengalir dari sepasang mata cokelat itu.

" ** _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau tentu tau apa yang pertama kali ingin ku katakan bukan?"_** Bai Xian sedikit mengerjap, membuat air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. **_"Saranghae"._** Lanjutnya kemudian.

" ** _Ah..ingatkah kau jika aku selalu bertanya seperti ini? '_** ** _Yeollie_** ** _...bisakah kau mencintai seseorang selain diriku?' dan kaupun akan selalu menjawab 'Tidak bagiku itu harus dirimu'."_**

Bai Xian terdiam sesaat untuk menunduk. Lalu setelahnya mengangkat wajah dengan mengulas senyum manis, meski nyatanya itu terlihat begitu sesak.

" ** _Bahkan jika aku bertanya seribu kali, jawabanmu hanyalah diriku."_** Bai Xian kembali terkekeh getir. **_"Gomawo.."_** Ucapnya lagi.

" ** _Berapa banyak lagi kau harus tersakiti, berapa lama lagi kau harus menungguku sembuh? Berhentilah...jangan memaksakan terlalu jauh. Aku tak akan mungkin bertahan...kaupun tau itu bukan?"_** Bai Xian mulai tergugu dalam isakannya.

" ** _Bahkan jika itu terdengar menjengkelkan bagimu. Kumohon berhentilah... meski semua jarum dan pisau menembus tubuhku, aku tak kan bertahan. Kaupun harus belajar mencari hidupmu sendiri. Jangan seperti pria bodoh...kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi Ahjjushi bodoh!"_** Canda Bai Xian di tengah isakannya.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, Ia benar-benar tak sanggup mendengarnya lebih lama lagi. semua kata yang terucap dari Bai Xian benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya. namun langkahnya tersendat begitu saja, kala suara Bai Xian kembali menyapa benaknya.

" ** _Dan jika waktu itu benar-benar tiba. Aku tak akan pergi dengan hanya omelanku saja. Dia..."_** Bai Xian menghentikan ucapannya begitu membelai kepala Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di hadapannya.

" ** _Dia adalah namja yang harus kau kenal. Aku dan Baekhyun memang terlihat sama dalam berbagai hal, hanya saja Baekhyun tak bisa memandang selayaknya diriku_** **"**

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya. Jadi Bocah bernama Baekhyun itu buta?

" **Baekhyun~ah..."**

" ** _Saat kau melihatku di sini, itu berarti kau telah memiliki kedua mataku"_**

 **DEG**

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH?!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meradang, dan menatap ketiga sosok di belakangnya dengan geram. Bahkan Dokter muda itu benar-benar ingin menghempas Led TV nya, jika saja Sehun tak menahannya detik itu.

"M-mata?" Sementara Baekhyun hanya mematung dengan tubuh gemetar. apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Bai Xian?

" ** _Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu...dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal jika saat itu tiba"_**

Masih saja...Bai Xian bergumam tak jelas di sana. Ia datang kerumah ini hanya untuk mencarinya, bukan untuk mendengar semua lelucon bodoh itu. Ya! Bai Xian tentu saja masih di sini...hanya saja Dia masih bersembunyi darinya. Karna ingin memberinya kejutan...tentu saja seperti itu. Yakin Baekhyun dalam hati.

" ** _Jangan mencariku, jika kau sudah melihatku di sini. Karna saat itu...bagian dari diriku telah menjadi milikmu. Ku harap kau bisa menjaganya dan satu hal lagi..."_**

Semakin kacau, dan Ia benar-benar tak ingin meyakini pemikirannya saat ini. semua itu telalu mustahil...bahkan masih lekat dalam ingatanya tentang semua janji itu. bahwa keduanya akan bertemu...tapi, mengapa semua seperti ini. Baekhyun berontak dari dekapan Sooyoung, hingga selimut yang melilit tubuhnya kini merosot turun, bagaimanapun Ia harus mencari Bai Xian di sini . Namja mungil itu masih meyakini Bai Xian masih hidup dan tengah memberinya kejutan saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mencari Bai—

" ** _Ku mohon...Jaga kekasihku...jaga manusia bodoh yang selalu kita bicarakan itu"_**

Baekhyun kembali stagnan, dan memandang layar dengan gemetar

" ** _Karena dengan begitu...aku akan tenang. Saat bagian ini benar-benar berhenti berdetak"_** Lanjut Bai Xian lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

 **BRUGH**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk, lebih dari rasa terkejut dan takut itu...Ia benar-benar pening melihat kenyataan yang semakin terlihat jelas untuknya. Ya...perlahan Ia mulai tau, apa maksud Bai Xian memberinya alamat, pendonor mata rahasia itu dan Pria asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia mulai memahami...setiap rangkaian rencana yang dibuat Bai Xian.

"Keluar.."

Sayup-sayup,Chanyeol mulai berbisik lirih.

Sehun menatap miris. "Yeol ..aku tau perasaanmu,tapi semua ini tak terjadi begitu saja. Bai Xian—

"Keluar! Dan bawa anak itu pergi dari sini!" Sentak Chanyeol geram, membuat ketiga sosok dewasa itu terkesiap dalam hening.  
Memang...mereka tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk mengendalikan situasi. Dan lebih dari itu...Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dalam hal ini.

"M-maafkan aku...t-tapi ku mohon ja-jangan membenci anak ini. sebelum malam itu...Bai Xian benar-benar berpesan padaku. Untuk me-memberikan kedua matanya pada Baekhyun, ji-jika Dia tak bisa melalui operasi itu " Sooyoung meracau panik sembari mendekap Baekhyun, takut jika Chanyeol nantinya menumpukan semua kesalahan pada namja mungil itu.

"KELUAR!" Geram Chanyeol sembari menghempas Led Tv di sisinya hingga remuk total. **BRAKKK**

Membuat Sooyoung yang masih mendekap namja mungil itu terlonjak gemetar. Tapi Iapun tak bisa berenti meracau untuk tetap berdiri memihak Baekhyun"B-Baik...a-aku akan membawa Baekhyun bersamaku! Aku akan merawatnya seorang diri! Aku—

"Baekhyun tetap di sini"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan diikuti seorang wanita yang berlari cepat merengkuh lengan Putra tunggalnya.

"D-direktur Park" Sehun tampak tergagap, tapi setelahnya membungkuk penuh hormat pada sosok pimpinan rumah sakit dirinya bekerja itu. ah sungguh sejak kapan Siwon tiba di sini.

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya..." Ujar Siwon sembari berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan tersenyum tipis melihat bocah mungil itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari pelupuknya. Ia tau benar...Baekhyun tentu terlalu terkejut dan mungkin terpukul dengan semua keadaan ini. anak itu tak tau apapun...

"Operasi itu tak akan mungkin berjalan tanpa perizinan dariku. Bai Xian telah mengatakan semuanya padaku...dan aku yang mengizinkan mereka merahasiakannya darimu. Dan juga anak ini" Lanjut Siwon lagi sambil menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan besarnya, membiarkan bocah manis itu menangis dalam diam.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak pernah menduga... Siwon rupanya turut berperan dibalik semua rencana ini. Ah pantas saja operasi itu berjalan tanpa tercium oleh siapapun, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Baekhyun akan tetap tinggal di sini..." Imbuhnya lagi. Sembari menatap putra tunggalnya.

"Tapi anak itu orang asing Sayang!" Rengek Heechul keberatan , sembari menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ah sungguh! sebagai ibu ia benar-benar tak rela...anak asing itu tinggal dan menikmati segalanya di rumah Putranya dengan cuma-cuma. Anak itu bukan Bai Xian! Dan Ia tak mengenalnya.

"Itu yang diinginkan Bai Xian"

"Tapi Dia—

"itu juga keputusanku! Byun Baekhyun tetap tinggal di rumah ini...apapun yang terjadi" Tegas Siwon tanpa bisa ditelak,

Chanyeol mengeras dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada semua orang dewasa itu...  
perasaannya bukan untuk dipermainkan seperti ini! Ia tak mungkin menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka begitu saja. dan lagi...hingga ujung rambutnya memutih sekalipun, tak akan ada yang bisa mengganti Bai Xian dalam hatinya. Tidak untuk namja berparas sama dengan kekasihnya itu!

Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun tajam, lalu setelahnya melepas genggaman tangan Ibunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menyisakan sepatah katapun selain pintu yang dibanting keras.

 **BRAAKK**

"Uhnn.." Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut mendengarnya, dan detik itu pula...Siwon mendekapnya sedikit lebih erat.

"Aishh...lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada putra kita?! Bagaimana bisa kau membela anak yang tak berlatar belakang seperti Dia?! " Racau Heechul kesal sembari menunjuk Baekhyun.

"..."

Tapi Siwon tak memberi jawaban apapun, selain menutup kedua telinga Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah Ya Tuhan!..." Heechul mengusap kasar tengkuknya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol, tak percaya...suaminya akan bersikap seperti ini. "Geurrae! Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi untuk anak itu...aku tak akan terima begitu saja Dia tinggal di rumah ini!" Serunya lagi, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghentak keluar dari kamar tersebut, demi mengejar Chanyeol.

"Semua baik-baik saja.." Bisik Siwon lirih, berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yang terlihat semakin goyah dalam rengkuhannya. Ia tak tau apapun...dan mendapat penolakan bahkan gertakan seperti itu tentu...sangat mengguncang batinnya

"D-direktur...N-nyonya Park—

"Biarkan saja" Sergah Siwon menyela ucapan Sehun. Ia beralih membimbing Baekhyun untuk berdiri, dan merapikan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu.

"Anak itu tak akan selamanya bersembunyi di dalam rumah ini" Ucap Siwon seraya memandang potret besar Chanyeol di dinding kamar itu. Ya...Siwon tau benar, semenjak kepergian Bai Xian. Putranya berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Tak pernah berbaur di luar lebih-lebih pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Perlahan...Chanyeol mulai melupakan jati dirinya sebagai Dokter. Tentu seorang Ayah sepertinya tak akan membiarkan Putranya berlama-lama terpuruk seperti itu.

"Kehadiran Baekhyun di rumah ini, akan membawa perubahan untuk anak itu. Kau yang akan membuka kedua matanya" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap lekat namja mungil yang masih menundukkan wajah itu. ya...Siwon sepenuhnya meyakini, Baekhyun akan menyadarkan Putranya untuk tak selalu terpaut pada bayang-bayang Bai Xian, meski nyatanya memangt terlihat dalam sosok yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Baekhyun...jangan paksakan dirimu, kau bisa tinggal di rumah Nunna jika kau takut di sini" Bisik Sooyoung hati-hati sembari melirik was-was Siwon yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya..Ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dan sungkan jika Tuan besar itu berada di sini. Terlebih Sehun dan Luhan pun lebih dari 2 jam lamanya pergi dari kediaman Cho ini. Ah...Ia hanya seorang suster, tentu tak memiliki bahan untuk dibicarakan dengan atasannya itu.

Baekhyun tampak mengerjap cepat mendengarnya, dan beralih memandang keluar jendela besar di hadapannya. Hari telah berangsur petang namun pemilik rumah sekaligus kekasih Bai Xian itu belum juga terlihat akan kembali.

Benar...Ia memang takut,bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menatap kedua obsidian Pria itu. tapi...

" ** _Ku mohon...Jaga kekasihku...jaga manusia bodoh yang selalu kita bicarakan itu"_**

" ** _Karena dengan begitu...aku akan tenang. Saat bagian ini benar-benar berhenti berdetak"_**

Pesan Bai Xian selalu menyentaknya, bahkan semakin memenuhi kepalanya setiap kali Ia berusaha mengukuhkan kaki untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Baekhyun...sudah hampir larut. Cha..kau ikut—

"Nunna...aku akan mencoba bertahan di sini"

"A—Apa? Tapi.. C-chanyeo—

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain" Lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Hanya dengan ini aku bisa menebus rasa terima kasihku untuknya. aku berhutang apapun pada Bai Xian" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan melilitkan syal hangat di leher Sooyoung. Membuat wanita itu tersentuh dan menundukkan kepala sembari menyeka rembasan bening dipelupuknya.

Sooyoung beralih mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Maafkan Nunna...Baekhyun" Ucapnya serak, Sooyoung tau benar semua ini terlalu berat untuk anak seusia Baekhyun. Tak hanya sikap acuh Chanyeol, bahkan Nyonya Park pun tak bisa menerimanya. Dan satu hal yang mnejadi ketakutannya,bagaimana jika Baekhyun menjadi yang dipersalahkan untuk semua ini. Ya Tuhan...anak manis itu tak tau apapun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja...pulanglah Nunna, sebelum semakin larut, udara malam tak baik untukmu"

Siwon tampak tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan kecil itu, lalu beralih mendekati keduanya.

"Pulanglah... Han akan mengantarmu"Ujar Siwon seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sooyoung.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan membungkkukkan tubuh sungkan. "Ah Y-ye... t-terima kasih Direktur Park" .

Sooyoung mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kediaman mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

"T-terima kasih Tuan" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuh 90 drajad di hadapan Siwon, membuat pria berkharisma itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Untuk apa hm?" Siwon beralih menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada dan memandang namja mungil itu dengan senyum terkulum.

"K-karena anda sangat baik padaku. Terima kasih Tuan" Ucap Baekhyun lagi, masih dengan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Hmm" Gumam Siwon. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, dan mulai menerka-nerka mungkin jawabannya kurang memuaskan hati pria itu.

"A-aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan bangun pagi-pagi...memasak sarapan, makan siang juga makan malam, lalu membersihkan rumah ini hingga kau bisa menjamin tak ada debu yang tercecer di mana-

"Nak...aku tak memintamu menjadi pelayandi rumah ini" Kekeh Siwon sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun. Sontak namja mungil itu menegakkan tubuh dan memandang Siwon dengan mata mengerjap.

"Cukup hidup sehat di sini. Dan seperti pesan dari Bai Xian ...jaga putraku dengan baik" Ujarnya masih dengan menepuk kepala Baekhyun bahkan kini mengacak surai Coklat itu. Ah...benar-benar. bocah di hadapannya itu, persis dengan mendiang calon menantunya. Bahkan benar-benar tanpa sela. Mungkin saja benar Baekhyun dan Bai Xian itu memang saudara kembar.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan merenungkan pesan itu. yang benar saja...menjaga Chanyeol. Pria sehat setinggi itu bukan bayi besar bukan?

Siwon kembali terkekeh. "Kelak kau akan melihat kebiasaan buruknya di setiap harinya. Terlalu buruk untuk seorang Dokter...jadi kau tau apa tugasmu bukan?" Tukas Siwon, lebih sekedar untuk bercanda. Tapi melihat raut itu sepertinya Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Benar-benar namja kecil yang polos.

 **DRRTT...DRRTT**

"Hallo...?" Sahut Siwon, begitu mengangkat panggilan dalam ponselnya. Ia sedikit mengambil jarak dengan bocah mungil di sisinya. Dan raut hangat itu berangsur-angsur berubah lebih serius.

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dalam diam, meski sesekali Ia mencoba mencuri dengar dengan percakapan line telfon tersebut. sepertinya mereka benar-benar membicarakan hal yang genting'. Pikir Baekhyun.

Namun tak berselang lama...ia kembali menegakkan tubuh begitu pria itu, mengambil langkah mendekatinya.

"Aku akan pergi, kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri bukan?"

"N-ne?" Gumam Baekhyun seolah tak terima sosok hangat itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah sebesar dan segelap ini.

"Pasien menungguku di rumah sakit. Tak apa...tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan kembali"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Karna memang...jika itu tentang Chanyeol. Sejujurnya nyalinya terlalu ciut.

"Anggap rumah ini seperti rumah sendiri. Jangan pedulikan apapun...meski Putraku mengancammu. Percayalah...tak akan ada satupun yang akan menyakitimu"

"N-nde" Lirih Baekhyun sembari menunduk gugup.

"Baiklah..aku pergi"

Kedua caramel eyes itu meredup sayu, saat memandang punggung lebar Siwon perlahan menghilang dari balik mobil mewahnya. Baekhyun beralih menutup pintu lalu berjalan pelan menapaki rumah besar itu...sesekali Ia berjengit bahkan bergidik takut, begitu melihat ruangan yang benar-benar gelap total itu.

Ah sungguh! apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang Tuan rumah selama ini. Bahkan terlihat jelas jaring laba-laba menggantung di setiap sisi ruangan rumah itu.

"Benarkah Dia seorang Dokter?" Gerutu Baekhyun sembari merambati dinding berusaha mencari saklar lampu.

 **Cklak**

"hhhh..." desisnya seraya mengusap wajahnya, begitu lampu menyala dan melihat ruangan di hadapannya benar-benar kacau.

Bekas Minuman Kaleng bersoda berserakan, dan ber cup-cup mie ramen bertumpuk di setiap sudut ruangan belum lagi dengan snack yang berbaur dengan debu tercecer di mana-mana. Bisakah ini di namakan ruang tamu?

"Dokter macam apa tinggal di tempat seperti ini?!" sungutnya sembari menyambar sapu di sudut ruangan. Dengan gusar namja mungil itu mengibas apapun yang berdebu di hadapannya, dan menyisir segala kotoran yang menempel di carpet dengan alat seadanya. Jika rumah dalam kondisi seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Pria bernama Chanyeol itu bisa hidup sehat.

 **KRIEEETT**

Baekhyun stagnan dengan mata membulat lebar, begitu mendengar suara asing dari arah dapur.

 **KRIEEEEEEETTT**

Lagi suara aneh itu kembali berdecit, dan kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ah sial! Lampu yang menyala hanya ruang tamu dan kamar Chanyeol.. Meski demikian Ia tetap memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah dapur, tubuhnyapun seketika meremang begitu melihat jendela dapur terbuka dan bergoyang tanpa sebab.

Baekhyun meremas sapunya. Demi apapun itu Ia akan benar-benar mati mendadak jika sesuatu benar-benar muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari ruang dapur itu.

' **SRAAKK' ...'SRAAK'**

Kakinya makin melunglai lemas, melihat sesuatu seperti bergerak merangkak-rangkak dalam kegelapan. Tidak! Ia tak mungkin benar-benar mati di sini!

' **RRRRRR'**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Habis sudah

Jeritannya pecah begitu saja, ketika mendengar suara geraman itu . Baekhyun berlari kacau ke atas, tak peduli berulang kali Ia jatuh tersungkur saat menapaki satu per satu anak tangga. Dan berakhir dengan melompat ke atas ranjang Chanyeol dan bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pria terlihat melirik arloji di tangannya, dan menghela nafas berat begitu menyadari ini benar-benar terlalu larut. Tapi biarlah...barang kali semua pengusik itu telah pergi dari rumahnya. Dengan gontai Chanyeol membuka pintu utamanya, dan melangkah malas ke dalam.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya tersendat begitu saja, kala merasakan semilir angin dingin dari arah kanannya. Dan berdecak keras saat menoleh ke dapur dan melihat jendela ruangan itu di biarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Siapa pula yang membukanya? Jika seperti ini, bukan tak mungkin pencuri akan menyusup dengan leluasa bukan?

Ia berjalan gusar hendak menutup jendela itu. Tapi geramannya kembali menggema begitu melihat dua ekor kucing saling berebut makanan dalam paper bag miliknya.

' **MIAUUUUWW!' BUAAAGGH'**

Tanpa pertimbangan apapun lagi, Chanyeol mencekik dua ekor kucing itu lalu melemparnya asal ke luar. Dan menutup jendela serapat mungkin. Tanpa tau...dua binatang itu baru saja membuat seorang bocah mungil menjerit ketakutan di dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **DRRRRTT...DRRTTT**

Chanyeol berdecak lidah, kala ponselnya kembali berdering. Bahkan terhitung lebih dari 20 kali semenjak Ia masih memacu mobilnya di jalanan, dan penelfon rusuh itu...Ibunya sendiri.

"Ya ibu?"

" ** _Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_**

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol sembari mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

" ** _Baguslah...cepat tidur._** ** _Ibu_** ** _tau kau sangat lelah_** ** _Sayang_** ** _...jangan memikirkan apapun. Ayahmu hanya bercanda dengan anak tak tau diri itu"_**

"Hn.." Sahut Chanyeol lagi kali ini dengan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

" ** _Aku sudah mengecam A_** ** _yahmu_** ** _. Dan_** ** _Ibu_** ** _pastikan...anak itu telah pergi dari rumahmu"_**

"Aku tau.."

Heechul terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. **_"_** ** _Baiklah, selamat tidur Sayang_** ** _"_** Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menutup line telfon tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk malas mendengarnya, sedikit bernafas lega...kala mendapati rumahnya begitu sepi. Sepertinya memang Ayah dan semua tamu tak diundang itu benar-benar enyah dari rumahnya. Bahkan mungkin namja kecil yang memaksa menyerupai Bai Xian juga tak ada di sini. Pikir Chanyeol.

Namun begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, tatapannya seketia menyipit tajam...saat melihat gundukkan yang gemetar di dalam selimutnya.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Chanyeol was-was sembari berjalan mendekat,

Semakin Ia mendekat...semakin jelas gundukan itu bergetar. Bahkan terdegar suara seperti gemretak gigi darinya. Chanyeol memang tak takut...hanya saja, ia benar-benar risih melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim seperti itu menempati ranjangnya.

Chanyeol berallih mencengkeram ujung selimut itu, lalu menariknya kuat hanya dengan sekali gerakan... Namun detik itu pula Ia berjengit saat tau gundukkan itu rupanya seorang manusia.

"K-kau—

 **GREBB**

"A-AAHHH ...TUAN K-KAU DATANG! RU-RUMAH INI ...BERHANTU! DI BAWAH HANTU! HANTU DI SANA!" Racau Baekhyun kacau.

Chanyeol makin terkejut bukan main, begitu namja mungil itu melompat ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya terlalu erat. Bahkan hingga menjerit-jerit sekacau itu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, tak mengucapkan kata apapun...atau bahkan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja mungil itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia hanya menatap dingin ke depan dengan aksen stoicnya, dan sesekali menguap malas.

Sungguh Ia benar-benar ingin menyentak Baekhyun karna sikap yang mungkin lancang itu, tapi semua hanya menjadi niat terbesit saja. Ia tak bisa melakukannya...karna itu sama saja seperti dirinya tengah membentak Bai Xian. Tidak! Selama hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun dia menyentak marah pada kekasih mungilnya.

Lama Dokter muda itu bertahan denan posisi demikian, membiarkan bocah itu memeluknya terlalu kuat. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dan melepas rangkulan itu dengan takut-takut.

"M-maafkan aku.." Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepala.

Sesaat Chanyeol melirik namja mungil itu, dan sesuatu kembali berdesir sesak kala melihat parasnya. Membuatnya memalingkan wajah, masih tak mampu jika harus mengenang Bai Xian. Ah sungguh...mengapa bocah itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"..."

Tanpa suara Chanyeol beralih melenggang ke meja nakas, dan melepas arlojinya di sana. Membuat Baekhyun meremas-remas tangan kikuk melihat sikap dingin itu. Jika seperti ini...bukankah Chanyeol tak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Bahkan namja tampan itupun kini beralih melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya...dan masih dalam sikap dinginnya.

Baekhyun makin gugup...begitu menyadari kemeja itu benar-benar nyaris tertanggal dari tubuh tingginya. Ya Tuhan! apa pria itu benar-benar ingin bertelanjang sementara dirinya masih berada di kamar ini.

"T-tuan—

 **PLUK**

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu kemeja itu dilempar...melayang melewati wajahnya dan berakhir di sudut kamar. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengerjap berulang-ulang. Tapi sedetik kemudian Ia kembali berjengit Pria tampan itu kini beralih melepas pengait celananya.

"H-AAHH!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jemarinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya,hanya menghela nafas malas. 'Terlalu berisik' pikirnya. Dan tak menaruh hirau, tetap membuka pengait celana panjangnya.

"J-jangan! Jangan membuka—

"Kau masih di sini"

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar nada ketus itu, dan beralih membuka kedua tangannya untuk menatap Chanyeol. meski nyatanya wajahnya merona hebat melihat dada bidang pria itu.

"Keluarlah jika tak ingin melihatnya"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar lalu menggeleng kasar, di luar pintu kamar ini pasti banyak hantu gentayangan. Hanya ruangan ini dan bersama Chanyeol Ia merasa aman. Pikir namja mungil itu

"Aku ingin tidur" Ucap Chanyeol lagi, kali ini benar-benar dengan membuka celananya dan hanya menyisakan under wear saja. Lalu beringsut masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Sontak Baekhyun terkejut bukan kepalang, dan merangkak kelabakan menuruni ranjang itu.

 **BRUGHH**

Hingga tersungkur dengan posisi terbalik. Tapi Baekhyun beranjak cepat untuk bangkit dan menyudutkan diri di sudut kamar. Meski sesekali Ia meringis nyeri di jidatnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengerjap heran melihat sikap luar biasa ceroboh dan kacau itu. mungkin wajahnya memang sama...tap tidak untuk perilakunya. Mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Keluarlah" Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia lelah...dan benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi sosok mungil yang tak pernah berhenti menatapnya di sudut kamar itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di lutut dan menggeleng kasar. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengeras sial! Ia benar-benar ingin mengusir namja kecil itu. Tapi tak bisa! Anak itu benar-benar seperti Bai Xian.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang lain dari rumah ini"

"T-tidak mau" Elak Baekhyun lagi, bagaimanapun Ia benar-benar takut jika harus dipaksa keluar dari kamar itu.

"Terserah.." Ketus Chanyeol dan lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggigiti kukunya ragu, sesekali Ia terlihat mendongak memastikan Chanyeol . tapi sepertinya pria itu benar-benar telah tidur. Baekhyun makin mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuhnya, bahkan terkadang mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri...demi apapun itu Ac di ruangan ini benar-benar dingin. Dan Ia sama sekali tak berselimut apapun.

"Di—ngin" Bisik Baekhyun lirih,lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menyandarkan kepala di lipatan tangannya, berusaha menepis rasa dingin itu dengan mata terpejam.

Diam-diam Chanyeol membuka matanya, perasaan sesak itupun kembali berdenyut melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti itu. Ia tau...Namja mungil itu menggigil kedinginan. Ah...benar-benar seperti Bai Xian yang meringkuk kedinginan. Tapi entahlah...Ia benar-benar enggan untuk mendekat dan merengkuhnya, meskipun ingin.

"Kau bukan Bai Xian" Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap. Membiarkan namja mungil itu tidur menggigil di sudut ruangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Mmh..." Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan membuka mata cepat begitu sadar pagi memang telah menjelang. Ia beralih mendudukkan diri, namun seketika itu pula Ia mengerjap heran kala tak melihat Baekhyun di manapun. Bukankah semalam anak itu tidur di sudut kamarnya?

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berdecak, kala melihat sisi kanannya. Dan menyadari...Rupanya Baekhyun masih terlelap di kolong meja nakasnya. Sejak kapan anak itu berguling hingga ke tempat seperti itu.

Chanyeol beralih menuruni ranjang, untuk mendekati namja mungil itu. Senyumya pun terkembang begitu saja, saat memandang paras Baekhyun.

Ini benar-benar seperti...dirinya melihat wajah Bai Xian di pagi ini. begitu menakjubkan...begitu mempesona, hingga tanpa tersadar Chanyeol merunduk mendekati bibir pouty itu.

 **Chupp**

Bagai terlena...Chanyeol benar-benar mengecup lembut lapisan ranum itu, aroma yang sama...bahkan lembutnya pun sama. Ia benar-benar merasakannya dengan nyata...Ya! Dirinya memang tengah mencium bibir Bai Xian mungilnya.

 **Gasp**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlonjak, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok yang masih terlelap itu. Sial! Hal terkutuk macam apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Anak itu bukan Bai Xian! Meski terlihat sama...tapi Dia bukan kekasihnya...tak seharusnya Ia melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar, lalu setelahnya beranjak...lebih memilih membersihkan tubuhnnya. Kepalanya benar-benar kacau saat ini...dan Ia butuh air dingin untuk meleburkannya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke bawah dan berdecak melihat bocah mungil itu masih meringkuk bulat di sana, tapi ia mencoba acuh...dan lebih memilih melihat tayangan dalam layar tv Led yang baru saja di gantinya itu.

Dan tak lama berselang, mulai terdengar dengungan halus namja mungil itu. namun tiba-tiba..

' **JDUAGGH'**

"Ahh!"

Baekhyun terantuk tepian nakas, begitu ia bangkit terduduk dengan tiba-tiba...membuatnya kembali terkapar di bawah kolong meja itu.

Chanyeol turut terlonjak mendengar suara benturan dan pekikkan keras itu, dan nyaris terkekeh melihat Baekhyun mengusap kasar jidatnya yang memerah, tentu saja itu sangat sakit.

Tapi setelahnya senyum itu berangsur pudar, begitu Baekhyun benar-benar beringsut bangkit...dan mengerjap polos padanya.

"M-maaf...aku bangun terlalu siang" Sesal Baekhyun sembari mengais surai Coklatnya yang kusut.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sesaat, dan kembali melihat Tv...bangun terlalu siang ataupun tidak, itu juga bukan urusannya.

' ** _Mengapa kau me_** ** _mintak_** ** _u tinggal bersama_** ** _bocah_** ** _sepertinya...Dear'_** Batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk bersalah mendengarnya, ah sungguh...sepertinya Ia benar-benar yang terburuk.

Baekhyun beralih bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum manis, mencoba membuat sekat lebih dekat dengan Dokter muda itu.

"A-anda tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak menghela nafas. "Tidak.." singkatnya.

"A-ah...j-jadi begitu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu bergerak kikuk tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, kedua matanya mengerjap begitu melihat sepasang mug di meja nakas. Itu terlalu indah dan berbeda, membuat Baekhyun mengambil salah satu dari benda keramik itu dan memekik takjub.

"Whooa...indah sekali? Ini—

"Letakkan! Jangan menyentuh apapun milik Bai Xian!" Gertak Chanyeol

Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut...Dan..

 **PRANKK**

Mug itu tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan pecah berhamburan di bawah keduanya...membuat Baekhyun menatap nanar dengan kedua tangan gemetar.

"What the fuck!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

.

* * *

 **Next Chapter (Chapter Berikutnya)**

 **.**

"L-Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mulai meronta ketakutan, bahkan kedua mata rubah itu terlihat retak karna air mata di pelupuknya.

"You're still cry baby, just like before" Kekeh Chanyeol, sembari menyesap air mata Baekhyun.

"Uhnn~" Sentak Baekhyun tertahan, sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan ini? ' _Kiss and embrace me'_ "Bisik Chanyeol sembari menjilat leher Baekhyun. " And then tell me you love me...Bai Xian"

"T-tidak! Anda mabuk Tuan! AH...A-Andwae! AHHHT!"

.

.

 **CUTT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allohaaa

Gloomy hadir bawa Chap 2 nyaa...

bagaimana? Lanjut or delete?

cepat atau lamanya updt trgntung review... ok?

ig= gloomy_rosemary

Untuk:

 **inspirit7starlight** **,** **Tiara696** **,** **Yeolliebee** **,** **Dheacho** **,** **kirameku-14** **,** **Byun Jaehyunee** **,** **baekhyunee** **bc** **,** **Fau** **,** **Yana Sehunn** **,** **auloseh** **,** **Hasil enaena ChanBaek** **,** **BaekheeChanlove** **,** **sitikkaebsongbae** **,** **Hyo luv ChanBaek** **,** **restikadena90** **,** **loeypark04** **,** **Fitri MY** **,** **Kitukie** **,** **neniFanadicky** **,** **chanchannie** **,** **Loey761** **,** **berrybyun** **,** **pongpongi** **,** **Chel VL** **,** **realoey614** **,** **cherrybaek** **,** **LordLoey** **,** **BaekhChan0461** **,** **Marshamallow614** **,** **chococaramello** **,** **kimi2266** **,** **Byunexo** **,** **xiaobao** **,** **veraparkhyun** **,** **ChanBaekGAY** **,** **AuliyaRchy** **,** **vivifangirls** **,** **ilpyo** **park** **,** **Loeybee614** **,** **byunniepie** **,** **cici fu** **,** **nisahyun** **,** **hoholin** **,** **xxrealpsxx** **,** **Park Shiina** **,** **Rhnzysme** **,** **Aisyah1** **,** **ChoLoveForLee** **,** **sekaiyeollie** **,** **selepy** **,** **D** **,** **loeeeeyy** **,** **chanbaek1597** **,** **krung** **,** **winter park chanchan** **, all Guest**

Terima kasih sudah mereview di ch sebelumnya

jgan lupa review lagi nee

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :** **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Temukan di dalamnya**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini** **pure milik Gloomy Rosemary a.k.a cupidkyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, kedua matanya mengerjap begitu melihat sepasang mug di meja nakas. Itu terlalu indah dan berbeda, membuat Baekhyun mengambil salah satu dari benda keramik itu dan memekik takjub.

"Whooa...indah sekali? Ini—

"Letakkan! Jangan menyentuh apapun milik Bai Xian!" Gertak Chanyeol

Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut...Dan..

 **PRANKK**

Mug itu tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan pecah berhamburan di bawah keduanya...membuat Baekhyun menatap nanar dengan kedua tangan gemetar.

"What the fuck!"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

Habis sudah...

Tak bisa mendekati pribadi Chanyeol dan kini Ia melakukan hal fatal dengan mematik amarah Dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun tak berkutik hanya tertunduk pasrah, mendengar Chanyeol menyentak umpatan demi umpatan kasar padanya. Ya ...Baekhyun tau semua memang salahnya. tak seharusnya Ia bersikap lancang hingga membuat Chanyeol sedemikian marahnya.

' ** _Aku akan benar-benar gila jika dia tinggal bersamaku! Shit!'_**

Baekhyun reflek menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya begitu mendengar suara hati Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan...Ia masih belum terbiasa menggunakan matanya, hingga membuatnya seceroboh ini.

"M-maaf aku—

"Apa kau pikir maaf bisa membuatnya utuh kembali?!" Sergah Chanyeol keras, membuat namja mungil itu cepat-cepat bersimpuh dan mengumpulkan pecahan keramik yang tersebar di lantai. Demi apapun , perasaan bersalah dan takut itu benar-benar melebur menjadi satu. Baekhyun gemetar...terlalu pasi menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Baekhyun belum mengenal Chanyeol...dan Ia tak tau hal macam apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dirinya semakin menyulut amarah pria itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdecak dan memijit pelipisnya pening. tak habis pikir bocah di hadapannya itu begitu nekat meraup semua pecahan keramik dengan tangan kosong.

"Hentikan! Jangan melakukan apapun lagi!"

Baekhyun berjengit, ...sepertinya dirinya kembali membuat kesalahan. Tapi apa? Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mendengar suara hati Chanyeol saat ini.

Bocah mungil itu menggeleng kasar, dan kembali memungut satu persatu pecahan keramik meski sesekali Ia mendesis sakit begitu serpihan tajam itu melukai ujung jarinya.

"Berdirilah!" titah Chanyeol tegas. Tapi Baekhyun semakin gugup dan begitu kacau menggerakkan tangannya, apapun itu Ia harus benar-benar membersihkan semua pecahan kramik itu sebelum beberapa darinya mengenai Chanyeol dan makin membuat namja itu murka padanya.

Chanyeol makin mengeras melihat kedua tangan mungil itu perlahan dipenuhi bercak merah. Dan ia benar-benar tak memahami apa yang ada dalam pikiran bocah bernama Baekhyun itu. Ia beralih melangkah mendekat, menyusupkan kedua tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya dalam sekali tarikan.

"A!" Baekhyun membeku begitu sesuatu yang hangat merengkuh perutnya dari belakang, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya telah berdiri menghadap balkon kamar.

"Seseorang akan membersihkannya"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk mendengar ucapan dingin Chanyeol, dan bersamaan dengannya..Ia menyadari rengkuhan lengan hangat itu perlahan terlepas dari perutnya.

"S-suatu saat aku akan menggantinya"lirih Baekhyun, dan masih cukup didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Pria itu hanya memejamkan mata. **_'menggantinya'? haruskah aku tertawa mendengarnya? Apapun milik Bai Xian tak akan terganti! Bodoh!'_** Ucapnya dalam hati.

Membuat Baekhyun kembali menunduk, merasa ciut jika harus dibandingkan dengan keberadaan Bai Xian.

Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam Baekhyun berniat ingin menyentak, namun tatapan dua caramel eyes itu mematahkan egonya dalam waktu singkat. Sial! Itu mata Bai Xian

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan beralih meletakkan beberapa benda di atas meja nakasnya. "Bersihkan lukamu dengan ini" Ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kamar besar itu.

Namja mungil itu menatap redup lalu melangkah lesu mendekati meja nakas. Sesaat Ia memandangi kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi luka gores dan bercak darah yang telah mengering itu, sebelum akhirnya meraih gulungan perban di atas meja.

"Apa ini obat?...bagaimana menggunakannya?" Gumamnya sembari menatap gulungan perban dan tangannya bergantian. "Lalu ini cairan apa?" Ucapnya lagi begitu melihat semacam antiseptik di depannya.

Baekhyun beralih mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, berpikir keras bagaimana seharusnya Ia menggunakan benda-benda itu. oh sungguh...Ia tampak bodoh saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya memang tak tau fungsi semua benda itu.

"Ah! mungkin seperti ini..."

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol begitu gusar menduduki jok mobilnya, dan mengacak kasar surai coklatnya. Apa ini? ia merasa emosinya kerap pasang surut. Sesaat meninggi tapi kemudian luruh hanya karna menatap wajah Baekhyun. tentu saja ini gila! Wajah itu seolah mempermainkan perasaannya...

Bocah itu Bai Xian tapi bukan Bai Xian! hanya kedua matanya saja yang terpaut pada sosok kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja...Ia benar-benar serasa melihat Bai Xian berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Dokter muda itu beralih meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

" ** _Ne...Yeobbseyo—_**

"Bisakah anak itu tinggal bersamamu saja?" Sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat sosok dalam line telfon tersebut terkekeh mendengar ucapannya yang dipotong secara sepihak itu.

" ** _Baekhyun? Ah...Keberadaan Baekhyun baik untukmu,anak itu akan menjadi semangatmu nantinya"._** Kekeh Siwon

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka, tak taukah Ayahnya...Baekhyun benar-benar ceroboh?

" Anak itu akan benar-benar menghancurkan rumahku jika—

" ** _J_** ** _angan bicara seolah-olah Baekhyun penghancur. Carilah pe_** ** _layan_** ** _, itu akan lebih berguna untukmu"_**

"Tsk! Bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dengan bocah ingusan itu, bahkan Dia memiliki wajah Bai Xian?! aku—

" ** _Dengar_** ** _Yeol_** ** _, Berapa lama lagi kau mengurung diri di rumahmu hm?_** ** _waktu akan terus_** ** _berlalu dan aku tak ingin kau tumbuh seperti pecundang"_**

Terlihat jelas wajah stoic itu makin mengeras, tidakkah Ayahnya tengah menguak masa kelam yang pernah terjadi padanya. Bahkan hingga detik ini kenangan pahit itu masih membayanginya bahkan semakin lekat setelah bocah bernama Baekhyun itu memijakkan kaki di rumahnya.

"Dan aku ingin kau berhenti mengatur hidupku!"

 **PIP**

Chanyeol memutus sambungan telfon itu, sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya ke jok belakang lalu melajukan mobil hitamnya. Entahlah kemana Ia pergi...Ia hanya tak ingin bertatap muka dengan namja belia dalam rumahnya itu.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

"Kemana perginya semua barang di ruang tengah Hyu—MWOYYA?! Apa maksud semua ini Hyung?!" Seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba menjerit memekakkan begitu memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Luhan tampak antusias mengemas semua barang di kamarnya.

"YACK! Hyung?!" Jerit namja kecil itu makin jengkel kala Luhan lebih memilih acara mengemasnya dibanding mendengarkan jeritan dongsaengnya

"Kita pindah..."

"MWOOO?!"

"Aissh..lebih baik kau membantuku, bukankah semua ini milikmu...sebagian besar barang di rumah ini sudah Hyung kirim ke rumah baru kita"

"T-tapi...kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya!"

"Sudah"

"Onjee? (Kapan?!)" Namja kecil itu mulai berkacak pinggang, bahkan terlihat rusuh menendang-nendang trash bag di sisinya, hingga sebagian isinya kembali berserakan.

"Aku tak bisa terima ini! kau selalu melakukan apapun yang kau mau Hyung! Jika Mommy dan Daddy tau...mereka akan merebusmu!" Gerutu namja kecil itu masih antusias mengeluarkan kembali robot-robot kesayangannya dari dalam box.

"YACK! Kau pikir saat ini kau tinggal bersama siapa hah?!" Seru Luhan jengkel.

Namja kecil itu mencibir. "Sehun Hyuuung!" Rengeknya tiba-tiba sembari merogoh gadget putih, siap menghubungi seseorang.

"Jangan memberi tahu apapun pada Sehun tentang semua ini, sebelum aku mengiznkannya!" Tekan Luhan seraya merampas ponsel putih itu

"Aku akan melakukannya! Aisshh kapan Sehun Hyung kemari Dan menggantungmu hidup-hidup!"

Luhan menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah adik kecilnya, Ia beralih mendekat dan menangkap ransel bocah mungil itu.

"Berhenti menggerutu! Dan masukkan kembali semua mainan bodohmu itu V!"

"Shirreo!" Pekik Taehyung sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada, tak peduli tubuh mungilnya masih terangkat akibat cengkeraman Luhan.

"Dengarkan Hyung"

"Andwaeyo! Aku tak akan pindah! Jika kau ingin pindah lakukan saja sendiri!"

Sesaat Namja itu memejamkan mata, tapi terlihat jelas urat jengkel tergurat di pelipisnya. Ah! Ia tak memiliki waktu lebih untuk merenggang emosinya seperti ini. Ia harus secepatnya berkemas.

Bagaimanapun semua ini demi Baekhyun, anak itu membutuhkannya. Ah! lebih tepatnya...Luhan yang terlalu mencemaskan keselamatan bocah manis itu. Terlebih setelah Sooyoung mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol bersikap acuh dan Heechul tak menerima keberadaan Baekhyun. Tentu Ia tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja, sementara ...besar kemungkinan Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang di tindas di rumah itu.

Tidak! Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencampuri masalah ini, hingga membuat Dokter muda itu memaksa diri dengan pindah ke sebuah rumah tak berjauhan dari rumah Chanyeol.

Karna baginya...Baekhyun satu-satunya janjinya bersama Bai Xian, apapun itu Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar tanggung jawabnya. Terlebih, hanya dirinya dan Sooyoung yang mengetahui kemampuan Baekhyun membaca pikiran seseorang, Jika Ia tak menjaga anak itu...sungguh sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Geurrae jika itu maumu...hiduplah tenang di sini bersama majikan barumu" Luhan beralih menurunkan tubuh Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk kepala namja kecil itu, Ia beralih mengangkat box besar di hadapannya dan bersiap menuruni tangga.

"Ma-majikan?"

"Aha! Rumah ini sudah terjual...apa fungsimu di sini selain menjadi pembantu hm? Tck itu terlalu menguntungkan, bisa saja mereka membuangmu menjadi gelandangan di luar sana" Luhan melirik sinis. Tak peduli namja kecil itu tampak frustasi mengacak surai hazelnya...lalu menyambar secara serampangan semua mainan ke dalam box nya sendiri.

.

.

"Luhan Hyuu—nnghh!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, melihat adik kecilnya berucap demikian seraya berjalan terhuyung-huyung karna box yang dibawanya itu, Ia beralih mendekatinya dan mengambil alih box tersebut.

"Arra-arra...cha naiklah" Ucap Luhan sembari memberi punggungnya.

Bocah kecil itupun melonjak girang dan menggelayut manja di balik punggung Luhan.

"Taehyung~ah.." Panggil Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Tck! panggil aku V!"

"Nee...V" Koreksi Luhan.

"Wae?"

"Jika kau bertemu dengan anak itu, Hyung harap kau selalu menemaninya dan bermain dengannya...mengerti?"

Taehyung mengernyit tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'anak itu'.

"Siapa?"

.

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Park's House**

"Terserah!" Bocah mungil itu tiba-tiba saja memekik kesal dan menggeser sebuah gelas dengan sikunya, begitu Ia gagal memegang benda bening tersebut. Tentu saja gagal, bagaimana Ia memegang gelas dengan tangan terbungkus perban seperti itu...tidakkah itu sangat mengganggu.

Baekhyun bersungut sebelum akhirnya memilih menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. Sesaat ia mengerjap begitu bias cahaya senja menerpa wajahnya, dan seketika itu pula Baekhyun sadar. Lebih dari 8 jam lamanya Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya. Ya...Baekhyun sendiri, hanya beberapa saat lalu saja seseorang datang ke rumah itu untuk membersihkan pecahan kramik yang tercecer karna ulahnya.

Ia kembali memandangi kedua tangannya yang tampak menggembung itu. "Aku tak yakin seperti ini cara memakainya" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa lagi sekarang? Ia tak mungkin bisa melakukan apapun dengan tangan tebebat perban seperti ini... tapi Chanyeol yang memintanya menggunakan semua benda itu bukan. Jika Ia tak mematuhinya, bagaimana jika Dokter itu kembali marah besar?

Tidak...

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak ingin itu terjadi. Setidaknya, pria itu masih berbaik hati memberinya semua obat itu, untuk merawat tangannya.

Baekhyun beralih meringkuk, samar-samar kedua mata sipit itu semakin meredup sayu begitu Ia menghirup aroma maskulin di sofa itu. Ah! Baekhyun tau...itu aroma Chanyeol, begitu menenangkan hingga membuatnya jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesekali Ia memijit tengkuknya dan merentangkan kedua lengan seluas mungkin, begitu kaki jenjang itu membawa langkahnya memasuki kediaman mewahnya. Ada yang berbeda di malam ini, setiap ruangan terlihat begitu terang...tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Rumah itu Ia biarkan gelap layaknya bangunan tak berpenghuni. Tapi...

Semua ini terasa sesak, suasana ini...mengingatkannya pada sosok manis itu. begitu menyakitkan dan membuatnya melesat cepat mematikan setiap saklar lampu, hingga dipastikan suasana gelap itu benar-benar menyamarkan kenangan Bai Xian.

Chanyeol melangkah, menghentak kaki, bermaksud mencari Baekhyun agar tak menghidupkan lampu sesuka hatinya sendiri. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu melihat seorang anak tidur meringkuk di sofanya.

Ia berjalan mendekat, memandang sendu sosok mungil berambut cokelat itu. andai anak itu tak serupa Bai Xian...mungkin hatinya tak akan segetir ini. Terlalu menyakitkan memandang wajah yang begitu dicintainya namun bukan kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol tak tau...sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan bersama namja kecil itu.

Chanyeol beralih mengambil selimut tebal, dan menariknya hingga sebatas leher Baekhyun. Sejenak Ia kembali memandangi wajah baby face itu hingga tanpa tersadar, sebelah tangannya tergerak menyingkirkan helaian cokelat yang menutupi mata Baekhyun. "Dear..." Bisiknya lirih.

"A-aku mengerti!"

' **JDUAGH'**

"Arghh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun yang terbuai mimipi itu, memekik dan bangkit terduduk, hingga tanpa sengaja jidat keduanya berbenturan. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang dan memegangi dahinya yang memerah.

Sementara ...namja kecil itu hanya mengerjap melihat Chanyeol berada di depannya terlihat kesakitan. Apa ia tertidur? Dan kapan pula Chanyeol datang?

"Ahtt—!" Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menjerit saat jidatnya tiba-tiba berkedut nyeri. Dan begitu merabanya, Ia menyadari itu sedikit membengkak.

' ** _Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bangun hah?!_** ' Batin Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun yang masih memegangi dahinya itu menatap Chanyeol sesaat lalu menundukkan kepala. "M-maaf..aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Chanyeol tersentak, hanya perasaannya atau memang benar adanya...anak itu seperti menjawab seruan dalam hatinya. Ah! mungkin itu hanya sebatas kebetulan saja.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah jengah, tepat dugaannya bukan. Anak itu benar-benar ceroboh, jika seperti ini...semua akan sangat menyusahkannya. Chanyeol beralih memutar tubuh hendak meninggalkan namja kecil itu, tapi tersendat begitu sesuatu di tangan Baekhyun menyita pandangannya.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk kedua balutan bulat yang menyerupai sarung bayi di kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu meringis begitu menangkap maksud Chanyeol.

"A—bukankah Dokter Park yang memintaku memakai kain panjang ini? Jadi aku—

Baekhyun terdiam begitu Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan mengamatinya secara detail.

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Apa kau tak tau seperti apa perban itu?" Ujar Chanyeol sarkatis sembari membuka lilitan perban bulat di tangan Baekhyun

"M-maaf...terakhir kali aku bisa melihat, ketika usiaku 3 tahun. Baru kali ini aku melihat benda seperti ini... Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol tertegun, ada sebentuk rasa ingin tau tentang masa lalu Baekhyun...baik itu berhubungan dengan Bai Xian ataupun penyebab anak itu menjadi buta.

"Tck...bahkan kau tak membersihkan lukamu" Ujar Chanyeol begitu semua lilitan perban itu terlepas. Sesaat kemudian Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, memaksa namja mungil itu mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Nnn~ S-sakit" Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi percuma begitu Chanyeol menggenggamnya lebih erat, dan memaksa membasuh kedua tangan mungil itu dengan cairan antiseptik.

"AH! ini sakit!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, tapi Chanyeol tak ingin mengalah...tetap mengapit tangan Baekhyun di balik lipatan lengannya. Anak itu terlalu ceroboh membungkus tangannya sendiri tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu, itu akan fatal jika hanya dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Diam—

Chanyeol terhenyak kala kedua caramel eyes itu menatapnya pias, membuatnya luluh bahkan terbuai ingin terus memandangi sepasang mata indah itu, tapi rintihan Baekhyun menyadarkannya dan kembali membersihkan luka di tangan mungil itu lebih berhati-hati.

Semestinya Ia tak harus melakukan semua ini, tapi perasaannya tak bisa ingkar jika dirinya seperti menghadapi Bai Xian saat melihat Baekhyun. Dan sungguh Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, hari di mana Ia bisa menyentuh Bai Xian bahkan mendengar jeritan tenor darinya. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan semua itu.

Baekhyun mulai meronta payah, demi apapun itu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan benar-benar menyakitkan. Tak taukah dokter muda itu...dirinya terlalu keras menekan semua luka di tangan Baekhyun.

"SAKIT!" Teriak Baekhyun, merasa tak tahan bocah mungil menyentak tangannya sekuat tenaga...melompat dari sofa lalu bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Chanyeol diam mengamati tingkah rusuh Baekhyun. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia bangkit lalu merunduk demi melihat sosok mungil di bawah mejanya.

"Masih ada serpihan keramik di lukamu, Berikan tanganmu..." Ujar Chanyeol tak lagi meninggi, meski demikian Ia mencoba menekan logikanya. Membiarkan sesuatu dalam dirinya mengendalikannya. Dan menganggap bocah yang tengah menahan takut itu adalah kekasih mungilnya, bukan orang lain bernama Baekhyun.

"Sakit, B-biarkan seperti ini saja" Elak Baekhyun sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih pelan, percayalah"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, benarkah sosok yang tengah berbicara selembut ini Chanyeol?

Kontras sekali! Ia mulai menelisik curiga, dan berusaha mendengar suara hati Chanyeol. Tapi sial...tak satupun terdengar darinya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol benar-benar tulus padanya?

"Cha...kemarikan tanganmu, jika tak dibersihkan itu akan mejadi infeksi" Imbuh Chanyeol lagi, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun meluruh takut.

.

.

.

"Ukh!"

"Tahanlah sedikit.." Bisik Chanyeol sembari meniup luka Baekhyun, begitu ia berhasil mengambil satu demi satu fraksi tajam yang masih tertinggal di tangan itu.

"Ukh! Masih sakit!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentak kaki. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, dan beralih membawa jemari Baekhyun mendekat lalu mengecup luka itu dengan lembut.

"Apa seperti ini masih sakit?" Ujarnya kemudian.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata lebar, sesuatu dalam dadanya pun berdegup tak menentu. Bibir merah itu benar-benar menyentyuh ujung jarinya. Apa ia tengah bermimpi...benarkah itu Dokter Park? Terlebih, Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dalam batinnya. Semakin menguatkannya jika Chanyeol memang tulus padanya.

Baekhyun menunduk, berusaha meredam degup jantungnya dan menerka apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hingga berubah sikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah Dokter muda itu menyimpan perasaan padanya?

'Benarkah _?_ ' Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati, bahkan kedua pipi itu merona pesat dalam waktu singkat.

Baekhyun menunduk tersipu, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyeka semua luka di tangannya dengan cairan yang terasa panas bahkan terlalu perih. Tapi debaran dalam dadanya terlalu hebat membuatnya bertahan, dan menepis rasa sakit itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak menyentuh semua pecahan kramik itu...Dear"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, tidakkah apa yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar mengejutkan? Bahkan debaran dadanya semakin menggila karena semua itu. Bagaimana mungkin seperti ini? sungguh Ia benar-benar merasa ada yang salah dengan jantungnya kali ini.

"D-dear...benarkah a-anda memanggilku 'Dear'?" Tanya Baekhyun setelahnya.

' ** _Cukup menganggapmu tak ada Byun Baekhyun, Tapi hanya Bai Xian! Ya...aku hanya melihat Bai Xian'_**

 **DEG**

Baekhyun menarik cepat kedua tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol begitu mendengar suara hati itu, hingga membuat beberapa kapas dan perban terjatuh di lantai. "A-aku bukan Bai Xian"

Chanyeol seketika terhenyak mendengarnya, sadar akan ucapan anak itu.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Gumam Chanyeol kacau, Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam...sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

' ** _Tidak! ...Tidak ada satupun yang menggantikanmu! Tidak untuk bocah itu!...maafkan aku Dear'_** Racau Chanyeol dalam hati seraya berlari menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terpaku dalam posisinya, berusaha meredam nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut di hatinya, paska mendengar suara hati Chanyeol. Ah! Ia tau...seseorang tengah berusaha menyamarkan keberadaannya. Menjadikan dirinya tumpuan untuk menghidupkan kembali masa lalu yang sempat hilang. Dirinya hanya bayangan masa lalu itu.

Ya...hanya bayangan Bai Xian.

"T-Tuan" panggil Baekhyun seraya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan" Lagi, Baekhyun kembali memanggil. Kali ini dengan memutar knop pintu berulang-ulang, tapi percuma...pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam...otteyo?" Bujuk Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan,barang kali dengan begitu Chanyeol besedia membuka pintu kamar itu. atau mungkin mengucap sepatah kata untuknya.

"..."

Tapi tetap saja tak ada sahutan dari dalam, membuat Baekhyun menunduk lesu dan beralih melangkah kembali menuju ruang tengah.

"Mengapa kau—

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan memandang sendu potret besar yang tersemat di ruang tengah . Dalam foto itu, seorang remaja benar-benar persis dengan dirinya. Terlihat tersenyum cerah dengan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan orang itu...Park Chanyeol.

"Melihatku seperti Bai Xian.." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menundukkan kepala. Dan Ia tau, jawaban pasti untuk pertanyaannya sendiri.

.

.

 **BRAK**

" ** _YACK V! Perhatikan langkahmu!"_**

" ** _AKU LAPAR HYUNG!"_**

 ** _"Baiklah...Tunggulah sebentar_** "

Baekhyun mengernyit, begitu mendengar sayup-sayup suara rusuh di luar...Ia bergegas berlari menuju pintu utama. Dan membulatkan mata terkejut begitu melihat beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang membawa box-box besar ke dalam rumah. Mungkinkah seseorang tengah pindah... tepat di samping rumah Chanyeol?

 **BRUGH**

"Ughh"

Baekhyun reflek membuka pintu dan berlari keluar begitu melihat seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba saja terjatuh hingga semua benda dalam boxnya tercecer keluar.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Baekhyun berniat ingin membantu, namun tanpa terduga namja kecil itu menyentak tangannya. membuat Baekhyun kembali melangkah kebelakang dan menatapnya awas.

Baekhyun beralih memungut sebuah bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya, lalu melirik namja kecil yang mulai bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya asing.

' ** _Alien!'_** Batin Taehyung, membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa!? Justru kau Alien di sini!"

Taehyung berjengit terkejut bukan main, dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Apa kau hantu! Kau membaca pikiranku?!" Seru Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nujuk Baekhyun, meski demikian tak terlihat raut takut sedikitpun dari wajah kecilnya.

"Si-siapa yang membaca pikiranmu!" Sungut Baekhyun, mulai gugup. Ah sial...Ia melakukannya lagi, itu benar-benar ceroboh.

" Tapi aku yakin Dia baru saja membaca pikirannku"Gumam Taehyung, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"..."

Tak ada sedikitpun terdengar tegur sapa dari kedua bocah itu. Hanya sorot saling melempar sinis. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tersinggung di tatap demikian.

"Siapa?" Singkat Baekhyun , enggan menyematkan aksen ramah dalam ucapannya. Ah sungguh...pertemuan pertama benar-benar meninggalkan kesan yang buruk.

"Siapa ?" Sahut Taehyung, mulai meniru cara bersikap lawan bicaranya. Tapi setelahnya Ia kembali menatap sengit begitu melihat sebuah bola di tangan Baekhyun. Itu miliknya.

"Kembalikan!" Lanjut Taehyung sembari menujuk bola di tangan Baekhyun.

Sejenak Baekhyun mengerjap lalu mengikuti arah tunjuk namja kecil itu dan mencibir tak suka. Ia menimang-nimang sesaat bola itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali di tanah.. tepat sebelum dirinya mengambil benda bulat itu.

"Ambil sendiri" Ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

"YACK! KAU—Ahtt! Sakit!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba menjerit, begitu seseorang menarik telinga kanannya tanpa peringatan.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya menyapa tetangga barumu V"

"Ack! Lepaskan aku Hyung!" Ronta Taehyung sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai lengan Luhan, tapi tak sampai.

"Luhan Hyung..." Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, lalu berlari antusias mendekati Luhan.

"Ah! Baekhyun annyeong" Sapa Luhan seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyung di sini?"

"Uhm..mulai sekarang, aku akan menggantikan peran Sooyoung. Aku akan menjagamu di sini" Jelas Luhan lagi, sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh Taehyung ke depan hingga menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau mengenal alien ini" Celetuk Taehyung, dan sukses mendatangkan cubitan kecil di buttnya. "Ackk! Appo!"

"Baekhyun~ah...perkenalkan Dongsaeng kecilku. Kau bisa memanggilnya Taehyung~ie—

"Panggil aku V!" Sergah Taehyung menyela ucapan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kikuk, lalu menekan kepala Taehyung hingga merunduk paksa. "Ahhahaha...maksudku, kau bisa memanggilnya V..." Koreksi Luhan, lalu membimbing tangan Taehyung untuk sekedar memulai jabat tangan.

Baekhyun sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, tapi setelahnya tersenyum dan mulai menyambut tangan Taehyung.

"Ahh Johta...kalian akan menjadi teman bermain right?. V jaga sikapmu...karna Baekhyun 3 tahun di atasmu"

Taehyung bersungut kesal melihatnya, namun tiba-tiba Ia terkesiap dan mengamati tangan Baekhyun lebih lekat begitu melihat sesuatu yang salah di tangan putih itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Taehyung seketika, dan membuat Luhan turut merunduk memastikannya.

"B-bukan—

Baekhyun berjengit begitu Luhan menarik kedua tangannya. " Apa yang terjadi Baek? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Ini semua salahku, aku yang terlalu ceroboh. Sungguh Hyung" Yakin Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan wajah mengeras di depannya.

Luhan menatap curiga, terbesit pemikiran jika Baekhyun menerima perlakuan kasar di rumah Chanyeol.

' ** _Apa Chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini padanya?_** '

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar begitu tau pikiran Luhan. "T-tidak Hyung! Dokter Park tak melakukan apapun padaku. Bahkan Dia sempat mengobati tanganku"

"Haah?! Yya...bahkan Hyung-ku tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi kau – Ah! Dugaanku benar! Kau membaca pikirampfthh—"

Taehyung membulatkan mata jengkel saat Luhan membungkam bibirnya tanpa peringatan. "Berisik V" Desis Luhan, tapi setelahnya kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Jangan melakukannya di depan V" Bisik Luhan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan...tau akan maksud pria cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Cha...lebih baik masuk ke dalam dan mengobatinya" Luhan beralih menggenggam tangan dua namja kecil di belakangnya, dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter Park sudah mengobatinya Hyung, tak perlu—

"Seperti inikah cara Dia mengobatimu?" Sergah Luhan sembari mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan menunjukkan masih ada bercak darah di sela-sela jemarinya. Tapi Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol belum selesai mengobatinya, karena sesuatu mengejutkan Dokter itu.

Luhan menghela nafas melihatnya dan beralih mengobati tangan Baekhyun sebagaimana mestinya. "Aku memang tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi luka di tanganmu ini benar-benar buruk Baek"

"Ini karena kecerobohanku ...aku menjatuhkan sebuah benda milik Bai Xian dan—

"Dengar Baekhyun...Jika seseorang melukaimu atau bahkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku" Ujar Luhan sembari, melilitkan perban di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk, berapapun Ia meyakinkan Dokter itu...Luhan tetap aja terlalu mencemaskannya, dan sepertinya menyalahkan Chanyeol karna semua ini.

' ** _M-maafkan aku Tuan'_** Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, karena sungguh Ia tak bermaksud membuat orang lain melihat Chanyeol layaknya pribadi yang buruk.

"Selesai... kau masih bisa memegang dan melakukan apapun. Meski kondisi tanganmu seperti ini." tukas Luhan tiba-tiba. Dan benar saja...perban itu melilit rapi di tangannya. Tak seperti sebelumnya saat Ia menggunakan perban itu seorang diri.

"Cha...ikutlah makan bersama V di sana" Tunjuk Luhan pada seorang bocah di ruang makan.

"T-tidak..aku harus—

"Aku tau kau belum makan" Sela Luhan, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, jika Luhan sudah bersikap demikian.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa Jam Setelahnya

Baekhyun bersenandung dan membuka pintu utama rumah mewah itu dengan pelan, sesekali pula Ia terlihat mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa penuh. Ah sungguh...Luhan memaksanya makan terlalu banyak.

Sejenak Ia mengamati sekitar dan suasana bangunan besar itu tetaplah hening, mungkinkah Chanyeol belum juga keluar dari kamarnya? Ini hampir pukul 10 malam...bahkan sepertinya Chanyeol belum makan apapun malam ini.

Namja mungil itu beranjak cepat menuju kamar Chanyeol, dan mengetuknya berulang kali...namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu ketukan terakhir, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak di kunci?" Gumam Baekhyun sembari membuka lebih lebar daun pintu itu, dan menyelinap masuk.

"Tuan?" Panggil Baekhyun, pada sosok yang terbaring di bawah selimut itu.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, memaksa Baekhyun berjalan lebih dekat, menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apa anda sudah tidur?"

"..."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mungkin benar... Pria tampan itu memang sudah tertidur, Ia beralih merapikan selimut Chanyeol. Tapi Ia terkesiap begitu melihat rembasan keringat di wajah Chanyeol. Tidakkah itu sangat aneh...Ruangan ini cukup dingin karna AC, tapi bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa berkeringat sehebat itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk meyibak selimut Chanyeol, dan menyentuh lehernya. Seketika itu pula Baekhyun memekik panik.

"Demam!"

Baekhyun menatap kacau ke sekitar, apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat seperti ini. Hingga sosok Luhan muncul dalam pikirannya. Ya! Ia bisa mengandalkan sosok cantik itu bukan.

Baekhyun bergegas berlari menuruni anak tangga, dan keluar secepat mungkin. Tapi detik itu pula Ia membulatkan mata lebar, begitu siluet Luhan dan Taehyung tampak memasuki mobil lalu melaju begitu saja. Entah kemana...

"Ah! Luhan Hyuuung!" Panggil Baekhyun, tapi percuma...mobil itu melaju terlalu jauh.

Baekhyun kembali meremas surai cokelatnya panik, lalu kembali berlari ke dalam rumah. Sesuatu harus dilakukannya...sebelum demam Chanyeol semakin parah . Hingga tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan terbesit dan membuat langkahnya tersendat.

 **Flash Back**

" _Apa yang kau letakkan di keningku?" Baekhyun meraba-raba sekitar, dan begitu sebuah tangan menyambutnya. Ia tersenyum tenang._

" _Kau demam, air es ini akan meluruhkan demammu". Ucap Bai Xian, sembari membenarkan letak kompres di kening Baekhyun._

" _Aku demam?"_

 _Bai Xian terkikik kecil. "Nde...aku biasa melakukan semua ini, saat Chanyeol demam"_

" _Go-gomawo"_

 **Flash Back End**

"Air es?" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, lalu setelahnya melesat cepat menuju dapur. Meraup semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Ah bagaimana ini..apa yang terjadi padamu Tuan?" Racaunya sembari berlari serampangan dengan beberapa benda di tangannya.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu tertutup cepat, secepat itu pula Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri sosok yang bernafas terengah di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tuan?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menyibak surai coklat Chanyeol ke atas, lalu menyentuh keningnya.

"Nnh~" Chanyeol melenguh begitu merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh dahinya. Ia kenal betul, sentuhan itu, setiap tubuhnya terasa sepanas ini.

"Bai Xian~" Gumamnya, masih dengan mata terpejam Ia berusaha meraba-raba sekitar. Berusaha mencari sosok mungil yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Baekhyun yang terlalu panik, sama sekali tak mendengar gumaman tersebut. Dan hanya berbuat secepat yang Ia bisa, memeras dan meletakkan kain dingin itu di dahi Chanyeol. Ah beruntung sekali...Bai Xian mengajarkan banyak hal padanya.

"Tenanglah...sshh... tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja Tuan" Bisik Baekhyun begitu menyeka keringat di leher dan dada Chanyeol dengan sehelai kain. Lalu mengelus pelan kepala Chanyeol

Senyumnya tersimpul manis begitu melihat Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. Meski nyatanya pria itu masih bernafas terengah-engah. Tapi setidaknya Ia sedikit berguna di rumah ini, dan besar harapannya Chanyeol bersedia menerimanya sebagai 'Baekhyun'.

"Hhh..."

Baekhyun tersentak, begitu Pria di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja menggeleng tak tenang.

"T-tuan—

"Bai Xian!"

Kedua caramel eyes itu membulat lebar, sempat perasaan sesak itu memenuhi dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba menepis...dan beralih menggenggam tangan besar yang tak pernah berhenti menggapai-gapai udara kosong itu.

"Bai Xian.." Gumam Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam, dan membawa tangan mungil itu untuk didekatkan dengan pipinya. "Jangan pergi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Dan mulai membelai pipi Chanyeol demi menenangkannya. "Ne..."

.

.

.

"Masih saja ..."

"Aku hanya bayanganmu di matanya"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Syukurklah..." Gumam Baekhyun begitu menyentuh kening Chanyeol, dan sadar demam pria itu telah meluruh. Ia beralih membuka jendela kamar...membiarkan bias pagi masuk,dan mengganti udara yang lebih segar di ruangan itu.

Namja mungil itu begitu bersemangat, merapikan kamar Chanyeol dan memungut beberapa pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai. Ah sungguh...Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat Chanyeol terbangun dengan wajah sehatnya.

Sesekali Ia bersenandung, lalu melangkah riang ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut...namun tersendat begitu memandang potret Bai Xian di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum...meski nyatanya itu terlihat getir.

"Ne...aku akan menjaganya untukmu" Gumam Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian.**

 **BRAK**

Seorang wanita cantik tampak menutup keras pintu utama dan berjalan menghentak sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa-apaan ini...aku datang dan tak ada satupun yang menyambutku?!" Gerutunya sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesal ke setiap penjuru rumah.

"Kemana Yeollie...dua hari ini tak menhubungiku. Apa bocah tak tau diri itu, melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Putraku...Tck!"

 **TACK**

Pandangannya seketika menyipit begitu mendengar sesuatu dan aroma masakan tercium dari arah dapur, memaksanya melangkah dan memastikan siapa yang berada di dapur Putranya saat ini.

.

.

"Ack! Panas!" Pekik Baekhyun sembari meniup jarinya. Ah tak seharusnya Ia membuka perbannya dan membuat luka di tangannya semakin sensitif terhadap sentuhan apapun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia harus memasak sebelum Chanyeol terbangun tentu perban itu harus terlepas jika tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Makanan apa ini?!"

Namja mungil itu berjengit dan memutar tubuh ke belakang, begitu seseorang menyentaknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat Heechul mengendus-endus masakannya di meja.

"M-maaf, tak menyadari kedatangan anda"

Heechul melirik sesaat. "Yya! semua makanan ini untuk di makan Putraku?"

"N-nde..." Gugup Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

 **PRANK**

"Bagaimana Chanyeol akan sehat jika menyantap makanan seperti ini?! Apa Kau ingin membuatnya sakit?!" Sentak Heechul setelah membanting hidangan dalam piring itu, membuat setiap potongannya tercecer di lantai.

Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut melihat wanita itu tanpa pertimbangan membuang percuma masakannya, yang susah payah dibuatnya.

"Dengar! Jangan kau pikir santapan Putraku bisa kau samakan dengan makananmu! Chanyeol pria berkelas, mana mungkin dia mau menyentuh semua ini!" Cerca Heechul lagi, kali ini dengan menghempas hidangan apapun di meja, menambah serakan makanan yang sebelumnya tercecer di lantai.

' **PRANK...PRANK'**

"Hentikan Nyonya! Ku mohon" Pinta Baekhyun sembari berlari panik, mencegah Heechul membuang lebih banyak lagi makanan yang dibuatnya.

"YACK! Jangan mendekatiku! Aku tak tau...kau steril atau tidak!"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mundur kembali kebelakang, begitu di sentak demikian.

"Aissh...ini benar-benar melelahkan" Gerutu Heechul, seraya mengibas-ngibas dressnya. Seolah-olah ada beberapa noda yang mengenainya. Meski nyatanya..tak sedikitpun pakaian itu terpercik noda.

Sejenak, Heechul tampak menatap sengit namja mungil yang masih tertunduk itu. Dalam diam Ia memang mengakui penampilan bocah itu memang benar-benar persis dengan Bai Xian. Tapi itu tak semata membuatnya menerima kehadiran anak itu begitu saja...Siapa Dia?! Bahkan anak itu hanya orang asing! Yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengambil peruntungan karna memiliki wajah itu hm? Kau ingin mendekati Putraku dengan wajah Bai Xian? dan kau ingin menjadi penjilat di sini? Jawab!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar mendengar semua tuduhan itu. Bahkan samar-sama terlihat rembasan bening di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak kecil, dicerca dan disentak sekasar itu. tentu terlalu menekan batinnya. Sejak di awal...Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti apa salahnya. Dan Ia benar-benar tak tau harus terseret dalam putaran takdir seperti ini. Jika harus memilih, Baekhyun lebih memilih dirinya buta. Dibandingkan tau dirinya memiliki wajah serupa Bai Xian dan membuat orang lain menuduhnya sebagai penjilat keuntungan.

"Jadi Aku benar bukan?! Kau menginginkan harta—

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku bukan penjilat dan aku—

"Ah! YAH! Omong kosong! Di jaman seperti ini masih ada yang naif seperti itu?! Ahahaha Seollma"(yang benar saja!)"

Heechul membuang muka melihat namja mungil di hadapannya hampir menangis. Tapi baginya...memang hanya dirinya yang benar. Ia Ibu Chanyeol, tentu berhak melindungi dan memilih yang terbaik untuk Putra kesayangannya.

"Eomma~ bisakah tak membuat keributan sepagi ini?" Chanyeol menapaki anak tangga sembari memegangi kepalanya. Ah sungguh! suara ribut dan jeritan sang Ibu benar-benar membuat paginya terasa pening.

Heechul tersenyum sumringah, dan berniat berlari menghampiri Putra nya. "Ommona... Chanyeollie—AH!— **SRATT**

 **BRUGHH**

"Ah Ya Tuhan!... Bagaimana ini" Rintih Heechul begitu Ia terpeleset makanan yang beberapa saat lalu dibuangnya, hingga membuatnya terpelanting keras di lantai.

"Ibu!" Seru Chanyeol dan berlari kalut menghampiri Ibunya.

"N-nyonya Park"

"YACK! Jangan mendekat semua ini karna salahmu!" Seru Heechul begitu Baekhyun mendekat ingin menolongnya.

"Tck! Bagaimana kau seperti ini" Decak Chanyeol cemas

"S-sakit ahh!, Sayang sepertinya kaki Ibu patah...Bagaimana ini? Ya Tuhanku!"

Chanyeol menatap panik dan beralih mengangkat bridal Heechul lalu mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa.

"Benar bukan? Kaki Ibu patah.." Isak Heechul sembari menatap pias, pada Chanyeol yang masih memeriksa pergelangan kakinya itu.

"Hanya terkilir, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan memakai sepatu setinggi itu"

Heechul bersungut kesal. "Jika bukan karna bocah tak tau diri itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi padaku! Aissh seharusnya Dia pergi dari rumah ini. Ibu tau dia menyusahkan—

Racauan Heechul terhenti begitu Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Hentikan... Ibu, Aku akan segera kembali untuk mengobatinya" Ujar Chanyeol seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun, yang berdiri tertunduk di sudut dapur.

"Masuklah ke kamar untuk sementara waktu"

Baekhyun menyeka rembasan bening di sudut matanya, mengangguk pelan lalu berlari menuju sebuah kamar selain kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Chullie...berhentilah berbuat ulah seperti ini" Ujar Siwon seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh istrinya.

"Siapa yang berbuat ulah? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Chanyeol dari anak tak tau diri itu!"

"Memastikan? Dan berakhir dengan dapur berantakan lalu kaki terkilir seperti ini? Justru kau ancaman di rumah ini"

"Bukan aku! Tapi anak itu!"

Siwon menghela nafas berat, sampai kapanpun Ia tak kan mampu menandingi sikap keras kepala istrinya itu. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol di depannya lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol menatap Ayahnya malas. Dan mengendikkan dagu, memberi isyarat pada Siwon...Jika Baekhyun berada dalam ruangan di seberang ketiganya.

"Ah Baiklah, Aku tau...suatu saat kau akan menerima kehadirannya" Ujar Siwon kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu menerimanya?! Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah mengijinkan Chanyeol dekat dengan anak itu Wonnie!"

"Hhhh...kita pulang saja"

"YACK! Aku masih ingin di sini! Turunkan aku Wonnie!"

"WONNIE!"

 **BLAMM**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengusap wajah jengah, begitu pintu utama rumah itu tertutup. Ia beralih berjalan menuju dapur dan berdecak melihat ruangan itu benar-benar kacau. Dan semua karna Ibunya.

Namun padangannya seketika menyipit kala melihat masih terdapat satu piring hidangan yang utuh, menariknya untuk mendekat dan mengamati makanan itu dengan lekat.

"Anak itu yang membuatnya?" Gumamnya sembari mengambil potongan kecil, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat, lalu kembali mengambil potongan lainnya. Ia tak pernah menduga, namja kecil itu lihai dalam hal memasak. "Tak buruk"

.

.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

Baekhyun reflek menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu seseorang membukanya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tak cukup berani untuk menyapa seperti biasanya, hanya tertunduk dan meremas jemarinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang terjadi pada Heechul.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, Ia tau anak itu hampir menangis karena takut.

"Semua itu bukan salahmu" Ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkah dan duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

" **..."**

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah demi menatap Chanyeol, lalu setelahnya kembali menunduk.

Dokter muda itu melirik Baekhyun, sejujurnya Ia benar-benar tak tau cara untuk bersikap. Semua karna Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya, tidakkah anak itu selalu banyak bicara dan cerobah tapi mendadak diam seperti ini tentu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana dengan taganmu?"Ujarnya mencoba memulai perbincangan.

Baekhyun membuka jari-jarinya dan mengamatinya lekat. Beberapa goresan masih meninggalkan luka yang begitu perih, tapi tentu Ia tak pantas mengatakannya bukan.

"Sudah lebih baik" Lirih Baekhyun.

"M-maaf...membuat Ibu anda terjatuh seperti itu"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Ah...anak itu mulai bersuara, sepertinya memang itu yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, semua itu bukan salahmu"

"Tapi—

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Mengakui kesalahan yang bahkan bukan perbuatanmu?"

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Jangan selalu menundukkan kepala! Itu membuat siapapun muak saat melihatmu!"gertaknya, membuat namja mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat, tak ingin Chanyeol semakin jengah karenanya.

"M-maaf..." Cicit Baekhyun.

Bagai sebuah ilusi, Ia seperti melihat Bai Xian yang rapuh dan menangis saat Baekhyun menundukkan kepala. dan sungguh ...Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin melihatnya. Meski nyatanya Ia sadar tak seharusnya mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun dengan visual Bai Xian.

Chanyeol beralih beranjak untuk berdiri. "Terimakasih untuk makanan yang kau—

Namja tampan itu stagnan, begitu melihat dengan seksama penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. Mata sembab, dengan bibir makin memerah karna sering digigit itu, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut ngilu. Hingga spontan membuatnya menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis..." Bisiknya seraya menyeka linangan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, membuat bulir bening yang menggenang jatuh cepat dari pelupuknya.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini...berhetilah menangis"

Baekhyun makin terisak, bisikkan dan sentuhan penuh perlindungan itu membujuknya untuk menumpahkan segalanya. Ibarat...Ia telah menemukan tempat untuk bersandar dan berlindung. Sejak Baekhyun buta, tak pernah sekalipun namja kecil itu mendapat rasa tenang. Makian bahkan perlakuan kasar kerap Ia terima dari sosok pamannya. Tapi Baekhyun menyematkan setitik syukur dalam kesakitannya. Baginya beruntung Ia buta... sehingga ia tak melihat seperti apa perlakuan menyakitkan itu dari sosok paman yang seharusnya menghasihinya.

Tapi kini, saat sekecil apapun cahaya bisa Baekhyun lihat. Ia tak pernah menduga semua akan tetap sama saja...makian masih Baekhyun dengar dari orang lain. Dan semakin menyakitkan, kala Ia melihat bagaimana cara orang itu memaki dan melukainya

Tentu kehadiran Heechul beberapa saat lalu, sedikit banyak telah menekan mental namja kecil itu.

Chanyeol beralih membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya, dan mendekapnya dengan perlindungan penuh. Entahlah...Ia benar-benar merasa aroma dan tubuh hangat Bai Xian serasa memenuhinya. Ya...dirinya tengah memeluk namja mungilnya.

Tapi isakkan yang makin terdengar itu membuatnya meradang, Ia tak ingin kekasih mungilnya semakin rapuh seperti ini. Tidak! Cukup untuk semua isakkan kecilnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mulai membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring dan mengusap pelan bibir basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Senyum hangatnya terkembang begitu saja, melihat sosok Bai Xian masih bergetar di bawahnya. Membuatnya semakin merunduk lalu melumat pelan bibir ranum itu. Chanyeol ingat benar...Bai Xian akan berhenti menangis saat Ia menciumnya seperti ini.

"Mnh~" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, dan berusaha sedikit mendorong dada Chanyeol. Namun sapuan hangat yang meraup bibirnya. Membuatnya terbuai begitu saja, hingga membuatnya mendesah kecil dan memejamkan mata.

' ** _Bai Xian...kau memang Bai Xian-ku'_**

Baekhyun membuka mata cepat, lalu mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol begitu mendengar suara hati itu.

"Aku bukan Bai Xian!" Serunya keras, bulir bening itupun kembali mengalir dari pelupuknya. Lebih dari makian Heechul, Chanyeol terlalu menyakitinya dengan bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, Chanyeol adalah tempat bersandar dan satu-satunya sosok yang dipercainya.

Namun pupus cepat, begitu sadar...dirinya masihlah menjadi bayang Bai Xian di mata pria itu.

Chanyeol menatap nanar begitu menyadari Baekhyun kembali seperti membaca pikiranya, namun bukan itu yang membuat dadanya mencelos getir. Tapi lebih pada rasa bersalahnya...tak seharusnya Ia mencium Baekhyun seperti itu. Bahkan Ia masih memegang teguh kesetiaannya, untuk tidak mengingkari Bai Xian.

"Jangan menggodaku untuk menciummu! Kau tak akan pernah menggantikan Bai Xian!" Sentak Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu kamar dan pergi dari kediamannya.

Tak peduli namja kecil di dalamnya, makin menangis keras...menyesali dirinya yang bisa melihat. Dan menyaksikan seseorang yang diharapkannya menyentak dan menyakitinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

3 jam telah berlalu,selama itu pula Ia mengurung diri dalam kamar senyap itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya, tak seharusnya Ia berdiam diri seperti ini. dan membuatnya seperti penjilat. Tidak! Ia tak seperti itu.

Baekhyun beralih menuju kamar Chanyeol, berniat merapikan ranjang dokter muda itu, tentunya selepas terbangun ranjang itu masih dibiarkan kusut bukan.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? menyebar apapun di ranjangmu" Gumam Baekhyun sembari memungut arloji dan earphone di ranjang Chanyeol. Ia membuka laci nakas dan memasukkan kedua benda itu di dalamnya. Namun pandangannya tersita begitu saja, kala melihat sebuah ponsel pink di dalamnya.

Ia mencoba mengambilnya, sayangnya...battry ponsel itu telah habis. Tapi senyumnya kembali tersimpul manis, begitu melihat sebuah charger di sisi ponsel itu, membuatnya melompat cepat dan mengisi gadget pink tersebut. entahlah Ia merasa tertarik dengan benda kotak itu, rasanya ia seperti kerap menggunakan ponsel tersebut. meski nyatanya baru hari ini Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Whoa...Bai Xian" Gumamnya begitu ponsel itu hidup, dan potret namja persis seperti dirinya berada di dalam layarnya.

Baekhyun mulai antusias mengutak atik gadget tersebut, tak jelas apa saja yang di sentuhnya nya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu senang memainkan gadget itu. sekali lagi, dirinya seperti kerap menggunakan ponsel itu. bahkan rasanya seperti memegang benda kesayangannya hingga tanpa sengaja, Ia menekan playlist dan lagu indah pun melantun dari dalamnya.

Namja mungil itu mengerjap berkali-kali...merasa terlena sekaligus familiar dengan suara yang di dengarnya.

"Suara Dokter Park!" Pekiknya seraya menatap lekat-lekat gadget di tangannya. Benarkah ini suara Chanyeol? Ah demi apapun itu! Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, seolah Chanyeol benar-benar bernyanyi untuknya.

Berulang kali ia memutarnya lagi dan lagi, menekan asal ponsel itu hingga tanpa sengaja menjadikan lagu yang didengarnya sebagai dering semua aplikasinya, bahkan alarm pun tak luput darinya, ah...tentu saja Baekhyun belum terlalu mahir menggunakan gadget tersebut.

Bocah kecil itu terlalu senang dengan apa yang ditemukannya, hingga membuatnya tak pernah berhenti berlari kesana kemari, merapikan apapun di sekitarnya...tentunya dengan iringan lagu yang menurutnya persis seperti suara Chanyeol.

.

..

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Sesekali kepalanya terantuk lututnya sendiri ketika tanpa sengaja Ia nyaris tertidur, namun Baekhyun kembali menegakkan kepala dan memeluk kedua lututnya lebih erat. Berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya.

Ia mengamati sekitar, dan menatap jam dinding. Ah! ini sudah pukul 2 malam...tapi masih saja tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya. Membuatnya kembali mendesah berat, dan beralih memainkan tirai yang menjuntai di sofanya.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri...sungguh, sentuhan basah dan hangat itu rasanya masih melekat di bibirnya. Dan membuatnya tersenyum, begitu mengingat ciuman Chanyeol.

 **BRAK...BRAK...BRAKK**

Baekhyun terlonjak, begitu dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara gebrakan pintu. Membuatnya makin meringkuk , takut kalau-kalau seseorang yang jahat datang ingin merampok.

"Bu—kkaa!" **BRAKK**

"T-tuan?" Gumamnya begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Baekhyun melompat cepat dari sofa lalu berlari mendekati pintu utama.

"Tuan...benarkah itu anda?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Bu—kka pintunyaa!...nnhh"

Baekhyun mengangguk, yakin seseorang di luar itu memang Chanyeol. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu membuka pintu dan sebuah tubuh tinggi besar tiba-tiba saja tumbang ke arahnya.

"G-GYAAAA!" Jerit Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya keduanya jatuh terkapar di lantai.

"Aissh!...apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Gerutu Baekhyun masih berusaha membantu menopang Chanyeol , dan bernafas lega begitu pria itu lebih memilih berdiri dengan sendirinya.

"Anda bisa berjalan?" Ucapnya seraya mengalungkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol di pundaknya. Lalu mencoba memapah tubuh tinggi itu.

Oh sial! Ini benar-benar tak sebanding, beberapa kali Ia nyaris tersungkur karna tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu berat. tentu Ia tak akan mampu membawanya ke kamar...mungkin sofa lebih baik. Pikir Baekhyun

"Kau..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menangkup pipi bocah yang masih kepayahan memapahnya itu, lalu tertawa keras. "Nghh~ Kau pikir kau siapa hmm!" Racau Chanyeol lagi seraya memainkan pipi Baekhyun, hingga menggembung dan mengempis.

"Kau bukan Bai Xian! jangan kau pikir bisa bertingkah seperti dirinya! Brengsek!"

Baekhyun menunduk, merasa tersudut sekaligus tertikam mendengar Pria itu mengumpatnya demikian, meskipun Ia tau...Chanyeol memang di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Yyya~ baek hyuuun, bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki wajah Bai Xian-ku Hnnn?!"

"T-tubuhmu berat" Lirih Baekhyun, masih berusaha mengukuhkan langkahnya menuju sofa.

"This is unbelievable...it's just horrible!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil tertawa lepas.

"Apa tubuhmu juga sama? Lihat...biar aku melihat-nyaaa"

"A-anda mabuk" Elak Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang perlahan meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Mabuk?..Tidak! aku tidak mabuuk...Biar aku melihatnya maniss...Buka bajumu CEPAT!" Chanyeol mendadak bringas, menghempasnya di lantai lalu menduduki pahanya bahkan hingga memaksa membuka kemeja Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Sontak Baekhyun menjerit dibuatnya, Ia tak pernah menduga...Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. "L-Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mulai meronta ketakutan, bahkan kedua mata cokelat itu terlihat retak karna air mata di pelupuknya. Tapi percuma, meski Baekhyun berontak dan menjerit sekeras apapun...Ia tak mampu menyentak tenaga Chanyeol. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya kini telah tertanggal hanya menyisakan sepotong under wear.

"You're still cry baby, just like before" Kekeh Chanyeol, sembari menyesap air mata Baekhyun.

"Uhnn~" Sentak Baekhyun tertahan, sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba memukul dada Chanyeol, namun kalah cepat kala pemuda tinggi itu memasung kedua tangan di atas kepalanya hanya dalam sekali cengkeram.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan ini? ' _Kiss and embrace me'_ "Bisik Chanyeol mulai menjilat leher Baekhyun. " And then tell me you love me...Bai Xian"

"T-tidak! Anda mabuk Tuan! AH...A-Andwae! AHHHT!" Baekhyun menengadah hebat, begitu Chanyeol tanpa peringatan menggiggit kuat nipple kanannya.

"Le—phas!" rintih Baekhyun makin melemah.

Sangat sakit..

Hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang kesakitan, bahkan Baekhyun rasa darahnya mengalir dari gigitan Chanyeol.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menjilati rembasan darah di nipple Baekhyun, lalu mendesis nikmat begitu melihat dada kembang kempis di bawahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, bahkan mulai berani mengayun kedua kakinya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya makin membuat amarah Chanyeol tersulut. Dan lebih beringas menggigit dan menghisap setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan spot merah matang.

"A-AHH! LE—PASKAN AKU! KU MOHON AH!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris, Ia takut ... terlalu takut terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Bahkan tangisannya pun makin pecah begitu Chanyeol menarik paksa under wearnya lalu menakuk kakinya ke atas...hingga ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain memohon dan menangis, Ia hanya namja kecil dan Ia tau semua akan berbuah percuma dengan dirinya yang selemah ini.

.

.

"Bai—Xian! Nghhh! ...AHHT! " Teriak Baekhyun payah, meskipun menangis keras...itu tak merubah apapun. Chanyeol semakin mengerikan mencumbu analnya dan tubuhnya tak cukup mampu mengimbanginya, hingga membuatnya klimaks mengotori wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tau kau menikmatinya Dear..."Chanyeol menyeringai, dan mulai menurunkan pinggul Baekhyun. Ia beralih menjilati cairan kental di wajah Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir ranumnya, membagi sebagian nektar yang tersisa.

"Telan..." Titah Chanyeol sembari memainkan lidah Baekhyun, namja mungil itu menggeleng dan berusaha memuntahkan sperma itu kembali. Membuat Chanyeol meradang, dan beralih mengeluarkan miliknya dari balik celananya.

Namja mungil itu gemetar, dan makin bernafas payah begitu kakinya ditekuk dan sesuatu serasa didorong kuat ingin menembus rektumnya.

"A—Andwae! Nghh~!...Ku mohon! Andwaeyoo!" Isak Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengarnya. Entahlah semua hasrat rindu itu menyatu menjadi satu, hingga membuatnya menggila seperti ini. Tangisan bahkan jeritan Baekhyun tak sekalipun Ia peduli. Chanyeol hanya ingin menguasai tubuh yang begitu hebat membuatnya merindu. Ya...Ia terlalu gila merindukannya.

Pria itu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya, sedikit mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, bersiap melesakkan 'Penisnya' nya.

"A—AGHH!" Baekhyun menjerit begitu ujung kepala penis itu nyariis menembus bibir rektumnya, hingga tiba-tiba saja...

Chanyeol terbelalak nanar begitu sebuah lagu mengalun semakin keras, Ia tau bahkan sangat mengenal lagu itu. Ya...satu-satunya lagu, yang selalu didengar Bai Xian. Bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya, Bai Xian selalu berharap membawa lagu itu bersamanya.

" ** _Jika tiba saatnya nanti, bisakah aku membawa lagu ini bersamaku? Masih bisakah aku mendengar suaramu di sana?_** "

 **DEG**

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat, kedua obsidian itu pun terlihat retak begitu ucapan Bai Xian terngiang di kepalanya.

Chanyeol makin bergetar...dan tertikam saat menyadari dirinya tengah menguasai seorang namja mungil, bahkan Ia nyaris melakukannya.

"S-sakit... hks"

Semakin kacau...kala isakkan Baekhyun berbaur dengan lantunan lagu itu, dan membuatnya semakin goyah . Chanyeol begitu tertatih bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu melepas kemejanya dan Ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh namja yang masih terisak ketakutan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya? Bagaimana mungkin Ia mengingkari kesetiaannya hanya karna Baekhyun memiliki wajah menyerupai kekasihnya.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Hingga tanpa tersadar bulir merembas cepat dari sudut matanya. Kala mengingat...kenangan Bai Xian melantun bersama lagu itu. Setiap senyuman bahkan celoteh darinya, tak sekalipun Ia melupakannya.

Ini terlalu lama...

Sangat lama...Bai Xian meninggalkannya. Dan Ia tak tau bagaimana cara hidup tanpa sosok mungil itu, terlebih membuka hati untuk yang lain. Hanya Bai Xian yang bertahta di sana. Tak satupun bisa menggantikannya, sampai kapanpun itu.

Chanyeol menatap sendu begitu menemukan ponsel Bai Xian di atas sofa. Masa bodoh siapa yang membawanya bahkan menjadikan lagu itu sebagai nada Alarm.

Apapun itu Ia cukup berterimakasih, lagu itu telah menyadarkannya untuk tak menyentuh Baekhyun detik itu juga.

.

.

Chanyeol beralih melangkah, mendekati sosok yang masih meringkuk di lantai tanpa pakaian apapun selain kemeja besar yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sejenak Ia menutup mata, merutuk pada dirinya kali ini. tidakkah tersadar olehnya...Ia hanya memiliki satu cinta dan kesetiaan. Semua hanya untuk Bai Xian ...

Tapi mengapa begitu mudah Ia meruntuhkannya. Tidak! Dirinya tak pernah meruntuhkannya...Chanyeol tau Ia terlalu mencintai Bai Xian lebih dari apapun itu.

Dan semua yang terjadi saat ini...tak lain karna keberadaan Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu membuka kedua matanya. Dan menatap Baekhyun acuh...

.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te be che**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter**

"BERHHENTILAH MENANGIS! BAI XIAN TAK PERNAH MENANGIS SEPERTI DIRIMU!"

Baekhyun tergugu, masih saja Pria itu menjadikannya pengganti atas visual sosok yang lain.

.

.

Alloohaa hiks Glooomy hadir Bawa Chapter Tiga

Hiks... mari menangis bareng baekhyun baby

Okay, karena voting requestnya nyaris sama. Gloomy update FF tiga sekaligus

FF ini lanjut atau delete?

Jadi Pleasee... sempatkan untuk memberi review di setiap nee... Saranghaeeee

Yok Voting.

FF mana yang mau diupdate berikutnya

 **-Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **-Blood On A White rose**

 **-Love Sick**

 **-Take Care of My Boyfriend**

*Note: Yang menulis FF ada 2 orang, jadi mohon maklum jika kadang menemukan tulisan gloomy acak-acakan hehe.

Salam (Eland & Putri)

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

Untuk:

 **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy , Aisyah1, baekberryeol , Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c, winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya,

Jangan lupa review lagi nee

Saraaanghaaaaaaee

Annyeoooooooooooooooooong

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : H** **unHan** **,** **WonChul** **, V (Taehyung BTS)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemay a.k.a CupidKyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Tapi mengapa begitu mudah Ia meruntuhkannya. Tidak! Dirinya tak pernah meruntuhkannya...Chanyeol tau Ia terlalu mencintai Bai Xian lebih dari apapun itu.

Dan semua yang terjadi saat ini...tak lain karna keberadaan Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu membuka kedua matanya. Dan menatap Baekhyun acuh...

.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini"

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **(Gloomy Rosemary)**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Warning NC di dalam**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

Kedua caramel eyes itu perlahan meredup, terbenam air mata yang perlahan merembas dari pelupuknya. Tak mampu sedikitpun mengalihkan kepala yang tetap tertunduk itu, bahkan untuk sekedar terisak pun Baekhyun sama sekali tak sanggup.

Semua terlihat berbayang... semua terdengar berdengung, kecuali...

Detak jantung yang kian berdetak cepat, kala sosok tinggi di hadapannya begitu lugas menyentaknya pergi. Meski terdengar lirih, namun Baekhyun cukup meresapi makna kata-kata itu.

"Pergilah...Bai Xian akan terusik dengan adanya dirimu"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata begitu suara bass itu kembali terdengar, terasa ngilu saat menyadari langkah kaki jenjang itu turut menggema meninggalkannya.

"Tuan.." Bisiknya lirih.

Tapi percuma...

Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengar, lebih-lebih memutar tubuh demi merengkuhnya dan mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya.

Ia hanya melihat punggung bidang yang polos itu, semakin jauh meninggalkan dirinya.

"Bai Xian—

Gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap lantai atas, tepat pada bayangan Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Yang memintaku untuk menjagamu di sini" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil menarik kemeja Chanyeol... berusaha mengenakannya demi menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Sejenak Baekhyun terlihat menarik nafas, dan begitu tertatih untuk bangkit berdiri. Mencoba melangkah menuju pintu utama. Tentu saaja! Ia ingin pergi...tidakkah itu yang diinginkan Chanyeol?

Persetan dengan semua janji untuk Bai Xian, jika hanya membuat dirinya semakin terinjak.

 **CKLEK**

 **WUSSSHHHH!**

Namun begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu, seluruh rambut coklatnya terkibas kebelakang, saat angin kencang berhembus...bahkan hingga membuat kemejanya tersingkap, tak hanya itu

Angin itupun turut membuat selapis kemeja itu kebas.

Ya! Hujan badai terlihat sangat buruk malam ini.

Baekhyun sempat mengedarkan pandangan bingung, Ia benar-benar ingin melarikan diri saat ini. Tapi...

Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan angin yang berhembus sehebat itu, hingga membuat namja kecil itu kembali melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu serapat mungkin.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menyambar blanket di sofa, menyeretnya lalu bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja. Seakan...namja mungil itu benar-benar lupa, apa yang mengacaukan batinnya beberapa saat lalu. Ah...badai itu benar-benar membuatnya takut bukan kepalang.

"A-aku akan pergi besok!" Serunya sembari mengeratkan blanket membungkus tubuh mungilnya, dan semakin menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya, hingga hanya terlihat ujung rambut hazelnya saja.

Lama Ia menunggu badai itu mereda, hingga tanpa tersadar olehnya...Ia jatuh tertidur begitu saja dengan posisi meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'

" ** _Baekhyun~ah..."_**

 _bocah mungil_ _itu menegakkan kepala, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Namun begitu merasa tak ada siapapun Ia kembali merunduk dan memainkan ranting di tangannya, membuat goresan absurd di atas tanah itu._

 _"_ _ **Sayang...kau tak mendengar Eomma?"**_

 _Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berjengit, bahkan berdiri untuk menemukan asal suara tersebut. "EOMMAAA?!" Panggilnya keras, berusaha mencari sosok yang dirindukannya itu._

 _"_ _ **Ssshh...Eomma di sini sayang"**_

 _Sosok anggun itu muncul lalu menangkup cepat pipi Baekhyun, dan secepat itu pula Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu, seolah tak menginginkannya beranjak pergi sedikitpun._

 _"_ _J-jangan pergi..._ _Tetaplah di sini..._ _Ku mohon Eommaa_ _!" Serunya seraya memeluk lebih erat tubuh ibunya._

 _Wanita cantik itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, dan beralih kembali menangkup paras manis putranya._

 _"_ _ **Sayang—**_

 _"Bawa aku bersamamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini...aku tak ingin hidup seperti ini... semua—_

 _Baekhyun tercekat dan terisak. "Semua orang membenciku Eomma...mereka membenciku!"_

 _"_ _ **Kedua mata ini sangat indah sayang..."**_ _Wanita cantik itu menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan menatap lekat ke dalam kedua caramel eyes itu._

 _Baekhyun hanya tertegun dan mengerjap cepat. Merasa ...itu bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkannya._

 _"E-Eomma—_

 _"_ _ **Lihatlah baik-baik...kau akan menyadari betapa indah hidupmu saat ini"**_

 _"_ _ **Benar..."**_ _Sosok menyilaukan tiba-tiba saja muncul di sisi Wanita itu dan tersenyum manis padanya._

 _"_ _B_ _-Bai Xian? " Baekhyun tergagap dan berjalan gemetar mendekati sosok persis dengannya._

 _Ia mencoba memegang kedua pundak Bai Xian, begitu goyah kala ia benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya._

 _"Jangan menyiksaku! Aku tak sanggup memenuhi janjimu" Racau Baekhyun sembari menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam._

 _"_ _ **Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja bila itu dirimu...jaga Dia—**_

 _"Andwaeyo! Dia kekasihmu! Jagalah sendiri!" Sentak Baekhyun penuh emosi._

 _"_ _ **Kau harus bersamanya...Jaga Dia...tetaplah bersamanya"**_

 _"_ _Tidak mau_ _!_ _kau menyiksaku!_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Jaga Dia...Tetaplah bersamanya"**_

 _Suara Bai Xian mendadak menggema, semakin lama semakin cepat dan melengking._

 _"_ _ **Tetaplah bersamanya...Tetaplah bersamanya"**_

 _"Hentikan!" Gertak Baekhyun sembari menutup kedua telinganya._

 _"—_ _ **Bersamanya...Tetaplah bersamanya...tetaplah bersama—**_

 _"ANDWAEEE! HENTIKAN!" Jerit Baekhyun semakin ketakutan kala bayangan Bai Xian mengepung dan mengelilinginya memutar._

 _"_ _ **BERSAMANYA...TETAPLAH BERSAMANYA!"**_ _tiba-tiba saja Bai Xian mengikis jarak dengannya. Baekhyun pun menjerit ketakutan begitu melihat darah segar mengalir deras dari kedua mata Bai Xian dan semuanya berubah menjadi lautan darah._

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Baekhyun!"

"ANDWAE! PERGII! HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun terus meronta, dan menggeleng gelisah. Tak peduli seseorang sedari tadi mengguncang tubuh mungilnya, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Baekhyun! Buka matamu dan sadarlah!"

"HAA! PERGI—

"BAEKHYUN!"

Gertakan keras itu cukup menyentaknya, Ia membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Spontan Baekhyun bangkit dan merangkul leher sosok itu erat-erat.

"Hhh..hhhh...hhhh"

Pria itu – Park Chanyeol- hanya diam tak melakukan gerakan apapun, dan membiarkan namja mungil itu menggelayut padanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Nightmare hn?" Gumam Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, namun rengkuhan yang begitu hangat itu membuainya untuk semakin melesakkan kepala demi mencari perlindungan. Lebih dari appaun itu, Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman saat ini. Dan sejenak melupkan apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya semalam. Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya saat ini, mungkin saja...itu bentuk permintaan maaf atas sesuatu yang terjadi semalam.

Ya! Baekhyun yakin itu.

"N-nde" Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Namja tampan itu terlihat tertegun, samar-samar Ia melihat visual Bai Xian meringkuk gemetar dalam rengkuhannya. Namun tak berlangsung lama, begitu isakkan Baekhyun menyentak sadarnya.

Ia sedikit berdehem, dan menjauhkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau sudah merasa baik sekarang?" Ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun mengerjap .. menyadari sikap Pria itu mendadak dingin, tapi setelahnya Ia mengangguk pelan...sadar diri, Chanyeol hanya sedikit merasa iba padanya. "A-ah, t-terima kasih banyak Tuan—

"Bagus...akan lebih baik jika kau berkemas dan segera pergi dari rumah ini" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, membuat namja mungil itu menatap getir padanya.

"Kenapa hn? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kebawah, dan menahan nafas begitu sadar Ia terbangun tanpa sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Hanya selapis kemeja Chanyeol yang Ia kenakan saat ini.

"A-anda benar-benar mengusirku?"  
"Aku hanya memintamu pergi. Terserah apa yang akan kau simpulkan dari kalimat itu. Ah! satu hal lagi, aku tak pernah menarik apa yang telah kukatakan" Chanyeol beranjak berdiri lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, karena dengan wajah itu—

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangan cepat dari paras baby face Baekhyun. "Kau tau? Wajahmu itu hanya menyiksaku. Dan hanya Bai Xian...satu-satunya yang kucintai di dunia ini"

Baekhyun kembali tertunuk, Ya...Ia memang menyadari penuh, Siapa dirinya di mata Chanyeol. Tapi Ia tak meminta untuk dicintai, lebih-lebih menggantikan Bai Xian! Haruskah Ia menerima semua ini, setelah apa yang telah Dokter itu lakukan padanya semalam?

"S-semalam —

"Tentang semalam...kau tau itu bukan? aku mabuk. Semua yang kulakukan bukan atas sadarku. Terlebih...sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada tubuhmu"

Baekhyun makin ciut, meski benar Chanyeol memang banyak bicara kali ini... tapi ia tak memiliki nyali lebih untuk menyentak Chanyeol. Hanya diam tertunduk dengan tangan yang tak pernah berhenti menarik ujung kemeja demi menutupi paha polosnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sooyong untuk menjemput—

 **BRAKKKKKK**

"ANYBODY'S HOOOOOOOOME?"

Seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba saja merangsak masuk tanpa permisi dan berteriak memekakkan. Sontak Chanyeol mengernyit penuh emosi melihatnya. Ah sial! Sepertinya Ia lupa tak mengunci pintunya semalam.

"BAEKHYUUUUNN EODINIII?!" Teriak namja kecil itu lagi dan makin terdengar rusuh begitu Ia melihat siluet Baekhyun.

"Ah! Kau di sana—O-mmooo! Pakaian macam apa yang kau kenakan?!"

"Vi.." Baekhyun memutar tubuh membelakangi Taehyung, dan meremas cemas kedua tangannya. Merasa...V hanya akan membuat pelik suasana.

"Kau mengenalnya?! Siapa anak ini?!" Sentak Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"D-dia—" Baekhyun gemetar, terlalu kacau dengan bentakan keras seperti itu. Dan Ia tak tau harus memulai dengan kata apa untuk menjawab Chanyeol. Bahkan dirinyapun tak menyadari bocah kecil dibelakangnya mulai aktif, menelisik dan mengintip kemejanya dari bawah.

"BWAHHH! Kau tak memakai celana?!" Namun teriakan memekakkan Taehyung, mendadak mengacaukan semuanya. Baekhyun terlonjak lalu jatuh terduduk...tak bisa menahan rasa malu. Apapun itu Baekhyun benar-benar kewalahan dengan cara bicara Taehyung saat ini.

"Y-yya! kau baik-baik saja?" Panik Taehyung, seraya menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan begitu tergesa melepas jaket miliknya.

"Aisshhh...mengapa kau bisa seperti ini?! Kau bukan anak kecil!" Lanjut namja ulzzang itu lagi, sambil melilitkan jaketnya di pinggul Baekhyun hingga menutup penuh paha polosnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh remeh melihatnya, merasa ...dua bocah itu tengah memainkan lelucon di hadapannya. Ia beralih berjalan mendekati Taehyung, bermaksud menyeretnya keluar dari kediamannya...namun kalah cepat begitu namja kecil itu menyentak tangannya.

"Ahjjushii! Kembalikan celana Baekhyun!" Sentak Taehyung sambil menengadah...menatap tajam kedua obsidian Pria itu

Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya mengabaikannya, Pria itu lebih memilih mencengkeram bahu sempit Baekhyun, menghentakknya hingga mengguncang tubuh mungil itu . "Kau sengaja membawanya kemari? Apa rencanamu selama ini?!"

"T-tuan aku tidak—

"OH! Kau ingin memerasku?!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, tak menduuga...Chanyeol akan sejauh itu menaruh prasangka terhadapnya. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun berniat mengacaukan Chanyeol lebih-lebih memerasnya.

"Yya Ahjushii! mengapa kau marah padanya?! Kembalikan celana Baekhyun!"

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Chanyeol keras, lalu kembali manatap Baekhyun begitu berhasil membuat Taehyung terlonjak terkejut

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku Byun Baekhyun?Aku benar...Kau sengaja membawa temanmu dan memerasku?! Aku tau temanmu telah merekam apa yang terjadi semalam! Kau sengaja menjebakku Hahhh?!"

Baekhyun makin menatap nanar...apa lagi sekarang? Mencerca dirinya tanpa jeda bahkan dengan tuduhan yang benar-benar meremukkan hatinya kali ini.

"Aku t-tidak seperti itu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya sendiri.

Membuat Chanyeol lekas terkekeh remeh ** _'Kau mengambil peruntungan dengan wajah itu. Berapa yang kau minta untuk rekaman itu Byun Baekhyun?'_**

Baekhyun tergugu kala mendengar suara hati itu, Ia yang seharusnya menuntut atas semua perlakuan rendah yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Tapi mengapa...dirinya yang harus dipersalahkan atas semua ini.

"Aisshh Jinjja! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Mengambil celananya dan sekarang kau membentaknya seperti itu! PERSETAN DENGAN REKAMAN YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN! KAJJA PERGI BAEK!" Taehyung mendadak gusar dan menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya lekas pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Entahlah...Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan perlakuan Chanyeol dan muak melihat sikap diam Baekhyun. Tak bisakah Ia melawan, atau sekedar menyentak pria angkuh itu?!

Sementara, Chanyeol hanya menggebrak meja keras-keras...merasa payah, Ia begitu mudah meradang hanya karna dua bocah itu.

"Shit!"

.

.  
.

* * *

"A-ack! Sakit! Le-lepaskan aku V" Rintih Baekhyun, sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Taehyung dari pergelangan tangannya. Namun bocah ulzzang itu sama sekali tak mengindahkannya...dan tetap menariknya berjalan lebih jauh meninggalkan kediaman Park.

"Ku—kumohon ...lepaskan, ini saki—ah!" Pekik Baekhyun begitu Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?! Apa kau selalu hidup seperti ini? Diam... meski orang lain merendahkanmu? Dan merintih saat merasa sakit?!"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aisshhhh...teruslah diam seperti itu! Kau hanya bisa diam bukan?! Orang lain hanya akan melempar semua kesalahan dengan sikap lembekmu ini!"

"..." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan dengan raut bingung, entahlah batinnya benar-benar kacau saat ini. tak cukupkah dengan Chanyeol? dan kini seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya pun juga memarahinya seperti ini.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, melihat Baekhyun makin menciut di hadapannya. Ah! Ia terlalu terbawa emosi hingga lepas kendali seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benci melihat sikap tak berdaya Baekhyun di hadapan pria... rekan kerja Luhan itu.

' ** _Seharusnya kau marah! Atau pukul saja Ahjussi itu pabbo!'_** gerutu Taehyung dalam hati.

Suara batin itu terlalu jelas, membuat Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga dan menggeleng kasar, tak peduli Taehyung mengernyit heran melihatnya

"A-apa? kau sakit?" Tanyanya seraya menyentuh lengan Baekhyun.

"Ku—mohon hentikan...aku memang bodoh...aku memang bodoh!" Racau Baekhyun masih dengan menggeleng kasar.

Sontak membuat Taehyung membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya. Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan atau bagian yang tak di sengaja...tapi Ia benar-benar yakin, Baekhyun baru saja mendengar suara batinnya.

Namja kecil itu begitu was-was mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar...cemas kalau-kalau seseorang melihat keduanya, dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Ah sungguh! itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Maafkan aku... ayo pulang Baek" Bujuk Taehyung, sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan membimbingnya pulang, bersikap seolah Ia tak merasakan apapun yang berbeda dari diri Baekhyun.

 **,**

 **,**

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Ah Johta! tak kusangka ukuran tubuh kita sama, kau bisa memakai pakaianku Baek" Ucap V sembari mematut tubuh Baekhyun di depan sebuah cermin besar.

"T-terimakasih" Lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tck! kau melakukannya lagi?! Tegakkan kepalamu dan katakan dengan lebih keras...kau bukan wanita!" Sentak V, tak peduli dirinya lebih muda dari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih"

"Lebih keras!"

"Terima kasih"

"Kurang!"

"TERIMA KASIH!"

"Ah..ya, seperti itu" Ucap Taehyung seraya menaik turunkan alisnya, Ia meringis sesaat lalu beralih mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terhempas ke ranjangnya.

' **BRUGH'**

"Ugh—

"Pejamkan matamu lalu tidur" sergah Taehyung cepat, sambil menarik selimut sebatas leher Baekhyun.

"a-apa?"

"Yyaa~...lihat lingkaran mengerikan di matamu itu, aku tak ingin melihat panda china di rumahku! Tidur..ppali..ppali" Taehyung beralih mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Sikap aktif yang sedikit aneh itu memang membuat Baekhyun merasa kikuk dan mungkin heran, ah yah! Tentu...darah AB yang mengalir dalam tubuh Taehyung, sedikit banyak memberi pengaruh pada kepribadian yang tak biasa dari anak itu.

"Terima kasih V" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan mata, Ia tau... bocah itu sangat peduli di balik sikap anehnya itu.

.

.

.

 ** _("Nee yeobbseyo Vii..? bukankah ini belum waktunya istirahat? wae—)_**

" Aku di rumah" Jawab Taehyung santai, seraya mengacak isi lemari esnya.

 ** _("YACK! KAU MELEWATKAN SEKOLAHMU?!")_** Teriak Luhan dalam sambungan telefon itu

"Bukan seperti itu Hyung!"

 ** _("APALAGI?KAU JELAS-JELAS—)_**

"AISSHH! BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADAKU! BAEKHYUN DI RUMAH!" jerit Taehyung tak kalah keras

 ** _("Baekhyu_** ** _n_** ** _?_** ** _Benarkah_** ** _? Ah_** ** _baiklah_** ** _Hyung usahakan pulang cepat...jaga rumah baik-baik,_** ** _mengerti_** ** _?")_**

Taehyung mengernyit jengkel kala menatap layar smmart phone miliknya, ada apa dengan cara bicara yang meledak manis itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Pikir Taehyung.. Ia mematikan sambungan telfon itu secara sepihak. lalu beralih menelfon seseorang.

"MOOM! BUANG LUHAN HYUNG! TUKAR DIA DENGAN YANG BARU!"

 ** _("O-ommo? Kau bicara apa sayang?")_**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

 **Drrrtt...Drrttt**

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, begitu ponsel miliknya begetar keras di atas meja nakasnya. Ia menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya dan mencoba mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun semakin dirinya acuh ... panggilan telfon itu semakin intens dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terusik. Pria itu beralih bangkit, berniat melepas battry smartphone tersebut...namun urung Ia lakukan begitu melihat Ibunya yang menghubunginya kali ini.

"Hnn..." Jawabnya malas begitu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 ** _("Chanyeol_** ** _l_** ** _ie...mengapa lama sekali mengangkat telfon_** ** _Ibu_** ** _eum?")_**  
Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Biarkan aku tidur Ibu"

 ** _("_** ** _Sayang,_** ** _apa kau sakit?_** ** _Mengapa suaramu terdengar berbeda?_** ** _")_**

"Tidak...aku ingin tidur"

 **("Ah...** **Ibu** **akan mengunjungimu . Aissh...bocah tak tau diri itu pasti yang membuatmu sakit")**

"Anak itu sudah pergi, tak perlu—

 **("Pergi?** **Benarkah** **? OKAY! Itu yang** **Ibu** **inginkan!...Ahahaha...** **ibu akan mengunjungimu Yeollie** **")**

"Tak perlu Ib—

 **Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut**

Chanyeol berdecak keras lalu membuang asal ponselnya , dan bangkit berdiri...memandang kosong pada potret besar yang tersemat di dinding kamarnya. Ah sungguh! Ia merasa gusar meski Baekhyun telah enyah dari rumahnya, bahkan rasanya semakin membuatnya kacau

Dan Ia benar-benar benci dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"Bukankah kepergiannya adalah yang terbaik ?" Gumam Chanyeol, seolah tengah berbincang dengan Bai Xian. Meski nyatanya itu hanyalah potret mati.

.

.

.

Pria tinggi itu beralih melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, meneguk secangkir kopi mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuk meredakan suasana batinnya. Ya! Chanyeol yakin itu.

"Tsk!" Decaknya begitu menyadari tak ada setetespun air panas di dapurnya. Ah! Ia lupa...seseorang yang selalu membuat kopi untuknya selama beberapa hari ini telah pergi.

Chanyeol beralih memanaskan air...terasa membosankan dengan hanya melihat asap yang mengepul dari air yang hampir mendidih itu. Chanyeol ingat benar...selama lebih 1 minggu lamanya, Ia selalu me ndengar seseorang bersenandung merdu dari ruang dapurnya. Belum lagi dengan aroma kopi hangat yang menguar ...ah! Ia masih mengingat dengan baik, aroma pagi itu.

Tapi rasanya...Ia baru menyadari ada yang berbeda di pagi ini. Semua terasa hambar...ya...benar-benar hambar, seperti—hari di mana Bai Xian meninggalkannya.

"Merepotkan" Gumamnya seraya menuangkan air panas itu ke dalam cangkirnya, namun tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tersita pada cangkir dan peralatan dapur yang tersusun rapih.

"Bocah itu yang melakukannya?" Gumamnya lagi, namun itu membuatnya lupa, Chanyeol masih menuang air panas...hingga tumpah dan mengenai sebelah tangannya.

"AH!"  
Pekiknya seraya mengibas tangan kirinya, dan mendesis nyeri kala melihat telapak tangannya telah memerah.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

" _Tuan... aku telah menyiapkan kopi untuk anda"_

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasuki kamarku?"_

" _Ah...aku hanya ingin meletakkannya saja. Permisi Tuan"_

 _._

 _._

" _Biarkan aku saja yang mengupasnya untuk anda" Baekhyun memaksa mengambil buah apel dan pisau dari tanga_ _n Chanyeol. Terlalu kebas_ _melihat Dokter muda itu terlihat asal-asalan mengupas buah ranum itu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

" _B-berikan padaku...aku tak ingin kau melukai tanganmu dengan pisau itu"_

 _Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya, dan tetap kekeuh melakukannya sendiri. "Tsk! Kau meremehkan— ouch!"_

" _Kubilang juga apa! Lihat...sekarang anda berdarah seperti ini!" Gerutu Baekhyun, seraya meraih telunjuk Chanyeol dan menyesap darah dari luka sayat itu dengan bibirnya._

" _Y-Ya! Kau—_

" _Sss_ _hh_ _" Desis Baekhyun_ _lalu_ _kembali menyesap rembasan darah di telunjuk Chanyeol._

 ** _FLASH BACK OFF_**

Chanyeol terkekeh, merasa penggalan hari itu bersama Baekhyun... kembali membuatnya mengenang kekasih kecilnya... ya, Bai Xian selalu menujukkan sikap cemas berlebih. dan itu sangat menggemaskan...

"Dear... jangan memaksaku melihat sikap manismu. Dia bukan dirimu"

Gumam Chanyeol, sambil memandang redup... meja pantry yang kerap Bai Xian gunakan untuk memasak semasa hidup.

"CHANYEOLIIEEEEEE... IBU DATANG SAYAAAANG"

"Tck! Secepat itu Dia datang?!" Decak Chanyeol sambil membilas tangannya yang memerah

.

.

.

"AAHHH RUMAH INI BENAR-BENAR TERASA MENYEGARKAN TANPA ANAK ITU" Teriak Heechul lagi, seraya terkikik dan berputar-putar mencari Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu** **Di Tempat lain**

"Kau harus memegangnya seperti ini" Ujar Taehyung, mencoba membimbing Baekhyun memegang Joy sticknya.

"Uhm...benda apa ini?"

Taehyung membulatkan mata lebar, heran sekaligus takjub...Baekhyun tak berasal dari zaman Jeoseon bukan?

"Yyaa...kau tak pernah bermain game dengan ini?"

Baekhyun menunduk, dan menggeleng lemah...bagaimana Ia bisa tau benda apa di tangannya kini. Ia buta semenjak kecil tentu semua yang dilihatnya benar-benar terasa asing.

"Whoaa daebaak...kau manusia kuno huh? Lihat...kau hanya perlu menekannya seperti ini dan BOOOM! Kau mati" Celoteh Taehyung antusias, sambil menunjukkan karakter dalam gamenya membunuh musuhnya dengan dynamite.

"Seperti ini?"  
 **Ctak...tak..tak..ctak**

Baekhyun berusaha meniru apa yang dilakukan Taehyung menekan asal semua tombol Joy sticknya , tapi dalam layar besar itu Ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan apapun. Hanya asap hitam legam yang mengepul di dalamnya. Aneh sekali...

"Yyaa...dia sudah hangus...mati, tak bisa bermain lagi"

"Ahh...jadi seperti itu. Dia bodoh sekali" Gumam Baekhyun masih memandangi karakternya yang tewas.

Bocah manis di sisinya hahya mengerjap, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mungkin untuk sementara ini, ia memang harus mengajarkan banyak hal pada teman barunya itu. Taehyung melirik Baekhyun. "Apa kau benar-benar tak tau benda semacam ini?"

"A-aku but—

"Viiii...Baekhyun~ah, aku pulaaang!"

Keduanya seketika berjengit, begitu suara yang mereka kenal memanggil dari arah pintu utama...Taehyung melengos malas, lalu beralih tengkurap di lantai..berpura-pura tidur.

"Luhan hyung Datang—

"Katakan aku tidur" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Di lantai?"

"Oho"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, dan beralih bangkit berdiri...berniat menemui Luhan.

.

.

.

"Hyungg—" Kedua caramel eyes itu seketika membulat lebar, begitu melihat seekor anak anjing tampak melompat-lompat di bawah kaki Luhan. Meminta makanan.

"Kyeoptaaa"

"Ah! kau menyukainya Baekhyun?"

"N-ne Hyung, lucu sekali" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup kepala bulat itu, menggelengkkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri hengga ekornya mengibas antusias.

' ** _Woof...Wooff...Woff'_**

"Ahaha..lihat sepertinya Dia menyukaimu Baekkie"

"YACK! Anjing...aku mendengar anjing di sini!" Taehyung berjalan menghentak keluar dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"Ige mwoya?! (Apa ini)?!" Pekik Taehyung seraya menunjuk-nujuk anak anjing yang menggeliat di bawah kakinya.

"Aku baru saja mengambilnya...lucu bukan?"

"Mwooo?! Aku melarangmu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini! Pergi kau dari sini!" Bentak Taehyung, sambil menunjuk pintu seolah tengah mengusir seseorang.

Anak anjing itupun tampak menunduk takut dengan telinga terkatup. Lalu beringsut-ingsut mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aiyyah! Bicara apa kau ini?! Chocho akan menemani Baekhyun di rumah saat Hyung bekerja"

"Aku yang akan menemaninya!" Sergah Taehyung kesal.

"Aha...dan bagaimana saat kau pergi ke sekolah?"

Bocah manis itu hanya berdengus, dan menggerutu dalam hati. Ia tak akan mungkin memaksakan keinginannya pada penguasa rumah itu.

"Chocho? Nama macam apa itu? lebih baik beri nama _gaedong_ (kotoran) saja, itu lebih cocok untuknya!"

.

.

"jangan pedulikan anak itu, dia memang setiap hari seperti itu. Bermainlah bersama Anak anjing ini di luar Baekhyun...aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan" Ujar Luhan, seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buah dan sayur segar dari paper bag.

"Uhm Hyung.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat anggukan manis itu, namun senyumnya seketika pudar begitu melihat luka lebam di pergelangan tangan dan betis Baekhyun.

"Tunggu.." Ucapnya cepat, seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Luka ini—" Luhan membulatkan mata lebar. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka seperti ini?" Ia mulai panik menelisik kaki Baekhyun.

"T-tidak apa Hyung... aku terjatuh kemarin"

Luhan berdecak keras, ini bukan kali pertama dirinya mendapati Baekhyun terluka...bahkan sebelumnya kedua tangan anak itu dipenuhi luka serpihan keramik. dan sekarang...luka memar yang benar-benar kontras di kulit putihnya.

Dokter muda itu beralih memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, sedikit merunduk demi menatap lekat wajah bocah mungil itu.

"Apa seseorang mengancammu?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, lalu menggeleng cepat. Namun Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas, rasa takut itu terbias dari manik caramelnya.

"Dengar Baekhyun~ah, aku tentu tau...luka di tangan dan kakimu ini bukan luka terjatuh seperti yang kau katakan"

Baekhyun hanya diam tertunduk, benar! Itu memang bukan luka terjatuh...tapi tentu tak mungkin menjelaskannya secara lugas apa yang dialaminya di malam itu bukan?

"Chanyeol yang melakukannya?" Sergah Luhan, membuat namja mungil di hadapannya berjengit dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Luhan kembali berdecak, dan memijit keningnya. "Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya dari awal dan tak membiarkanmu tinggal bersamanya Baek" Ujarnya kemudian.

"T-tidak...bukan Tuan Chan—

"Tak perlu melindunginya! apa saja yang telah Dia lakukan terhadapmu selama ini?" Luhan mulai tersulut emosi.

"..."  
Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun lebih memilih diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Membuat Luhan semakin menyadari...ada perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun.

Ya! Ia tau benar...anak itu memiliki pribadi yang ceria. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar bertolak sangat jauh. Baekhyun lebih banyak diam...bahkan bicarapun sesekali tersendat, seakan tak memiliki nyali untuk menyuarakannya.

Dan sungguh...Ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat anak itu semakin tertekan. **_'Lain kali saja aku menanyakannya'_** Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Benar-benar tak menginginkan Dokter itu mengungkit masalah tersebut baik saat ini ataupun lain kali.

"Baiklah...tak perlu membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Kemarilah...biar aku mengobati lukamu. Lalu kau boleh bermain bersamanya" Ucap Luhan lembut sambil menepuk kepala anak anjing dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahhh...ini benar-benar menawan, sangat pas di tubuhmu...kau tak ingin mencobanya Yeollie?" Gumam Heechul, usai mengambil jas medis yang tersimpan di almari Putranya. Memandanginya dengan antusias, bahkan hingga memberi parfume milikinya berkali-kali.

"..." Pemuda tampan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Yyaaa~...dengarkan Ibu saat bicara"

"Ibu kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu bukan?"

"Tidaaaak... Ibu datang karena benar-benar merindukanmu. Ahhh aku benar-benar merindukan putraku yang penuh kharisma itu, setiap orang memujinya...dan semakin terlihat tampan dengan jas medis ini. Bagaimana ini.. Ibu merindukannya setengah mati" Rengek Heechul sambil mengguncang pundak Chanyeol, namun apa yang dilakukannya membuat Chanyeol tersedak kopi yang diminumnya, bahkan sebagian tumpah mengenai perban di tangan kananya.

"Uhukk~...Ib—uu"

"O-ommona!... kau baik-baik saja sayang? apa terasa sakit?" Racau Heechul begitu panik memegangi tangan Chanyeol.

"Ssshh..." Desis Chanyeol seraya menahan tangan Heechul, memberikan isyarat untuk tak bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. "Aku baik-baik saja.." ucapnya, kali ini dengan membuka lilitan perbannya.

"Aisshh! Semua ini karna bocah tak tau diri itu ...sampai-sampai kau terluka seperti ini. Apa dia tak tau...Putraku seorang Dokter, tangannya tentu sangat berharga dibandingkan dengan—

"Ibu!" Bentak Chanyeol, tak habis pikir Ibunya masih saja menyudutkan Baekhyun, bahkan setelah anak itu pergi dari rumahnya.

"W-waeeee...mengapa kau membentak Ibu?"

Semua benar-benar penat, hingga berbicara dengan ibunyapun rasanya serasa membuat kepalanya pecah. Entahlah...kali ini Ia merasa terlalu tersinggung, jika Heechul kembali menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membersihkan tanganku" Ucap Chanyeol sembari bangkit, dan melangkah menuju ruang dapur.

"Y-yya berikan pada Ibu saja, biar Ibu yang membersihkannya"

"..."

"Yeollie?"

' **RRINGGG...RRINGG'**

"Aishh mengejutkan saja! siapa yang menelfon hmm?" Gerutu Heechul, dan mengurungkan niatnya mengejar Chanyeol demi mengangkat telfon rumah itu.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Pria itu berdecak..kala dirinya menyeka telapak tangannya dengan cairan antiseptik. Ah sungguh bukan karna luka di tangan itu yang membuatnya gusar seperti ini, tapi entahlah...Ia merasa akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun di rumahnya daripada Ibunya yang datang berkunjung.

' **Woof...Woofff'**

" **Choco** **...apa yang kau bawa?"**

Namun tiba-tiba saja Ia mengernyit begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing untuknya, Ia beralih bangkit mendekati teralis jendela dapur untuk melihat ke luar, dan benar saja...Ia terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok mungil yang berlarian dengan seekor anjing kecil di halaman sebuah rumah.

"Baek—Hyun" Gumamnya tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa anak itu di sana. Mungkinkah seseorang telah menampungnya?

" **YACK! ANJING ITU MENGAMBIL CELANAKU** **BAEK** **!"**

"What the f—...anak itu!" gerutu Chanyeol jengkel saat melihat Taehyung merangsak keluar dari rumah tersebut, tanpa mengenakan celana. Ah! tentu Ia tak bisa melupakan begitu saja, sikap lancang bocah itu terhadapnya.

Apa ini? mungkinkah itu rumahnya?

Chanyeol kembali melihat keluar, mengamati dengan seksama tingkah dua bocah tak jauh dari rumahnya itu. ah sungguh! ini benar-benar aneh...apa hubungan anak itu dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya?

" ** _Ahahaha...lepaskan itu"_**

' ** _Wooff...Woff!'_**

 **DEG**

Ia terpana begitu saja, dan beralih membuka lebih lebar tirai jendelanya. Entahlah...sesuatu dalam dirinya serasa berdenyut lebih cepat kala melihat Baekhyun tertawa selepas itu. Hingga tanpa tersadar...Ia betah berlama-lama menduduki meja pantry hanya untuk mengamati sosok mungil itu.

"Manis sekali.." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sesekali Ia terkekeh kecil, melihat Baekhyun kembali tertawa keras dan berguling-guling dengan seekor anak anjing.

Sempat Ia memanggil nama Bai Xian dalam batinnya, apa yang dilihatnya kini tentu, membuat kenangan itu kembali menyeruak. Tapi anak itu bukan Bai Xian, melainkan sosok yang berbeda yang mungkin benar memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi sekali lagi...Baekhyun bukanlah Bai Xian.

Bagaiman bisa Ia memegang hatinya? dan sungguh Ia benar-benar tak ingin dipermainkan dengan perasaan rindu seperti ini.

Sejenak dokter muda itu memang terusik dengan perasaannya, namun lagi-lagi Ia kembali dibuat tertawa kecil dengan tingkah bocah mungil itu. dan perlahan Chanyeol mulai menyadari...Baekhyun memiliki senyum yang berbeda

"Aissh YACK! Mengapa bocah tengik itu menariknya seperti itu!" Gerutu Chanyeol spontan, saat melihat Taehyung menarik Baekhyun hingga keduanya jatuh di atas rerumputan. Ah sungguh! ia benar-benar kesal melihatnya.

"Ada apa di luar? Apa yang sedang kau lihat umm? Kau berteriak pada siapa?"

' **SRAKKK'**

Chanyeol menutup cepat tirai jendelanya, begitu ibunya tiba-tiba saja datang. "A-anak anjing"

"Mwo? Puppy? Biar Eomma melihat—

"Aisshh! sepertinya aku harus memiliki seekor anak anjing" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, seraya memutar tubuh ibunya dan memaksanya menjauhi jendela tersebut.

"Yyaa...mengapa kau menjadi aneh seperti ini? bukankah kau sangat membenci hewan peliharaan? bagaimana—

"Waktunya Ibu pulang"

"Ah waeee...kau mengusir Ibuuu—

Heechul mempoutkan bibir begitu Chanyeol menunjukkan pukul 5 sore pada jam tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya bukan?"

"Aisshh kau ini ...mengapa sangat kejam pada ibumu sendiri"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ibunya terus menerus bersungut di depannya, ya Ia tau...Heechul memang satu-satunya wanita yang paling banyak bicara dan kerap membuatnya jengkel tapi tentu saja satu-satunya Wanita yang paling Ia kasihi di dunia ini.

.

.

"Jangan mengenakan pakaian setipis ini. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya huh?!" gerutu Chanyeol sembari mengenakan jaket tebal milikinya di tubuh Heechul.

"Yya!...apa kau tak ingin Ibumu terlihat sexy dan Hottt?"

"Tsk" Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir Ibunya lebih kekanakan dibandingkan dengan anak muda saat ini.

"Pulang dan jangan pergi kemanapun...arrasseo?" Usai melilitkan syal Heechul.

"Poppo— **Chupp.** Heechul bergerak cepat mencuri kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aisshh.. Ibu! aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sungut Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibirnya.

Heechul hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Dan melenggang santai menuju pintu utama. "Kau tetap Chanyeol kecil Ibu... Yeollie"

.

.

.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di dalam kulkas, kau hanya perlu memanaskannya Sayang"

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol sembari mengibas-kibaskan tangan, meminta Heechul agar segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Isshh.." Desis Heechul, namun tetap mengulas senyum dan melambaikan tangan pada putra kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, selepas perginya mobil putih itu dari rumahnya. Namun kedua obsidian itu terlihat tak sabaran melihat sebuah rumah tak jauh dari kediamannya. Ya...sebuah rumah di mana dirinya melihat Baekhyun berkeliaran di dalamnya.

Lalu berdehem pelan, merasa mungkin memang sebaiknya semua berjalan seperti ini, tak ada yang perlu Ia cemaskan mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. lagipula sepertinya...anak itu telah menemukan tempat tinggal. Tapi mengapa bukan bersama Sooyoung? Ah terserah...  
Semua akan baik-baik saja, dan hidupnya tentu akan kembali tenang seperti semula. Pikir Chanyeol seraya memasukki kediamannya.

.

.

.

Malam kian berangsur larut, kedua mata yang seharusya terpejam itu ...tetap terjaga tanpa alasan. begitu sosok seorang bocah manis, rasanya tak jemu bermain dalam bnaknya.

"Hhhh..." helanya seraya merentangkan kedua tanganya, dan menjadikannya bantalan di sandaran sofanya... sejenak Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar lalu menatap langit-langit rumah. ...entahlah...rasanya rumah ini benar-benar terasa luas dan senyap.

"Ehem..." Dehemnya berusaha memecah hening.

Ah...suaranya saja tentu tak akan berpengaruh apapun. Rumahnya tetap saja bisu tak berkelakar apapun di malam ini.

Biasanya ia selalu mendengar suara kecil Baekhyun bahkan hingga denting perkakas masak di dapur...tapi kini jangankan derap langkah yang kerap rusuh, helaan nafas namja mungil itupun tak lagi didengarnya.

Biar saja...memang hanya ketenangan ini yang diinginkannya. Hanya Dia dan Bai Xian..ya seperti itu. pikirnya sembari memejamkan mata.

" ** _Ahahaha"_**

Namun tak berlangsung lama...Ia kembali membuka mata begitu mendengar suara tawa yang keras dari sebuah rumah tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Itu Baekhyun yang tertawa! Ya! Ia yakin itu... bahkan setelah anak itu angkat kaki dari rumahnya...Ia masih mendengarnya. Ah! mengapa Baekhyun di mana-mana.

"Tck!" Decaknya seraya kembali memejamkan mata dan memaksa untuk tidur.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

Terlalu pagi untuk menyentak lelapnya kali ini, tapi memang semua karna Ia tak mendapat tidurnya semalam. Ah! Ia hampir gila hanya karna tawa seorang bocah yang menyusup masuk dalam mimpinya.

Chanyeol bergegas turun, berniat mengambil air mineral dan mendadak gusar begitu mendapati dapur dan ruang tamunya tampak terang benderang.

"Baekhyun! Berapa kali ku katakan...jangan menyalakan lampu jika—

Chanyeol stagnan, memandang kosong ke depan. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Baekhyun telah pergi..bagaimana bisa Ia bicara demikian?. Rasanya...ia memang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di rumah ini.

.

 _"_ _Sedang apa kau di sana?"_ Gumam Chanyeol seraya meneguk air mineralnya. Ia tau...pikirannya tengah bermasalah memikirkan Baekhyun di dalam rumah itu.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

"Mengapa Kau mengusirnya? Kau tak harus melakukan semua ini!" Geram Siwon, begitu tau... Baekhyun telah pergi dari kediaman putranya. Dan parahnya terlambat terdengar olehnya

"Dia aman bersama penghuni rumah itu, apa masalahnya?" Ujar Chanyeol penuh emosi, menyadari ayahnya datang berkunjung dan menyentaknya hanya untuk menumpukan semua kesalahan karna telah mengusir Baekhyun.

"Benar! Apa salahnya? Putra kita memilih langkah yang tepat dengan mengusir bocah tak tau diri itu" Imbuh Heechul, mendukung penuh keputusan Chanyeol

"Kau akan menyesalinya Chanyeol!"

"Justru kehadiran anak itu yang akan membuatku menyesal!"

"Aku akan membawa anak itu kembali!" Siwon memilih beranjak pergi, tak berkomentar apapun bahkan untuk sekedar membujuk istrinya turut pergi bersamanya.

"W-wonnie? Kau ingin pergi?"

"..."

"Bagaimana denganku? Wonnie...Yyaaa! Wonnieeee!"

.

.

Dokter muda itu kembali menghela nafas jengah selepas kepergian kedua orang tuanya, tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. tak bisakah Ayahnya lepas tangan dengan kehidupan pribadinya?

Apa hebatnya...hidup bersama bocah itu? hanya menyulut amarah dan emosinya saja bukan?

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu Di tempat Lain**

"Baek! berhenti bermain dengan anjing itu!" Seru Taehyung kesal seraya memakai sepatunya serampangan.

Tapi Baekhyun terlihat acuh ... tetap antusias bermain bersama anjing kecil itu.

"Yya! temani aku keluar ppaliii!" Rengek Taehyung lagi, sambil menghentak kaki.

"V! jangan membawa Baekhyun keluar semalam ini!" Sayup sayup terdengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung berdecak, ada sesuatu yang harus dibelinya kali ini. dan itu... mendadak.

Tanpa menghiraukan seruan Luhan, bocah itu memaksa melilitkan syal di leher Baekhyun lalu, menariknya untuk beranjak berdiri.

"Cepatlah berdiri dan ikut aku!"

"Tapi Luhan Hyung—

"Aishh! jangan dengarkan dia" Taehyung beralih membuka pintu.

 **CKLEK**

Namun mendadak berjengit terkejut begitu melihat seorang pria besar, telah berdiri tegap di ambang pintunya.

"A—ahjjussi Siapa?"

Pria itu hanya balas tersenyum ramah, namun dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia lebih tersita pada sosok manis di belakang.

"Baekhyun..." panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada bocah yang tampak terkejut melihatnya itu.

"T—tuan Park" Baekhyun menundukkan wajah, lalu sedikt berjalan gemetar ke belakang.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenal Ahjjusii ini?" Tanya Taehyung penuh selidik.

Tapi... Baekhyun tetap diam tertunduk, seakan kelu untuk sekedar memandangnya, lebih-lebih berbicara untuk menjawabnya. Untuk apa Siwon kemari? Ia tak sedang melakukan kesalahan apapun bukan? pikir Baekhyun

 ** _'_** ** _Tempatmu bukan di sini Nak, kembalilah... aku akan membawamu kembali'_**

Baekhyun terlonjak begitu mendengar suara batin itu, apa maksud dari kata kembali itu? mungkinkah Pria itu ingin membawanya kembali pada Chanyeol dan membiarkannya mendapat cacian itu lagi dan lagi? tidak! Ia tak ingin mengulangnya

Bocah manis itu makin tergagap menyudutkan dirinya ke dinding, berusaha menjauhi Siwon.

"Ahjjussi! Siapa?! Kau membuat Baekhyun takut!" Pekik Taehyung sambil membentangkan tangannya.

 **DRAP...DRAP**

Suara langkah seorang mulai tergesa panik menuruni anak tangganya, dan sosok itu—

"Vi! mengapa berteriak semalam ini eohhh!" Seru Luhan jengkel.

"Bagaimana jika semua tetangga rumah mendengar dan—

Namun racauan Luhan mendadak bisu, begitu melihat seorang pria di depan pintunya.

"D-direktur Park" Gagap Luhan seraya membungkuk dalam.

Siwon tersenyum ramah, dan beralih mengelus kepala Taehyung.

"Tak kusangka, rumahmu berdekatan dengan rumah Putraku"

"A-ah... kami baru saja pindah... K-karena kurasa tempat ini jauh lebih dekat dengan sekolah Nae dongsaeng" Ujarnya masih dengan menaruh sungkan, bahkan mulai menerka was-was... kedatangan Siwon mungkin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. "Silahkan masuk Direktur Park" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menarik lengan Taehyung agar tak menghalangi Siwon.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya lekat. "Aku kemari untuk Baekhyun" Lugasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Membuat Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk di sudut dinding itu tersentak dengan tubuh gemetarm bahkan sesekali terlihat menggelengkan kepala.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Baekhyun? Ah... anda tak perlu mencemaskannya, Baekhyun tinggal bersama kami dan kami bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan sangat—

"ini bukan tempatnya, anak itu harus bersama Putraku" Siwon, beralih melangkah masuk mendekati Baekhyun.

Luhan mengeras. "T—tapi Direktur Park—

"Mata yang kini dimilikinya, tentu tak semerta diberikan begitu saja" Siwon beralih melihat Luhan. "Dia membawa pesan dalam mata itu... "

"A—apa anda berharap Baekhyun menjadi pengganti—

"Ya, demi putraku... dan pemilik mata itu pun menginginkannya" Ucapnya seraya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... akan tetap tinggal di rumah Chanyeol"

"Hks..." Baekhyun mendadak terisak sambil menutup wajahnya. Membuat Luhan mengernyit getir, Ia tau apa yang dirasakan anak itu saat ini. Takut dan mungkin bimbang untuk memilih.

"Tapi Direktur Park... Beberapa kali kami melihat luka memar di tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sepertinya—

"Haruskah aku mengulang ucapanku kembali?"

Luhan lekas terdiam dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepala, mustahil menyentak pemegang jabatan tertinggi itu... jika dirinya tak ingin ancaman mutasi.

"Mengapa menangis? bukankah kau bahagia dengan kedua matamu ini?" Bisik Siwon seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun. "Bai Xian memberi mata ini, bukan untuk kau nikmati seorang diri Baekhyun"

Tapi kalimat itu terdengar... lebih menyakitkan dari serpihan keramik yang sempat melukainya. Mengapa Siwon merubah perangai?

Mengapa menyinggung mata itu?

Bahkan, Ia pun tak berharap menerima mata itu... jika nyatanya Ia hanya hidup di pandang sebelah mata.

"Apa kau memang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari mata Bai—

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berseru keras, sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

"A—aku tidak— hks! Aku tak pernah mengambil keuntungan apapun!" Racaunya lagi, kian terisak.

Siwon menatap getir, dan beralih bersimpuh untuk memeluk bocah mungil itu. "Kembalilah.." Bisiknya seraya mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau berjanji, dengan kedua mata itu... kau akan menjaga Putraku? Temani Dia hingga menemukan jati dirinya kembali"

Bocah mungil itu makin tergugu dan meremas kuat kemeja Siwon, tak peduli air matanya mungkin telah membuat kemeja mahal itu kebas.

"T—tapi, Tuan Chanyeol... s—selalu melihatku sebagai B—bai Xian" Isaknya tersendat-sendat, berusaha mengadu.

"Kau...memang penggantinya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih... takdir telah memilih hidupmu di bandingkan anak malang itu"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, nyaris Ia mengharapkan perlindungan dari sosok pria itu. Namun semua tertepis... kala kalimat penuh sesal itu mengalun dengan sangat lugas. Tapi itu bukan untuknya... semua perhatian itu hanya untuk Bai Xian!

Tak bisakah Siwon melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya malang di sini?

Tapi Mereka hanya mencintai Bai Xian!

Seakan dirinya yang hidup ini, telah tersingkir dalam sosok yang telah lebih dulu mengisi hati mereka.

"Hks..." Baekhyun hanya tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, membiarkan air mata itu lolos... menyertai betapa remuk jantung itu berdetak.

"Tunjukkan balas budimu... Baekhyun~ah" Gumam Siwon, sambil menggengam tangan mungil itu untuk dibimbingnya keluar. Tak peduli... Baekhyun makin terisak, tak tau... kemana ia harus menumpukan hidupnya saat ini.

.

.

Luhan meremas tangan kuat-kuat, di saat seperti ini... mengapa semua mendadak kelu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi anak itu... tapi mengapa Ia tak berdaya untuk sekedar menarik Baekhyun dari Siwon.

"Maaf..." Lirihnya seraya menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"HYUNG! Mengapa diam saja?!" Bawa Baekhyun kembali Hyung!" Racau Taehyung sambil mengguncang tubuh kurus Luhan.

"A—ahjjussi itu membawanya kembali ke rumah mengerikan itu!" Teriaknya lagi sambil berlari keluar. "Hyung! Baekhyun tinggal bersama kita! Aku akan membawanya kemba—

"Tidak!" Luhan meraih tangan Taehyung dan mendekapnya erat. "Jangan ke sana" Bisiknya pelan.

"WAEE?!"

"D-dengar Vi. K—kita pikirkan cara terbaik untuk membawa Baekhyun bersama kita. Tidak saat ini Ne" Bujuknya seraya menangkup pipi Taehyung. "Ahjjussi yang kau lihat, bukan orang yang sebanding untukku"

"Kapan Hyung?! Sebelum Baekhyun mati di sana hah?!"

"D—diam, Hyung mohon"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cha...masuklah, semua akan baik-baik saja" Ujar Siwon, membimbing Baekhyun agar lekas melangkah memasuki rumah megah itu.

Tak seorang pun di dalamnya, suasana tetap gelap dan hening... mungkin benar, sepertinya Chanyeol tengah pergi atau memang telah terlelap di kamarnya.

"T—tuan" Baekhyun memberatkan langkah, dan kembali menatap Siwon ragu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"B—bisakah aku hidup b-bersamamu saja Tuan?" Lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas ujung bajunya sendiri.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, lalu merunduk untuk mengamati lekat kedua mata Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau merubah Putraku, jika kau tinggal bersamaku"

"Tapi Tuan, bagaimana jia aku tak bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana jika Tuan Chanyeol tetap membenciku?"

"Kau belum mencobanya Baekhyun..." Tegas Siwon, kali ini dengan menarik tangan kecil itu hingga benar-benar masuk ke dalam, bahkan hingga mengantarnya menuju sebuah kamar yang sempat ditempatinya.

.

.

"Aku tak memiliki waktu lebih... hiduplah dengan baik bersama Putraku. dan jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuatmu ragu" Ujar Siwon sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu Tuan—

 ** _'_** ** _Mengapa aku membawamu? karna aku hanya melihatmu sebagai anak itu'_**

Baekhyun kembali diam, dan terduduk di ranjangnya kala mendengar suara hati Pria itu. Membuatnya urung untuk memanggil atau bahkan kembali menahan Siwon untuk pergi.

.

.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menatap nanar mobil hitam yang telah melaju pergi, dari balik tirai kamar itu.

Meninggalkan dirinya, yang detik ini tak tau untuk bersikap paska Chanyeol telah mengusirnya dari rumah ini.

 **CKLEK**

Seseorang seperti menutup pintu, membuat Baekhyun lekas berlari keluar. Mungkin saja itu Chanyeol... bukankah lebih baik jika Ia menyapa terlebih dulu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Pria itu?

.

.

Dan di sanalah Ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu tengah berjalan perlahan menapaki satu persatu anak tangganya.

Baekhyun berjalan ragu, tapi Ia tetap membawa langkah kecilnya untuk selangkah lebih dekat.

"T—tuan" Panggilnya kemudian.

membuat sorang Pria yang nyaris memasuki kamarnya itu, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"M—maaf Tuan... aku—

Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut, begitu melihat Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga. Membuatnya... tergagap turut melangkah mundur kebelakang.

"Kau.." Chanyeol beralih meremas kedua lengan Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau disini?! Bukankah aku telah mengusirmu?! mengapa kau kembali!"

"S—sakit! Tuan—

"Apa kau memang menginginkan semua ini?! Memaksaku berlaku keras dan menyakitimu?! aku sudah memintamu pergi! Mengapa kau tetap kembali HAH?!"

Baekhyun menciut, bahkan semakin terisak hebat mendapat gertakan sekeras itu. Jangankan untuk melugaskan segalanya, sekedar mengangkat wajahpun Ia tak mampu... jika Chanyeol menyentaknya demikian.

"T—tapi... hks..Tapi Ayah a—anda—

"PERSETAN DENGANNYA!"

Baekyun terlonjak, kedua kaki mungil itupun makin melemas payah... bahkan hampir merosot jika Chanyeol tak menahan tubuhnya dan mencengkeramnya kasar.

"Aku selalu melihatmu seperti Bai Xian... aku tau aku menyakitmu! karna itu... aku memintamu untuk pergi. Tapi mengapa kau—ARGHH! SHIT!"

Chanyeol beralih menghempas tubuh mungil itu di sofanya, memasungnya tanpa bisa berkutik sedikitpun selain menangis... dan merintih ketakutan.

"Kau memang menginginkannya bukan? Kau tau semua sikapku dan kau tetap kemari, karna kau memang menginginkannya Hah?!"

"Hks..Tidak T-tuan!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, seraya meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau ingin menggodaku...right? Puaskan aku malam ini! Kau dengar itu?!" Chanyeol beralih mengoyak paksa baju merah muda itu, menariknya kasar hingga nyaris terlepas dan menggantung di lengan Baekhyun.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun makin menjerit histeris, dengan kaki tak pernah berhenti menjejak apapun.

Tidak sebelum...

 **SRAT**

Tangan kekar itu menarik celananya dan membuangnya asal ke lantai.  
"Tidak! j-jangan lakukan ini Tuan! Andwaeyooo!"

"Kali ini aku memang tak sedang mabuk... Baekhyun" Desis Chanyeol, sambil merunduk... lalu mengklaim nipple kecil kemerahan itu.

Mengulumnya sebelum akhirnya digigitnya keras, hingga membuat bocah manis itu menjerit dalam tangisnya.

"ACKH! AHH!.. Hks... S—sakit!" Jerit Baekhyun ... meronta payah. Meski demikian semua hanya terabai oleh Pria itu. Chanyeol tetap memasungnya, dengan melilitkan baju merah muda itu di kedua tanganya hingga Ia tak bisa melakukan gerakan apapun.

"Hks... Kumohon lepaskan! AH!" Tubuh mungil itu kembali terlonjak, begitu lidah bsah itu mulai menjilat turun, melumuri sebagian perutnya.

Baekhyun menggigil... terlalu takut ... namun tubuhnya sendiri seakan melawannya. Tetap menggelinjang kala Pria itu beralih membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan mencumbu sesuatu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu.

"Mmhaah! Ahh! Hen—tikhan! Ughh!"

"Tch! Jangan bicara seolah aku memaksamu, lihat... kau benar-benar basah di sini" Bisiknya seduktif seraya menggigit turun ujung celana dalam itu, hingga genital mungil di dalamnya menyeruak keluar.

"A—ahh! Hks... Andwaeyoo! Ja—jangan Tuan! Ku Mohoonn!" Baekhyun tak berhenti menangis, tetap berharap Pria itu sedikit memberi iba dan membiarkannya lepas. Sungguh demi apapun itu... Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan semua ini.

"A—aku akan pergi... jika—mpfthhh!" Namja mungil itu terbelalak lebar, begitu bibir tebal itu memagut bibirnya. Melumatnya kasar... hingga samar Ia bisa merasakan gigi pria itu membuat lecet bibir bawahnya.

"Ughmm!" Namun, semua hanya bisa di tahannya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat... meski sesekali mencoba mengais nafas dengan payah dari sela-sela pagutan itu.

"Mh! Mhahhmmm! Le—phasmmmm!" Ia mencengkeram kuat-kuat jemarinya sendiri, kala pagutan itu semakin dalam, membuatnya benar-benar tercekik tak bisa bernafas.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit mendengar isakkan samar itu, Ia beralih membuka mata...dan terbelalak lebar menadapati air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi halus itu.

"K-kau menangis?" Tanyanya terkejut, usai melepas ciumannya. Sepersekian detik, Ia mulai melihat sosok yang terisak itu adalah Bai Xian kecilnya

"Hhahhh!...hhhahhh...Nghaah" Engah Baekhyun, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Namun nafas yang tersengal payah itu, kembali menarik sadarnya... dan membuatnya berang.

"Mangapa kau menangis?! aku tak melakukan hal salah padamu?!" Bentak Chanyeol emosi,

Tapi Baekhyun tetap terisak, dan hanya memalingkan wajah tak ingin menatap Chanyeol.

"BICARALAH! BAI XIAN TAK PERNAH MENANGIS SEPERTI DIRIMU!"

Namja kecil itu kembali memejamkan mata erat, Ia mencoba tak peduli dan berusaha menggeliat... melepaskan lilitan kuat di tangannya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya, hanya menyulut emosi pria yang masih mengungkungnya itu. Membuat Chanyeol kalap hingga... membuka paksa kedua kaki Baekhyun dan—

 **BLESHH**

Baekhyun menengadah hebat dengan bibir terbuka, kala penis besar itu dipaksa melesak masuk, menusuk rektumnya.  
"A—AAAA—

"BICARALAH! KAU MENYUKAI INI BUKAN?!" Sentak Chanyeol seraya mendorong kasar sisa penisnya, tak peduli wajah manis itu berangsur pasi. Bahkan terlihat mengejang di bawahnya.

"AARGHTTT~ SA—KIT! HKS! SAKIIT!" Jerit Baekhyun pilu, Ia mencoba membusungkan dada untuk bangkit, namun semakin Ia mencoba... semakin kuat pula Pria itu menahannya.

"Mengapa menolaknya sayang? tidakkah kau kemari untuk ini?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menarik keluar penisnya...hingga membuat darah segar itu merembas keluar, bahkan sebagian menetes mengotori sofa.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, teralu perih... bahkan terlalu sakit... kala penis besar itu benar-benar menggesek luka penetrasinya. Ia merintih tanpa suara, memohon sosok kekar itu berhenti melukainya lebih dari ini...namun—

 **JLEBB**

Penis itu kembali dibenamkan, tak peduli rektumnya yang sempit bahkan tak ada pelumas apapun ... menerima hujaman sekasar itu. Baekhyun menjerit... terdengar serak, kala Pria itu menggerakan genital besar itu keluar masuk.

"ARGH! AHTT! SAKIT! HKS! K—KELUARKAN!AAAAHTT!"

Chanyeol tersenyum geitir, Ia beralih merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengecupi leher putihnya. Namun... samar terlihat bulir bening merembas dari sudut mata tegasnya.

"Hks! AHTT!"

Ia sepenuhnya sadar... sosok yang kini disetubuhinya itu bukanlah Bai Xian kecilnya. Bahkan Ia sepenuhnya sadar... dirinya kembali menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dari sebelumnya. Dengan seperti ini... anak itu tak akan kembali.

Lebih baik jika Baekhyun pergi darinya... tanpa harus menerima perlakuan menyakitkan darinya. ya... setelah ini, Baekhyun akan benar-benar membencinya dan pergi darinya.

Pria itu beralih menekuk kaki Baekhyun, sedikit menarik pinggulnya lalu menghujam penis besar itu lebih kuat dan dalam... hingga membuat bocah itu tak bersuara, selain membuka bibir dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

"Engh!" Erang Chanyeol, begitu klimaks itu kembali menyentak... mengisi perut Baekhyun dengan sperma panasnya.

Meski demikian, Ia kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk... menghentak tubuh kecil itu untuk mengejar klimaks yang lain.

Tapi nafsu yang meradang itu, membuatnya lengah... hingga tak sadar, Bocah yang kini disetubuhinya itu telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Khh... nik—math!"

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Pria itu terengah hebat... begitu melesakkan benih panasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia beralih menarik keluar penis besar itu... dan mengernyit getir, kala melihat sperma bercampur darah merembas keluar dari rektum merah itu.

Lalu berdecak keras, begitu sadar... dirinya melakukan hal intim itu di sofa seperti ini. Ah! Sial! mengapa Ia seceroboh ini... bagaimana jika seseorang masuk dan melihatnya menyetubuhi anak itu.

Dokter muda itu beralih mengangkat bridal Baekhyun, menapaki satu persatu anak tangga, membawa tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sejenak ia mengamati wajah terpejam Baekhyun. menduga... anak itu sepertinya kelelahan dan terlelap pulas... Ia beralih merunduk dan mencium mesra kening Baekhyun.

Sebelum akhirnya beringsut ke dalam selimut, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk terlelap, Membiarkan tubuh keduanya bertahan dengan aroma khas sex.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Mentari mulai menyeruak silau... membuat Dokter muda itu berdecak dan mulai menggeliat tak nyaman karna terusik.

Samar... Ia terlihat mengulas senyum, sempat mengingat... apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Hingga tangan kekar itu reflek meraba-raba sampingnya, ingin menggapai tubuh yang semalaman dipeluknya itu.

Tapi...

Tak ada tubuh Baekhyun di sisinya, Membuatnya membuka mata dan terperanjat hebat kala melihat Bocah itu di sudut kamarnya. tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terbelalak kalap...

Melainkan pada sebilah pisau yang dipegang anak itu.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya keras seraya melompat dari ranjang.

Chanyeol menyambar cepat pisau itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi terlambat...darah segar telah mengalir deras dari luka sayat di tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria itu semakin kalut, mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Nn~ Hks!"

"Te-tenang, tetaplah bernafas tenang...semua akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengoyak serampangan kemejanya, lalu melilitkannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigil...menatap nanar pada rembasan merah pekat itu. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TeeeBeeeCheeeeee...**

 **.**

* * *

Alloohaa Gloomy hadir bawa chapter 4 nyaa

okay karena menunggu Blood On A White Rose yang masih proses ketik, Gloomy update yang ini dulu ya..

Delete or Lanjut...

Review Jusseyoooo. Kalau review banyak... janji update cepet

IG = gloomy_rosemary

Dan untuk:

 **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy , Aisyah1, baekberryeol , Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c, winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Gomawoo atas reviewnya

jangan lupa review lagi...

annyeooong

saraanghaaaee


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : H** **unHan** **,** **WonChul** **, V (Taehyung BTS)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemay a.k.a CupidKyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Tapi terlambat...darah segar telah mengalir deras dari luka sayat di tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria itu semakin kalut, mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Nn~ Hks!"

"Te-tenang, tetaplah bernafas tenang...semua akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengoyak serampangan kemejanya, lalu melilitkannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigil...menatap nanar pada rembasan merah pekat itu. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

"BAEKHYUN!"

,

,

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **(Gloomy Rosemary)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

Benar-benar tak terbaca olehnya...

terbesitpun sama sekali tidak!

Mengapa pisau berada dalam genggaman anak itu, bahkan hingga menyisakan luka sayat di tangannya?!

Dan lebih dari itu...

Ia benar-benar kebas, menyadari Baekhyun telah melunglai pasi... sementara darah masih merembas dari pergelangan tangannya.

"B—Baekhyun?" panggilnya lagi. Sambil menyentuh wajah terpejam itu

"..."

Tapi tak ada jawaban, bahkan rintihan kecil darinyapun sama sekali tak terdengar. Sial! Ia tak memiliki peralatan lengkap di rumahnya,membuatnya berdebar panik dan beralih, mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu untuk dibawanya berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

Berharap... waktu masih memihaknya dan membuat anak itu bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

.

* * *

"Shit!" Umpatnya kala melajukan mercy hitam itu, sementara sebelah tangan yang kini merengkuh Baekhyun terlihat gemetar.

Entahlah... Ia merasa, mengapa rasa cekam ini seolah kembali terulang. dan mengapa ia terlalu takut dengan situasi seperti ini?

"ARGHH! MENYINGKIR BRENGSEK!" Kalapnya seraya memukul kasar klaksonnya... kala beberapa mobil di depan seakan menghalanginya

' **TIIINNNNNN! TIINNNN!'**

Membuat pengemudi beberapa mobil itu, lekas menepi... tak ingin nyawa melayang akibat mercy hitam yang melaju tanpa peduli rambu itu.

.

.

Mungkin tak banyak waktu tersisa... untuk membuat denyut nadi itu tetap berdetak semestinya.

Memaksanya, mengambil cara cepat... membanting stir dan memilih jalan pintas .. hingga terdengar teriakan dan jerit dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang nyaris celaka karenanya.

Tak peduli jika polisi mengejarnya kali ini, Ia tau... waktu mendadak sangat berharga untuknya. Masih berharap... nafas yang masih berhembus samar, tetap terjaga dalam tubuh bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya Ia berhasil menyentak waktu.

Membuat mobil hitam itu berdecit keras, kala berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar.

"Tuan!" beberapa penjaga di belakang yang mengejar terlihat mempercepat langkah ingin mendekati mobil yang telah berhenti itu.

"TUAN! ANDA MEMBAHAYAKA PARA PENGUNJU—

Beberapa Pria itu tersedak rasa geramnya sendiri."D—dokter Park" Gagapnya begitu melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan membopong seorang bocah dalam rengkuhannya. Lebih dari itu... Kemeja Dokter itu pun terlihat penuh dengan noda darah.

Chanyeol tak ingin menaruh hirau.

tetap membawa lengkah jenjangnya, berlari secepat mungkin merangsak beberapa lalu lalang di dalam rumah sakit itu. Dan Membiarkan jantungnya berdegup gila karena Baekhyun.

.

.

"D—dokter, A—apa yang terjadi?" Banyak suster dan beberapa dokter muda yang melihatnya terperangah hebatt, menduga sesuatu benar-benar berjalan buruk untuknya.

Siapa bocah yang dibawanya itu? korban kecelakaankah? tapi tangan

terbebat kain yang telah kebas karena darah itu memiliki isyarat lain.

"ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" Teriak Chanyeol keras, pada beberapa dokter dan mungkin perawat yang ingin membantunya. Merasa semua orang itu hanya memperlambat langkah bahkan teralalu membuang waktunya.

Tak pelak, teriakan itu menyita perhatian Luhan. Ia beralih mendekat... mencoba mencari tau atau mungkin sekedar meluruhkan suasana. Dan Betapa herannya Ia kala melihat Chanyeol kali ini, bukan Dokter penuh kharisma yang setiap orang kenal. melainkan, Pria itu benar-benar berantakan dengan semua bercak darah dan peluh dari wajah kalutnya.

Namun dibandingkan dengan semua hal itu, Ia jauh lebih berjengit hebat begitu melihat seorang bocah dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

Ia tak hanya tau anak itu, tapi sepenuhnya mengenalnya."B—Baekhyun" Gagapnya seraya mempercepat langkah.

"BAEKHYUN!" Pekiknya kali ini, dengan tangan terkepal.

Tak luput dari tatapan penuh berang. Luhan terlalu tercekat... melihat bocah itu terluka dengan darah merembas sebanyak itu.

Menyesal! Ia membiarkan Siwon membawa pergi Baekhyun darinya... jika semua hanya berujung dengan penderitaan semacam ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Jerit Luhan pada akhirnya, membuat semua hiruk pikuk itu cekam dalam sekejap.

Semua yang melihat tentu tau... ada hal pelik di balik dua sosok dokter itu. Dan berhubungan dengan bocah yang yang mungkin kini tengah sekarat.

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia tau... sepatah kata hanya akan mengulur sisa waktunya. Membuatnya lebih memilih mengeratkan dekapannya, dan kembali berlari menuju ruang ICU. Tapi sosok mungil di belakangnya seakan menggila mengejarnya, tak bisa terima dengan respon sepasif itu.

"DOKTER PARK—

 **BRAKKK**

Pintu tertutup rapat, tak menyisakan sekat untuknya menyentak semua amarah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Siapkan semuanya untukku!" Titah Chanyeol begitu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di sebuah ruangan menyerupai ruang operasi.

Tak pelak membuat beberapa suster dan perawat di dalamnya, begitu tergopoh-gopoh menyambar dan mempersiapkan semua peralatan medis untuk Chanyeol.

"YACK! MENGAPA KALIAN LAMBAN SEKALI HAH!" Geram Chanyeol semakin habis kesabaraan. Banyak waktu terbuang, sementara anak itu semakin kritis.

Semua perawat dan asisten dokter itu tampak semakin kalut mengambil langkah, kedatangan Chanyeol terlalu mendadak,demi apapun itu mereka benar-benar tak siap.

Hingga beberapa orang pria merangsak masuk, mendekati Chanyeol yang masih kalap dengan semua alat medisnya"Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu" Ujar Sehun, seraya menahan tangan kekar itu.

"J-jangan biarkan Dia seperti ini! Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini!" racau Chanyeol, sambil merampas semua persediaan darah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Chanyeol!"

"Hentikan darah itu! B-bantu aku menyelamatkannya" Masih saja, Pria itu meracau tanpa henti. Bahkan tak menyadari kedua tangannya tampak gemetar kebas.

Membuat Sehun mengernyit, sadar... ada hal yang berbeda dari raut Chanyeol saat ini. Ia bisa menyimpulkan sebentuk sorot trauma dari sepasang obsidian itu.

"Chanyeol dengar—" Sehun kembali menahannya, namun yang terlihat Pria itu kembali menyentak dan melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya benar.

"A—aku tak membiarkanmu pergi lagi! Bertahanlah!"

"CHANYEOL!" Gertak Sehun lebih keras. Membuat Pria itu tercekat dan menatapnya geram.

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU BRENGSEK! AKU TAK MUNGKIN KEHILANGANNYA LAGI!"

"SADARLAH! ANAK ITU BAEKHYUN!"

 **DEG**

Tatapan berang itu perlahan meredup, sesaat ia menyadari... teriakan itu cukup membuatnya diam terperanjat. Ia menatap nanar ke depan, tepat pada semua perawat dan Sehun yang bergerak sigap mengambil alih Baekhyun darinya.

Bocah itu memang masih terpejam... tanpa geming bahkan tanpa suara tenor yang kerap mengusik harinya.

Ia tak mampu menerka apapun, selain bersandar di dinding lalu membiarkan tubuh kekar itu merosot terduduk.

Kembali terulang...bayang yang harusnya terlupa. Kini kembali nyata memenuhi benaknya. Rintihan lirih dan darah Baekhyun membuatnya hilang akal, seakan ia tengah melihat Bai Xian kecilnya merintih kesakitan di depannya. tapi... mengapa Ia tak berubah? masih saja tak mampu memberi sekat untuk hatinya sendiri.

Dan lagi...

Semalam... Ia memang melakukan semuanya. Sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar untuk membuat anak itu jera, dan pergi darinya. tak peduli tangis dan jerit kesakitan anak itu, terus memohon ibanya.

Tapi sungguh tak terbaca olehnya, jika semua akan berakibat sefatal ini.

Chanyeol kembali meremas frustasi surai coklatnya, dan disanalah... bocah mungil itu terbaring. Membiarkan semua orang dewasa di sekelilingnya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Detik terus berulang, hingga hampir satu jam lamanya terlewat..

Ia tak lagi bertahan di dalam ruangan operasi itu, setelah sebelumnya Sehun memaksanya keluar.

Dan di sinilah dirinya, duduk tertunduk di tempat... yang kerap pengunjung gunakan untuk menunggu pasien.

"Katakan padaku... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Siwon, memandang redup Putra tunggalnya.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata, tak ingin... dan tak berharap Ayahnya mengusiknya kali ini.

Membuat Siwon menghela nafas berat. Namun tak cukup lengah untuk kembali menuntut jawab.

"Aku tau... kau tak mengharapkan semua ini terjadi" Gumamnya berharap Chanyeol bersedia membuka pembicaraan. Namun yang terlihat Pemuda itu masih menutup diri... seolah tak ingin mendengar siapapun meski itu dengan Ayahnya sekalipun. "Kudengar... Anak itu telah melalui masa kritisnya"

"..."

Chanyeol tetap diam, membuat Siwon memilih mengalah ... dan memberi sekat Putranya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Seorang Ayah sepertiku... hanya mengharapkan Putraku kembali seperti dulu" Ujar Siwon, sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

Namun tiba-tiba—

 **TAP... TAP... TAP**

"AH! YA Tuhaaaannn! Chanyeol~ahh! Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Seorang wanita terlihat berlari terhuyung-huyung mendekati keduanya. lalu mendekap kepala Chanyeol erat begitu berhasil meraih tubuh Putranya.

"Apa kau terluka? Mendengarmu di rumah sakit... jantung Ibu benar-benar nyaris berhenti. Seseorang melukaimu Yeollie? Katakan pada Ibu" Racau Wanita itu bertubi-tubi, bahkan mulai menelisik tubuh tinggi itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu melihat noda darah di kemeja depan Chanyeol... samar, juga terlihat di rahang kanannya.

"D—Darah?! W—Wonnie! S-siapa yang melukai Putra kita?!" Wanita itu mulai histeris dan mengguncang lengan suaminya.

akan tetapi belum sempat Ia mendapat jawab, Chanyeol lebih dulu beranjak bangkit.. dan melepas paksa rangkulan tangan Ibunya.

"Y—yeollie? Sayang?"

"Biarkan aku sendiri Ibu..." Desis Chanyeol, seraya mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Yy-yaa... apa maksudnya itu? Ibu mencemaskanmu Yeollie!"

"..."

Kembali tak ada jawaban, pemuda tinggi itu tetap berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia terlalu kacau untuk menata hatinya, dan kehadiran dua sosok itu benar-benar mengeruhkan semuanya.

.

"Yeollie!"

"Hentikan ... Biarkan Dia sendiri"

"Apa?! Putramu terluka dan kau memintaku membiarkannya sendiri?" Heechul naik pitam

"Sayang! Tunggu Ibu! Yeol—

"Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri" Lirih Siwon.

Membuat Wanita yang bersiap mengejar langkah putranya itu mendadak tersendat.

"B—bunuh diri?"

.

.

.

* * *

Lebih dari lima jam berselang...

Ia sama sekali tak beranjak, selain memandangi senja yang mulai menyeruak dari balik jendela koridor rumah sakit itu.

Entah.. apa yang terbesit.

Tapi Dokter muda itu merasa... memang seharusnya menunggu di sini,

Seperti... yang kerap ia lakukan dulu saat Bai Xian masih mengisi harinya.

Samar Ia mengulas senyum, kembali mengenang... Bagaimana sosok Bai Xian memenuhi koridor itu dengan derap langkah kecilnya, saat berlari ke dalam dekapannya. Bahkan Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas, betapa menggemaskan anak itu saat merengek kecupan mesra darinya

Terlalu manis... hingga tanpa tersadar pelupuk mata itu mendadak kebas, kala menatap sinar mentari yang mulai kemerah-merahan.

Semilir angin mulai berhembus... membuat helaian cokelat itu menutupi sebagiam matanya. Hingga reflek membuatnya terpejam.

Namun detik itu pula... Sepoi angin yang membawa semerbak sakura, kembali mengingatkannya akan sepenggal malam yang pernah Ia lewatkan bersama sosok mungil itu

.

' _ **Tuan...jangan tidur di sini! bagaimana jika anda sakit?!'**_

Baekhyun berusaha menyeret tangan kekar itu agar beranjak dari kursi balkonnya, tak berharap dirinya benar-benar tertidur di ruang terbuka seperti itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yya! apa yang kau lakukan hah?"**_

 _Serunya tak terima, begitu melihat bocah itu tanpa sungkan mengambil semua persediaan Colla dan Beer dalam kulkasnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam trash bag besar._

" _ **Tentu saja membuangnya... semua minuman ini tak baik untuk anda"**_

 _Ucap Baekhyun riang, masih bersemangat membuang semua minuman bersoda itu... lalu meringis kecil._

" _ **Mulai sekarang Tuan harus meminum ini saja"**_

 _Kikiknya riang sambil menempatkan beberapa botol jus dan air mineral ke dalam lemari pendingin itu_

 _ **.**_

 **DEG**

Chanyeol terbelalak, bukankah ia hanya mengingat Bai Xian sebelumnya?

Tapi mengapa bayangan anak itu mendadak terngiang seperti ini. Bahkan setiap senyum dan cara bicaranya yang aktif itu. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Hingga tanpa tersadar, tubuh tinggi itu mulai beranjak bangkit... lalu berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. yang entah mengapa... membuatnya terlalu ingin melihat pemilik wajah serupa kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yeol... Kau masih di sini?"

Sehun yang kala itu usai memantau kondisi Baekhyun. Tampak terkejut... melihat Chanyeol berdiri tegap di ambang kamar VVIP itu.

"Anak itu sudah sadar?" Ujar Chanyeol, lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mengernyit,tak berharap Pria itu kembali terjebak masa lalunya sendiri, hingga hanya melihat Baekhyun layaknya kekasihnya dulu.

"Dia—

"Biarkan aku masuk"

"Tunggu Yeol" Sergah Sehun seraya menahan dada Chanyeol. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana? Kondisinya belum sepenuhnya stabil... jika kau—

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan berteriak keras... lalu menghadang pintu VVIP itu. Tak menginginkan Pria tinggi di hadapannya benar-benar menerobos ke dalam.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, Biarkan aku masuk"

Luhan berdecih, lalu menatap tajam kedepan. "Seseorang yang telah membuat anak itu nyaris terbunuh, masih pantaskan untuk melihatnya?"

Chanyeol mengeras mendengar cara bicara itu. "Kau—

"Anda tak seharusnya di sini, Dokter Park. Cukupkan semua ini... biarkan anak itu tenang, tanpa kehadiranmu di sini" Imbuh Luhan, seakan tak puas untuk menyentak rasa kecewanya kali ini.

Berulang kali Ia memang memilih diam, kala menemukan beberapa luka di tubuh Baekhyun sebelumnya.

tapi kali ini...

Chanyeol telah melampaui batas. hingga nyaris membuat anak itu terbunuh.

"Kau pikir aku yang melukai anak itu? Dia yang mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sen—

"BAEKHYUN TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU! JIKA KAU TAK MENEKANNYA!" teriak Luhan kalap.

membuat Sehun beralih cepat memeluknya demi menenangkannya.

"J—jangan biarkan Dia masuk! Aku tak ingin Dia melukai Baekhyun lebih dari ini" racau Luhan dalam dekapan pria tinggi itu.

Sementara Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Namun tatapan mata dan gestur tubuh itu mulai memberi isyarat. Untuk Chanyeol mengerti posisinya saat ini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu... " Bisiknya yang sempat tertangkap oleh Chanyeol. Entah apa maksudnya itu... Tapi jika Ia memaksa, kekasih Sehun itu hanya mengusik dan membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman nantinya.

Chanyeol mengumpat lirih, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih Dokter itu.

Masih saja... ia merasa, Bukanlah seorang yang patut dipersalahkan di sini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung Lihat! Ahjjussi itu jahat Hyung!"

Pekik Taehyung sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, begitu tiba di rumah sakit dan melihat bocah yang selalu menemaninya bermain itu kini terbaring lemah.

Luhan hanya mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung. "Jika saja aku tau, malam itu... tentu aku tak akan membiarkan orang itu membawanya" Bisiknya penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku" Lirihnya lagi, sembari menatap redup sosok yang terpejam dengan alat bantu pernafasan itu

.

..

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Pulang V... tidurlah di rumah, Hyung tak ingin kau melewatkan sekolahmu esok hari" Ucap Luhan Seraya membimbing lengan namja mungil itu agar segera bangkit berdiri.

Namun yang terlihat, Taehyung lebih memilih mencengkeram tepian ranjang Beakhyun... tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun meski nyatanya mata anak itu telah terpejam berat.

"Irreonayoo... "

"Aku ingin menemani Baekhyun di sini Hyung!" kekeuhnya, tak ingin di usik.

"Biarkan aku yang mengangkatnya..." Ujar Sehun yang memang sedari tadi bersama keduanya.

Sejenak, mengecup pelan kening Luhan sebelum akhirnya mendekati Taehyung lalu mengangkatnya dari ranjang Baekhyun.

"Uhnnnn... Baek—Hyunnn" Igau Taehyung, begitu tubuhnya telah menggelayut di punggung Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau juga pulanglah... "Pesan Sehun seraya menggengam tangan lentik itu.

"Tapi Baekhyun—

"Jangan biarkan V sendiri, dan aku tau kau cukup lelah hari ini... beristirahatlah di rumah. Biar aku yang menjaganya" Lugasnya mencoba memberi pengertian.

Luhan sempat menimang ucapan tersebut. Tapi begitu melirik Taehyung... tentu mustahil meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah.

"Uhm.." Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu membiarkan Pria itu menggenggam tangannya dan membimbingnya menuju mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sementara waktu yang berselang itu...

Luhan tak pernah sadar, jika seorang Pria yang sebelumya Ia klaim terlarang memijakkan kaki di ruangan Baekhyun. Kini mengambil kesempatan... menyelinap masuk, tanpa menyisakan jejak sedikitpun.

.

.

Ia tercekat...

Memandang redup pada dua selang yang kini menembus tangan kurus Baekhyun

belum lagi... dengan alat pernafasan itu.

Ia melangkah sangat pelan, untuk mendekat. Sempat tertegun kala mendengar hela nafas yang terdengar berat dari bocah mungil itu.

Lama Ia memandanginya, hingga tangan besar itu reflek mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun... menyibaknya ke atas, lalu menyeka sedikit keringat yang merembas.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" bisiknya begitu menyentuh wajah pucat itu.

"..."

Ia tau... anak itu tak mungkin merespon, tapi entahlah... sebagian dari hatinya menginginkannya tetap bertahan dalam ruangan ini. Tak peduli jika seseorang masuk dan memaksanya pergi seperti sebelumnya.

Dokter muda itu beralih menarik sebuah kursi, dan mendudukkan diri di sisi Baekhyun.

,

"Aku memang menginginkanmu pergi... tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini" Lirihnya lagi, kembali memandangi wajah tirus di bawahnya.

Setiap garis wajah yang dilihatnya, mungkin memang sama persis dengan wajah Bai Xian.

Tapi semakin lama Ia melihat... Semakin Ia tau, ada yang berbeda dari paras anak itu.

Membujuknya menatap lebih lekat, bahkan tanpa tersadar... Ia menggengam tangan Baekhyun. membuatnya bertaut... hingga mungkin, mampu sedikit menghangatkan jemari yang dingin itu

"Bangunlah... biarkan aku melihat, kau memang baik-baik saja"

.

.

tiba-tiba saja, Ia dibuat berjengit terkejut begitu merasakan pergerakan halus dalam genggamannya. Membuatnya lekas bangkit mengantisipasi bocah itu memang telah siuman.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya sambil mengamati wajah yang kini mengernyit tak nyaman.

"Baekhyun kau mendengarku?" Panggilnya lagi.

Detik itu pula kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka pelan, sejenak mengerjap lemah... berusaha membiasakan diri dengan temaram di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Hingga suara yang tak asing untuknya benar-benar menarik penuh sadarhya, membuatnya terbelalak lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, ia beralih membelai surai coklat itu... namun yang terlhat. Baekhyun mendadak menggigil hebat bahkan terlihat mengejang, dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"B—Baekhyun?" Dokter muda itu berjengit panik

"NNhh...hks... NNH!" Masih saja, Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. bahkan semakin ketakutan menyentak tubuhnya sendiri, tak ingin Chanyeol mendekat terlebih menyentuhnya.

Tak cukup dengan respon bocah mungil itu, ia semakin merasa kalut begitu mesin medik di sisinya semakin berbunyi random... menandakan, jantung anak itu tengah berdetak tak stabil.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang Pria tinggi melangkah masuk..

"Yeol—

Namun, Ia terperanjat hebat... kala melihat bocah mungil yang terbaring itu, mendadak tak stabil, membuatnya lekas bergerak cepat... sebelum Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali

"Menjauh darinya... untuk sementara ini"

"Aku seorang Dokter!" Tegas Chanyeol tak ingin disentak begitu saja.

"Justru itu! kau seharusnya tau kondisi anak ini!"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam, menatap nanar pada bocah yang masih tersengal... seakan kesulitan untuk bernafas itu.

Membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat, sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Anak ini trauma, dan kau tau itu ... ku mohon mengertilah, jangan biarkan kondisinya menurun" Gumam Sehun, sambil berusaha mengambil alih situasi

.

.

.

.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Chanyeol memilih menepikan egonya. Dan mengambil langkah berat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

membiarkan sebagian dari dirinya kembali berontak. Namun tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun... jika perasaan bersalah itu perlahan menyeruak.

'Trauma'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Esoknya...**

"Kau ku izinkan melihatnya, tapi ingat... jangan membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Mengerti?" Pesan Sehun, pada bocah yang sedari tadi merengek ingin masuk.

Taehyung mencibir kesal. Kemarin saja... ia bisa leluasa bermain di dalam, bahkan tidur di sisi Baekhyun. tapi mengapa... ada larangan semacam ini?

Bukankah Baekhyun telah tersadar... seharusnya Iapun bisa mengajak Baekhyun bermain di luar bukan.

"Kau menedengarku V?" Ulang Sehun lagi.

"Ne Hyung!" Sahut Taehyung, lalu tanpa basa-basi merangsak masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Kemarilah V... kau bisa melihatnya sekarang" Gumam Sooyoung antusias, sambil membimbing bocah itu untuk melangkah masuk

Kepulan... pelembab ruangan masih terlihat kontras dalam ruangan yang tampak redup itu. Membuat Taehyung menjaga penuh langkahnya, saat mendekati sosok yang masih terpejam itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dari hari kemarin, hanya saja... Baekhyun kini tak menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan.

"Baek—Hyuuuun" Bisik Taehyung sembari melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Yya.. mengapa kau tidur lama sekali" Bisiknya lagi,seakan tak jemu ingin membuat anak itu lekas terbangun.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, bahkan berjengit kala melihat Taehhyung,

tak pelak membuat anak itu mengernyit heran menyadari respon tak biasa itu. Mungkinkah seperti ini... jika seseorang yang baru siuman?

"Y—ya, mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? apa kau sakit?"

"..." Baekhyun masih diam, memandang tak tentu ke sekitarnya... tak berharap melihat sosok lain yang membuatnya benar-benar ciut.

"H—hyung! SEHUN HYUNGGG!" Teriak Taehyung pada akhirnya, tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Hingga tak berselang lama, Sehun memasuki ruangan itu... di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Sehun, seraya menyentuh kening anak itu.

Suhu tubuhnya kembali meningkat, membuatnya berdecak lalu beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa obat yang dibutuhkannya.

namun tiba-tiba—

 **GREB**

Tangan mungil Baekhyun mencengkeram ujung jas medisnya, terlalu kuat hingga Ia bisa merasakan betapa gemetar bocah itu saat ini.

"M—mengapa aku di sini?" Lirih Baekhyun serak, masih menatap tak tentu ke skeitarya... meski Luhan dan Sooyoung di dekatnya sekalipun, anak itu masih menatap tak fokus.

"Baekhyun dengar, tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Kami bersamamu di—

"T—tuan!" Baekhyun tak mendengar dan beralih mencengkeram tangan Sehun.

"A—aku tak ingin di sini! tempatku bukan di sini! K-kembalikan aku!"

Membuat beberapa yang mendengarnya tampak tercekat. Tak berharap psikis anak itu mulai terguncang.

"Ambil mata ini! hks... aku tak menginginkannya! AKU TAK INGIN MATA INI!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit histeris, bahkan tak terkendali memukul-mukul kedua matanya sendiri.

membuat Sooyoung menghambur cepat untuk mendekapnya.

"T—tidak Baekhyun, jangan lakukan ini!" Ujarnya sesak, sambil menahan kedua tangan itu. "Jangan melukai dirimu seperti ini, ku mohon" bisik Sooyoung, berharap Baekhyun mendengarnya kali ini.

"AKU TAK INGIN MATA INI! LEPASKAN MATA INI!" Lagi... anak itu kembali menjerit bahkan meronta dalam dekapannya.

Membuat Sehun mengambil langkah cepat, menyuntikkan obat penenang untuk bocah itu.

Namun... di balik pintu itu...

Seseorang tengah berdiri stagnan

Ia mendengar... bahkan sepenuhnya melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Namun jeritan anak itu seakan melumpuhkannya, menariknya dalam kenyataan yang entah mengapa membuat sebagian dari hati itu berdenyut sesak. Dan Pria itu—Park Chanyeol. Membenci hatinya yang lemah

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun... tenanglah"

"AKU INGIN BUTA! BIARKAN AKU BUTA!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan menutup matamu, jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini" Ujar Sehun seraya menangkup wajah pias itu.

"I—ini bukan mataku" Lirih Baekhyun, air mata itupun kembali lolos dari pelupuknya. "ini mata Bai Xian... bukan mataku Tuan"ratapnya. Tak ingin semua orang itu kembali menyudutkan dirinya.

Luhan hanya menunduk sambil menutup wajah, ia tau... sepenuhnya tau, betapa remuk hati anak itu. Dipersalahkan... untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tak diperbuatnya.

Bahkan Pria cantik itu semakin tergugu, begitu melihat Sehun... menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan sehelai kain hitam. hingga dipastikan... Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

"Berhentilah menangis...Hks... berhenti Baek—hyunn" Isak Sooyoung, sambil menyeka lingangan air mata yang masih merembas di pipi anak itu, meski nyatanya... wanita itu yang kini menangis histeris.

tak menduga... semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Kau menginginkannya lagi?" Tawar Taehyung.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum manis. ,membuat Taehyung kembali bersemagat membuka satu cokelat lagi untuk anak itu.

"ini..." Gumamnya riang seraya menyerahkan coklat itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

tapi senyum Taehyung mendadak pudar, begitu Baekhyun hanya meraba-raba tak jelas... sama sekali tak bisa menangkap tangannya. Ia beralih meraih tanga lentik itu, lalu meletakkan coklat di atasnya.

"Mengapa kau memilih menutup matamu?"

Baekhyun yang semula tersenyum manis itu, mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tak bisa melihat apapun dengan kain itu"

Lagi... Suara Taehyung kembali membuatnya menciut sesak.

"Lepaskan saja Baek—

"Tidak.." Sergah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ini lebih baik. Aku bahagia seperti ini V" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba bicara lebih riang. "Aku memang buta" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil melahap coklat itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan batin yang sebenarnya remuk itu, dari namja kecil itu.

Taehyung berdecak keras, lalu mengacak suari pirangnya frustasi.

"Aku tak mengerti! argh... cepatlah pulih dan keluar dari rumah sakit sialan ini Baek!" Gerutu Taehyung sambil beringsut-ingsut ke atas ranjang.

" _ **Aku merindukanmu, bermainlah bersamaku di rumah. Tck! Anjing itu semakin membuatku gila**_ " Sungut namja kecil dalam hati. ia beralih berbaring lalu memeluk perut Baekhyun.

"Choco?" Pekik Baekhyun begitu mendengar suara hati Taehyung

Sejenak Taehyun tampak berjengit terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ah! Kau membaca pikiranku? Ne... anjing gila itu, selalu mencuri celana dalamku"

Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil, tak menduga... Taehyung terpisah darinya akan bersikap semanja ini. Namun di balik kain hitam itu... Taehyung tak pernah tau, Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari terlampaui**

Kondisi Baekhyun memang berangsur pulih, tapi itu tak semerta membuat Sehun maupun Luhan mengizikannya pulang. Terlebih... anak itupun tetap bersikeras menutup matanya, sama sekali tak ingin menggunakannya.

"Nunna akan meninggalkanmu sebentar, otteyo?" Ujar Sooyoung sambil mengemas bebrapa peralatan makan di meja nakas.

"Uhm.." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mengelus pelan surai coklat itu. "Tidurlah... jika kau merasa bosan"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk kecil, meringankan langkah suster itu untuk menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit... terus berulang hingga dua jam lamanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat... Ia hanya seorang diri di sini, tak berteman dengan siapapun selain detak jam dinding yang terdengar kontras. Terlebih... semua yang dilihatnyapun hanya fraksi hitam kelam. Tentu, mebuat dirinya sekaan terkepung dalam ruangan yang sepenunya hitam.

Persis... saat dirinya buta kala itu.

Namja mungil itu memilih memejamkan mata, membiarkan aroma pengharum ruangan itu... membuai dirinya ... merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan perlahan mulai merasa mengantuk.

Hingga tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang membuka pintunya... lalu melangkah sangat pelan mendekatinya.

"Mmh.. Lu—han Hyuung" Gumam Baekhyun setengah mengantuk, yakin seseorang itu pastilah Luhan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan tak terdengar suara hati apapun.

Membuat Baekhyun lebih memilih tidur, karna kantuk yang berat itu.

"Mengapa?" Pria itu mulai menggumam lirih. Ia kembali melangkah lebih dekat lalu menyentuh kepala Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau menutup matamu seperti ini?" Ujarnya lagi, seraya meletakkan sebuket mawar merah di sisi Baekhyun. Kenyataan Baekhyun yang tak ingin bertemu dengannya, memaksanya datang dengan cara seperti ini. berkunjung di saat anak itu nyaris terlelap.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang terdengar... karna memang, anak itu telah terbuai dalam lelapnya.

Pria itu- Park Chanyeol- beralih menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

Lama Ia bertahan memandangi paras itu.

Meski tak menginginkannya, tapi tetap saja... kedua obsidian itu, memaksa... ingin menatap lebih lama. Hingga kembali Ia rasakan, perasaan sesak yang mulai menyusup.

Mungkinkah ini perasaan bersalah itu?

Ataukah mungkinkah Ia tak rela... anak itu memilih menutup mata seperti ini?

Chanyeol kembali mendekat, lalu berbisik lirih...

"Maafkan aku..."

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

Ia beralih membawa langkahnya mendekati pintu ruangan VVIP itu, sebenranya tak rela beranjak ... namun Iapun tak ingin mengusik Baekhyun, lalu membuat anak itu terbangun. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dari celah pintu itu, memastikannya... sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menutupnya rapat.

.

.

"Oh! Dokter Park... anda di sini"

Seorang Pemuda tinggi, tiba-tiba menyapanya. membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menatap pemuda itu heran.

"Kau—"

"Anda tak mengingatku? Aku sebelumnya pernah menjadi Dokter Magang di Rumah Sakit ini" Ujar Pemuda itu lagi, sambil mengulas senyum ramahnya

"Mark imnida.." Sela pemuda itu, sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Hn.. aku mengingatmu" Singkat Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Mungkinkah Dokter Park telah kembali dari cuti panjang anda?"

"Aku hanya mengunjungi seseorang yang ku kenal" Jawab Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu.

Tak pelak membuat Mark, berdecak melihat sikap itu. "Tsk! bahkan hingga saat ini pun... kau tetap angkuh Park Chanyeol" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum, begitu siluet Chanyeol telah menghilang di balik lift.

.

.

Mark terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, sempat merasa penasaran... siapa seseorang yang dikunjungi Dokter yang terkenal tempramental itu.

"Ah... bukankah Dia keluar dari ruangan itu" Gumannya sembari melangkah mendekati kamar VVIP, dimana Baekhyun berada.

Sejenak Ia kembali mengamati sekitar, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya kali ini. Dirasa aman, Pemuda bernama Mark itu... membuka kamar Baekhyun, dan mengendap masuk ke dalam.

tak bermaksud untuk apapun, awalnya Ia hanya ingin melihat saja.

"Hm... mungkinkah anak ini kerabat Dokter—

 **DEG**

Namun mendadak kedua mata itu terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat paras bocah yang terbaring itu. Meski kedua matanya tertutp sehelai kain hitam, namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan setiap pahatan garis wajahnuya.

"Ahhh... isu itu benar... seorang anak menyerupai mendiang kekasih Dokter Park"

"Jadi Dia—

Mark melirik Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

Baekhyun berjengit, begitu terbangun dan semerbak ranum mulai menyapa paginya.

Itu bukanlah pengharum ruangan yang kerap menemani tidurnya, dan begitu Ia bangkit... sikunya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu hingga terdengar suara bergremisik.

Membuatnya meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya, dan terhenyak... kala menyadari. Itu... rangkaian bunga yang besar. Dari aroma yang menguar, Baekhyun tau... itu memanglah bunga mawar.

"M—mawar?"

.

.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, detik itu pula derap kaki yang dikenalnya semakin mendekat lalu pemilik langkah itu memberinya pelukan erat. "Baekhyuneeee!" Seru namja kecil itu.

"V... bunga ini darimu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, membuat Taehyung mengerjap bingung

"Bunga?"

"Hm... kau membawa bunga ini untukku?"

"Tidak... aku tak membawanya"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Lalu siapa yang membawanya ?"

.

"Bunga itu dariku...Baekhyun"

Kedua bocah itu berjengit, lalu bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu utama kamar VVIP itu.

"Nugu—seyo?" Lirih Baekhyun, seraya mempertajam pendengarannya. ia memang tak bisa melihat saat ini. Tapi dari suara yang didengarnya... Baekhyun tau, baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun bertemu dengan Pria itu.

"ah.. kau tentu belum mengenalku" Pemuda tinggi itu beralih mendekat, lalu merapikan surai kusut khas bangun tidur milik Baekhyun

.

.

"Kau bisa memanggilku... Dokter Mark"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeCont...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allohaaaaaaaa...

Sesuai janji Elaan, Gloomy update TCOMB hahahha

Okay, mana reviewnya... jika temans sayang Gloomy dan FF nya hehehe

Review.. review Jusseyo

tidak Review... Gloomy tidak update FF

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

Dan Untuk:

 **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy , Aisyah1, baekberryeol , Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c, winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Ingatkan Gloomy jika ada nama yang belum tercantum

Okay

Saranghaaaaeee

Annyeooooong


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : H** **unHan** **,** **WonChul** **, V (Taehyung BTS), Mark (GOT7)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemay a.k.a CupidKyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"ah.. kau tentu belum mengenalku" Pemuda tinggi itu beralih mendekat, lalu merapikan surai kusut khas bangun tidur milik Baekhyun

.

.

"Kau bisa memanggilku... Dokter Mark"

.

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **(Gloomy Rosemary)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

Satu senyum itu mulai mencoba melugaskan segalanya,

Namun melihat Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tangan meremas selimutnya sendiri... Membuatnya sadar, tampaknya ucapannya kali ini belum cukup membuat Baekhyun yakin.

Pria itu -Mark- kembali merunduk untuk mengamati lekat wajah Baekhyun.

Ah! Menakjubkan sekali, Ia benar- benar seperti melihat wajah Bai Xian di sini

Dan yakin, Bocah itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol.

Tidakkah Pria itu sangat beruntung? mendapat pengganti dengan wajah serupa mendiang kekasihnya.

Chanyeol keparat, jika benar-benar menjadikan bocah itu kekasihnya yang baru

.

.

"Mawar merah, semanis dirimu.."

Baekhyun berjengit, begitu dokter itu bicara demikian. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi Baekhyun mulai menatap sengit. Tak habis pikir dengan cara bicara sosok asing itu. Tidakkah Keduanya baru saja bertemu?

Ataukah Pria itu memang pandai membual dan merayu?

Pikir Taehyung tak suka, dan makin geram begitu melihat kemana arah tangan besar itu memegang kepala Baekhyun.

"Tanganmu!" Pekik Taehyung cepat, seraya menyentak tangan Mark. Tapi memang telah terlanjur membelai wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan sentuh Baekhyun!" Geramnya lagi dengan mata menghunus tajam.

"Ahhaha..." Mark, tertawa renyah melihat sikap tak biasa bocah itu. Ia memag tau, bocah itu adik Luhan,tapi apa hubungan mereka dengan Baekhyun di sini? Dan lagi, melihat raut mengancam itu, membuatnya yakin, Baekhyun sepertinya terlalu berharga untuk bocah itu.

"Possessive sekali hm?" Kekehnya lagi sambil mengacak surai hazel Taehyung. Dan berdecak begitu kembali mendapat sentakan tangan namja kecil itu.

"Baekhyun tak mengenalmu! Jangan macam-macam dengannya!" Taehyung berkacak pinggang, tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya.

Mark mencoba bersikap tenang dengan senyum menawan itu. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya..." gumamnya sambil merunduk.

"Karna itu aku membawa mawar merah ini untuknya..." Lanjutnya lagi, begitu merasa Taehyung mulai mengerjap bingung.

"Untuk apa kau membawa bunga itu untuknya,Baekhyun tak—

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya" Sergah Mark, sambil melirik Baekhyun yang mulai menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan, menarik ulur pembicaraan kekanakan semacam ini.

"Tidakkah kau lihat... semua mawar ini sangat manis seperti dirinya" Gumamnya, masih mengklaim buket bunga itu memang pemberian darinya. tanpa mengungkap, sosok Pria di balik bunga itu sebenarnya

Taehyung terdiam, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mengenal orang ini?" Seru Taehyung sambil menunjuk Mark, meski nyatanya Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apapun dengan mata tertutup seperti itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia tak mengenalnya, bahkan baru kali ini mendengar suara itu... tapi mengapa Pria itu bersikap seperti ini, bahkan hingga membawa bunga untuknya.

"T—tidak" lirih Baekhyun, tangan mungilnya mulai meraba ranjang... mencari-cari buket bunga mawar merah di sisinya.

"Kau dengar?! Baekhyun tak mengenalmu.. lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Bentak Taehyung, tak ingin Pria itu mengusik lebih jauh.

"Baek, bukankah kau menginginkan orang asing ini pergi?" Lugas Taehyung, kembali melempar pertanyaan itu pada Baekhyun.

"..." Bocah manis itu hanya diam tertunduk, namun sebelah tangannya tak pernah berhenti memegangi buket mawarnya sendiri.

Membuat Mark tau, anak itu sepertinya mulai meragu.

"Ah! Hatiku sakit..." ucap pria itu, berpura sedih sambil memegangi dadanya. "Bagaimana ini, Baekhyun menginginkanku pergi" sesalnya setengah bercanda, kali ini dengan memutar tubuh.

"Pergi! atau Sehun Hyung memukulmu!" Taehyung memaksa mendorong pria tinggi itu untuk lekas meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun. Persetan jika dia seorang Dokter! Ia benci.. namja berwajah tampan! bagi Taehyung... hanya dirinya satu-satunya namja tertampan di sini!

"Ahaha! baiklah aku pergi"

' ** _Menarik...'_** Batin Mark seraya mengambil langkah, tak masalah untuknya... Karna memang Ia kemari hanya untuk memastikan apa yang semalam dilihatnya. Anak itu memang serupa Bai Xian, tapi Baekhyun benar- benar berbeda dalam berbagai hal

 ** _'_** ** _Bai Xian... Baekhyun, Sepertinya mereka memang saudara kembar... '_**

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar suara hati itu. Baekhyun pikir, pria itu bersikap seperti ini karena menduga dirinya Bai Xian. Tapi nyatanya...

Sosok bernama Mark itu, melihat dirinya sebagai diri yang lain... Bahkan memanggilnya Baekhyun. Sepertinya... Pria itu tak memiliki maksud buruk padanya.

"T-Tunggu Tuan.." panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Sontak membuat Pria itu stagnan, menghentikan langkahnya

"Yya! Biarkan orang asing ini pergi!"seru Taehyung tak terima, ia beralih menatap Baekhyun mencoba menuntut jawab. Tapi yang terlihat, Baekhyun lebih memilih meraba-raba ranjang berniat untuk turun.

"T—Tuan!"Panggil Baekhyun. Tak berharap pria bernama Mark itu benar-benar pergi. Jika saja matanya terbuka, mungkin tak kan sesusah ini ..tapi, mata itu miliki Bai Xian. Ia telah bersikeras untuk bertahan dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ya... Tanpa mata itu tentunya

"Ku mohon—

 **GREB**

Baekhyun terkesiap, begitu tubuhnya serasa terangkat. Dan rengkuhan lembut yang melingkar di punggunganya, membuatnya sadar... Mark tengah membawanya bridal kali ini

"Perhatikan langkahmu, selang infus di tanganmu bisa lepas jika seperti ini" Bisik Mark, seraya membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya.

"..." Baekhyun tertunduk. Tak tau bagaimana untuk bersikap, sementara perasaan sungkan dan hangat itu melebur menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

Tak pelak membuat seorang bocah yang sedari tadi melihat, makin geram bukan kepalang seseorang merengkuh Baekhyun bahkan berbicara sedekat itu dengannya

"YAACKKK!"

Namun kerasnya teriakan itu, menarik perhatian beberapa orang di luar hingga merangsak masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Panik Sehun, menatap Baekhyun cemas. namun yang terlihat... anak itu tampak baik-baik saja, bahkan terbaring nyaman di ranjangnya.

Membuat Luhan yang kala itu turut menghambur masuk, mulai berdecak jengah. Ia tau pembuat onar sebenarnya

"V, mengapa berteriak sekeras itu hm!?" Tanyanya sambil menghentak kaki mendekati dongsaeng kecilnya.

Taehyung masih bersungut, memandang tak suka pada sosok Pria yang masih berada cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung Dia—

"Ah, Mark... kau di sini" Sergah Sehun setelahnya, membuat Taehyung yang mendengar, membulatkan mata lebar. Sejak kapan Sehun mengenal orang asing itu.

"V, ini ulahmu? hingga Dokter Mark kemari?" Tegas Luhan, menatap tajam dongsaeng kecilnya

Mark tertawa pelan. "Tidak... Dia sama sekali tidak membuat ulah"

"Aku kemari memang untuk Baekhyun" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini sambil menyentuh kepala Baekhyun.

Tak pelak ucapan itu membuat pasangan dokter itu membulatkan mata lebar, bahkan saling melempar pandang tak mengerti.

"M-mark, kau mengenal Baekhyun?" Ujar Luhan, masih terkesiap melihat bagaimana pria bernama Mark itu memandang teduh Baekhyun.

Tapi Pria itu hanya memberinya senyum, tak melugaskan apapun selain tangan yang sedari membelai surai Baekhyun.

Apa maksudnya itu?

Mengapa Pria itu bersikap seperti ini?

Tapi Ia pun tak bisa menuntut lebih, karna memang Ia tak mengenal pribadi Mark.

"Sepertinya kunjunganku sampai di sini saja Baekhyun... sampai jumpa di lain waktu" Bisik Mark, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ya... aku mengenalnya" Bisiknya pada Luhan, lalu benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan masih terhenyak, tak mampu menerka apapun selain menyimpan prasangka baik di sini. Dan berharap... Pria itu hanya sekedar mengunjungi Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan yang lain. Walau nyatanya, mereka masih tak mengerti untuk apa Mark mengunjungi Baekhyun.

.

.

"Yya! Baek... mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya? Aku benci Ahjjussi itu!" Taehyung masih menarik ulur rasa gusarnya, tak habis pikir Ia kalah saing dengan Pria asing itu.

"V..." panggil Baekhyun kemudian

"Apa?! kau benar-benar—

"Seperti apa bunga ini?"

Taehyung mengernyit, merasa asing dengan bagaimana cara Baekhyun menunduk menahan senyum. Bahkan samar Ia bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi anak itu. Meski nyatanya,Baekhyun masih mengenakan penutup mata. Tapi itu terlalu jelas.

"B—Baek"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

Terlihat bias mentari menyeruak masuk, menembus jendela bertralis hingga perlahan gelapnya ruangan luas itu terkikis dengan sinar yang hangat.

Dan di sanalah, seorang Pria... terjaga di atas sofa dengan tatapan sepenuhnya redup. Memandang hampa, pada tanaman kecil di atas pot liat itu.

Ah! Ia mulai mengulas senyum getir...

Seingatnya, tanaman itu tak pernah selayu ini...

Tidak

Sebelum kekasih kecilnya hadir, dan membuat tanaman itu selalu terlihat ranum dan segar

Hanya kekasihnya yang membuat segalanya di rumah ini tampak semestinya.

Tapi..

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Sadar, Bai Xian telah lama pergi... tanaman itu seharusnya memang telah mati semenjak kepergian Bai Xian. Tapi nyatanya, tanaman itu tetap hidup hingga detik ini, meski selayu itu...

Ia kembali berdecak... kembali menyadari satu hal.

Baekhyun

Ia mengingatnya... Dirinya yang selalu melihat bocah itu merawat tanaman itu di setiap paginya, dan senandung merdu itu..

Ah... mengapa kembali terngiang seperti ini. Bahkan Ia tak pernah menduga, Baekhyun memiliki suara seindah itu.

Ya.. hanya beberapa minggu saja, anak itu hidup bersamanya. dan kini mulai menyisakan kenangan lekat dalam benaknya.

Mungkinkah karna wajahnya?

 ** _"_** ** _hks!LEPASKAN AKU TUAAN! AGH! S—SAKIT!"_**

 _"_ SHIT!" Umpat Chanyeol seraya meremas kasar surai ikalnya, begitu mengingat teriakan Baekhyun di malam itu.

Chanyeol beralih bangkit, berdiam diri sebodoh ini... hanya akan membuatnya kembali menelan ingatannya bersama bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

Dan entah mengapa... Ia merasa sesak untuk semua itu.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari tujuh jam lamanya Ia membiarkan tubuh kekar itu lunglai di atas mejanya, tak peduli beer dan bermacam minuman dengan alkohol yang menyengat itu tumpah... menggenang hingga membuatnya kebas.

 **KLANK**

Gelas bening tak berisi itu nyaris ia lempar, namun hanya berguling di meja... menambah serakan lain di atas mejanya

Ruangan itu memang sangatlah gelap, mungkin hanya sedikit cahaya yang berpendar di pantry... tempatnya kini menegak semua minuman keras itu, layaknya seorang pecundang

"Egh.." Sedaknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, lama Ia mengerjap memandangi sisa minumannya. Lalu setelahnya Pria itu tergelak tawanya sendiri.

"Aku ma—buk.." Kekehnya sambil meremas surai brunettenya sendiri.

Lambat laun, rasa pening itu membuatnya memejam kan mata... sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pandangan yang kabur.

Melupakan jati diri, yang sebenarnya jauh dari kebiasaan minus ini.

Hingga, tiba-tiba saja—

"Baek—hyun" Panggilnya tak sadar, begitu sosok bocah manis itu memenuhi lekat semua pandangannya.

"Baeeekk!"

.

"Hahaha Baekhyun... aku ma—buk!" Ia mulai bangkit, lalu tertawa seorang diri.

"KEMBALILAH HAHA!" Teriaknya lagi, tak peduli... langkahnya yang terhuyung bahkan selalu menabrak apapun yang dilaluinya.

"Ngh~ a-ku! Mabuuk, mengapa kau tak datang hmmmm?" Lagi, Ia kembali meracau dan terkekeh seorag diri, sekian waktu yang terlewat darinya... Bayangan Bai Xian sepertinya mulai pudar, tergantikan dengan sosok bernama Baekhyun. Tanpa tau, alkohol yang Ia tegak... membuatnya mengakui kejujuran itu.

"BAEKHYUN—

 **BRUGH**

Pria itu menabrak sofanya sendiri, membuatnya limbung lalu terkapar begitu saja di atas sofa. Dan tertidur, kembali tak pedulikan tubuhnya benar-benar kebas dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat.

"Nmh~.."

.

.

.

.

"Tidak Wonnie, aku hanya berkunjung saja"

Seorang wanita terlihat antusias membawa langkahnya, keluar dari mobil putih itu. Menggunakan kaki untuk menuntup pintu mobil, sementara Ia dibuat sibuk dengan mengapit smartphone di antara dagu dan pundaknya demi menjawab telfon seseorang.

"Aku tau sayang!"

Beberapa paper bag pun bertengger manis di tangan kirinya, bahkan seakan tak sabar Ia kembali mengambil benda yang lain hingga lengan ramping itu benar-benar terlihat kewalahan membawa semua barangnya.

 ** _("Jangan membuat ulah di sana.. kau tau berapa banyak masalah yang kau timbulkan untuk Chanyeol")_**

"Aisshh! mengapa kau banyak bicara sekali! aku hanya ingin melihat Yeolli baby!" Ia mulai meremas gadget putihnya dan menatap kesal pada layar benda itu.

 ** _("Chullie—)_**

"Bye Wonnie!" PIP

Ia berdengus, kala memutus panggilan itu. lalu kembali membawa langkahnya menuju kediaman mewah di hadapannya.

"Yeollie! Ibu datang Sayaaaaang!"

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

"Yeollie... apa kau tidur sayang? mengapa tak menjawab Ib—

Heechul mendadak mengernyit sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri, begitu menghirup aroma yang keras. namun mendadak, Ia membuang semua barangnya di lantai lalu berlari cepat ke dalam, berusaha menemukan Chanyeol. Kala merasakan firasat buruk di dalam.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya begitu menemukan Putranya terkapar di atas sofanya.

.

"Aishh jinjja! menyengat sekali! berapa banyak yang kau minum Yeollie!" Seru Heechul berusaha mengangkat tubuh kekar itu, tapi—

 **BRUGHH**

"A—ah! Beratnyaa!" Ia gagal, hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh di lantai.

"WOOONNNIEEEEEE!" Jerit Heechul pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

"Beruntungnya kau cepat datang Kai..." Sanjung Heechul , sambil merapikan selimut Chanyeol. Setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaian Chanyeol dengan kemeja yang lebih bersih, hingga bau alkohol itu tak lagi melekat pada tubuh Putranya.

Pemuda itu hanya meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah Bibi, tapi mengapa Chanyeol hyung sampai mabuk seperti ini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya minum sebelumnya" Gumam Kai, sambil mendekati Heechul.

"..." Heechul terdiam. Menatap redup pada Pria yang masih terpejam itu.

Ia sadar... bahkan sepenuhnya menyadari

Semenjak kematian Bai Xian, banyak yang berubah dari pribadi Chanyeol.

Tapi mengapa, rasanya semakin memburuk saja... ia pikir, lambat laun waktu akan membawa Chanyeol kembali. Nyatanya... semua tetap percuma, bahkan Chanyeol terlihat makin depresi dengan kesendiriannya seperti ini.

Kai mendadak kikuk melihat raut sedih itu, membujuknya untuk mencari pembicaraan yang lain.

"Bibi, kudengar seorang anak yang mirip dengan Bai Xian tinggal bersama Chanyeol Hyung. Dimana anak it—

"Dia tidak di sini" Singkat Heechul, masih berkutat dengn pakaian Chanyeol, dan melipatnya serapih mungkin.

"Tidak di sini? tapi yang kudengar Dia—

"Kai, Bibi mohon... jangan menyebut anak itu di depanku. Anak itu tak baik untuk Chanyeol. Dia pergi jauh... dan itu yang terbaik" Jelas Heechul pada Putra kakaknya itu

"..."

Kai terdiam, tak ingin mengulur lebih pembicaraan itu... meski nyatanya, ia benar-benar ingin tau sosok seperti Bai Xian itu.

"Tapi jika anak itu seperti Bai xian, mengapa bibi membencinya?" Gumam Kai dan hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

sinar mentari yang mulai menyeruak itu, sebagian menerpa wajah tegasnya... Tak segan mengukir silau hingga membuat pemilik hidung mancung itu mengernyit tak nyaman.

"Sshh~" Desisnya, kala merasakan pening yang hebat.

Ah! ia tau... semalam, Ia menegak minuman keras itu terlalu banyak. Tapi ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

meski demikian, Chanyeol tetap maksa diri untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya... berjalan merambati dinding demi mencapai pantrynya. Apapun itu... ia benar-benat butuh air mineral yang dingin saat ini.

"Oh! Sayang kau sudah bangun?" Heechul melepas cepat appronnya, begitu melihat Pria itu berjalan tertatih mendekati lemari pendinginnya.

"Sejak kapan Ibu di sini?" Gumam Chanyeol, mengabaikan gapaian tangan Ibunya, Dan lebih memilih membuka kulkas di depannya.

Heechul berdecak. "Mengapa semalam kau minum-minum seperti itu?!" Gerutu Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang. "Beruntung sepupumu datang dan membantu Ibu"

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya, lalu menegak air mineral itu tanpa sungkan, lalu melangkah mendekati meja makan.

"Tidak baik minum seorang diri! Berbahaya untukmu Yeollie!" Omel Heechul lagi sambil mengekor Chanyeol, tapi jangankan mendengarnya... Pria itu hanya berlaku malas dan terlihat sesuka hati mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana jika Ibu tak datang, lalu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?!" masih saja, wanita itu menyentak rasa cemasnya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata, mencoba menepis pening yang masih tersisa.

"Yeollie, dengarkan Ibu jika—

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, sambil menatap lekat sepasang cat eyes itu.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan, lalu memilih mendudukkan diri di depan Chanyeol dengan memangku dagu. "Yeollie... ibu menyayangimu, Ibu takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jangan minum lagi!... mengerti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengambil tangan lentik itu untuk digenggamnya. "Hn..." Gumamnya mengiyakan.

Menyimpan rapat, alasan dirinya yang frustasi semalam. Ah! entahlah... Ia mendadak menginginkan Baekhyun di sisinya. Hingga membuatnya sekacau itu. bahkan ini hanya berselang dua hari setelah menyentuh anak itu, dan ia sudah segila ini.

"Baiklah... makanlah sarapanmu, Ibu rasa ini bisa meredakan pening kepalamu sayang" Bujuk Heechul.

Chanyeol tertegun. Memandang redup pada kepulan asap di atas hidangan itu... terlalu hangat. Hingga kembali membawanya pada senyuman manis Baekhyun, Ya... tepat pada hari di mana Baekhyun masih bersikap ceria dan rusuh padanya.

 **'** **Flash Back On'**

 _"_ _Tuan... Aku membuat sarapan untukmu, bangunlah"_

 _Tangan mungil itu mencoba menarik-narik selimutnya, terasa semakin tak sabaran begitu dirinya makin bergelung di dalam selimut itu._

 _"_ _Kau tak bisa melewatkan sarapanmu seperti ini, kumohon bangunlah!" Bujuk Baekhyun lagi, memaksa membuang selimut Chanyeol._

 _Tapi meski tanpa selimut, Chanyeol tetap memejamkan mata erat... bahkan memilih tengkurap mengabaikan dirinya._

 _membuat Baekhyun berdecak sebal, berjalan ke sisi ranjang Chanyeol... menyibak tirai hingga sepenuhnya silau, lalu—_

 _"_ _TUAAAAANNNN!" Teriaknya tepat di telinga Chanyeol._

 _Sontak membuat Pria itu berjengit terkejut, bahkan nyaris mengumpat. "KAU—_

 _Namun umpatan geram itu, bagai tersedak begitu saja.. kala melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum_

 _"_ _Ini... aku membuatnya untukmu Tuan"_

 _Dan mengapa... sinar mentari yang menerpa wajah anak itu, seakan memang layak menghias raut manisnya._

 _"_ _Makanlah... selagi hangat"_

 _._

 _._

.

"Yeollie..."

Sebuah tangan mengguncangnya.

"Yeollie... kau mendengar Ibu Sayang?"

Barulah Ia tersadar, begitu Heechul menangkup wajahnya.

"Wae? mengapa melamun? Apa kau merasa tak—

"Ibu, aku ingin kembali" Sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat wanita itu membulatkan mata heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan kembali bekerja..." Jelas Chanyeol, kali ini sambil menegak air mineralnya.

Tak pelak Heechul mendadak antusias mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Kau benar-benar ingin kembali sayang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti, semakin membuat Heechul menggila dengan rasa senangnya. Tentu saja... karna tak lama lagi Ia kan melihat Dokter muda penuh dengan kharisma itu kembali membuatnya bangga.

"Ah Ya Tuhan! Ibu senang sekali sayang... baiklah.. baiklah, habiskan sarapanmu .. kau harus terlihat sehat bukan? Ibu tak sabar melihatmu Yeollie" Gumamnya senang, sambil mengamati Pria itu mengambil hidangannya.

Namun Heechul tak pernah tau...

niatan untuk kembali bekerja itu...

karna satu alasan...

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa Hari berselang, tampaknya semua memang berjalan baik-baik saja... dan Baekhyun lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja.. semua Dokter itu masih tak mengizinkannya pergi dari kamar vvip itu, entah apa alasannya . Baekhyun hingga saat ini tak mengerti...

Sesuatu memang harus sepenuhnya pulih dalam dirinya..

"Dengar, karena kau tak ingin melepas penutup mata ini. Kau tak ku izinkan kemanapun Baekhyun" Pesan Sooyoung sambil menyisir surai coklat Baekhyun.

membuat anak itu menggigit bibir, ingin mencari alasan lain untuk membujuk suster itu.

"Tapi aku bosan di sini Noonaa... aku hanya ingin duduk di taman"

Rengekan Baekhyun, membuat Sooyoung terhenyak pedih. Entahlah... itu kembali membuatnya mengingat sosok Bai Xian kala itu. tidakkah anak itu juga seperti ini, saat merajuk padanya?

"Lihat luka di tanganmu, jangan melakukan terlalu banyak gerakan. terlebih bagian itupun—

Sooyoung menggigit bibir, nyaris lepas bicara. tak mungkin mengungkit... luka intim itu. Jika tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kembali trauma akan sosok Chanyeol.

"Ah! Maksudku... tanganmu tak akan sembuh jika kau tak mendengarku"

"Noonnaaaa~"

"Tidak Baekhyun..."

"Noonnaa Jebaaal"

Sooyoung meneguk ludah payah melihat Baekhyun mulai merajuk semanis itu. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Baek—

"Annyeong..." Seorang Pria tiba-tiba muncul sambil melambaikan tangan, membuat suster itu berjengit bahkan tak menduga akan kedatangannya.

"D—Dokter Mark" Gagapnya, sambil membungkuk penuh sungkan.

"Tak masalah bukan, jika aku yang menemani Baekhyun keluar?" Tawar Mark kemudian.

"N-ne?" Tanya Sooyoung berusaha memastikan dirinya memang tak salah mendengar.

"Aku akan menemaninya berjalan di luar, Baekhyun membutuhkan udara segar bukan"

Sejak kapan... Mark mengenal Baekhyun.

dan anak itu—

Mengapa Baekhyun menunduk tersipu seperti itu? apa yang terjadi di sini? ah menyesal Ia tak menjaga Baekhyun beberapa hari ini.

"Sooyoung—ssi?"

Panggil Mark, mencoba menyadarkan Sooyoung yang masih menerka-nerka sesuatu itu.

"A-ah ye?"

"Bolehkah?" Mark kembali membujuk sambil tersenyum.

Sepersekian detik suster itu terpana, lalu tanpa pertimbangan Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Bahkan begitu antusias, merapikan cardigan Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha... tentu saja Dokter! Baekhyun akan aman dengan pengawasanmu" Tawanya, sambil mendorong-dorong Baekhyun hingga mendekati Mark.

.

.

"Berjalanlah perlahan.." Bisik Mark, begitu menuntun Baekhyun menduduki kursi rodanya.

"Uhm..." Gumamnya sambil mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum begitu Pria itu benar-benar membawanya keluar dari kamar itu. ia memang tak tau siapa Mark... tapi suara hati tanpa niat mencurigakan itu, membuatnya yakin... Mark memang tulus mengenalnya. Bahkan semenjak pertemuan keduanya, Dokter Mark selalu datang mengunjunginya dan menemaninya saat V masih di sekolah.

"D—Dokter—

"Panggil Hyung saja"Koreksi Mark, sambil mendorong kursi roda itu melalui koridor rumah sakit... dah di sanalah Baekhyun merasakan sepoi angin pagi membawa aroma bunga cherry yang ranum.

"Uhm... ne Hyung" Gumam Baekhyun, mengangguk patuh.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan hm?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk kali ini sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, ah seperti apa wajah mark sebenarnya? ingin melihatnya... tapi tak bisa.

"Apa bunga Cherry sedang mekar Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, sedari tadi ia memang ingin menanyakan ini.

Mark terkekeh. "Ya kau benar... ingin kubawa ke sana?"

"N-ne Hyung!" Pekik Baekhyun antusias,

"Baiklah.. berpeganglah, karna kau akan melesat cepat" Ujar Mark sebelum akhirnya mendorong kursi roda itu sambil setengah berlari. Menyisakan tawa Baekhyun di sepanjang koridor itu.

"Ahahahaha... M—Mark Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa Dokter dan perawat itu saling melempar pandang, kala Pria tinggi itu benar-benar melangkah melaluinya ... lengkap dengan jas medisnya.

nyatakah ini?

Pria yang lebih dari lima bulan ini menghilang, kini benar-benar kembali?

"D—Dokter Park, selamat datang Dokter Park" Salam seorang Dokter Pemula sambil membungkuk sungkan,

Dan Pria itu—Park Chanyeol- Hanya menepuk pundaknya lalu berlalu dengan senyuman.

Ah! siapapun memang tau... Hampir semua Dokter di sini, selalu sungkan dengan pembawaannya. Park Chanyeol bahkan dikenal lebih lihai dibanding Dokter Senior manapun.

.

.

"Catatan untukku?"

"B-baik D-Dokter" Sahut seorang perawat, melangkah tergesa untuk menyerahkan semua rekap medik dari pasiennya yang sebelumnya ditangani Sehun.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja langkah Pria tinggi itu tersendat begitu menatap ke arah taman, tepat pada seorang bocah yang di kenalnya tengah tertawa riang di sana.

Tapi Pria di sisinya?

"D-Dokter Park, anda—

"Shit!"

Suster itu berjengit, begitu Chanyeol mengumpat lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menutup matamu seperti ini? akan lebih baik jika kau membukanya dan melihat betapa indah bunga Cherry yang mekar ini"

Baekhyun menunduk, sambil meremas tangannya. "T—tidak Hyung"

"Kenapa hm? kau tidak buta... dan kau bisa melihat, Baek—

"Ini mata Bai Xian, dan aku memang buta" Jawab Baekhyun cepat. membuat Mark terhenyak dan hanya memandanginya.

 ** _'_** ** _Jadi... Bai Xian mendonorkan mata untuknya?' Baekhyun benar-benar saudara kembar Bai Xian?'_** Gumam Mark dalam hati, masih dengan menatap lekat wajah tertunduk itu.

"B-bukan Hyung, aku tak memiliki saudara kemba—

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya sendiri. Lalu menggeleng panik. Apa yang dilakukannya? mengapa ia reflek menjawab suara hati Mark? Ah bagaimana jika Mark tau lalu mengiranya monster?

Ia sempat terbelalak lebar tak percaya, tapi itu memang nyata didengarnya. Dan pendengarannya tak sedang bermasalah kali ini. Terlebih, anak itupun hanya menutup wajah, seakan mengakui sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya

"Baekhyun... kau baru saja mendengarnya?"

"..." Bocah itu hanya menunduk, takut akan pemikirannya sendiri. bagaimana jika Mark membencinya? Ya Tuhan... Ia ingin berteman. tapi mengapa dirinya melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun...?"

"T—tidak Hyung! aku tak mendengar apapun... aku tak mendengar suara hatimu, aku tak membaca pikiranmu, sungguh Hyung!" Panik Baekhyun berusaha menyangkal diri.

namun racauan panik itu, lantas membuat Mark tersenyum. Tidakkah secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun telah mengatakan semuanya? Bahkan Ia tak bertanya jika Baekhyun membaca pikirannya, tapi anak itu melugaskannya sendiri.

"Kau baru saja mengakuinya Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tersentak, kembali dibuat panik, Jika Mark setelah ini berlari takut akan dirinya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

baekhyun menggeleng kasar. masih menyangkal dirinya sendiri

"Tak apa, bicaralah sebenarnya padaku... bukankah kita teman?"

 **DEG**

Anak itu kembali terhenyak. Nyatakah ini? seseorang benar-benar mengakui dirinya? Bahkan hingga bersedia menjadikannya teman?

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia terlalu senang dengan kehadiran sosok itu. Ada yang memberinya kehangatan seperti ini, selain V dan Luhan tentunya.

"..."

Masih saja Baekhyun hanya tertunduk, tapi semakin anak itu diam semakin ia merasa penasaran akan sosoknya

 ** _'_** ** _Baekhyun, ulat di kepalamu'_** Batinnya kemudian, mencoba membuktikan

"AHH! dimana?! Singkirkan Hyung! aku benci serangga! SINGKIRKAN HYUNG!" panik Baekhyun ingin meraba kepalanya, namun karna merasa menjijikkan Ia hanya bisa menjerit hampir menangis

Ah! anak itu benar-benar apa adanya...

Sesuatu yang tak lazim, tapi itu memang nyata dilihatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

"HYUNG! AKU TAKUT SERANGGA! SINGKIRKAN HYU—

"Ssshhh..." Lengan itu benar-benar mendekapnya, hingga membuat Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada Pria itu, hanya diam tersedak pekikkannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tak ada ulat di kepalamu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun" Bisiknya lirih, lalu terkekeh pelan melihat anak itu mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan marah padaku" Kekeh Mark

 ** _'_** ** _Atau, kucium jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu'_** Canda Mark dalam hati.

dan—

 **Blush**

Seperti dugaannya, anak itu membaca pikirannya. Membuatnya gemas untuk mengacak surai lembut anak itu.

"Ahaha.. kau lucu sekali Baek—

 **GREBB**

"Mengapa kau menyentuhnya?! Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram kerah Mark, bahkan berteriak penuh penekanan... seolah Mark telah mengusik miliknya.

"M—mark Hyung?" Baekhyun yang panik, mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya. mengapa seseorang berteriak sekeras itu? siapa yang berteriak?

"Haha! Dokter Park... mengapa anda semarah ini?" Kekeh Mark sambil berdecih. "Apa salahnya jika aku menyentuhnya?"

"Brengsek! kau tak berhak menyentuhnya! Dia—

"Nnh~"

Chanyeol tercekat begitu mendengar suara gemetar itu, dan makin terbelalak kala melihat Baekhyun benar –benar menggigil, lalu meraba-raba tanah di bawahnya seakan takut akan sesuatu

"Baekhyun..." Lirih Chanyeol, melepas cengkeramannya di kerah Mark. berniat ingin merengkuh bocah mungil itu

"P—pergi ... aku ingin pergi" racau Bekhyun begitu suara Chanyeol semakin lekat ia dengar.

"Baekhyun dengar—

"Hks! Ampun Tuan!.. lepaskan aku. A—aku berjanji tidak akan kembali. Lepaskan aku...A—AAHHH!" Jeritan anak itu semakin parah, bahkan kedua tangannya tak berhenti menyentak apapun hingga selang infus itu tercabut paksa dari tangannya. tak peduli... banyak darah yang merembas dari bekas jarum infus itu.

Chanyeol cemas, Ia tak bisa melihat anak itu semakin berlarut seperti ini. "Baekhyun—

"Hentikan Yeol!" Seorang Pria yang lain tiba-tiba menyentaknya,

Menahan dirinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun, dan memaksanya untuk lekas bangkit.

"Kumohon, bukankah sudah kukatan... jauhi Baekhyun untuk sementara ini" Ujar Sehun setelahnya

Chanyeol berdecih. "Mengapa melarangku? Aku yang membawanya ke tempat ini! dan kau tak berhak—

"Kau melupakan apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Sehun mulai mengeras, tak ada pilihan untuk menyadarkan keangkuhan itu selain menyentak hatinya yang keras.

Sementara waktu yang tersita itu, Mark beralih cepat merengkuh Baekhyun. Namun yang terlihat, anak itu semakin pasi dan lemas bahkan begitu payah untuk sekedar menghela nafas.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi semua ingatan di malam itu.. kembali berputar mengerikan untuknya,hingga membuatnya tersedak mual.

Kedua tangan yang di belenggu, gigitan dan ciuman kasar itu... bahkan hingga sesuatu yang dipaksa masuk hingga membuat dirinya menangis takut dengan semua darah itu, semakin lekat membuatnya menggigil sesak. Dalam hidupnya, Ia lebih memilih seseorang menghantam tubuh kecilnya, dibandingkan mendapat semua pelecehan itu.

Terlalu menyakitkan...

mungkin, Baekhyun lebih menginginkan diirinya lenyap detik ini juga...

"Ti—dak! ngh~.. . Ja—jangan lakukan ini Tuan!" baekhyun kembali meracau, sambi menyentak tangannya. berusaha melepas rengkuhan itu. Tak peduli siapa yang memegangnya kali ini, Ia hanya ingin lepas... tak berharap Pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya dan menyakitinya seperti malam itu.

Tak pelak, racauan itu membuat Chanyeol terperanjat hebat. Membawanya kembali untuk mengingat, detik di mana Ia menghancurkan anak itu.

Apa yang terlintas?

Mengapa dadanya sesesak ini?

"A—andwae! Jangan sakiti aku! Ampun Tuan! S—sakit! ini bukan salahku! Ugh—Umph! AKU TIDAK MENGAMBIL MATA INI!"

"Baekhyun tenanglah, tak ada yang menyakitimu" Mark berusaha memegang sadarnya

"Perhatikan luka di tangannya Mark, jangan biarkan anak itu melakukan gerakan kasar" Panik Sehun, sambil sesekali memanggil suster untuk menghampirinya

Dan disanalah Ia berdiri kaku, melihat dua Pria itu berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang tersekap dalam traumanya sendiri.

Ia tak pernah menduga sejauh ini.

Jika perbuatannya di malam itu, akan meninggalkan luka sedalam ini untuk Baekhyun.

.

Bahkan hingga, semua orang itu membawa baekhyun yang lemas pergi dari hadapannya... Ia tetap terdiam seorang diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Petal demi petal yang kemerahan itu terus berguguran, sebagian menerpa wajahnya... begitu angin senja turut mengibas kesendiriannya.

Sejenak, Pria itu menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal di sandaran bangku taman.

tak berteman dengan siapapun, selain wajah seorang bocah yang sedari tadi melekat dalam benaknya. Mengapa Baekhyun setakut ini padanya?

"Dokter Park..."

Hingga suara seorang wanita, benar-benar menyentak sadarnya kala itu.

Membuat wanita itu mengulas senyum, ah! tak biasa sekali melihat Chanyeol melamun seperti ini.

"kami senang, melihat anda kembali ke rumah sakit ini Dokter" Gumam Sooyoung, mulai kembali membuka suara.

"..." Chanyeol hanya meliriknya dan tersenyum mendengar perempuan itu ingin berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Tapi mengapa anda duduk di tempat ini seorang diri?"

"Menghabiskan waktuku" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Sooyoung mengangguk mengerti, lalu diam,... hingga suasana di antara keduanya kembali senyap.

Hingga, wanita itu kembali menatapnya lekat. "Dokter Park.." Panggilnya kemudian.

"Aku tak tau, apakah berbicara pada waktu yang tepat atau tidak. tapi.. aku melihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya" Ujar Sooyoung, berusaha menjaga ucapannya di sini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sooyoung berdehem sejenak. "Saat Dokter Mark menyentuh Baekhyun, mengapa anda sangat marah. dan itu yang membuatku mulai menyimpulkan pemikiran lain di sini"

"Berhenti bicara tak berguna di depanku"

"Dokter, meskipun Baekhyun memiliki wajah serupa Bai Xian, tapi mereka sangat berbeda... dan aku tau anda juga menyadari hal itu. Mustahil jika sampai saat ini, anda melihat Baekhyun selayaknya Bai Xian. Karena anda yang lebih mengenal Bai Xian"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan di sini?" Tegas Chanyeol, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

Sooyoung tersenyum. "Anda mulai memperhatikan anak itu... sebagai Baekhyun"

 **DEG**

"Tapi Dokter, anak itu benar-benar terluka. Tak masalah jika itu hanya luka sayat di tangannya. Kami dan bahkan anda, bisa membuat luka itu pulih. Tapi tidak untuk ingatan anak itu. Mengapa anda melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan wanita itu di sini. sesaat mencoba menerka perasaannya, tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Setiap malam, aku selalu mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dalam tidurnya. Kami selalu berpikir... anak itu mungkin mendapat mimpi buruk. tapi mengapa setiap hari berulang, hingga kami sadari... itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk ... Dokter" Sooyoung tersenyum, namun ucapan itu terdengar menyedak nafasnya sendiri, kala perasaan sesak itu memaksa membuat air matanya merembas.

"Dan anda tentunya tau, apa yang terjadi pada anak itu sebelum semua ini" Sooyoung tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Sedikit menyeka rembasan bening di sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya membungkuk pada Chanyeol. "Lekaslah masuk ke dalam Dokter, angin senja ini tak baik untuk kesehatan. Permisi Dok—

"Aku ingin melihatnya.."

Sooyoung terbelalak, kala mendengar ucapan serak itu.

"N—ne?" Tanyanya sembari menegakkan tubuh, dan menatap tak mengerti pria itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu anak itu..." Lugas Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata. "Tapi sepertinya, hari ini tak mungkin" kekehnya hambar.

"..."

Wanita itu mengernyit, baru kali ini Ia melihat Dokter bernama Chanyeol itu... menekan harga dirinya dan tersenyum menyedihkan seperti ini.

"D—dokter..

"Sooyoung-ssi..."

Sooyoung terkesiap, begitu kedua obsidian itu benar-benar menatapnya lekat.

"Bantu aku... menyampaikan maafku untuknya.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kurasa ini lebih baik... terima kasih, kau ada untuk Baekhyun" Sehun menepuk pundak Mark, merasa terbantu dengan hadirnya Mark di sini.

"Tak masalah.." Ujar Mark, sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau dan Luhan, sepertinya menaruh perhatian khusus untuk anak ini. Baekhyu tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan kalian bukan? bahkan ku dengar anak ini hanya hidup sebatang kara"

Sehun berdehem, seraya mengamati Bocah mungil yang telah terpejam itu. Baekhyun mungkin bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, tapi entahlah... dirinya dan Luhan memiliki perasaan yang lain untuk Baekhyun,bahkan perasaan penuh kasih itu semakin tumbuh untuk anak itu. Hingga tak menginginkan siapapun menyakiti Baekhyun kecil. Tak masalah jika Ia mengadopsi Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Luhan kelak, ah! V tentu akan sangat menyukai itu.

"Baekhyun telah menjadi keluarga bagi kami.." Lugas Sehun tanpa pertimbangan, dan hanya disambut kekehan ramah oleh rekannya.

"Ah—Rencana pernikahanmu dengan Luhan—

"Bulan depan" Sergah Sehun pasti. "sebelum tamu undangan yang lain datang, berjanjilah kau yang akan menjadi tamu pertama di sana" Canda Sehun setelahnya.

Mark kembali tertawa, menyambut perbincangan hangat di antara kedua pria dewasa itu.

Hingga—

"Ini terlalu larut, sebaiknya aku kembali dan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur tenang di sini" Ujar mark, menawar waktunya yang tak banyak.

"Hm... berkunjunglah lagi esok hari" pesan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya Mark benar-benar melangkah pergi dari kamar VVIP itu.

tapi Sehun tak pernah tau...

Satu seringai mulai terulas di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Ah... apa ini, semakin menarik saja" Lirih Mark kemudian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TAP**

Ia menjaga penuh langkahnya, kala memasuki ruangan itu. Tak ada siapapun di dalam. memudahkannya mendekat dengan perlahan... hingga wajah lelap itu benar-benar Ia lihat dengan sempurna.

Pria itu kembali menghela nafas berat, menyadari... baekhyun masih bertahan dengan penutup mata itu... bahkan meski dalam tidurnya sekalipun.

"Tak apa... kau bisa membukanya Baekhyun" Lirihnya seraya merunduk mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Sejenak menatapnya redup, sebelum akhirnya bergerak penuh hati-hati untuk mengangkat sedikit kepala Baekhyun, demi melepas penutup matanya.

Tanpa tersadar, Ia mengulas senyum kala melihat wajah Baekhyun... anak itu benar-benar manis jika seperti ini.

Lama Ia memandanginya, hingga tatapannya mendadak tersita pada sebuket bunga mawar merah pemberiannya beberapa hari lalu, bunga itu benar-benar tertata apik di dalam vas berisi air. Sebagian masih terlihat segar, meski sebagiannya lagi tampak layu. Mengapa Baekhyun masih menyimpannya hingga hari ini?

"Kau sangat menyukai bunga hn?" Bisiknya seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Baekhyun.

"Aku membawa bunga yang lain untukmu Baekhyun, kali ini mawar putih... kuharap kau juga menyukainya" Lirihnya lagi sembari menghirup dalam-dalam rangkaian mawar itu, sebelum akhirnya meletakkanya di sisi kepala ranjang.

Ia kembali menatap bocah itu dalam diam, tak peduli .. waktu sebenarnya telah beranjak dini hari. Tapi Ia merasa tak rela, jika membawa langkahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hingga membuatnya bertahan di sisi Baekhyun hingga detik ini.

"Kau mengenal orang itu?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba, meski sebenarnya ia hanya berbicara seorang diri.

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu seperti itu Baekhyun?" Lanjutnya lagi, masih mengingat sepenggal waktu di siang ini.

"Entahlah... aku tak menyukai cara orang itu menyentuhmu"

"..."

hingga, tiba-tiba Ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap jengah wajahnya.

"Aku memang yang terbodoh... Tapi lihat—

Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap itu. "Aku yang menginginkanmu pergi tapi aku pula yang datang untuk mencarimu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? mengapa aku sekarang menginginkanmu?" Chanyeol beralih meraih jemari lentik itu.

"Bahkan hingga ujung jarimu sekalipun, aku tak merelakannya pergi dariku..." Pria itu semakin tak bisa menekan egonya sendiri, tak peduli di mana Ia berada atau bahkan reaksi macam apa yang dapat Ia timbulkan kelak. ia tetap memaksa mendekati paras manis itu... lalu mencium bibir kecilnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Masih saja terasa manis, walau hanya sekedar lumatan ringan... tapi Ia benar-benar merasa bibir itu satu-satunya candu untuknya. Bahkan penawar rindu untuknya..

"Mnh~"

Chanyeol mengernyit, sejujurnya... lenguhan kecil itu membuatnya gila dan haus akan cumbuan yang lain. Tapi mustahil memaksa, jika tak ingin Baekhyun terbangun dan kembali menyentak takut jika tau dirinya.

Hingga terpaksa mengakhirinya, menyisakan bibir tipis yang kini tampak memerah dan basah.

Semakin manis... bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun. Anak itu bisa terlihat mempesona seperti ini. Ah! Ia tak rela meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Membujuknya untuk mencuri satu kecupan yang lain.

Chanyeol pikir... semua ini Ia lakukan, karna wajah serupa Bai Xian... tapi nyatanya, Ia hanya melihat paras Baekhyun seorang di sini.

kemana perginya masa lalu itu?

Mungkinkah telah teralih oleh hadirnya Baekhyun di sini?

 **CKLEK**

Chanyeol mendadak terkesiap mendengar pintu yang terbuka, membuatnya cepat-cepat bangkit dan terpaksa melepas ciumannya.

Dan di sanalah... seseorang mematung dengan bibir terbuka lebar.

"D-dokter" gagapnya, sambil memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Apa yang anda— d-dan anda ba-baru saja, anda dan B-Baek? Ki—kisseu? ? Tapi a—

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat pada wanita itu untuk berhenti meracau lebih kacau.

"Rahasiakan apa yang kau lihat.."

Sooyoung tak mendengar, dan lebih memilih membawa langkahnya masuk untuk mendekati Pria itu. "B—bunga?" Serunya setengah berbisik.

"Ommo! Bunga yang kemarin juga dari anda? Jadi anda selalu datang diam-diam seperti ini?" tanya Sooyoung bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol menatap Sooyoung, begitu wanita itu benar-benar diam.

"Kau telah melihatnya Sooyoung-ssi. Dan ku harap kau merahasiakan kedatanganku ini dari siapapun, bahkan dari anak ini sekalipun" Ujarnya seraya menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Sooyoung kembali terperangah melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi, hingga Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Oh sungguh! Ia tak berharap Pria itu... melakukan semua ini, karna kembali melihat Baekhyun selayaknya Bai Xian.

"D—dokter Park, hentikan semua ini... jika anda hanya melihatnya sebagai Bai Xi—

"Aku hanya melihat Baekhyun dalam ruangan ini" sergah Chanyeol,membuat wanita itu kembali terkejut.

"Kau bisa merahasiakannya?"

Sooyoung mengerjap, lalu mengangguk gugup.

Meringankan langkah Pria kekar itu, untuk benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

menyisakan seorang suster yang masih meracau bingung dalam batinnya.

"Ah Ya Tuhan! apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?"

"Kau lihat baek? Dia menciummu! benar-benar menciummu di bibir! aisshh... bagaimana ini?" Bisiknya seraya menutup kembali mata Baekhyun, jika tak menginginkan anak itu kembali menyudutkan dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?" Panggil Sooyoung begitu melihat tangan bocah meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya.

"Uh! ha-us Nonna" Lirih Baekhyun, masih berusaha menggapai meja nakasnya, namun ditahan cepat oleh Sooyoung.

"Duduk manis saja, biar Noonna yang mengambilnya untukmu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiam diri menunggu Sooyoung menuangkan air untuknya. Hingga mendadak namja mungil itu mengendus-endus sekitarnya.

Wangi yang harum. Baekhyun tau itu bunga... tapi mustahil bunga yang kemarin masih seharum ini. mungkinkah seseorang membawa bunga untuknya?

"Noonna.."

"Hm? ini minumlah... lalu aku akan membantumu membersihkan diri" Ujar Sooyoung sambil menyerahkan segelas air mineral untuk Baekhyun.

"Noonna, seseorang membawa bunga untukku?" Tanya bocah itu kemudian, membuat Sooyoung lekas terhenyak. Ah! apa yang harus dikatakannya pada anak itu. Tak mungkin mengatakan jika Chanyeol yang membawanya.

"I—itu, itu—

 **CKLEK**

Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyun annyeong.." Sapanya, kala melihat bocah itu telah terbangun.

"Mark Hyung!" pekik Baekhyun antusias, lalu meraba-raba ranjang demi meraih buket mawar putihnya.

"Hyung yang membawa bunga ini untukku?" Seru Baekhyun lagi, begitu mendapatkan bunganya.

Sooyoung terbelalak, memandang Baekhyun dan Mark bergantian.

Melihat gelagat gugup wanita itu, membuat Mark yakin... Sooyoung sepertinya tau sosok di balik bunga itu.

"B-baekhyun, bunga itu sebenarnya—

"Ya, Bunga itu dariku Baekhyun" Sahut Mark cepat, menyamakan ucapan dan batinnya. Hingga Baekhyun yakin padanya.

Sooyoung menatap Pria itu tak percaya, jelas Ia tau bunga itu bukan pemberian darinya, tapi mengapa Mark mengklaimnya demikian?

Baekhyun bisa membaca pikiran, jika Dia berbohong seperti itu. tentu anak itu akan tau.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar putih itu. "Terima kasih Mark Hyung" Ucapnya kemudian.

Membuat Sooyoung terbelalak lebar. mengapa Baekhyun yakin itu darinya, jelas-jelas Mark berbohong!

' ** _Baekhyun, bunga itu bukan darinya! Dia pembohong! jangan percaya pada—_**

"Noona... membenci Mark Hyung? mengapa mengatakan Mark Hyung pembohong? "

 **DEG**

Sooyoung beku, ah! mengapa anak itu harus melugaskan suara hatinya di depan Mark. Jika seperti ini, tentu Ia terlihat buruk di hadapan Pria itu.

"Ahahah... t-tidak! s-sepertinya D-dokter Sehun memanggil. Aku p-pergi sebentar" Gugup Sooyoung seraya menatap takut pada Mark, lalu berlari secepat mungkin menggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

"Kau membaca pikirannya... Baekhyun?" Tanya Mark, selepas kepergian Sooyoung.

"Uhm Ne, Hyung... Noona bilang. Mark Hyung bukan yang membawa bunga ini"

Mark diam-diam menyeringai. Tapi pantang untuknya membatin apapun di sini... dan membiarkan anak itu membaca pikirannya.

"Ah, Hyung... mengapa kau selalu membawakan bunga untukku?"

Mark terkekeh pelan, sambil merapikan kerah kemeja Baekhyun. "Karna aku tau, kau akan tersenyum semanis ini jika seseorang memberimu bunga"

Baekhyun menunduk tersipu mendengarnya, tersemat..rasa ingin melihat wajah Mark kali ini. tapi bolehkah?

tapi bagaimana jika Ia mendapat umpatan yang lain jika menggunakan mata Bai Xian

"Hyung... seperti apa wajahmu?"

"Kau bisa membuka penutup matamu, jika ingin melihatku" Tawarnya kemudian

Ia memang memikirkannya sedari tadi, tapi sekali lagi... itu terlarang untuknya.

"Baiklah.. jika tak ingin menggunakan matamu, kau bisa merabanya" Mark mulai menggengam jemari Baekhyun, lalu membawanya untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

Bocah mungil itu mendadak gugup, kala tangannya benar-benar menyentuh rahang tegas itu. Namun—

 **BRAKKK**

"Baekhyuneee... aku membawa bunga raksasa untuk—YAACKKK! LEPASKAN TANGAN BAEKHYUN!"

Seorang anak tiba-tiba menginterupsi segalanya, dan menggila begitu melihat Mark mengikis jarak cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin!

Ia tak akan membiarkan Pria itu mencium Baekhyun.

"LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya tak suka, sambil memukul Mark dengan rangkaian bunga besar lengkap dengan ucapan Happy Wedding untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"A—argh! sakit V!" Erang Mark, berusaha menghindar.

"PERGI! JAUHI BAEKHYUN!"

"Yya! darimana kau mendapat bunga papan ini?"Seru Mark heran.

Bocah itu tak mendengar, tetap memukul dirinya ... dan berhenti begitu seseorang benar-benar menarik telinganya.

"Hentikan V!"

"A—AA! Lepas Hyuungg! Saa—kitthh!"

"Mengapa bunga di rumah kau bawa kemari hah?" Geram Luhan tak habis pikir dengan sikap bocah mungil itu.

"Pernikahanmu masih lama! daripada layu... ini untuk Baekhyun saja!" Kekeuh Taehyung, sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Baek! Bungaku lebih besar dari Dokter jelek ini!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sooyoung meremas tangannya resah,

ini tak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja Ia melihatnya.

tapi malam ini pun... Chanyeol kembali datang berkunjung tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Ah Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, selain menjaga situasi... hingga aman untuk Dokter itu menemui Baekhyun yang tertidur.

.

.

"Hks! S—Sakit Tuaan! hks... Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata mendengar igauan itu. Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Sooyoung kala itu. Baekhyun kerap mendapat mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

Ia memandang redup keringat yang merembas di pelipis anak itu. Menyadari... mimpi buruk itu sebenarnya penggalan dari perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan sambil berbisik lirih. "Tenanglah ... tak ada yang menyakiti—

 **GREB**

Pria itu tercekat, kala dua lengan itu merangkul erat lehernya. Mungkinkah Baekhyun terbangun?

"Hks! A—aku takut Hyung... J-jangan pergi. Ja-ngan tinggalkan aku di sini sendiri"

Chanyeol tertegun, anak itu benar-benar meracau setakut ini... bahkan rangkulan tangannyapun semakin erat.

"Aku di sini Baekhyun, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan..." Bisiknya sambil membelai, surai coklat namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, semakin memaksa menarik lebih erat tengkuk Chanyeol. Hingga panas tubuh itu membuktikan padanya, Ia tak seorang diri.

"Ngh! Hks! J—Jangan Pergi Hyung"

Pria itu mengulas senyum, mungkinkah Baekhyun telah menerima dirinya? dan melupakan trauma itu?

"Kau bisa membuka penutup matamu.."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. "Tidak Hyung! ini mata Bai Xian"

Pria itu hanya memejamkan mata getir, menyesali kenyataan Baekhyun yang membatasi diri karna ucapannya kala itu.

Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah bocah itu, memandangnya lekat meski nyatanya Baekhyun masih mengenakan penutup mata.

"Berhentilah menangis.." Bisiknya, sambil menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun . Perlahan namun pasti Ia memiringkan kepala, lalu menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Nnh~" Baekhyun tersentak, bahkan terbelalak lebar mendapat hisapan lembut itu. Tapi mengapa Pria itu menciumnya? Ia tak bisa melihat apapun saat ini, membuatnya benar-benar gemetar takut... hingga belaian pelan di punggungnya membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Aku tak menyakitimu... tenanglah" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, di sela-sela lumatannya.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya menahan kantuk itu, hanya mendesah kecil.. membiarkan pagutan lembut itu membuai dan membuatnya tenang.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku menginginkanmu... Baekhyun'_** Suara hati yang sempat terdengar, membuat Baekhyun semakin melemaskan diri.

Ia tak berharap lebih untuk dicintai, tapi Baekhyun hanya ingin seseorang menerimanya di dunia ini. dan mendengar seseorang menginginkannya seperti ini, tentu Baekhyun mengharapkannya.

"Mnh~..ahng" Lenguh Baekhyun, patuh saat Chanyeol menekan dagunya hingga bibir mungil itu terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

.

.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Chanyeol begitu melepas ciuman keduanya, dan tersenyum gemas melihat anak itu terengah payah.

Baekhyun bersandar di dada Chanyeol "Nnh~ Hhh... Mark Hyung? mengapa menciumku?"

 **DEG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To. Be. Cont—**

Halooo

Gloomy datang lagi, bawa chapter enamnya, Typo bertebaran...

Mark di sini, Mark GOT7.

review okaay, tak ada review tak ada update

Habis ini, Love Sick atau mungkin Silents Regret yang bakal update

IG ; **Gloomy_rosemarry**

Dan untuk:

 **Aisyah1, baekberryeol , Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c,** **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy ,** **winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Thankyouuu review di chap sebelumnya,jangan lupa review lagi.

Kalau ada yang belum tercantum, ingatkan okay

Saranghaeeeeeeeeee

Annnyeooongggggggggggggggggggggg


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : H** **unHan** **,** **WonChul** **, V (Taehyung BTS), Mark (GOT7)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemay a.k.a CupidKyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Chanyeol begitu melepas ciuman keduanya, dan tersenyum gemas melihat anak itu terengah payah.

Baekhyun bersandar di dada Chanyeol "Nnh~ Hhh... Mark Hyung? mengapa menciumku?"

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **(Gloomy Rosemary)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

Mungkin memang hanya sedikit tanya yang Ia dengar dari Baekhyun, tapi cukup membuat Pria itu tertegun sesak.

ia tak sekalipun bergeming, selain memandang Baekhyun sendu. Sadar... ada bagian dalam dirinya tak merelakan semua itu terucap dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Mark Hyung?"

Semakin menyedaknya, kala bocah itu memanggil... namun bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan seseorang yang lain.

"Hyung?" Panggil Baekhyun lagi seraya menggapai-gapai ke depan, mendengar dengan seksama detak jantung yang masih Ia rasakan, meski kedua mata itu tetap terbekap kain hitam.

 ** _'_** ** _Tak bisakah kau mengenaliku?'_**

Samar, terdengar suara hati Pria itu, membuat Baekhyun berhenti memanggil, beralih menurunkan kedua tangannya dan meremas selimutnya sendiri. "K-Kau bukan Mark Hyung?" Lirih Baekhyun. Kepala yang sebenarnya masih berdenyut pening itu, benar-benar membuatnya kacau. dan sungguh... Ia tak berharap jika dirinya salah mengenal orang kali ini.

Chanyeol tetap diam, namun sigap menarik diri kala melihat raut takut bocah itu. Ia tau... tak bisa menuntut lebih untuk mengatakan jati diri, jika Baekhyun kembali serapuh ini. Anak itu.. sudah pasti, masih menyimpan trauma akan dirinya.

"K-Kau bukan Mark—

"Ini memang aku... Baekhyun" Sergah Chanyeol, tak ingin bocah itu semakin menggigil ketakutan. Berharap pengakuannya kali ini, sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun. Walau nyatanya... terlalu sangsi untuknya.

"Mark Hyung?" Panggil Baekhyun memastikan. tapi meski berusaha untuk mendengar lebih, tak ada sedikitpun suara hati yang terdengar.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata getir. "Tidurlah..." Bisiknya, kali ini mencoba membelai kepala bocah mungil itu.

"Uh..."

Tak ada perlawanan atau bahkan tubuh gemetar takut, membuatnya yakin... sepertinya anak itu benar percaya akan ucapannya. "Tidurlah..." Ulangnya lagi, sembari membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat Baekhyun terlihat berbaring patuh ... bahkan tetap meringkuk manis, saat dirinya menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher anak itu.

Sejenak Ia menunggu...

Hingga hembusan nafas teratur itu, membuatnya yakin Baekhyun telah terlelap. Chanyeol sedikit merunduk... memandang lekat paras terpejam damai itu, sebelum akhirnya mencium lama kening Baekhyun.

 ** _'_** ** _Jika saja kau membuka matamu dan melihatku... apa kau akan lari dariku? Aku menyesali semuanya... benar-benar menyesalinya'_** Batin Chanyeol, seraya melangkah mendekati pintu utama... lalu menutupnya sepelan mungkin.

.

.

.

 **Gasp**

Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua matanya, terlihat bernafas panik seraya mendekap erat-erat selimutnya sendiri. Begitu menyadari Pria itu benar-benar melangkah pergi dari ruangannya

"B-bukan Mark Hyung..." Gumamnya sembari mendudukkan diri. berulang kali bocah itu meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. memastikan suara hati dan derap langkah itu benar-benar minus dari pendengarannya.

Ia tak bisa berdiam diri di tempat ini, bagaimana jika Chanyeol kembali lalu melakukan hal yang sama?

Bocah itu kembali panik, beranjak cepat menuruni ranjangnya. Meraba dan merangsak apapun dalam ruangan itu untuk menggapai pintu.

"Noona!" panggilnya, seraya menggebrak daun pintu. Baekhyun tak tau pukul berapa saat ini, tapi Ia berharap besar Sooyoung masih berjaga di rumah sakit ini.

"Nooonnaaa!"

"Sehun Hyung! Luhan Hyuuung!" Panggilnya lagi, semakin takut ... menyadari Ia benar-benar hanya seorang diri di sini.

Mengapa Ia ditinggalkan sendiri? mengapa tak satupun menjaganya? mungkinkah mereka memang menginginkan semua ini? tak peduli... meski Chanyeol kembali dan melukai dirinya seperti kala itu.

Tak bisakah Ia terlepas dari semua ini, dan membiarkan dirinya hidup sebagai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin.. Pria itu kembali, karna melihat dirinya sebagai mendiang Bai Xian

Tapi, Ia bukan Bai Xian!

Bahkan bukan pengganti ataupun bayang dari Bai Xian.

 **BRAK!**

tak peduli seberapa kacau langkahnya kala itu, Baekhyun memaksa membuka pintu dan berlari keluar. dirinya yang tak bisa melihat apapun dengan kain penutup mata itu... dan membiarkan tubuh kecilnya berlari tersendat, bahkan terantuk apapun di sisinya.

"Nooonna! Sooyoung Noonnaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hari inipun, anda kembali mengunjunginya... Dokter"

Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum, membiarkan suster yang sedari tadi menemaninya itu menyerahkan secangkir kopi yang dipesan untuknya.

"Setiap hari aku memang mengunjunginya... Sooyoung-ssi" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menyesap kopi hitamnya, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati alunan musik klasik dalam cafe tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, Pria itu mulai mengambil sesuatu. "Berikan ini untuknya..." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah paper bag pada Sooyoung.

membuat wanita itu mengernyit, namun mulai penasaran menelisik isi di dalamnya. "Ommo! semua baju ini—

"Telah lama aku membelinya, tapi tak sempat kuberikan pada anak itu" Sergah Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum... walau nyatanya terlihat getir.

"Baik, Dokter Park" Gumam Suster itu, namun mendadak mimik wajah itu berubah. "Ah! Dokter... mengenai orang itu"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Orang itu?"

"Nde... Dokter Mark, bukankah anda mengenalnya? Dia selalu mendekati Baekhyun... tapi aku hanya merasa, sesuatu yang tak baik darinya"

Tak banyak menerka, tapi mendengar Sooyoung bicara demikian, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Mark?" Gumamnya mengeras.

Sooyoung mengangguk pelan. "Aisshh! Bahkan waktu itu pun Dia mengklaim bunga pemberian darimu adalah miliknya. Pria itu selalu mencuri waktu mendekati Baekhyun jika aku tak disampingnya" gerutu Sooyoung sambil meremas gemas cangkir kopinya. Tak habis pikir... Ia bisa sejengah ini.

"Tapi... mengapa Dokter Mark mendekati Baekhyun? mungkinkah Dia menyukai Baekhyun?" Sooyoung masih menggerutu seorang diri, tanpa tau raut macam apa yang kini terbesit dari Pria di hadapannya.

"Dokter Park... bukankah beberapa tahun yang lalu, anda satu tim dengannya?"

"..."

.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"K-Kumohon! Kumohon selamatkan Bai Xian kami, Dokter! Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpanya! Kembalikan Bai Xian kami Dokter!"

"Tenanglah Nyonya Bian... kami akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Putra anda"

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? tak mungkin kondisi Bai Xian mendadak selemah ini?!" Ujar Seorang Dokter

Sesekali Ia mencoba membuka matanya, sial! obat penenang itu terlalu membuatnya lumpuh... hingga Ia hanya bisa bertahan bak pecundang, mendengar semua orang itu bergumam tak jelas ... sedang, kekasih mungilnya tengah bertahan di ruang operasi.

"Jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak normal, dan lagi tekanan darahnya pun tak stabil Dok"

"Mustahil, kecuali seseorang memberinya obat tertentu"

Sontak Chanyeol tercekat, meski tak terlalu jelas... tapi penggalan kalimat di akhir cukup membuatnya meronta ingin bangkit.

"Apa maksudmu, seseorang memberinya obat tertentu?!" Cerca Chanyeol

beberapa Dokter itu terlihat terkejut,kala mendapati Chanyeol tersadar... membuat Siwon yang kala itu memberinya obat penenang, beranjak cepat mendekat. Sebelum Putranya kembali mengamuk, karena kondisi Bai Xian.

"Tidak Dokter Jung, kondisi ini memang karna Bai Xian teralu lelah... Beberapa kali kami melihat anak itu keluar dari ruangannya. Dan itu yang membuat jantungnya semakin lemah" Ujar Dokter yang lain.

Sementara Chanyeol yang terbangun itu, hanya terengah... tak mendengar apapun selain kalimat yang kembali terngiang

 ** _'_** ** _Kecuali seseorang memberinya obat tertentu'_**

meski hanya sepekulasi awal dari dokter itu, tapi... jika benar seseorang melakukannya. Ia akan benar-benar mencari dan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tak mungkin menjadikan ucapan Dokter Jung itu sesuatu yang benar bukan?" Ujar Siwon seraya menyentuh pundak putranya. "semua orang di rumah sakit ini menyayangi Bai xian, bagaimana mungkin seseorang tega melakukan semua itu. Dan aku telah memastikannya, kondisi Bai Xian memang karna anak itu terlalu lelah" Lanjut Siwon lagi, berharap Chanyeol tak tersulut dan melakukan sesuatu yang fatal.

.

"M—maaf saya terlambat"

Kedua matanya menyipit asing, kala melihat seorang pemuda terlihat berlari terengah mendekati para dokter itu,

"Ah! Mark... darimana saja kau? Kau harus tetap berjaga karna ini tugasmu!" Tegur tenaga medis yang lain.

"Ah— B-baik, sekali lagi mohon maaf" Sahut pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya mengenakan pakaian khusus lalu mengikuti dokter memasuki ruang operasi itu.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu... menyisakan detik yang sama sekali tak memberinya setitik rasa tenang,

hingga pintu operasi itu kembali terbuka mengiringi langkah seorang Dokter, namun bukannya senyum yang kelak terbias dari pintu yang terbuka itu.

melainkan jeritan seorang wanita...

Yang entah mengapa membuat segalanya seakan benar –benar runtuh untuknya.

Sadar...

Dirinya telah kehilangan sosok kecil itu...

Tak akan ada lagi, tawa menggemaskan dari Bai Xian mungilnya...

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

"Dokter Park?" Sooyoung mengernyit heran, melihat sorot mata itu. Terlihat Chanyeol tengah fokus pada sesuatu yang lain.

"Dokter Park?"

"Y-ya Sooyoung ssi?" Sahut Chanyeol tergagap.

"Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menggeleng pelan... lalu lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Hubungi diriku, jika kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari Mark" Ujar Chanyeol, kala melangkah mendekati koridor rumah sakit. Bermaksud ingin kembali melihat Baekhyun, tapi terpaksa Ia tahan, karna terlalu larut.

Sooyoung mengerjap cepat. "Lalu apa yang anda lakukan? mengatakan pada Baekhyun... Jika Dia orang yang tak baik kemudian membawa Baekhyun kembali ke rumah anda?" Sooyoung terkikik pelan. "Aku seperti melihat sebuah drama—

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan, jika aku bisa mendekati anak itu" Ucap Chanyeol cepat, sempat terdengar hela nafas berat darinya.

Tak pelak membuat Sooyoung tertegun. Sadar.. akan ucapan yang sebenarnya terdengar sesak itu. "D-Dokter Park, anda benar-benar—

 **"NOONNAA! Sooyoung Noonnaaa!"**

Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan panggilan seorang bocah, dan makin terbelalak lebar begitu tau... Baekhyun yang berteriak dan berlari kacau dengan penutup mata itu.

"Baekhyun" Lirih Chanyeol

Sooyoung bergerak cepat ingin menghampiri bocah itu. "Jangan berlari! kau bisa terjatuh jika—

 **BRUGHHH**

"A—ahh"

"ASTAGA! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Sooyoung panik, begitu apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Anak itu benar-benar jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

"Ssh... kau baik baik saja? Mengapa pergi dari kamarmu dan berlari seperti ini?"

"Ngh!" pekik Baekhyun nyeri saat suster itu tanpa sengaja memegang lututnya.

"W—Waeyo? Di sini sakit? Ah Ya Tuhan! lututmu berdarah!" Suster itu semakin kalut menelisik dan menggulung celana Baekhyun ke atas, namun mendadak stagnan begitu bocah itu meremas kuat tangannya.

"Noonnaa! Dia di sini! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Noona!" Racau Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menggeleng kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bocah itu kembali menggigil gemetar. "Aku b-bukan Bai Xian! Mengapa Tuan Chanyeol datang?! Katakan padanya Aku bukan Bai Xian Noonna! Aku bukan BAI XIAN!" Kali ini Baekhyun menjerit keras, membuat seorang Pria yang memang sedari tadi ingin merengkuhnya kini terbelalak lebar.

Tubuh gemetar bocah itu, makin membuatnya berdecak cemas, apa yang bisa dilakukan suster itu.. Jika Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat ujung sweaternya,seakan tak menginginkannya beranjak sedikitpun darinya.

"B-Baekhyun, dengar Dia —

"Sebaiknya aku yang membawanya..."

Sooyoung terhenyak, begitu Chanyeol menyela dan memaksa mengambil alih tubuh bocah itu darinya. Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih, selain mengalah... meski tau, setelah ini.. Baekhyun mungkin akan menjerit bahkan kembali terguncang.

"S—Siapa?!" Baekhyun tercekat, kala menyadari seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, biarkan Dokter membawamu kedalam neee" Bujuk Sooyoung seraya mengelus kepala Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan bocah itu dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"D-Dokter?" Baekhyun terbelalak. "Dokter siapa yang Noonna maksud?" Racaunya, masih meronta

"Ini sudah terlalu larut.. jangan bertahan di udara sedingin ini"

Suara bass itu kembali menyapa rasa ciutnya, semakin jelas... kala bisikan hati pria itu pun terdengar olehnya.

 ** _'_** ** _Mengapa setakut ini?... tak seharusnya menunjukkan wajah itu padaku'_**

Baekhyun terdiam, tak lagi meronta meski sebenarnya raut itu kembali tegang. Sepersekian detik... waktu berdetak hening, mungkin hanya suara langkah Chanyeol dan Sooyoung yang terdengar menggema memenuhi koridor rumah sakit itu. Ia tau, dua sosok dewasa itu tengah membawa dirinya kembali.

Tapi mengapa harus Chanyeol?

Mengapa mereka seringan ini membiarkan Pria, yang bahkan terlalu Ia benci itu menyentuh dirinya seperti ini.

Dimana Sehun? Luhan? di mana semua orang yang bersedia melindunginya itu?

"M—Mark Hyung"

 **DEG**

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sooyoung terlihat tercekat kala mendengar panggilan lirih itu.

"Aku ingin Mark Hyung..." Lirih Baekhyun lagi, sebelah tanganya terlihat menggapai ke samping. ia tau.. Sooyoung berada di sisinya.

"Panggilkan Mark Hyung... Aku ingin Mark Hyung... Noonnaa" Mohon Baekhyun, terlihat takut... tak berharap mendapat bentakan dari Pria yang kini membawanya.

"Ssshh... jangan seperti ini, tenanglah Baekhyun" Wanita itu terlihat kikuk, sesekali melirik Chanyeol... merasa iba dengan perasaan Dokter muda itu.

Tapi ucapan Sooyoung hanya menyudutkan hatinya, Baekhyun tau... wanita itu tengah mengabaikan rasa takutnya saat ini. Membuatnya kembali berontak... tak peduli, Chanyeol mungkin akan tersendat karna sikapnya kali ini.

"T—turunkan aku!" Serunya, berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol.

tapi Pria itu terlihat tak peduli, alih-alih mendengarnya... Chanyeol lebih memilih semakin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu terlalu erat, hingga Baekhyun reflek merangkul lehernya.

.

.

"P—pergi! Aku bukan Bai Xian! Ku mohon pergilah!" seruan bocah itu, lambat laun terdengar seperti isakkan.

Terlalu sesak, meski nyatanya ia sama sekali tak ingin beranjak untuk melepas Baekhyun. Tak peduli berulang kali Baekhyun menolaknya, tapi...

Disinilah Ia tetap memaksa..

melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun, lalu membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Sangat terbantu... dengan Sooyoung yang memegangi kedua tangan anak itu untuk tetap tenang.

"Baekhyun, Dokter Park tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, tenanglah. Lihat.. kau hanya akan memperburuk luka di kakimu" Decak Sooyoung cemas. "Diam dan dengarkan Noona"

lagi dan lagi, suster itu berusaha membujuknya. Tapi itu hanya membuatnya terkekeh getir... sebanyak apapun membuat Baekhyun tenang, anak itu tetap saja meronta... seakan muak dengan kehadiarnnya di sini.

Sejenak Ia hanya memandang bocah yang masih menggigil tak tenang itu, semua ini akan tetap berlarut untuknya. Menyesali keputusan Anak itu yang akan mengurung diri dari dunianya.

Jika saja hari itu tak pernah datang...

Dan jika saja, Ia tau buah akibat dari sikapnya kala itu...

Mungkin semua tak akan semiris ini untuknya.

"Baekhyun..." Bisiknya lirih, entah terdengar atau tidak. Ia hanya tau... paras anak itu mulai lekat mengisi benaknya.

Bukan lagi tawa Bai Xian... melainkan hanya tangis Baekhyun.

Membuatnya, semakin tak bisa menahan diri untuk merengkuhnya... dan menghapus air mata itu.

Lama Ia menyudutkan diri, hingga Ia putuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Sooyoung yang masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini.. biarkan aku mengobati kakimu" Ujar Sooyoung, semakin habis akal...bagaimana Ia membujuknya jika Baekhyun memilih mengunci sikap dengan meringkuk di bawah selimut seperti itu.

"Noonna mohon Baek—

Sooyoung terdiam, begitu Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan... lalu memberinya isyarat untuk memberi sekat.

"Tapi—

senyuman Pria itu lekas membuatnya bungkam, lalu menggeser tubuh demi membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol kemudian,

Meski samar, namun terlihat anak itu seperti tersentak terkejut... lalu kembali mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Aku tau... traumamu adalah diriku" Kedua obsidian itu masih memandang redup ke bawah.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyimpan rasa takut seperti ini... selamanya"

 **SRATTT**

Hingga tanpa terduga, Chanyeol menarik paksa selimut itu... membuat Baekhyun yang sebelumnya meringkuk di dalam, berjengit bahkan nyaris menjerit.

"D-dokter Park, jika anda seperti ini...Baekhyun akan—

"Jangan mengurung diri dan tatap mataku Baekhyun"

ucapan Sooyoung kembali tersendat, bahkan membuat wanita itu terbelalak lebar... melihat Chanyeol benar-benar membuka kain penutup di mata Baekhyun, dan membiarkan anak itu semakin menggigil ketakutan kala menyadari kehadirannya.

Baekhyun terbelalak, wajah itu benar-benar nyata terlihat olehnya. Bahkan sekelebat malam yang dingin kala itu kembali terngiang untuknya. jerit... dan rasa sakit yang tajam itu, semua masih membekas jelas untuknya

"A—Aaaa—

"Baekhyun, semua yang kulakukan di malam itu padamu... aku—

 **PLAKKKK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajah Chanyeol, namun tak cukup membuatnya lengah... kembali mengikis jarak dengan bocah mungil itu.

Jemari lentik itu terlihat goyah. Tapi tak sebanding dengan tatapan pedih itu. "A- Aku bukan Bai-

"Kau memang bukan Bai Xian!" Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun... menggenggamnya erat, dan memaksa menatap lekat kedua manik caramel itu. "Karna kau Baekhyun" Bisiknya lagi, berusaha menangkup wajah sembab itu.

"Kumohon... berhentilah membatasi dirimu, dan hiduplah seperti Baekhyun"

Ia kembali berucap lirih, berharap anak itu mendengar dan bersedia membuka diri. Tapi yang terlihat... respon Baekhyun tak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Anak itu semakin tak terkendali, menangis tanpa suara... hingga hanya terdengar sengal nafas yang terasa berat.

"D-dokter Park!" Seru Sooyoung, kala melihat wajah Baekhyun kebas dengan keringat dingin. "Hentikan Dok, cukup seperti ini!" Serunya lagi, sembari mendekap Baekhyun, dan memaksa Dokter itu lekas beranjak untuk menjauh.

Cukup riskan untuknya, disaat Ia menyadari perasaan Chanyeol... tapi Ia pun harus memaksanya menahan diri. semua tak pelak demi keduanya, Ia yang menghormati Pria itu dan juga Ia yang terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mungkin ingin kembali memaksa egonya, tapi melihat Baekhyun menutup diri dengan bersembunyi dalam dekapan suster itu, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengambil langkah untuk menjauh.

"Sshh tenanglah, jangan menekan kakimu seperti itu... kau masih terluka Baekhyun~ah"

Di sanalah, Ia masih mendengar suster penjaga itu menyisihkan kasihnya untuk Baekhyun. Dan dirinya...

tentu saja Ia hanya bisa memandang dalam diam, membiarkan sebagian hati itu kembali meratap atas sesal yang Ia perbuat kala itu.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali esok hari..." Gumamnya lirih di balik pintu yang nyaris tertutup itu. Membuat Sooyoung terhenyak, untuk mengulas senyum.  
.

.

* * *

"N—Noonna"

Samar terdengar panggilan lirih, menarik perhatiannya untuk kembali menunduk dan membelai kepala bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Hmm? Angkat kepalamu... Dokter Park sudah pergi"

"..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu, namun tetap menggerakan kepalanya. Dan betapa menggemaskan anak itu, begitu mencoba mengintip ke belakang dari balik bahunya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan... Dia sudah pergi" Kekeh Sooyoung lagi.

Ucapan wanita itu tampaknya tak sedikitpun membuatnya tenang, terlihat... Baekhyun begitu panik menelisik ranjangnya. dan menyambar kain hitam begitu menemukannya.

"Y—ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sooyoung menahan kedua tangan anak itu, sebelum benar-benar mengenakan penutup matanya.

"Jangan menutup matamu, Noonna mohon"

"..." Bocah itu hanya tertunduk sambil meremas kuat-kuat kain hitam itu, apa hebatnya melihat... jika tak seorangpun mengakui dirinya.

Dan lagi..

Ia tak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun .

Sejenak, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memaksa mengenakan kain penutup itu seorang diri. Tak peduli, Sooyoung kembali merengek sedih melihatnya.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali..."

.

.

.

Malam mungkin semakin beragsur larut,

Tapi itu sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk meninggalkan bocah itu.

Bagaimana Ia bisa pergi pulang lalu tidur di rumahnya dengan tenang, jika Baekhyun masih terjaga seperti ini, tertunduk dengan sesekali meremas jemarinya karena was-was.

"Dokter Park tak akan kembali, percayalah pada Noonna" Ujar Sooyoung seraya menggulung celana Baekhyun ke atas, mengantisipasi perban itu tak mengenai celananya. "Tidurlah... "

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain kepala menggeleng pelan.

Membuat wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihatnya, lalu memilih mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Baekhyun. satu lagi yang Ia sadari dari bocah manis itu. Selain kemampuannya, rupanya Baekhyun benar-benar sosok yang keras kepala

.

Lama Ia bertahan seperti ini, memandangi Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan kantuknya. Meski sesekali ia melihat bocah itu nyaris terantuk dinding

"Baekhyun~ah.." Panggil Sooyoung kemudian, sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Sontak membuat anak itu berjengit, lalu sedikit menoleh... tau di mana posisinya kali ini.

"Noonna tau... semua ini terlalu sulit untukmu"

"..." Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kini kau tak sendiri Baekhyun... cobalah untuk percaya pada orang yang selalu menjagamu"

Satu tutur kata itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajah, lalu samar terlihat senyum tipis dari anak itu.

"Uhm..." Gumam Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Jadi kau percaya pada Noonna?"

"..." Bocah itu kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! manisnya..." Tawa Sooyoung seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan itu. "Kau bisa melepas kain penutup itu"

"Tidak.." Singkat Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu kembali menghela nafas berat.  
.

.

"Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu... apa kau bersedia mendengarnya?" Tawar Sooyoung sembari memangku dagu di atas ranjang Baekhyun, menunggu respon anak itu.

"Tentu saja Nonna"

Sejenak Sooyoung terlihat menatap langit-langit kamar itu, mencoba merangkai kata yang mungkin patut dan tak menyinggung Baekhyun sedikitpun, tapi Ia tak pernah menduga... akan sesulit ini.

"Tentang Dokter Park—

Sooyoung menjeda kalimatnya untuk melirik Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika Dia telah berubah?" Lanjutnya lagi, sedikit panik melihat jemari anak itu kembali gemetar.

"Dia membenciku.." Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri dan menyembunyikannya di dalam selimut.

"Ku rasa Dia tak membencimu, Dokter Park ha—

"Dia membenciku, karena wajah ini. Seharusnya Noonna tau"

Sooyoung menghela nafas pelan. "Taukah kau? Pria itu selalu datang mengunjungimu"

Baekhyun berjengit. Lalu menggeleng kasar. "Dia hanya—

"Bukan sebagai Bai Xian" Sergah Sooyoung seraya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Tapi Dia datang untuk Baekhyun" Jelasnya lagi, tak peduli jika kali ini memaksa. Tapi memang, Ia merasa semua ini harus Ia lakukan .. tak ingin Baekhyun terus berlarut-larut dalam sisi gelapnya.

Seakan tak cukup dengan respon terkejut bocah itu, Sooyoung kembali berbuat lebih dengan melepas paksa kain penutup Baekhyun.

"Noonna!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Tapi suster itu tetap pada pendiriannya, membuang kain itu ke tempat sampah... hingga tak mungkin lagi untuk Baekhyun menggunakannya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup seperti ini... kau layak melihat dunia ini Baekhyun~ah" Lirih Sooyoung sambil tersenyum getir, meski sesak melihat bocah itu nyaris menangis... tapi biarlah...

setidaknya, Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun menyadari satu hal di sini.

"Lihat bunga itu..." Sooyoung menunjuk sebuah buket bunga di meja nakas.

"Kau sangat menyukainya bukan? Apa kau tau siapa yang membawa bunga itu untukmu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap nanar rangkaian mawar putih itu, apa maksud Sooyoung sebenarnya menyinggung pemberian bunga itu. Bukankah itu dari Mark?

Lalu mengapa Suster itu mengaggap semua ini menjadi suatu hal yang besar?

"Bukan Mark! tapi Park Chanyeol..."

Kedua caramel eyes itu terbelalak lebar, seakan tak ingin percaya, "H—hentikan Nonna—

"Dokter Park selalu datang untukmu, dan membawa semua bunga itu"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya lalu menggeleng kasar, mustahil Chanyeol melakukan semua itu. Pria itu hanya ingin melihatnya hancur... tak lebih

"Karna aku seperti Bai Xian! Dia hanya melihat Bai Xian!"

Terlalu sulit meyakinkan Baekhyun, lihat... segigih apapun Ia mencoba membuatnya percaya... anak itu tetap bersikeras menutup hatinya.

"Hks!"

Satu isakkan kembali lolos, ah... Ia tak bisa menlihat semua ini lebih lama lagi, bahkan terlalu sesak melihat anak itu panik menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Sssh..." Desisnya seraya memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Maafkan Noonna... aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini"

.

.

.

Hingga lambat laun, nafas tersendat itu... berangsur tenang bahkan mulai teratur. Memberinya isyarat... bocah itu benar-benar jatuh terlelap.

"Semua ini tak akan lama bukan?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

Satu hela nafas darinya, mengiringi langkah jenjangnya di senja itu...

Untuk pertama kalinya pula, Ia membawa langkahnya kemari... demi hati yang tak pernah tenang itu.

Hingga sebuah senyum terpatri memberi jeda untuknya menghentikan langkah miliknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa..." Lirihnya seraya meletakkan sebuket lili cala di atas makam itu.

"Banyak hal telah kulalui sejak kepergianmu" Chanyeol kembali mengulas senyum hangat. "Terlalu berat... hingga mungkin aku tak bisa menjalaninya jika itu tanpamu, karena aku yang mencintaimu... sangat-sangat mencintaimu Dear"

Lama... Ia membiarkan suasana senja itu berangsur hening, hanya sepoi angin yang membuat desah seresah kering dan sebagian mengibaskan surai coklatnya.

"Maaf..." Kali ini, Pria tinggi itu menunduk dalam.

"ini semua bukan atas inginku, dan aku memang tak berharap perasaan ini berubah... tapi maaf" Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan kata sesal

"Perasaanku untuk anak itu—

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menatap tegas. "Aku menyadarinya... semakin hari semakin aku menyadarinya..."

.

.

.

"Aku memikirkan anak itu, dan aku menginginkannya di dalam hidupku"

"Aku menginginkan Baekhyun..."

.

.

* * *

"Apa?! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!"

Seorang Pria cantik terlihat menyentak tak terima, bahkan hingga berkacak pinggang menyertai lengkingan tenornya. Kala Kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang benar-benar ia tentang di sini.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan anak itu pulih lalu tinggal bersama kita? Menghadapkannya pada ketakutan terbesarnya... itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun" Tegas Sehun sambil menegak air mineral dengan tenang.

"Ada cara lain! jangan kau pikir aku bisa kau bodohi dengan hal semacam itu! Aku tak ingin orang itu menemui Baekhyun! TIDAK!"

"Ayolah sayang... anak itu akan selamanya menutup dan mengurung diri jika kita membiarkannya seperti ini. Baekhyun tak ingin mengenal lingkungan luar kecuali beberapa orang dari kita, Dia terlalu takut jika Chanyeol datang padanya"

"Itu! kau tau!" Sentak Luhan kembali tak terima

"Dan kau akan tetap membiarkannya seperti itu? mengasingkan diri... selamanya di rumah ini? Lalu kau panggil dirimu seorang Dokter dengan cara seperti itu?"

"..." Luhan terdiam.

Membuat Sehun menghela nafas pelan, lalu beralih memegang kedua bahunya. "Anak itu butuh kepercayaan... biarkan Baekhyun menghadapi rasa takutnya. Dengan begitu... saat anak itu mampu mengatasinya, Baekhyun akan mendapat harinya kembali seperti semula. Kau tentu ingin... V mendapat teman untuk pergi ke sekolah bukan?"

"YAP! BINGGO SEHUN HYUNG!" Mendadak terdengar teriakan bocah yang menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu keduanya.

"Kau lihat? V antusias menunggunya... dan kurasa kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, mampu untuk melakukannya"

Luhan berdecak, menepis kedua tangan Sehun untuk memutar tubuh membelakanginya... lalu bersidekap tak suka.

"Tck! Mengapa kau mendadak seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Pria Gila itu kembali menyakitinya! Lagipula kupikir Mark lebih—

"Chanyeol tak akan melakukan apapun untuk menyakitinya"

"Seperti kau tau saja dengan semua itu!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. "Beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol datang menemuiku. Kurasa Dia telah berubah"

"Impossible!"

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya memohon seperti itu... aku tau Dia bersungguh-sungguh"

"Memohon?" Luhan mengernyit tak percaya

"Bersikeras... ingin menyembuhkan anak itu dengan caranya sendiri?"

"What the—

"Beri Dia kesempatan" Sergah Sehun seraya mengecup mesra tengkuk Luhan. "Seseorang yang bersalah... sejatinya selalu mencari cara untuk memperbaiki dirinya. Chanyeol datang dengan penyesalan itu... dan Dia menginginkan Baekhyun"

"Nn~ Ah! J-jangan di sini!"

Sehun menyeringai, menahan kedua tangan ramping itu... lalu kembali melanjutkan cumbuan basahnya.

"V—Vi melihat~ Ackhh!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya...

hujan turun begitu derasnya, bahkan hingga membuat jalanan yang seharusnya padat dengan lampu malam itu... kini benar-benar seperti embun yang pecah.

Namun derasnya gemricik air di luar, sama sekali tak membuat seorang Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik dinding itu lengah.

Tetap menunggu... mengamati seorang bocah yang kini tersenyum tenang , menghadap jendela... meski dengan kain penutup di matanya. Terlihat jelas Baekhyun tengah menikmati suara hujan di luar sana.

Tak seperti Bai Xian... tampaknya, anak itu sangat menyukai hujan.

Tapi, satu yang membuatnya terusik kali ini. mengapa bocah itu juga di dalam kamar Baekhyun .. dan ada apa dengan semua taburan bunga di lantai dan ranjang milik Baekhyun itu.

"V hentikan!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal, kala mendengar hentakkan kaki rusuh dari seseorang yang sadari tadi berlari mengitari kamarnya itu.

"Aish! Diamlah... biar aku memenuhi kamar ini dengan bunga MILIKKKU! lalu kau tak perlu menerima bunga dari Ahjjussi jelek itu!" Ucap Taehyung lantang, masih antusias menyebar semua kelopak bunga bermacam warna itu di kamar Baekhyun.

"Mark Hyung bukan Ahjjussi!"

"Ya! DIA AHJJUSSII!" sergah Taehyung kekeuh.

Membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kesal, lalu bersidekap... tak peduli bocah bernama V itu mengacaukan ruangannya.

"Lihat.. aku akan menyebarnya di sini..." Taehyung melompat ke sisi ranjang Baekhyun, untuk menabur bunganya

"Di sini.." Melompat lagi di sudut ruangan. "Di sini... dan di sini!"

 ** _'_** ** _Hahahaha... Namja itu tak akan berani datang kemari lagi, aku lebih romantis darinya! Baekhyun lebih menyukai bunga dariku... bermacam jenis ... bermacam warna_** ' Tawa Taehyung dalam hati sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tak menyukai semua ini... kau hanya membuang uang Luhan Hyung dan mengcaukan tempatku V" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba ranjang yang penuh dengan petal bunga itu.

"YACK! Jangan membaca pikiranku!"

"Berhentilah dan jangan membuat kacau!"

 **DEG**

Pria di balik dinding jendela itu mulai mengernyit, ada yang tak biasa dari percakapan dua anak itu. 'Membaca pikiran'?

Lalu, Ia putuskan untuk mengamati keduanya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

"V kau marah?" Baekhyun sedikit menegakkan tubuh begitu menyadari Taehyung tak lagi banyak berulah dan lebih banyak diam daripada sebelumnya.

Dan benar saja, Bocah ulzzang itu hanya mencibir lalu lebih memilih bersila di lantai sembari mengumpulkan kelopak bunga yang Ia sebar sebelumnya.

 _ **'** **Kau bilang kau tak menyukai bunga dariku'**_ Batin Taehyung kecewa

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Bukan maksudku tak menyukainya, aku hanya tak ingin Luhan Hyung memarahimu lagi"

' ** _Tetap saja... kau menolak bunga dariku! hatiku sakit! sangat sakit!_** ' Batin Taehyung lagi, masih bersungut kecewa

"Ah! Baiklah... maafkan aku" Baekhyun mengalah

 ** _'_** ** _Hanya maaf saja? aku datang kemari melawan hujan dan kau menolak semua bunga ini'_**

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

 ** _'_** ** _Usap kepalaku... lalu beri aku pujian'_** Gumam anak itu lagi dalam hati sambil memainkan jemari kecilnya sendiri

"Apa maksud—

 ** _'_** ** _Lihat... kau benar-benar menyakiti harga diriku'_**

Baekhyun menengadah untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menahan emosi."Baiklah kemarilah" Ujarnya kemudian.

Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi bersila di lantai itu, mendadak bangkit berdiri... bak seekor puppy kecil ia berlari antusias mendekati Baekhyun dan beringsut ke dalam selimut bocah manis itu. Menanti Baekhyun memberi usapan lembut di kepalanya.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Lirih Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Berulang kali Ia mencoba membuktikan di sini, tapi apa yang Ia lihat memang benar adanya.

Bocah bernama V itu tak mengucapkan sekecap katapun selain menekuk wajah, tapi mengapa baekhyun seakan mendengarnya dan berbincang dengannya. Bahkan gerak-gerik V, benar-benar tepat dengan setiap kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Mungkinkah benar apa yang Ia dengar sebelumya?

'Membaca pikiran'

Sesuatu semacam itu benar-benar nyata?

.

.

.

Hingga—

 **CKLEKK**

"O! Ahjjussii! kau menguping?!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan menujuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Membuat Chanyeol berjengit terkejut, sejak kapan bocah itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyentaknya rusuh seperti ini. Dia terlalu berisik.. akan sangat mengganggu jika Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Kemarilah sebentar" Chanyeol beralih menyeret Taehyung menjauhi kamar VVIP itu, tak peduli bocah itu meronta rusuh. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu di sini.

.

.

"Lepaskan Ahjjussi! hadapi masalah secara Man to Man! jangan seperti ini!" Teriak Taehyung, tak terima Chanyeol menarik paksa ranselnya. Seorang pria tak sepantasnya diperlakukan demikian. Pikir Taehyung.

"Taehyung... itu namamu bukan?"

"V! panggil aku V!" Koreksi Taehyung sambil membuang muka.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas jengah. "Baiklah siapapun namamu... aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" Ujarnya, membuat bocah ulzzang itu mendadak mengernyit curiga.  
.

.

"Tentang yang kulihat beberapa saat lalu, itu benar-benar nyata?"

Taehyung terbelalak, Ia tau maksud Chanyeol. Ah! betapa cerobohnya dirinya kali ini, membiarkan orang asing megetahui kemampuan Baekhyun.

"A—apa maksud Ahjjussi?! Tck! ini membuang waktuku.. aku harus pulang dan—

"Baekhyun ... membaca pikiran?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, membuat langkah anak itu mendadak terhenti.

Semakin kebas untuknya, sungguh! Ia tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang membawa Baekhyun dalam bahaya kali ini. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tau lalu mencelakai Baekhyun di kemudian hari.

"Ha? Omong kosong macam apa ini? Yya Ahjjussi! Baekhyun tak—

"Benar... Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan itu"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang menyela, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Sooyoung Noonna! Apa yang Noonna katakan padanya?!" Pekik Taehyung tak terima, tapi wanita itu menggenggam tangannya dan memberi isyarat untuknya agar diam.

"Biarkan Dokter Park tau akan hal ini"

"Apa?! Dia—

"Dokter Park berhak mengetahuinya V. Demi kebaikan Baekhyun"

Taehyung menggeleng tak percaya. "Noonna! Kebaikan macam apa yang kau maksud?! Baekhyun celaka karena orang ini! Bagaimana mungkin Noonna mengatakan semua ini padanya?!"

"Sssh... percayalah pada Noonna"

"Tapi Nonnaa—AWHH! SAKIT!" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba, begitu seseorang datang dan mencubit kesal pantatnya.

"Bersihkan kamar Baekhyun sekarang juga!" Desis Luhan tepat di telinga sang adik.

"H-Hyung lepas! ACK! SAKIT!"

"Bersihkan sekarang juga! kau pikir kamar itu makam atau semacamnya hmmm?!" Bisik Luhan gemas seraya mengangkat cubitannya.

"A—wwrait! Hyung! V bersihkan!" Ringis Taehyung menahan sakit, lalu berlari terbirit menuju kamar Baekhyun begitu Luhan melepasnya.

"Hhhh! mengapa anak itu senakal ini" Gerutu Luhan, sambil melirik Sooyoung dan mendadak masam begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan yang V buat. kumohon Sooyoung, jangan biarkan Baekhyun kembali tersudut karena seseorang" Desisnya kemudian sambil melirik Chanyeol sinis, lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sementara Sooyoung hanya mengangguk, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat Luhan benar-benar melangkah jauh, akan menjadi hal yang pelik jika Dokter itu mendengar dirinya baru saja mengungkapkan rahasia Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Yang kau katakan tentang anak itu benar-benar nyata?" Ujar Pria itu begitu suasana memihak padanya.

wanita itu terlihat beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar untuk mengantisipasi, lalu setelahnya kembali menatap Chanyeol

"Benar Dokter Park, beberapa dari kami memang mengetahuinya dan berusaha merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Tapi kurasa anda memang harus mengetahuinya... Baekhyun selalu membaca pikiran siapapun di dekatnya" Sooyung mengulas senyum.

"Bai Xian yang pertama mengetahui kemampuannya, dan karenanya... kurasa itu yang membuat Bai Xian percaya Baekhyun bisa berada di sisimu" Pungkas Sooyoung seraya mendekap paper bag berisi makanan hangat untuk Baekhyun

"..." Chanyeol tertegun, tak ingin percaya... tapi suster dan anak itu mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan Bai Xian pun menyadarinya. membuatnya mengingat waktu saat Baekhyun masih bersamanya, sempat beberapa kali pula Ia mendapati Baekhyun seakan membaca hatinya, meski kala itu Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan semata.

Jika benar demikian...

lalu semua waktu saat Ia menyentuh anak itu lalu pikiran dan hatinya yang memanggil Bai Xian, benar-benar terbaca olehnya?

Chanyeol semakin diam menyudutkan dirinya.

Semakin Ia sadari, batapa picik dirinya kala itu. Tak hanya sikap, bahkan lisan dan batinnya pun... telah melukai Baekhyun. Mengapa tak disadarinya sejak awal, Baekhyun yang bertahan melalui hari-hari berat bersamanya?

Mengapa Ia sebodoh itu...

Dan kini, jangankan menyentuh ujung jarinya sekalipun... permintaan maafnya pun seakan tak sampai untuk anak itu.

"Dokter Park.." Panggil Sooyoung, membuat Chanyeol lekas tersadar.

"Entahlah aku pantas mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi ini benar-benar mengusikku. Perihal kemampuan Baekhyun... Dokter Mark juga mengetahuinya" Sooyoung memejamkan mata

"Aku sedikit cemas karenanya, kumohon jaga Baekhyun karna rasa khawatirku yang berlebihan ini" Wanita itu beralih membungkukkan badan, mengucap salam sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

"Aku akan menjaganya malam ini"

sooyoung menghentikan langkah untuk memutar tubuh. "Baik Dokter Park"

.

.

.

* * *

Petang kian menjelang, lebih dari tiga puluh menit lamanya Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati sepoi angin di sela hujan itu. Tapi sayangnya... anak itu tetap memaksa mengenakan penutup matanya

"Cukup Baekhyun, kembali ke kamarmu nee? angin malam tak baik untukmu" Bujuk Sooyoung.

"Mmh! Aku masih ingin di sini Noonna"

Sooyoung hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu setelahnya Ia melirik dan tersenyum kecil. "Baekhyun~ah... kau menyukai pakaian yang kau kenakakan saat ini?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Uhm ... ini sangat nyaman"

"Seseorang memberinya untukmu, syukurlah kau menyukainya"

Baekhyun terhenyak. "Benarkah? Siapa yang memberinya Nonna?"

Sooyoung hanya tersenyum, hingga sedetik kemudian pandangan suster itu tersita akan sosok yang baru saja datang menghampiri. Pria itu tak mengucap sepatah katapun... bahkan mungkin tak berbicara dalam batinnya, meski demikian ia tau maksudnya... tentu pesan dari Chanyeo l sebelumnya. Dan beruntung, Sehun mengetahui hal ini... tentu akan semakin mudah untuk Pria itu mengambil langkahnya bukan?

"Noonna? Mengapa tak menjawab—

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu seseorang mengenakan mantel hangat untuk menyelimuti bahu dan punggungnya. Tanpa tau... Sooyoung telah meninggalkannya, dan sosok yang bersamanya kali ini... Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Noonna tak banyak bicara itu membuatku mengantuk"

"..."

Sejenak menunggu untuk mendengar suara hati itu, tapi tak sedikitpun terdengar. Membuatnya yakin... mungkin Sooyoung terlalu lelah. Ah! Ia tak ingin membuat Sooyoung jatuh sakit

Bocah manis itu beralih meraba-raba sisinya, berusaha menemukan kursi rodanya

"Noonna... aku benar-benar mengantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar" Ucapnya seraya menduduki kursi rodanya. Tepat setelah Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya dengan benar... kursi roda itu terdorong pelan.

..

Koridor dengan kamar VVIP itu memang tak terlalu jauh, tapi karna satu alasan ingin mendengar celoteh anak itu lebih lama lagi, membuatnya dengan sengaja mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Noonna tak manjawab, tak masalah... aku tau Noonna sangat lelah. Tapi dengarkan semua yang kukatakan ini"

"Noonna tau apa yang kumimpikan semalam?"

Dan di sanalah bocah itu bercerita banyak hal. membuatnya tau sisi lain dari Baekhyun. Anak itu rupanya memiliki pribadi periang, dan banyak bicara jika bersama sosok yang dikenalnya dekat. Sungguh menyenangkan..

Setiap celoteh dan tawa anak itu tak luput dari perhatiannya, namun lambat laun semakin terdengar minim...

Dan saat Ia sadari, anak itu telah terlelap di atas kursi rodanya.

Membuat dirinya yang kala itu masih mendorong kursi roda itu, sedikit teralih untuk menatap teduh ke bawah.

Baekhyun terlalu manis jika terlelap seperti ini, walaupun anak itu masih mengenakan kain penutup di matanya. Lama Ia memandanginya, hingga Ia memilih merunduk lalu—

 **'** **Chupp'**

Seakan mengklaim waktu yang berputar itu, Ia mencium sayang... kening Baekhyun. Terlalu lama, hingga Ia puas menyampaikan maksud dari hati yang tak terbaca itu.

Merasa tak tega membiarkannya di udara sedingin ini, Chanyeol memilih mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu... membawanya melangkah secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Perlahan, Ia membaringkan bocah itu di ranjangnya. Terlalu berhati-hati, tak berharap gerakannya kali ini membangunkan Baekhyun.

Tapi tampaknya, anak itu jatuh terlalu lelap. memudahkannya menata semuanya. Bahkan hingga mengganti perban di tangan anak itu dengan mudahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tak sekalipun beranjak dari posisinya, seperti yang Ia lakukan di malam-malam kemarin. Memandangi Baekhyun yang tertidur seraya menggenggam jemari kecilnya.

Sesekali pula Ia meninamg jemari kecil itu dan mengecupnya lama. Bisa Ia rasakan betapa rapuh anak itu dalam rengkuhannya, jika saja Ia tau semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Tentu, dirinya akan menjadikan Baekhyun... sosok yang berharga untuknya sejak di awal ia melihat anak itu.

"Aku akan berusaha... Baekhyun~ah"

.

.

.

* * *

sinar mentari mulai menelusup masuk, sedikit biasnya... terlihat menyentuh paras cantik itu. Membuat pemiliknya menggeliat tak nyaman, bahkan sesekali menggerutu kesal dalam tidurnya.

Membuat Pria yang memang sedari tadi menunggunya itu hanya tersenyum antusias, menyenangkan melihat sisi menggemaskan seperti ini dari anak itu.

"Ugh! Noonnaa" Hingga bocah itu benar-benar setengah terbangun dan memanggil suster penjaganya.

"Ha—us" rengek Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas.

Chanyeol tak ingin membatin apapun selain terkekeh gemas, lalu beralih sigap membangunkannya untuk terduduk lalu membantunya meminumkan air mineral itu.

Sepersekian detik selepas anak itu tenang, pertanyaan polos mengalun dari bibir kecilnya.

"Sejak kapan Noonna sekuat itu membangunkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, tak habis pikir dengan bagaimana Sooyoung membuatnya terduduk beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya berdehem untuk menyamarkan suara asli miliknya.

"Maaf..."

Tak biasanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berjengit mendengar suara seorang pria. terdengar asing... dan anehnya Ia tak mendengar Pria itu mengucapkan sepatah katapun dalam hatinya.

"Suster Sooyooung tengah bertugas di lain tempat, aku yang akan merawatmu hari ini"

Bocah itu masih terhenyak curiga, mengapa Sooyoung tak mengatakan apapun tentang ini? dan lagi tak mungkin Sooyoung meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa izin darinya. berulang kali mencoba menerka isi hati pria itu, tapi tak satupun terdengar, Apa yang salah dengan dengan Pria asing itu. Ah! jika saja Ia melihat. Tapi pantang untuknya...

Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih, namun tertahan begitu Pria itu mengambil tangan nya. Dan melakukan sesuatu dengannya...

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya..."

"..." Baekhyun sebenarnya masih ingin menyentak protes, tapi Ia tak mengenal siapa sosok itu. Dan berakhir mengangguk patuh.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, masih saja Baekhyun membatasi diri dengan kain penutup itu. Meski demikian, akan mudah mendekati Baekhyun jika Ia tak memikirkan apapun dalam batinnya.

"Kau seorang Dokter? atau kau seorag perawat?" Tanya bocah itu, di sela Chanyeol melepas perbannya.

Sejenak Ia mengamati bocah yang masih menunggu jawabannya itu, terlalu manis hingga—

 **'** **Cute'** Ia berbisik dalam hatinya

Tak pelak, membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarya... cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan membekapnya sendiri.

"Ah! Maaf... apa kau merasa tak nyaman?" Chanyeol mencoba meredam situasi. Tak berharap Baekhyun tau tentang dirinya. karna ini terlalu awal.

"J—jawab pertanyaanku" Lirih bocah itu kemudian, memberinya tanda... Baekhyun sepertinya hanya terkejut mendengar suara hatinya.

"Perawat..." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, tak ingin bicara banyak ataupun menyimpan kata dalam batinnya yang bisa terbaca oleh Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, anak itu perlahan kembali menyerahkan tangannya. Terlihat malu-malu... namun itu semakin membuatnya manis di matanya.

"L-lakukan dengan cepat" Lirih Baekhyun sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena sungkan.

.

.

.

"Mengapa Sooyoung Noonna tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali menyuapkan sup hangat itu untuk Baekhyun. "Karna Dia pergi terlalu pagi, dan tak ingin membangunkanmu. Tenanglah... sore hari, Suster Sooyoung akan datang mengunjungimu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mencoa mengerti, lagipula... jika hari biasanya Ia memang selalu sendiri, jika Sooyoung membagi tugasnya. Dan hanya menunggu Mark atau bahkan V yang datang berkunjung.

"Uhm, aku bisa memakannya sendiri" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian, seraya menjauhkan bibir dari suapan pria yang dianggapnya perawat itu.

Membuat Chanyeol mengulas senyum hangat. "Ini terlalu panas, kau tak bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup seperti itu. Biar aku yang meniupkannya untukmu" Chanyeol kembali mencoba memberinya satu suapan.

Sesaat terlihat bocah itu ragu membuka bibirnya, ini terasa berbeda jika seorang Pria yang melakukan ini untuknya. Tapi setelahnya boocah itu melahap suapannya dengan patuh.

"Siapa namamu?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan bibir terisi penuh.

"Panggil saja Perawat Park" Jawabnya seraya menyeka sisa makanan di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Dan bocah itu hanya mengangguk patuh, tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun karna memang... Baekhyun tak mendengar suara hati apapun yang terdengar buruk darinya.

Dan membiarkan Pria yang tak Ia ketahui wajahnya itu menemaninya hingga mungkin siang telah menjelang.

.

.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering, sedikit membuatnya berdecak kala melihat nama penelfon itu. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun demi mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Aku harus menerima panggilan ini... sebentar"

"Uhm..."

Satu anggukan kecil bocah itu, meringankan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tenang menikmati lantunan lagu itu.

.

.

.

("...")

"Baiklah, aku akan segera datang" Pungkas Chanyeol seraya menutup panggilan dari rekan kerjanya. Sejujurnya enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun, tapi jadwal operasi itu telah ditentukan... tentu Ia harus bergegas secepatnya.

Ia beralih membawa langkahnya kembali ke dalam kamar VVIP itu, setengah berlari... tak sabar ingin melihat Baekhyun mungil di dalam sana.

 **CKLEK**

"Baek—

* * *

Namun, begitu pintu itu terbuka. Ia hanya diam tertegun mendapati bocah itu sepertinya jatuh tertidur. membuatnya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kala berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidur?"

Tak ada respon, membuatnya beralih meluruskan kaki Baekhyun yang tertekuk lalu memposisikan kepala anak itu senyaman mungkin dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan kembali menemanimu, setelah operasi hari ini selesai" bisik Chanyeol seraya membelai surai hazel Baekhyun, memandanginya lekat sebelum akhirnya hatinya tergerak untuk mendekati bibir mungil itu. Dan—

 **'** **Chupp'**

Tak terlalu menuntut, hanya hisapan dan lumatan kecil... mencoba meresapi rasa manis yang entah mengapa membuatnya merindu akan sosok Baekhyun kecil itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Mark kau tak pergi bersama kami?" Tanya seorang Dokter muda, merasa heran... Pria itu selalu mencuri waktu makan siangnya untuk menemui seseorang. Entah siapa... tapi yang mereka tahu, Dia seorang pasien di rumah sakit ini.

Mark tersenyum ramah. "Aku akan segera menyusul kalian setelah ini... Sunbae-nim"

"Hahaha... baiklah kau mungkin ingin menemui kekasihmu bukan? Cha.. kami menunggumu di bawah"

Pria itu balas tertawa renyah, mengamati para senior itu pergi lalu setelahnya memutar tubuh, dengan seringai tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Anak itu pasti menyukainya" Gumam Mark sambil mengayunkan kotak berisi coklat di dalamnya, tapi seringai tajam itu rasanya tak pernah pupus dari bibirnya. Merasa yakin ... jika semua makanan itu, akan membuat Baekhyun semakin terkesan dengannya.

Namun... semua mendadak salah untuknya, begitu dirinya berdiri tepat di depan pintu Baekhyun. Dan di sanalah Ia sadari, tangannya terkepal erat. Bahkan berdecih muak ...

Melihat, seseorang yang memang Ia ketahui sosoknya tengah mencium Baekhyun yang tertidur di dalam sana.

"Kau mulai menunjukkan taringmu... rupanya" Desisnya, masih memandang picik ke dalam. Lalu setelahnya memutuskan diri untuk beranjak meninggalkan pintu VVIP itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir lebih dari Empat hari ini Ia melewatkan waktunya bersama Baekhyun

Bocah yang sebelumnya merasa asing dengan kehadirannya, kini sepertinya tampak membuka diri dan lebih terbuka dengannhya. Meski dalam kondisi... Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai Perawat Park.

Tak apa... setidaknya, dengan seperti ini Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu yang dulu tak tertebus itu untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Lepas bajumu..."

Baekhyun reflek menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada."T-tidak! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tak perlu—

"Mengapa kau mendadak malu seperti ini? Bukankah kemarin aku juga melakukan hal yang sama" Kekeh Chanyeol, merasa gemas melihat bocah yang kini panik membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebalnya.

Baekhyun tertunduk. Hari-hari kemarin Ia memang membiarkan Perawat Park membantunya membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi entahlah... Ia merasa ada yang berbeda.

Setiap sentuhan tangan perawat itu, terlalu nyata Baekhyun ingat.

sangat berebeda jika Sooyoung atau bahkan Luhan yang membantunya.

"Hn? apa yang kau tunggu?" Chanyeol kembali mendekat, ingin menyingkirkan selimut anak itu.

"A—andwaeyeo!" pekik Baekhyun kemudian, dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"T-tidak!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat

"Lalu?"

"..." Bocah itu kembali terdiam. Tak mungkin mengatakan pada perawat itu jika ia benar-benar malu dan berdebar di sentuh olehnya, seakan Ia pernah mengenali sentuhannya. Sedangkan, ia baru mengenalnya bahkan tak tau seperti apa wajah Pria itu. Tentu... dirinya akan dianggap semacam 'pervert'

"Lihat... kau hanya diam saja. Kemarilah, aku akan membantumu mandi"

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri, s-sungguh!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat sikap gugup itu. "Dengan mata tertutup seperti itu?"

"..." Bocah manis itu kembali bungkam dan hanya meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Buka kain penutup itu, jika kau ingin melakukannya sendiri"

Baekhyun spontan menggeleng cepat. "Ini bukan mataku... aku tak akan menggunakannya"

Tak pelak, ucapan bocah itu membuatnya menatap sesak. "Mengapa? bukankah pemiliknya... bersedia memberikannya untukmu. Tentu Dia ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan kedua mata itu" Chanyeol mencoba meraih hati anak itu, dan memahami isi hatinya.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku, aku hanya mengambil peruntungan dari kedua mata ini. Dan seseorang yang lain mengatakan padaku... aku mencoba menjadi sosok seperti pemilik mata ini untuk kesenanganku sendiri" Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat selimutnya, berusaha menguatkan diri. Kala mengingat semua caci dan maki yang sebelumnya pernah ia terima.

"T-tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tak ingin mencoba menjadi pemilik mata ini yang memiliki segalanya, a-aku tak seperti itu, aku tak ingin menggunakan mata—

 **GREB**

Baekhyun terhenyak, begitu jemarinya digenggam erat. Ia tau.. perawat itu yang menggenggamnya.

"Kau memang bukan dirinya, Kau Byun Baekhyun" Lirih Chanyeol, masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, jika saja Ia bisa lakukan saat ini. Betapa ingin Ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu, dan membuatnya yakin untuk hidup selayaknya Baekhyun.

Tapi semua tertahan. Lebih tepatnya ia memang harus menahan diri jika tak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui jati dirinya, dan kembali menghindar darinya.

"Uhm, terima kasih Perawat Park. Meskipun semua yang kulihat gelap.. tapi aku lebih menyukai ini. Aku bisa merasakan banyak orang baik di sekelilingku dan kau pun kurasa seseorang yang baik" Gumam Baekhyun, tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol yang memang terpana akan senyumnya, semakin terjerat melihat paras cantik itu. Membuatnya tanpa tersadar balas tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

Lama Ia membiarkan perasaan Baekhyun tenang, lalu setelahnya... Ia kembali dalam pembicaran keduanya seperti sebelumnya.

"Okay... ini benar-benar waktunya untukmu mandi, Tuan kecil" Chanyeol kali ini memaksa membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun, tak peduli bocah itu akan menjerit karenanya.

"A-andwaeyeo! aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! "

"Kau tak memiliki banyak waktu sebelum airnya mendingin"

"A-ahh! Perawat Park! A-aku malu!" Pekik Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol sampai pada ujung celana piyamanya.

"Hn? Malu?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran, berpura naif melihat wajah tersipu itu. "Aku perawatmu, tak perlu merasa malu. Bukankah Sooyoung melakukan hal yang sama"

"T-tapi aku merasa berbeda denganmu! K-kau tak seperti mereka"

Sejujurnya Ia ingin merengkuh gemas, wajah yang tertunduk dengan semburat merah itu. tapi sekali lagi, pantang untuknya menyuarakan isi hati dan bersikap terlalu frontal di hadapan Baekhyun. Hingga Ia lebih memutuskan untuk—

 **HUP**

Mengangkat tubuh anak itu, lalu membawanya berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"ANDWAEEE!"

 **BLAMM**

Pintu tertutup rapat, meredam jeritan Baekhyun yang terlalu kacau menyembunyikan rasa sungkannya.

Dan di balik dinding kaca penuh embun hangat itu, Baekhyun menundukkan wajah malunya di hadapan sosok yang tak Ia ketahui jika sebenarya Dia seorang Dokter

"Angkat sebelah tanganmu.." Bujuk Chanyeol.

Tapi bocah yang sedari tadi menutup genitalnya dengan kedua tangan itu hanya menggeleng cepat. Apa yang salah dengan Pria itu, bahkan Sooyoung tak mmebiarkan tubuhnya naked total seperti ini. Setidaknya, masih ada handuk kecil yang tersisa untuk menutupi bagian privatnya. Tapi Perawat Park itu—

"Aku akan mengusapnya, angkat sebentar" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, kali ini mencoba mengangkat lengan Baekhyun.

meski ragu, tapi anak itu tetap mencoba mematuhinya. Mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menutupi genital kecilnya. tapi mengapa seperti ini? mengapa Perawat Park harus sedetail ini! tak taukah Dia... dirinya yang malu kali ini.

"Ughh" Lenguh Baekhyun, begitu busa hangat itu menyentuh bawah lengannya... mengusapnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya di bawa turun ke bawah. menyisakan jejak foam di sepanjang lekuk tubuhnya.

"Ah!" ia tak bisa menahan suara, kala sentuhan demi sentuhan itu meruam tubuhnya. Tak ada yang salah dengan sentuhan Perawat Park, Baekhyun tau Dia mencoba membantunya , tapi mata yang tertutup kain itu, seakan menajamkan indranya, membuat setiap sentuhan itu menjadikan tubuhnya terlalu sensitif. Ah salahkan sebelah tangan yang terbebebat perban itu... hingga untuk hal semacam ini, Ia perlu bantuan dari orang lain.

"Berbaliklah... aku akan mengusap punggungmu"

Sejenak, Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Tapi kemudian tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Pria itu. memutar tubuh lalu menjadikan dinding sebagai tumpuannya

"Mfh—

Ia menggigit bibir kuat, berusaha menahan suara... kala tangan itu menyentuh punggungnya dan mengusap foam lembut di atasnya

"Ahn! T—Tunggu!" Panik Baekhyun, begitu tangan pria itu nyaris mencapai belahan pantatnya.

"Hn? Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, tak ingi Baekhyun mendadak tak nyaman dengan dirinya kali ini.

"B-Biar aku membersihkan bagian itu se-sendiri"

"Kau bisa?" Chanyeol menahan senyum

"N—nee, aku bisa sendiri!" Gugup Baekhyun, berharap Pria itu mengerti dirinya yang kacau

"Baiklah, lakukan di belakang dan di depan... mengerti?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menuangkan foam itu di tangan Baekhyun

tak ingin menunggu perintah dan lekas menyudahi kegiatannya kali ini, bocah itu cepat-cepat menyentuh belahan pantatnya sendiri, menggeseknya perlahan... tapi Ia merasa ada yang berbeda, semacam kegiatannya kali ini tengah ditatap intens dan itu membuatnya—

"Ngh!" mendadak mendesah begitu saja

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? mendesah seperti itu di hadapan Pria lain... bagaimana jika Perawat Park menganggap dirinya aneh.

Dan lebih parahnya, Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas dalam waktu cepat

"Ah! Bagaimana ini?!" Baekhyun jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Tak pelak membuat Chanyeol terkejut panik melihat bocah itu mendadak lunglai begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa kurang seha—

"Aishh! Apa yang harus kulakukan! aku malu! benar-benar malu! Perawat Park jangan melihatku!" Racau Baekhyun kacau, sedikit mengguncang tubuh untuk merengek, dan sungguh Ia tak pernah merasa wajahnya memanas seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ppffth—

Chanyeol menutup bibirnya menahan tawa, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya kali ini. Jika Bocah itu bersikap terlalu jenaka bahkan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan seperti ini. Ah! Baekhyun benar-benar sesuatu untuknya.

"Y—ya, mengapa kau mendadak seperti ini... kemarilah biar kubersihkan sisanya, lalu keluar dari sini" Bisik Chanyeol masih menahan tawa.

"Berdirilah..."

"Tidak bisaaa"

"Huh?"

"Kakiku lemas.."

"Ah... kau ini" Chanyeol beralih menahan pinggang Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya... hingga bocah itu bisa bertumpu padanya.

.

.

"Peluk leherku.." Bisiknya

Baekhyun yang kala itu masih bersungut karna malunya, mau tak mau tetap melakukannya. Merangkul erat leher Chanyeol, dan membiarkan Pria itu membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Meski sesekali Ia memekik.. tak bisa menahan lenguhanya sendiri.

"U—uhnn!"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa yang kau masalahkan... itu hanya sekedar mandi bukan? seorang perawat biasa melakukan itu untuk pasiennya" Kekeh Chanyeol seraya mengeringkan surai coklat anak itu dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Meski, Ia mencoba melepas kain penutup mata itu, Baekhyun tetap bersikeras memejamkan matanya, hingga sosoknya masih tak disadari oleh anak itu.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir sambil bersidekap. bagaimana cara menyampaikan pada Perawat Park jika Ia merasa berbeda dengan sentuhannya, tak seperti Sooyoung atau bahkan Dokter yang pernah menanganinya.

Semacam... Baekhyun pernah merasakan sentuhan tangan itu sebelumnya, dan entah mengapa Ia dibuat berdebar karenanya.

Ah! Jika saja ia melihat...

Tapi sekali lagi itu pantang untuknya, seperti apa wajah Mark Pun hingga saat ini belum Ia ketahui... bagaimana mungkin Ia menggunakan mata itu untuk melihat seorang Perawat yang bahkan baru beberapa hari ini Ia kenal.

"Hei..." Panggil Chanyeol lagi,

Tapi anak itu kembali berdengus sambil membuang muka ke lain arah.

"Jangan katakan, kau juga mendesah seperti itu saat dengan Sooyou—

"ANIYA!" Jerit Baekhyun cepat.

"Noonna tak pernah membiarkanku telanjang seperti itu! Dan Noonna tak pernah membuatku malu bahkan berdebar seperti—

"Berdebar?" Chanyeol menatapnya penuh selidik.

Baekhyun makin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sial! mengapa Ia lepas bicara seperti itu.

"Kau berdebar bersamaku?"

"Ugh! Aku ingin tidur! jangan mengajakku bicara!" Baekhyun mendadak menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang,m enarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Meski tak banyak, tapi sungguh... raut dan sikap anak itu benar-benar jenaka untuknya. Hingga Ia tak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya.

"Yya... sikap macam apa ini hn? tak sopan bicara sekeras itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu" Kekeh Chanyeol, bermaksud menggoda

"Jangan berbicara denganku!" Gumam Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah... baiklah maafkan aku"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain gundukan selimut yang bergerak-gerak kecil di dalamnya.

"Jangan tidur dengan rambut basah seperti itu, kemarilah... biar aku mengeringkannya"

"Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terlalu menarik berbicara dan menggoda anak itu seperti ini.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu yang manis denganku?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ahh... baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu seperti ini" Chanyeol beralih mengambil bathrobe dan handuk kecil di atas ranjang baekhyun. "Selagi kau tidur, aku akan pergi melakukan sesuatu yang lain di luar"

 **GREB**

namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Baekhyun menangkap ujung jas medisnya.

"Perawat Park, apa yang kau pakai? Bukankah ini seperti jas Dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian sambil meraba-raba pakaian Chanyeol. Tak mungkin bukan seorang perawat menggunakan jas medis seperti itu.

"A- haha.. akhir-akhir ini udara Seoul sangat dingin, aku mencoba mengenakan mantelku saat bertugas" Jawab Chanyeol, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Mantel?"

"Hm ya... semacam itu"

Sejenak mengernyit heran, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun mengangguk percaya.

"Pakaikan penutup mataku, sebelum kau pergi" Pinta baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya teduh. Lalu setelahnya mendekat... dan menyematkan kain hitam itu di mata Baekhyun. "Baiklah..."

.

.

"Tekan tombol ini, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan"

Baekhyun hanya menggumam lirih lalu kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut. Ia terbiasa seorang diri sebelumnya, dan Perawat itu sepertinya teralu mencemaskannya.

Lagipula, bukankah tubuhnya sudah pulih... tapi mengapa Ia harus bertahan di rumah sakit yang membosankan ini.

"Perawat Park?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke sisi yang lain, lalu mengingat-ingat kembali setiap hal yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Hingga tanpa tersadar wajahnya kembali merona, bahkan jika mengingat waktu mandinya beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi mengapa Ia merasa mengenalnya.

Baekhyun mendadak menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya, lalu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. hingga-

"AHHH!" Ia menjerit ke sakitan, begitu luka di tangannya tertindih tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pintu Ia tutup rapat, menyimpan senyum menawan miliknya kala mengingat bagaimana bocah itu bersikap padanya. memang bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol

tapi sekali lagi, ini benar-benar cukup untuk hatinya. Melihat, berbincang dan menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu. Hal yang tak bisa Ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sangat manis..." Gumamnya sambil mengendus tangannya, menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal .

"Ah Dokter Park anda di sini rupanya... Pasien di ruang 614, menunggu anda Dok"

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **'** **JABB!'**

Pungkas dari lesatan panah kecil itu benar-benar mengenai sebuah potret tak jauh di depannya.

Sosok itu menyeringai, lalu tertawa keras... kala memandang potret tak berbingkai itu.

"Park Chanyeol..." Panggilnya lirih, sembari menimang panah yang lain.

"Bahkan hingga bocah itu mati ... bagaimana mungkin hidupmu masih sempurna seperti ini HAH?!"

Teriaknya seraya melempar panah kecil itu hingga kembali mengenai potret Chanyeol

 **'** **JABBB!'**

Sejenak terengah, meredam emosinya... lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya Ia tersenyum tenang. "Baiklah... sepertinya memang menarik menghancurkanmu sekali lagi..." Kekehnya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang dan melempar jas medis ber name tag 'Mark' yang tersemat di sakunya.

.

.

.

"Tch! lagipula dengan kemampuan anak itu ... keberuntungan akan menjadi milikku bukan?" Ia kembali menyeringai tajam, sambil menghempas tubuhnya dan telentang di ranjang.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Dengan anak itu, aku bisa menghancurkanmu! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ia tertawa tak terkendali, menjadikan sesuatu yang picik di dalam hatinya mengambil alih sadarnya kali ini.

"Hanya aku—

Mark beralih bangkit dan mendekati potret yang lain dalam ruangannya. Terlihat dalam potret itu sekelompok siswa remaja tertawa penuh binar, kecuali seorang siswa berkaca mata yang tertunduk nyaris tak terlihat di dalamnya.

itu dirinya...

dirinya yang menyedihkan... dan terlupakan

"HANYA DIRIKU YANG BERHAK MEMILIKI HIDUP SEMPURNA! BUKAN DIRIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" teriaknya lagi pada potret itu, lebih tepatnya pada pemuda dalam foto yang dikelilingi temannya yang lain. Ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi...

Bagaimana bisa sosok itu menjadi pusat dan tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

Sementara dirinya—

"ARGGHHHH!"

.

.

,

* * *

Pagi yang cerah...

Bahkan terlalu cerah untuk melihat Baekhyun mungilnya masih terlelap seperti ini. Memberinya banyak waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada sosok menggemaskan itu bukan?

"Baekhyun... bangun, sarapanmu sudah datang" Ujar Chanyeol seraya meletakkan hidangan hangat itu di meja nakas.

Tapi anak itu tetap terlelap pulas, membujuknya untuk melangkah lebih dekat lalu membelai surau hazel anak itu ke atas.

"Bangunlah... udara pagi ini sangat baik untukmu" Bisiknya sambil sesekali mengecup kening Baekhyun. Ia merasa bebas melakukannya, selagi anak itu dibuai bunga tidurnya.

Hingga bibir tipis yang ranum itu, menyita fokusnya... membuatnya mengikis jarak lebih dekat. Lalu menyesap bibir atasnya selembut mungkin.

Rasanya tak cukup jika hanya menyesapnya saja, Chanyeol mencoba memainkan belahan atas dan bawahnya bergantian. sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan—

"Nnnh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To. Be. Cont...**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter..**

"Perawat Park, cepat! sebelum hujannya berakhir!" pekik bocah itu meraba-raba dinding rumah sakit, hanya untuk mencapai koridor yang lain

"Baekhyun perhatikan langkahmu, kau bisa—

"AHHH!" Bocah itu nyaris terpelanting, beruntung Ia menangka pinggangnya tepat waktu. Tapi waktu seakan mendadak tehenti begitu penutup mata itu terlepas, hingga membuat Baekhyun melihat...

pada siapa Ia berpegang kali ini.

"K—kau...

.

.

.

.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Cha... bantu Hyung mengemas pakaian Baekhyun, karna—

"Baekhyun akan kembali bersama kita! YESSSS!" Sahut Taehyung antusias sambil melompat-lompat rusuh di kamar VVIP itu.

"Biarkan, Baekhyun bersamaku"

 **DEG**

"M-mark?"

.

.

* * *

Hohohoooo Hai jumpa lagi dengan Gloomy Rosemary.

Cinta dengan Gloomy tidak? Chapternya panjang :) :)

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? lanjut atau delete? atau slow update?

Jika ingin gloomy fast up, sempatkan untuk review Ok

IG : Gloomy_rosemary

Untuk:

 **Aisyah1, baekberryeol , Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c,** **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy ,** **winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Terima kasih reviewnya, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu...

jangan lupa review lagi ok

Saranghaaaeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : H** **unHan** **,** **WonChul** **, V (Taehyung BTS), Mark (GOT7)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Bangunlah... udara pagi ini sangat baik untukmu" Bisiknya sambil sesekali mengecup kening Baekhyun. Ia merasa bebas melakukannya, selagi anak itu dibuai bunga tidurnya.

Hingga bibir tipis yang ranum itu, menyita fokusnya... membuatnya mengikis jarak lebih dekat. Lalu menyesap bibir atasnya selembut mungkin.

Rasanya tak cukup jika hanya menyesapnya saja, Chanyeol mencoba memainkan belahan atas dan bawahnya bergantian. sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan—

"Nnnh!"

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **(Gloomy Rosemary)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Chupp'**

Satu kecupan mungkin tak akan cukup, bibir anak itu terlalu manis untuk sekedar disesap seperti ini. Menggodanya untuk melumat bahkan memainkan belahannya berulang, meski sesekali Ia melirik wajah Baekhyun, mengantisipasi anak itu tak terbangun. Sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam dan-

"Nnnh!" terdengar lenguh kecil darinya,

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, berdalih menyeka bibir anak itu... sebelum Baekhyun menyadari bibirnya yang basah.

"Nnn—"

anak itu mulai menggeliat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, terlihat lucu... dengan rambut acak khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur. Meski Ia tau... Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan penutup mata dalam tidurnya.

"Pulas sekali hn?" Gumam Chanyeol masih tak jemu memandangi bocah itu, entah... baekhyun menyadari dirinya atau tidak.

"P—Perawat Park?" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil beringsut panik untuk mendudukkan dirinya

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari Pria itu, membuat Baekhyun tertunduk sambil merapikan surai hazelnya sendiri. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa semalu ini sebelumnya, dirinya pasti terlihat kacau di depan Perawat park.

Semakin merona wajah anak itu, semakin panik pula Ia merapikan rambutnya sendiri. Ah! Jika saja Ia bisa melihat bagaimana penampilannya kali ini.

"Butuh cermin?" Tawar Perawat Park tiba-tiba

Membuat baekhyun terkesiap, lalu menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol kembali mengulum senyum, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di sisi Baekhyun.

"Kau masih tak ingin menggunakan mata itu?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, kedua tangan mungil itupun saling meremas di depan perutnya sendiri.

 ** _'Jangan menangis...'_** Batin Chanyeol tanpa tersadar.

"A—Aku tidak menangis!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat, lalu terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri, tak seharusnya ia mendengar suara hati Perawat Park

"Maaf.." Lirih Baekhyun kemudian

Sempat terhenyak, tapi Chanyeol lekas tersenyum... berusaha menyembunyikan batin yang lain, karena sebelumnya ia memang reflek kala melihat raut Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku takjub.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menjuntai di sebelah mata Baekhyun.

Sejenak menatapnya lekat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil hidangan di meja nakas.

.

.

.

.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan di hari ini?"

Tanya Chanyeol kala mengambil satu suapan yang lain untuk Baekhyun.

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain, wajah penuh semburat kemerahan karena melahap suapan itu.

Tak tau sebabnya, Baekhyun hanya merasa ini terlalu memalukan jika seorang Pria memberinya suapan semacam ini

"B-Bisakah aku makan sendiri?" gumam Baekhyun, mencoba meminta

"Buka penutup matamu, jika kau ingin melakukannya sendiri"

"..."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, tentu tak mungkin Ia membuka penutup mata itu. Ia telah bersumpah..

"Tsk... Kau tau jawabannya bukan? habiskan sarapanmu.. akan kupastikan kau tak akan tersedak" Kekeh Chanyeol sesekali pula, menyeka remahan di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Tak peduli bocah itu berulang kali mengelak, entah karena tak nyaman ataukah tersipu malu.

.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, baekhyun seperti berhenti mengunyah dan mengendus-endus sekitarnya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Seperti bunga mawar.." Gumam Baekhyun, masih berusaha menghirup aroma disekitarnya

Lekas membuat Pria yang sebenarnya seorang Dokter itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke meja nakas... tepat pada sebuah vas berisikan rangkaian penuh bunga mawar.

"Semalam... seseorang memang membawanya untukmu" Ujar Chanyeol, mengambil setangkai mawar itu, lalu Ia bawa ke depan wajah Baekhyun. Memandangi betapa mempesona wajah serupa Bai Xian dari balik kuntum mawar itu. Tapi Dia Baekhyun... Ya, namja kecil yang kini mencuri hatinya.

"S-Seseorang?"

"Hn.." Chanyeol, membimbing jemari mungil itu untuk memegang tangkai mawarnya. "Bahkan setiap malam, Dia selalu ingin melihatmu... dan membawa bunga ini untukmu"

"Siapa?" lirih Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, terpana melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menghirup mawar pemberian darinya

"Kau ingin tau?"

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, samar terlihat senyuman manis dari bibir kecilnya

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau bersedia bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun terhenyak, di balik kain penutup mata itu.. Ia mulai mengerjap, mencoba menerka isi hati Perawat Park, meski nyatanya tak terdengar bisikkan apapun darinya.

"Uhm.." Hingga Baekhyun putuskan untuk kembali mengangguk

"Dia—

 **CKLEKK**

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, dan seorang Pria terlihat masuk ke dalam

"Dok—

"Ah! TUAN KIM!" Segera mungkin Chanyeol menyela ucapannya, beralih bangkit untuk merangkul Pria berpenampilan sebagai asisten Dokter itu

"Dokter memanggil saya? Hingga Tuan Kim kemari? " Sambung Chanyeol lagi, sambil melangkah keluar demi menjauhi Baekhyun. Asisten Dokter itupun hanya mengerjap bingung... kedatangannya kemari untuk Dokter Chanyeol, tapi mengapa Dia bersikap seperti ini.

" Tapi D-Do—

"Sssh! Saya hanya seorang PERAWAT! Tuan Kim cukup menelfon jika ingin memanggil saya haha!" Tekan Chanyeol lagi, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan melangkah sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, untuk menggunakan ponselmu jika ingin memanggilku?!"

"M—Maaf Dok, saya sudah mencoba menghubungi anda tapi sepertinya anda tidak mengangkatnya" Jawab Asisten Dokter itu trelihat gugup.

Membuat Chanyeol berdecak keras, sambil memijit pelipisnya... Bisa gila jika Baekhyun tau akan jati dirinya, apa yang kelak Ia katakan jika Baekhyun mengiranya sebagai pembohong?

"Tim sedang menunggu anda untuk memulai operasi hari ini" Sambung Pria itu, masih tak bernyali menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"5 menit, aku akan segera ke sana"

"B—Baik Dok" Seakan tau akan isyarat itu, Ia lekas melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan membiarkan Dokter bermarga Park itu kembali berjalan menuju kamar seorang bocah yang selama lebih dari satu pekan ini, di bawah pengawasannya.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu.." Chanyeol beralih cepat, mengangkat meja kecil di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Merapikan beberapa peralatan makan di atasnya

Bocah itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama... bagaimana pergerakan Chanyeol di sekitarnya.

"Perawat Park... sepertinya sedang tergesa-gesa" Gumam anak itu

Lekas menyita perhatian Chanyeol, Ia tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Dokter membutuhkan bantuanku. Suster Sooyoung akan menggantikan tugasku menjagamu Baekhyun~ah"

"Apa itu lama?" Bocah itu sedikit menengadah, karena Ia tau Perawat Park sedang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

"Hn? Kau mulai menyukaiku?" Kekeh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tertunduk karena malu

"Aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, agar menatap ke atas. "Aku akan kembali menjagamu malam ini"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, bahkan hingga perawat itu membuka tirai jendela dan pergi meninggalkannya Ia tetap tersenyum, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin tau... Siapa yang membawa bunga mawar segar itu untuknya

Mungkinkah Mark Hyung? pikir Baekhyun

.

.

.

* * *

"Dok, kami membawa rekap medik pasien selama—

Wanita itu mengerjap, begitu melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seorang diri... sementara beberapa asisten Dokter terlihat sigap mengenakan kostum operasi untuknya.

"Dokter Park?"

"..." Masih saja Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum, bahkan sesekali menggeleng pelan. Kembali mengingat, bagaimana raut Baekhyun kala merengek padanya. Tidakkah ini semakin mudah mendekati Baekhyun? Anak itu terlihat semakin membuka diri... bahkan mungkin menyukai sisi dirinya sebagai seorang Perawat, mungkin hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Dokter Park!" Panggil wanita itu lebih lantang

"Ah.. Ya?"

"Anda baik-baik saja Dok?" Cemas beberapa rekannya.

"Tentu saja.. apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya?" Tegas Chanyeol, meminta seorang suster untuk mengenakan sarung tangan dan masker untuknya.

"Pastikan tekanan darahnya, kita akan memulai operasinya"

"Baik Dok!" Sahut beberapa Dokter muda itu serentak

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Samar terdengar sepoi angin, berbaur dengan aroma sakura di luar sana...

Semerbak dan suasana yang khas, membuat Baekhyun tau... ini mungkin sudah senja hari.

Bocah itu memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, sambil tersenyum Ia mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan... lalu bangkit ingin mencapai jendela itu

Jika saja Ia bisa melihat, mungkin Ia akan bisa melihat seberapa indah petal yang bertaburan di atas sana.

"Aku ingin melihatnya..." Gumam anak itu, sambil meremas teralis jendela, walau sebenarnya baekhyun bisa menggunakannya untuk menyingkirkan penutup mata itu.

.

.

TAP

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara langkah seseorang yang sudah berdiri di dalam kamarnya. Cepat-cepat anak itu memutar tubuh

"Sooyoung Noonna?" Panggilnya

Tapi sosok itu hanya terkekeh, bukan suara wanita melainkan suara bass seorang pria

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mungkin saja itu Perawat Park, Ia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencapai ranjangnya... namun sebuah tangan menyambutnya dan menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Hei..." Bisik Pria itu, tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun terhenyak, begitu sadar.. itu bukan Perawat Park. "H—Hyung" Gumamnya kemudian

Dan makin terperanjat, menyadari sebuket bunga berada dalam pelukannya. "H-Hyung ini—

"Untukmu, aku tau kau sangat menyukainya" Sergah Mark, sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun.

"Tapi di meja, bunga itu masih—

"Ahh!" Mark melirik ke atas meja, tepat pada rangkaian mawar merah di dalam vas itu. "Aku akan membuangnya.." Mark meraup paksa semua bunga itu, meremasnya kasar hingga banyak dari petalnya berguguran.

"M-membuangnya?"

"Bunga ini sudah membusuk... bukankah seharusnya di buang?" Mark tetap membawa rangkaian bunga milik Chanyeol lalu membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"H-Hyung... aku belum tau siapa yang membawanya untukku. Tapi Hyung membuangnya" Lirih Baekhyun sambil tertunduk, Ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding, mencoba mendekati tempat sampah... tapi tertahan, begitu Mark menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Belum tau siapa yang membawa bunga itu untukmu?" Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Bocah itu hanya menganggukkan kepala murung. "Perawat Park mengatakan padaku, semalam.. seseorang membawa bunga itu untukku"

Mark menyeringai tipis, lalu mengikis jarak untuk menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. "Aku yang membawa bunga itu"

"Hyung?"

"Bukankah aku selalu membawanya untukmu, bahkan kau tau itu Baekhyun. Setiap malam aku selalu kemari, untuk memastikan Kau tak seorang diri"

Baekhyun tertunduk... seharusnya ia merasa senang mendengarnya, Baekhyun hanya tau Mark sosok yang hangat dan baik untuknya, Tapi entahlah hari ini... Ia merasa ada sedikit penekanan dalam cara bicara itu.

"Atau.. kau tak percaya padaku karena ucapan suster Sooyoung waktu itu?"

Baekhyun berjengit, lalu menggeleng cepat. "A-Aku percaya Mark Hyung"

Sikap lugu itu, terlalu mudah digenggamnya.

Mark tetap mengulas senyum, menyembunyikan rapat-rapat batin dan niatan terbesit itu... hingga tak sepenuhnya terbaca oleh Baekhyun.

"Ingin kubawa keluar? Kurasa angin senja sangat segar hari ini" Bisik Mark, sambil membimbing Baekhyun meletakkan bunganya ke dalam Vas.

"Tapi aku menunggu Sooyoung Noonna"

"Aku akan memberi tahu Suster Sooyoung jika kau pergi bersamaku"

Sejenak anak itu terlihat berpikir, tapi setelahnya mengangguk cepat... tak ingin menolak karena memang, sedari tadi Baekhyun ingin merasakan taburan kelopak sakura di luar.

.

.

"Di sini sedikit dingin.." Ujar Mark, sembari mengenakan selimut tipis untuk menutupi bahu Baekhyun. Dan sedikit mengernyit begitu melihat perban baru di tangan Baekhyun.

"Mereka mengganti perban di tanganmu?"

"Uhm... Perawat Park yang menggantinya"

Dalam diam, Mark mulai mengepalkan tangannya. **_'Perawat? Tch! Picik sekali huh'_ **

"P—Picik? Siapa yang picik... Hyung?"

Tanpa tersadar, Ia telah lepas mengumpat dalam batinnya.

"A—Ahh haha aku hanya bicara tentang seorang yang lain, Yyaa... mengapa kau membaca pikiranku hmmm?" Canda Mark, sambil mengacak gemas surai kecokelatan itu. Membuat Baekhyun terpingkal, karena berulang kali Mark menggelitik perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Duduklah di sini, aku akan membawa minuman hangat untuk—

"DOKTER! KUMOHON!"

Keduanya dikejutkan dengan teriakan seorang wanita, bersamaan dengannya terlihat perawat dan Dokter berlari membawa seorang bocah kecil yang kini tak sadarkan diri

"Dok! Anak ini tak bernafas!" Seru Dokter yang lain, masih berlari membawa sikecil.

"TIDAK! TIDAKK! SELAMATKAN PUTRIKU KUMOHON!"

"Nyonya tenanglah"

"Dia baik-baik saja sebelumnya! Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?!"

"Siapkan ruangan rontgen! Cepat!"

"Dok tak ada waktu! Anak ini benar-benar tak bernafas!"

.

.

Di sela hiruk pikuk itu..

Baekhyun mulai mengerjap

 ** _"Eomma sakit!"_**

Baekhyun mendengar, anak itu merintih... tanpa seorangpun mendengar sakitnya

 ** _"Ugh! Tidak bisa keluar dari tenggorokan Jisoo! Sakiit Eommaa! Ughh!"_**

Lagi dan lagi Ia mendengarnya, seperti lenguhan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Mark.

"Sesuatu seperti menyedak nafas anak itu" Ia mulai menunjuk seorang bocah yang masih mendapat pertolongan pertama di loby Rumah sakit.

"Sesuatu seperti tersangkut di dalam tenggorokannya"

"Benarkah?" Mark terbelalak, memandang ke depan dan Baekhyun bergantian

"K—Koin!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Cepat Hyung! Keluarkan koin itu! Dia mungkin menelannya! Cepat Hyung!"

"K—Koin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, memaksa Mark lekas bergegas... mendekati gadis kecil yang tengah sekarat itu.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, Mark berlari menerjang kerumunan..

Memaksa menarik tubuh gadis kecil itu, tak tau salah ataukah benar tindakannya kali ini... Ia hanya percaya ucapan Baekhyun.

Menelungkupkan tubuh bocah berusia 5 tahun itu, sementara sebelah tangannya Ia gunakan untuk meraih sesuatu di dalam tenggorokan bocah itu.

Tak peduli teriakan keras para dokter dan Ibu dari anak itu.

"MARK! KAU GILA?!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN PUTRIKU!"

 **'Bugh'**

Mark menepuk keras punggung anak itu, tak hanya sekali... namun berulang-ulang

Hingga Ia terbelalak, begitu jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras.

"Keluarkan!" Teriak Mark.

Sedikit memasukkan jarinya lebih ke dalam, lalu—

 **'Klink'**

Sebuah koin besar keluar dari mulut anak itu, membuat beberapa Dokter terbelalak tak percaya..

"Hic! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tangisan bocah itupun pecah, membuat sang Ibu meraih tubuh anak itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya Tuhan... Jisooku! Terima kasih Tuhan!"

"EOMMAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau, koin tersangkut di dalam tenggorokkannya? Sedangkan tak ada keterangan jelas.. sebab anak itu menjadi collapse. Semula kami menduga... _Aritmia_ " Beberapa Dokter masih takjub dan bertanya-tanya.

"Semua akan benar-benar fatal, jika koin itu tidak dikeluarkan. Untuk bocah sekecil itu... nyawa b isa kapanpun terancam, beruntung kau datang tepat waktu Mark"

Sementara Mark hanya tersenyum sungkan. "Aku hanya mengikuti firasatku.. syukurlah anak itu baik-baik saja" Ujarnya, sambil memutar tubuh...

lalu menyeringai, begitu melangkah meninggalkan para tenaga medis yang masih takjub itu.

"Anak itu sangat berguna rupanya.." Gumamnya lirih, sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini telah di temani seorang suster.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf meninggalkannya seorang diri" Mark menghampiri Sooyoung, yang terlihat menggerutu kala menyimpul syall untuk Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, saya akan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dalam kamarnya" Ketus Sooyoung

"Hyung... anak itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Ah.. Ya, semua ini berkat dirimu Baekhyun~ah" Mark, mencoba meraih wajah Baekhyun namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh Sooyoung.

"Brrr... dingin sekali, sebaiknya lekas ke dalam Baekhyun" Ucap Sooyoung sambil mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun, sedikit lebih cepat... demi menjauhi Mark.

"N-Noonna... mengapa cepat sekali? Kita meninggalkan Mark Hyung?"

"Sssshhh... di sini dingin! Sangat Dingin! Membuatku bergidik ... Baekhyun!"

"Tapi Noonna... Mark Hyu—

"HHAATTCHIUWW!" Sooyoung mendadak bersin, memaksa anak itu tak lagi memanggil Mark... Mark.. dan Mark.

Sementara...

Pria itu semakin menyeringai, kala memandang siluet Sooyoung dan Baekhyun semakin menghilang di balik koridor rumah sakit.

"Aku bisa menggunakannya.." Mark membuka telapak tangan, membiarkan petal sakura yang berguguran jatuh ke atasnya.

"Anak itu sangat menguntungkan, menariknya..."

Ia kembali menatap ke atas. "Aku bisa menghancurkan Park Chanyeol... dengannya" Gumamnya sambil meremas petal sakura dalam genggamannya, dan membuangnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Noonna"

Sooyoung hanya melirik anak itu, lalu kembali menyisir rambut cokelatnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Mengapa Noonna marah? Aku hanya—

"Hanya apa hm? Kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa izin dariku, bukankah Dok—Ah! Maksudku Perawat Park sudah mengatakannya padamu, untuk tak pergi kemanapun sebelum aku sampai?"

"Tapi Mark Hyung, berjanji akan memberi tahu Noonna"

"Aissshh! Pria itu tak bisa dipercayaaaa!" Pekik Sooyoung kesal.

"Nonna sangat membenci Mark Hyung..."

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, berjalan ke depan untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Bisakah Noonna memohon padamu sekali ini saja?"

Anak itu sebenarnya ingin menatap wajah Sooyoung, tapi.. percuma jika kain hitam masih tertahan di matanya.

"Jauhi Pria itu.."

"A—Apa?"

"Aku merasa Dia memiliki niat yang buruk terhadapmu... Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat. "Noonna jangan bicara buruk tentang Mark Hyung!"

"Tapi Baekhyun—

"Aku bisa membaca hati dan pikiran siapapun! Jika Mark Hyung jahat, aku pasti mengetahuinya sebelum Noonna!"

"..." Wanita itu lekas terdiam, tak ingin berkata lebih jika nantinya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun berpikiran lain tentangnya.

"Noonna hanya terlalu mencemaskanmu, maaf Baekhyun" Lirih Sooyoung, lalu beralih mengambil beberapa butir obat.

"Minumlah... agar lukamu lekas pulih" Bisiknya lagi, membimbing anak itu untuk mengambil obatnya.

"..."

Tak ada percakapan lain di antara keduanya,

Selebihnya... Baekhyun memilih berbaring membelakangi Sooyoung, bahkan memejamkan mata erat.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga petang, benar-benar menjelang..

Tak tersadar oleh Baekhyun, jika sebenarnya Ia jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya

Bahkan Ia pun tak sadar, seseorang yang menemaninya bukan lagi Sooyoung... melainkan Perawat Park.

"Nnh~" Baekhyun sedikit melenguh, begitu sesuatu yang hangat menyeka lehernya.

"Tsk... Kau sudah bangun?"

Lalu terdengar suara seseorang mulai menyapa, dan begitu benar-benar terbangun... barulah Baekhyun ingin bangkit terduduk.

"Sshh.. tetap berbaring"

Namun tertahan, begitu Perawat Park menahan dadanya dan memaksanya agar tetap berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku sedang membersihkan tubuhmu, jadi lebih baik berbaring saja" Kekeh Chanyeol, kembali menyeka dada Baekhyun dengan kain hangatnya

"U—Uhnn.. A-aku ingin mandi saja" Lirih Baekhyun, tersipu begitu menyadari sepertinya Ia tak mengenakan apapun selain celana

"Mandi? Ini hampir pukul 10 malam... aku tentu tak akan membiarkan dirimu mandi selarut itu"

"..." Anak itu kembali terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Sepertinya, aku selalu datang di saat kau tertidur. Menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah lelapmu" Kekeh Chanyeol sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan Baekhyun

"N—Nnh.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggigil, tak ingin ditatap.. Ia memilih menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hn... mengapa menutup wajahmu?" Chanyeol memaksa mengambil bantal itu.

"J-Jangan!" pekik Baekhyun

"Kau malu?" Pria itu mulai tersenyum, menerka sikap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... lalukan sesukamu yang membuatmu nyaman, selagi aku membersihkan tubuhmu" Ujarnya, kali ini dengan mengusap perut Baekhyun

"Agh!" Tapi detik itu pula, perut Baekhyun mendadak tegang.

"Baekhyun?"

"C—Cukup, tubuhku sudah bersi—ihh" Baekhyun menggeliat, begitu kain hangat itu kembali menyentuh pinggangnya.

Berpura tak tau apapun, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. "Sekarang... buka celanamu" Ucapnya sambil menarik celana Baekhyun

"Nnnn—!" Namun dengan cepat di tahan oleh Baekhyun, dengan kaki menyilang, tak membiarkan perawat itu menanggalkan celananya.

"Yyaa... bersikap patuhlah"

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat

"Kau benar-benar malu?"

"..." Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku perawatmu... tak perlu merasa malu" Kekeh Chanyeol, sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"T—Tapi kau akan melihatnya" Cicit Baekhyun, wajah itupun semakin merah padam.

"Melihat apa hn?"

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab selain kepala semakin terbenam di balik bantalnya.

Tapi Baekhyun terlalu lengah, hingga memudahkan Chanyeol mengangkat kaki anak itu, menekuknya ke atas lalu menarik celana dan under wearnya sekaligus

"A—Ahhhh!" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut, ingin bangkit... tapi posisinya ditahan.

"Diamlah sebentar, aku tak akan lama" Ujar Chanyeol masih menahan kedua paha Baekhyun

"C—Cukup!"

"Bagian ini tak bisa dilewatkan, kau harus bersih jika ingin tidur" Bisik Chanyeol, membawa kain hangatnya untuk Ia basuh di paha dalam anak itu.

"Uuhhnn"

Tak ingin mencuri pandang, tapi lekuk tubuh anak terlalu menggoda.. terlebih rektum yang terlanjur terpampang di matanya.

"P—Perawat Park" Lirih Baekhyun, meremas kuat bantalnya... meski sesekali Ia mencoba menutupi bagian vital dengan tangannya sendiri

"Hn...?" Gumam Chanyeol, beralih membawa kainnya turun ke bawah nyaris menyentuh bagian dalam.

"A—Aku malu!"

"Tsk... hanya sebentar" Ia benar-benar menyeka lapisan rektum itu, hingga membuat Baekhyun terlonjak bahkan memekik keras

"Ahh! Ah!"

"Ada apa?"

"P—Panash... nnh" Bocah itu mulai menggeliat,

Membuat Dokter yang sedari tadi memandangi tubuhnya itu mulai meneguk ludah payah.

"Ah... Maaf, aku pikir air ini cukup hangat untukmu... tapi ternyata—

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, nyaris tak percaya... tapi Ia benar-benar melihat rektum anak itu mulai berkedut. Tak hanya itu, penis kecil itu pun terlihat tegang.

"Nn... Nnhh! Nghh!" Baekhyun mulai tak nyaman, ingin menurunkan kakinya.

"Baekhyun kau tegang?"

Bocah itu terlonjak. Cepat-cepat Ia memaksa menurunkan kaki... lalu menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi genital miliknya.

"Nnh! J—Jangan melihat! Jangan melihatnya!" Racaunya lagi terdengar rusuh. Lalu terengah, menahan lenguhannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, semula ia berpikir dirinya yang mungkin yang tak bisa menahan diri di sini, tapi rupanya anak itu bereaksi hebat dengan hanya sentuhan tak langsung darinya, Ia hanya menggunakan kain hangat itu... dan Baekhyun sudah setegang ini

"Biar aku membantumu"

"T—Tidak!"

"Jangan dibiarkan, ini mungkin akan terasa sakit jika kau tak melepasnya"

"T-Tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun menggeleng panik, terlihat menggemaskan meski kedua matanya tertutup kain hitam.

"Uh... Ahnn" Lalu, Baekhyun mulai terlihat ingin menangis, tak tau sebabnya... tapi genital itu terlanjur membengkak, itu benar-benar sakit

"Lihat... kau mulai merasa tak nyaman karena hal ini"

"Tidak apa-apa" Masih saja Baekhyun bersikeras menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu—

"Nnn!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit, sepertinya semakin tak tahan.

Ia mencoba beringsut turun ranjangnya ingin menuju toilet, tak peduli matanya yang tertutup membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun dan terakhir... Ia nyaris tersungkur, jika saja Chanyeok tak menangkap perutnya.

"Ingin pergi kemana hn?" Bisik Chanyeol kala mengangkat tubuh mungil itu secara bridal.

"T—Toilet" Cicitnya lirih, terlihat sangat lugu begitu anak itu menangkup genitalnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin bisa mengeluarkannya?"

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, selain wajah tertunduk merasa sangat malu.

"Aku tau kondisimu" Chanyeol mulai mendudukkan anak itu di sebuah sofa, bukan ranjang seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Membuat anak itu bersandar nyaman, sementara Ia bersimpuh di depan kaki Baekhyun.

"P—perawat Park?"

"Hn.."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak nyaman, dengan kedua mata yang tertutup Ia menjadi lebih resah... tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga semua stimulus itu serasa terpusat pada genitalnya.

"Ah! Jangan membukanya!" panik Baekhyun, begitu merasa Chanyeol membentangkan lebar kedua kakinya, membuat anak itu semakin kalut ingin menutupi genitalnya

"Ssh.. aku tau tubuhmu, kau mungkin harus melepasnya.. atau ini akan semakin sakit"

"T—Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Anak itu terlihat panik menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tidak ada satupun yang kemari"

"Nnhh!" Baekhyun menengadah, merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol membuat ujung penisnya semakin berkedut.

"L—Luhan Hyung?Ngh!"

"Tidak ada" Chanyeol mulai, meletakkan kedua kaki Baekhyun di pundaknya

"S—Sehun Hyu—Ah! Soyoung Noonna?"

"Percayalah... tak ada satupun yang kemari" Dokter itu sedikit menarik pinggul Baekhyun, hingga genital kecil itu mencuat tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Mark Hyu—AHHH!" Baekhyun mendadak terlonjak, tubuh kurus itupun reflek membungkuk... begitu sesuatu yang basah dan hangat serasa membungkus genital mungilnya.

"Aku sudah menutup pintu, jangan mencemaskan apapun" gumam Chanyeol di tengah kulumannya, menghisap penuh genital mungil itu, tak peduli jemari Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram surai hitamnya.

.

.

 **'Slurp'**

"A—Ahh!" Baekhyun menengadah, dengan bibir kecil terbuka seiring dengan bagaimana kepala Pria dewasa itu bergerak naik turun

"C—Cukuph! Agh!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar.

Semakin lama Chanyeol mengulum penis kecilnya, semakin hebat pula sengatan kejut itu membuatnya memekik panik.

"Ah! H—ahh! Nnn! C—cukuphh! K-Keluar! A-Aku – Ahh!"

"Keluarkan saja"

Tangan besar itu mulai meraba punggung Baekhyun, mengusapnya pelan.. demi Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman.

Namun sesuatu yang lain mulai Ia rasakan di sini, begitu tubuh anak itu mengejang... sambil memeluk kepalanya. Dan terakhir... Ia sadari, cairan anak itu mulai mengalir ke dalam mulutnya

Baekhyun mendapat klimaksnya...

"Ngh! Ah! AHH! Hnnngg" Anak itu terengah payah, terlihat lemas.. meski kedua lengan ramping itu masih memeluk kepala Chanyeol.

Pria itu menyeringai tipis, sebelum akhirnya melepas genital kecil itu dari mulutnya

Dan Baekhyun...

Masih saja terpejam letih, tapi Ia tau... Baekhyun mungkin merasa lebih rileks kali ini

.

.

.

"Kenakan baju hangatmu" Ujar Chanyeol, begitu melihat Baekhyun berbaring membelakangi dirinya. Suasana tak lagi seintens sebelumnya, dengan Baekhyun yang menggoda

Tapi anak itu kini telah berpakaian lengkap, bahkan terlihat menggemaskan dengan bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Hei..." Pria itu beralih, duduk di sisinya begitu tak mendapat jawaban.

"..."

"Mengapa semarah ini?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, sambil memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun selain membantumu bukan?"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?!"

"Melakukan apa hn?" Pria itu mencoba menggoda

Membuat Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan kepala di balik selimut.

"Aku sudah berteriak jangan! Tapi kau tetap melakukannya!"

"Lalu membiarkanmu menangis kesakitan?"

"Tak apa! Tapi jangan melakukannya!" Gerutu Baekhyun dari balik selimut

Pria itu mengernyit heran. "Melakukan apa yang kau maksud sebenarnya? Katakan padaku apa yang kulakukan padamu hingga kau semarah ini?" Chanyeol mencoba menarin-narik selimut Baekhyun, masih berpura naif dan membiarkan sikap bocah itu semakin lucu di matanya.

"M—Menghisap" Lirih Baekhyun

"Hn? Aku tak mendengarmu"

"K-Kau menghisapnya dengan bibirmu" Baekhyun kembali bicara malu-malu

"Menghisap?"

"YYA! Perawat Park pasti tau itu!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba setengah terduduk dan berteriak keras, yakin Chanyeol pasti masih di sisinya.

"..." Suasaana sempat hening

Hingga tawa Pria itu, membuat Baekhyu kembali meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri karena kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. "Kau tak bisa melakukannya!"

"Mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya?" Chanyeol mulai mendekati wajah tersipu itu.

Terlihat jelas untuknya, bagaimana bibir kecil itu mulai bergetar. Ingin dikecup tapi Ia tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja.

"..."

"Tsk... Cukup dengan marahnya" Chanyeol beralih mengambil sweater hangat, untuk Ia sematkan di punggung Baekhyun.

Tapi—

Ia terhenyak begitu menyentuh punggung anak itu.

"Baekhyun.. kau berdebar kencang sekali"

Anak itu terlonjak lalu kembali bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeool mencoba meraih pundak Baekhyun, tapi anak itu mengelak... bersikeras menjadikan selimut sebagai tamengnya.

"Kau sakit? Biar aku periksa tekana—

"Itu sebabnya perawat park jangan melakukannya!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Membuat Chanyeol mengerjap, mungkinkah Baekhyun masih menarik ulur masalah sebelumnya. Lucu sekali .. pikirnya

"Kau berdebar karena diriku?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda, mencoba menarik selimut Baekhyun meski anak itu semakin menjerit rusuh.

"Kau mungkin menyukaiku... Baekhyun"

"Tidak!"

"Ya.. kau pasti menyukaiku"

"TIDAAK!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir dini hari...

Terasa hening, begitu Baekhyun mulai jatuh terlelap.

Memudahkannya menarik selimut Baekhyun, hingga anak itu tak lagi bernafas sesak seperti sebelumnya

"Kau mungkin tak pernah tau.." Bisik Pria itu, sambil menyeka keringat di leher dan pelipis Baekhyun.

"Seseorang telah benar-benar jatuh hati padamu.." Lanjutnya lagi, tak jemu memandang wajah manis di balik penutup matanya.

Mungkin sulit untuknya, membenamkan masa lalu demi sosok yang kini terbaring di depannya.

Rupa yang sama... dan senyum yang sama..

semakin Ia mengenal Baekhyun, semakin Ia sadari... dirinya yang mungkin telah terjerat.

Ia hanya ingin memulainya lagi... dengan perasaan yang berbeda

Jika saja, Baekhyun bisa memberi maaf dan menerima dirinya

Tapi Ia pun tak bisa memaksa...

Sadari apa yang dilakukannya kala itu, tentu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

Hingga disinlah Ia kini... mencoba dengan perlahan meraih hati anak itu, meski dalam jati diri yang lain, dan meski Ia harus menelan getir melihat baekhyun membatasi diri, tanpa menggunakan matanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tau diriku yang sebenarnya?" Bisiknya, sambil menyandarkan kepala di ranjang Baekhyun. Menggunakan kedua lengan sebagai bantalnya

Lama Ia memandang wajah anak itu..

Letih karena operasi hari ini, membuatnya tak bisa terjaga terlalu lama... lalu lambat laun, Dokter muda itu benar-benar tertidur di sisi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya...

Pelan namun pasti, berkas cahaya itu mulai menyusup ke dalam tirai...

Sedikit bias terangnya, sempat membuat seorang bocah terusik..

"Nnn!" Erangnya, sambil menggeleng kesal.

Kakinya ingin menjejak... tapi tertahan, begitu sebelah tangannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang berambut

Di balik penutup mata itu, Baekhyun mulai mengerjap.

Ia bangkit terduduk demi meraba sisinya

Benar saja... itu memang seseorang, mungkinkah Sooyoung?

Tapi tak mungkin Sooyoung memiliki rambut pendek.

Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri meraba wajah sosok itu,

Jantungnya mendadak berdebar begitu menyentuh pipinya, tak tau sebabnya... Baekhyun seperti mengenalnya.

Tangan kecil Baekhyun terus menyusuri pahatan wajah itu, dari hidung.. hingga bibir tebalnya.

Hingga—

"Baekhyun?" Terdengar suara berat namun serak

Lekas membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan menjauhkan tangannyan. Suara itu... seperti milik seseorang

"P—Perawat Park?" Panggilnya mencoba memastikan

"Hn.." Gumam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega... itu benar-benar Perawat Park.

Lalu anak itu kembali berbaring, menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyangga kepala.

"Tidurlah lagi.." Gumam Baekhyun, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol

"Hmmm"

"Kau tidak pulang semalam?" Celoteh anak itu lagi

Chanyeol kembali membuka mata, dan memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum terkulum.

"Aku merasa ingin selalu bersamamu.." Jawabnya cepat

Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tepukan tangannya, dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hn? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ingin marah lagi?"

"..." Baekhyun hanya mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ranjang ini sangat nyaman.." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, seraya memejamkan mata. "Bisakah kau mengizinkanku tidur di sini setiap malamnya?"

"Uhum..." anak itu menganggukkan kepala, sambil kembali memainkan surai ikal Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Perawat Park" Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Pria itu sebenarnya terlalu malas untuk membuka mata karena kantuknya, tapi baekhyun memanggilnya... tentu Ia tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Nee... Tuan muda" Pria itu sedikit bercanda, namun siapa yang menduga.. jika itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik senang.

"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu... kau manis" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa tersadar

Baekhyun diam karena tersipu, lalu memlih menutup bibir dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Suaramu seperti milik seseorang"

 **'DEG'**

Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua matanya

"Benarkah?" Dokter itu gugup, namun bersikap tenang di sini

"Uhm..." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Siapa Dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya Ia tak siap.

"..." Anak itu terlihat diam, sempat menggigit bibir... sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis

"Aku tak ingin bicara tentangnya" gumam anak itu, dengan bibir bergetar

"A-Aku tak ingin pulang, aku ingin di sini" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun meracau.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya" Anak itu mendadak lepas kendali dengan menggeleng kasar,

"H-Hei.." Membuat Chanyeol beralih bangkit, menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Ssshhh... tenanglah" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Ia tau, Baekhyun tengah mengingat sosoknya, seharusnya Ia tak bertanya... hingga tak membuat Baekhyun kembali terngiang akan trauma miliknya

"K-Kumohon biarkan aku di sini, aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Tak perlu mengingatnya dan jangan mengingatnya" Bisik Pria itu lagi, meski dengan memejamkan mata pedih. "Lupakan sosok itu... jangan mengingatnya" Lagi, Ia mencoba memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Membisikkan kata yang sebenarnya terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin meyakinkan anak itu, untuk melupakan sosoknya?

Sementara ia benar-benar mencintai anak itu

 ** _'Maaf... Maafkan aku Baekhyun'_**

"U—Uhh"

"Dia tak akan bisa menyakitimu... "

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk, membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya erat... meski samar Ia mendengar kata maaf dalam batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengadah, membiarkan hembusan nafas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya

"M—Maaf? Mengapa Perawat Park meminta maaf?"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya nanar, tak bisa berucap apapun dalam batinnya jika Baekhyun bisa membaca hati seperti ini. Bahkan untuk meraungkan sesal itu... tentu terlarang untuknya.

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis"

"A-Aku tidak menangis" Baekhyun mengusap kasar mata yang tertutup kain hitam itu.

Membuat Chanyeo terleh, sambil mencubit hidung mungilnya.

"Jika aku meminta... apa kau akan memberinya?" Ujar Chanyeol, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah anak itu.

"..." Baekhyun mungkin tak berucap apapun, karena sedari tadi Ia hanya mendengar suara hati Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti mengucap maaf. Dan Baekhyun mulai mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin menciummu... bisakah?"

Anak itu sempat berjengit, bahkan kedua tangan itupun terkepal... sadari jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat

Hingga pelan namun pasti, anak itu mulai menganggukkan kepala.

Benar..

'Chupp'

"Mnnh—"

Ia memang bisa meraih raga itu, menyentuh tengkuknya dan membawa bibirnya mendekat untuk menciumnya.

Namun lumatan itu semakin terasa menyakitkan, begitu Ia sadari satu hal... hati anak itu tak terjangkau.

Baekhyun hanya melihat dirinya sebagai sosok yang lain, bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol...

Ia bahkan tak terlihat untuk anak itu.

"Mmphh" Baekhyun meremas pakaian depan Chanyeol, membiarkan darahnya berdesir cepat... tiap kali Pria itu memainkan bibirnya. Bahkan mencoba mengulum lidah kecilnya.

"Ngh... nnn"

.

.

.

"P—Parkh ahn... Perawat Parkh" Engah Baekhyun menggigil, begitu Chanyeol menjilati perpotongan lehernya.,

Lalu memberi kecupan lama di kening anak itu, sebagai pungkas cumbuannya.

"Nnh... mm"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Baekhyun" Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya.

Membuat wajah anak itu merona... bahkan hingga ke telinganya.

 **'Bugh!'**

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Pukulan ini... bisakah kuartikan jika kau juga menyukaiku?" Kekeh Chanyeol, mencoba mengulas senyum. Meski tatapan itu tak bisa pungkiri... hatinya yang sesak.

"Nn!" Baekhyun bersidekap sambil memutar tubuh.

"Baekhyunee" Panggilnya mencoba menggoda.

Lalu Chanyeol, hanya bisa tertunduk... dengan tangan terkepal.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir satu pekan berselang...

Luka sayat di tangan Baekhyun, sedikit lebih membaik... terllihat perban tak lagi melilit tebal di tangannya.

Bahkan anak itupun mulai terbiasa berjalan di luar, meski tanpa menanggalkan kain penutup kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin keluar ruangan!" Pekik Baekhyun, menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol. Memaksa Pria itu lekas bangkit berdiri

"Di luar sedang hujan lebat"

"Karena itu aku ingin mendengarnya! Cepaaat!" Baekhyun kembali merengek.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat anak itu sedikit merunduk

"Cium aku"

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Okay... aku tak akan pergi mengantarmu"

"Yyaa!"

"Kiss me..." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Baekhyun menggigiti kukunya sendiri, tak seorangpun tau di rumah sakit ini jika dirinya menyimpan hubungan khusus dengan Perawat Park.

Baekhyun mungkin tak ingin jujur, tapi Ia pun menyukai Perawat Park. Setidaknya itu yang kini terbesit dalam benak Baekhyun

"Oh Baiklah.. kau mungkin tak ingin menciumku, jadi aku pun tak—

Chanyeol terbelalak, begitu anak itu menangkup erat pipinya.. lalu-

 **'Chuuuppp'**  
Kecupan itu mungkin ringan, namun terasa manis... begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan semburat kemerahan.

"Haha... lucu sekali" Kekeh Chanyeol, sambil mengacak surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Cepat berdiri!" Rengek Baekhyun, dengan wajah tersipu itu Ia kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol

Dan benar saja, Pria itu terlihat bangkit... dan melakukan apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan.

.

.

.

"Perawat Park, cepat! Sebelum hujannya berakhir!" Pekik bocah itu meraba-taba dinding rumah sakit, hanya untuk mencapai koridor yang lain.

Chanyeol melangkah lebih cepat, demi mengimbangi langkahnya... percik air hujan membuat lantai koridor licin, ini akan buruk jika sampai Baekhyun tergelincir.

"Baekhyun perhatikan langkahmu, kau bisa—

"AHHH!" Bocah itu nyaris terpelanting, beruntung Ia menangkap pinggangnya tepat waktu. Tapi semua seakan terhenti begitu penutup mata itu terlepas, hingga membuat Baekhyun melihat...

Pada siapa Ia berpegang kali ini.

"K—Kau..."

Baekhyun tergagap, melepas paksa rengkuhan Chanyeol untuk menyudutkan diri di sisi dinding.

Bocah itu, meremas kuat jemarinya sendiri.

Membiarkan mata yang Ia larang untuk melihat itu... tetap memandang ke depan, pada seorang Pria yang terlihat tercekat.

Apa ini?

Dirinya mungkin telah dipermainkan...

Benar-benar dipermainkan, sementara Ia telah membuka hati bahkan menyukai sosok ' Perawat Park'

Sepersekian detik, Pria itu terlihat stagnan... merasa tak tau apa yang kelak dilakukannya kali ini.

Tapi percik air hujan, mulai menerpa tubuh Baekhyun... tak mungkin Ia membiarkan anak itu basah dan kedinginan di sini.

Hingga Ia mencoba melangkah mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun—

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" jerit Baekhyun, sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Baekhyun, dengar... aku—

"Hks!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari ... tak peduli langkahnya yang payah, Ia hanya ingin berlari menjauhi Chanyeol

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol pun berlari demi mengejarnya

"PEMBOHONG! Hks!"

"Baekhyun dengar!"

Anak itu terus berlari, berulang kali terlihat tersungkur... namun Ia tak peduli, seberapapun sakit lutut itu.

Baekhyun tak pungkiri Ia lebih kecewa dan sakit melihat kenyataan ini

Sejak di awal Ia memang tak menginginkan kedua mata itu, jika pada akhirnya hanya terus memberi luka untuknya.

Dan mengapa harus orang yang sama?

Mengapa Ia harus merasakannya pada orang yang sama?

"Hks!"

.

.

"Baekhyun..." Hingga seorang Dokter menyadari teriakannya, lalu menangkap tubuh ringkih itu.

"H—Hyung! Luhan Hyung"

"Sshh... mengapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun semakin tergugu, mencengkeram erat pakaian Luhan... mencari dekapan yang lain.

"Baekhyun.. kumohon dengar—

Chanyeol urung mengusaikan kalimatnya, begitu melihat Luhan berdiri menghadang dengan tatapan menghunus.

"Kau lagi?" Sinisnya

Chanyeol ingin mengumpat pada Luhan, tapi Baekhyun di depannya... hingga Ia hanya bisa berdecak keras.

"Bisakah aku bicara dengannya?" kali ini Ia mencoba meminta.

"Tch! Tak cukupkah kau membuatnya menderita?"

"Aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku"

"Memperbaiki? KAU HANYA MENAMBAH KESALAHAN YANG KAU BUAT!" Teriak Luhan emosi.

"Satu-satunya hal untuk memperbaikinya, pergi jauh dari Baekhyun! Jangan sekalipun kau mendekatinya!"

"Luhan—

"Kau tak bisa mengelak Dokter Park! Aku berhak atas Baekhyun!"

"..." Pria itu menatap marah, sangat marah hingga manta itu terlihat memerah.

"Sejak awal aku menduganya, kau mungkin hanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun dengan rencana bodohmu! Lihat! Semua terbukti! Kau kembali menyakitinya!"

.

.

.

Suara gaduh yang terdengar, menarik perhatian Dokter yang lain

Dan di sanalah Sehun berlari mendekat

Terlihat bingung, begitu menyadari Chanyeol dan Luhan berada di sisi yang berbeda, dan Baekhyun menangiiis dalam dekapan Luhan.

"A—Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun, memandang Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian

"Bertanyalah pada sosok yang kau anggap TEMAN itu!" Ketus Luhan, beralih memutar tubuh... sambil membimbing Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya

"H-Hyung aku tak ingin di sini, Aku tak ingin di rumah sakit ini" Baekhyun mulai meracau lirih.

"Kita akan pulang... secepatnya aku akan membawamu pulang Baekhyun" Tenang Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Ia tersenyum...

Sesekali menghela nafas pelan, melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas.

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak masuk... dan berlari untuk merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Yya! Berisik! Kau bisa membangunkan Baekhyun" Omel Luhan, sambil menjitak kepala Taehyung.

"jangan lupa dengan janjimu! Kau akan membelikanku video game terbaru!" Anak itu kembali memekik antusias.

Luhan tertawa pelan mengiyakan

"Cha... bantu Hyung mengemas pakaian Baekhyun, karena—

"Baekhyun akan kembali bersama kita! YESSSS!" Sahut Taehyung antusias sambil melompat-lompat rusuh di dalam kamar VVIP itu.

.

.

Tapi keduanya tak pernah tau... seseorang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu, mendengar semua pembicaraan keduanya. Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya sosok itu mulai membuka pintu kamar,

Melangkah masuk dengan tenang...

"Biarkan, Baekhyun bersamaku.." Ujarnya kemudian

Membuat Taehyung dan Luhan menoleh cepat padaanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, berulang kali aku berpikir... dan ini benar-benar menjadi niatan untukku. Kumohon biarkan Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku"

 **DEG**

"M—Mark?" Gagap Luhan.

"TIDAK! SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMBAWA BAEKHYUN! BIG NOOOOO!" Jerit Taehyung, berjalan menghentak untuk mendorong Mark keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun... "

Taehyung berkacak pinggang. "YA! BAEKHYUN BERSAMA KAMI! BAEKHYUN TAK AKAN—

"B—Bawa aku bersamamu Hyung" Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

Membuat Taehyung terbelalak, bahkan terlalu shock mendengarnya

"Baekhyun! Kau gila?!"

"Bawa aku bersamamu ... Mark Hyung" Pinta Baekhyun lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

.

.

.

 **Next Chapt**

"Katakan cepat!"

"Hks!" Ia menengadah, hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menangis... begitu Pria itu menarik kasar surai coklatnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa membaca pikiran?! MENGAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA HAH?!"

"..."

"SHIT! Bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan Chanyeol, jika kau bisu seperti ini?! "

"A—Ah! Hks... s-sakit! AHTT!"

"Menangislah! Menangislah sekeras mungkin, hingga Chanyeol mendengarnya! HAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

Yohoooooo

Akhirnya lanjoot FF ini, yang lupa mohon dibaca lagi chapter sebelumnya hehehe

Ada yang mau chapter depan?

Udah ada tinggal posting, tapi kalau respondnya banyak oke...

So jangan lupa tuk memberi repiewwwww

Follow Ig Gloomy

: **gloomy_rosemary**

Review akan di post di IG, gloomy

.

.

.

 **Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c,** **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy ,** **winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Bye

Love u All


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : H** **unHan** **,** **WonChul** **, V (Taehyung BTS), Mark (GOT7)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemay**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

 **DEG**

"M-Mark?" Gagap Luhan

"TIDAK! SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMBAWA BAEKHYUN?! BIG NOOOOOO!" Jerit Taehyung, berjalan menghentak untuk mendorong Mark keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

"Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun..."

Taehyung berkacak pinggang. "YA! BAEKHYUN BERSAMA KAMI! BAEKHYUN TAK AKAN—

"B—Bawa aku bersamamu Hyung" Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

Membuat Taehyung terbelalak, bahkan terlalu shock mendengarnya

"Baekhyun! Kau gila?!"

"Bawa aku bersamamu... Mark Hyung" Pinta Baekhyun lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI**

 **Fanfiction**

 **(Gloomy Rosemary)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

* * *

 **Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu kesal, Ia rasa itu kalimat paling memuakkan yang pernah Ia dengar. Taehyung mengepalkan tangan erat ... kala berjalan menghentak menghampiri Baekhyun.

"DIA ORANG ASING! KAU TAU ITU?"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, sambil menunudukkan kepala... membiarkan sebagian anak rambut itu saling menjuntai. Menutupi raut takutnya.

Baekhyun tau.. keputusannya kelak akan membuat Luhan dan Taehyung kecewa..

Tapi Ia terlalu takut... untuk kembali ke rumah yang sebenarnya terlalu nyaman dan menyenangkan untuk Ia tinggali bersama keluarga kecil itu.

"Apa aku jahat padamu? Okay! Maaf jika aku selalu berteriak atau bahkan membentakmu... maafkan aku. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi.. kumohon kembalilah bersama kami. Bukankah kau menyukai Choco? Hyung membelinya hanya untukm—

Taehyung terdiam, begitu luhan mendekat dan meremas pelan pundaknya.

"Sssh..." Desis Luhan, mencoba membujuknya untuk tenang.

Sedikit melirik ke belakang, tepat pada Mark yang masih tersenyum di ambang pintu. Tapi Luhan merasa ada yang salah di sini... entahlah itu dari Baekhyun ataukah dari tatapan pemuda bernama Mark itu.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilnya seraya mendekati bocah yang masih tertunduk di ranjang

"Katakan padaku... apa sesuatu mengganggumu? Kau selalu bertanya kapan kembali ke rumah itu bukan? kau selalu menunggu untuk pulang, tapi mengapa—

"H-Hyung" Baekhyun mencoba meraba-raba ke depan, mencari tangan Luhan... dan begitu Luhan meraihnya, bocah itu lekas menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku takut.." Lirihnya, membuat Luhan mengikis jarak lebih dekat dengannya.

"B-Bagaimana jika Dia ke sana? Bagaimana jika semua orang itu memaksaku? Aku takut ... Hyung" racau anak itu sambil menggelengkan kepala

Luhan menghela nafas berat, tak perlu dilugaskan pun Ia sebenarnya tau... ingatan akan Siwon yang memaksa membawanya untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol, hingga berakhir dengan suatu yang mengerikan untuk Baekhyun.

Tentu masih menghantui benak anak itu ...

"Tidak Baekhyun... Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi, kumohon percayalah"

"Bagaimana kau memaksanya untuk percaya padamu Luhan—ssi? Tidakkah kau tau akan hal ini? Chanyeol yang menyamar sebagai perawat? Jika Dia bisa melakukannya di sini... tentu Dia bisa melakukan hal lebih gila di rumah kalian. Jangan biarkan Baekhyun merasa lebih terancam... " sergah Mark, mengambil hati Baekhyun dan menyudutkan Luhan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak tau, jika Chanyeol berpura-pura sebagai perawat di sini!"

"Justru karena itu, secara tersirat kau telah mengakuinya... tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Pikirkan Luhan—ssi, kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu di rumah sakit ini, tapi kau sama sekali tak tau apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun di sini. Lalu... bagaimana jika Baekhyun tinggal di rumah kalian? Kau akan selalu meninggalkannya ... dan kau tak tau bahaya macam apa yang kelak terjadi pada Baekhyun di rumah itu" Mark, semakin berjalan mendekat dengan senyum tersimpul.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir... Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal lain ... selain menyamar?" Pungkasnya, senyuman itupun berangsur menjadi seringaian tajam.

Dan luhan tampak terdiam, seakan mengiyakan semua situasi itu...

"Baekhyun! Kau akan kembali ke rumah bukan? kau akan tetap bersama kami... Dia hanya membual! Kau harus percaya padaku!" Tehyung bersikeras menahan Baekhyun

Tapi yang terlihat... Baekhyun tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, menggeleng pelan,,, karena memang Ia benar-benar merasa tak bisa percaya pada siapapun, meski Ia tau... setiap orang di dekatnya selalu berusaha menjaga dan membuatnya tetap aman. Tapi ... pada akhirnya, Ia harus kembali merasakan takut ..

Dan tak seorangpun tau...

Ia telah berharap pada seseorang... namun berangsur remuk, begitu tau... Dia satu-satunya Pria yang tak ingin Baekhyun temui lagi.

.

.

.

"Baek!" Seru Taehyung

"..." Baekhyun kembali menunduk, sambil menggeleng pelan

"Ini semua milik Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba Mark menyela, sambil mengambil beberapa paper bag dan koper di sisi ranjang Baekhyun

"Jangan sentuh apapun miliknya!" Jerit Taehyung, berusaha merebut kembali. "Baekhyun akan tetap bersamaku!"

"Sayangnya, Baekhyun lebih memilihku... adik kecil" tapi Pria itu hanya terkekeh, tak memberinya sekat untuk mengambil alih bahkan terlihat ringan, membawa beberapa benda itu keluar

Menyisakan, raut kecewa dari seorang Dokter dan bocah bernama Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

.

"H—Hyung, maafkan aku" gumam Baekhyun, tak berharap ini melukai perasaan Luhan

"Aku tak bisa memaksa... jika ini benar-benar keinginanmu" Lirih Luhan, mencoba mengerti perasaan anak itu

"ARGH!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak, memutar tubuh untuk menendang kursi yang ada... lalu—

 **BRAKKK**

Pintu itu benar-benar dibanting olehnya

Membuat Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, dan tertunduk dalam... Ia tau, keputusannya benar-benar membuat kedua saudara itu kecewa padanya.

.

.

"H—Hyung" Gumam Baekhyun lagi, mencoba mencari tangan Luhan.

"Jangan pikirkan sikapnya... anak itu akan kembali setelah tenang" Luhan mencoba tersenyum,

"Hyung tidak marah? M-maafkan aku Hyung..."

"ini pilihanmu Baekhyun, aku tak mungkin marah... jika ini baik untukmu, mengapa tidak? Kurasa Mark... memberi perhatian lebih untukmu, Dia selalu menemanimu bukan?"

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Aku akan menyiapkan yang lain, selagi Mark membawa benda-benda milikmu" Bisik Luhan, sembari merapikan tempat tidur baekhyun

.

.

.

Hingga tak berselang lama setelahnya, Baekhyun seperti mendengar derap langkah yang lain...

Dan itu benar-benar Sooyoung dan Sehun yang datang,

Baekhyun tau, Sooyoung menarik lengan Luhan untuk menjauhinya

.

.

"T-Tidak Dok, jangan biarkan Baekhyun bersama Dokter Mark"

Samar Ia mendengar, Sooyoung mencoba menentang... meski seperti bisikan, tapi itu terlalu jelas untuknya.

"Bukankah kau yang bersikeras ingin Baekhyun tinggal bersama kita?" Sehun turut menimpali.

"Ini keinginan Baekhyun... Aku tak ingin memaksanya dan berakhir melukai perasaan anak itu. Baekhyun telah melalui banyak hal sulit selama ini, jika Mark satu-satunya pilihan... aku akan mendukungnya" Tukas Luhan, merasa tak ada yang salah dengan keputusan bocah manis itu. Setidaknya, Ia tau... Baekhyun sepertinya mampu melihat jika Mark baik untuknya.

"T—Tapi Dok, Pria itu sepertinya memiliki niat buruk pada Baek—

"Jaga bicaramu Sooyoung-ssi. Kau seharusnya melihat dirimu di sini. Menjaga Baekhyun dan melindungi anak itu... tapi rupanya kau menipu anak itu"

Sooyoung terbelalak. "S—Saya tidak menipu—

"Tidak?" Sergah Luhan. Sedikit tertawa hambar melihat suster itu berulang kali melirik Sehun lalu tertunduk.

"Membiarkan Chanyeol berlaku sesuka hati bahkan membiarkannya mengambil kesempatan dengan menyamar sebagai perawat. Sementara kau tau... Pria itu trauma terbesar untuk Baekhyun! Kau masih berkilah tidak menipunya?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, mencoba mendekat untuk menahan Luhan. "Sayang dengar—

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Luhan sambil menepis tangan Pria tinggi itu. "Apa kau ingin membela wanita ini?"

"Bukannya aku membela siapapun... Tapi Semua ini atas izinku, bukankah semua ini sudah kukatakan padamu? Trauma Baekhyun bisa disembuhkan jika anak itu menghadapi rasa takutnya..." yakin Sehun, berusaha meluruhkan pria cantik itu.

"Tapi kau salah! Caramu ini akan kembali menghancurkan anak itu!"

"O—Oww... sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tak tepat" Mark tiba-tiba hadir di antara ketiganya.

Membuat Sooyoung mengalihkan pandangan, sementara Sehun kembali berdecak masih tak habis pikir Luhan dan dirinya berdebat karena hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mark... kau yakin ingin membawa Baekhyun bersamamu?" Sehun menyerahkan secangkir kopi hitam, untuk pria muda itu. Setelah Keduanya memutuskan untuk menyambung pembicaraan di luar rumah sakit, tak ingin menyulut emosi Luhan atau bahkan hingga menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun

Mark tersenyum "Kuharap ini bukan suatu yang menjadi beban untukmu. Aku menaruh perhatian lebih untuk anak itu. Selagi masa pemulihannya... kurasa aku tau treatment terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Kau tau latar belakangku bukan?" Mark sedikit bercanda sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun

"Ya.. tapi—

"Apa kau sedang mempertiimbangkan Dokter Park? Sebagai sahabatmu?" Sergah Mark, membuat Sehun tercekat, seakan ucapan itu memang benar adanya.

"Aku hanya berusaha memperbaiki situasi yang ada" Gumam Sehun pelan.

Membuat Mark terkekeh pelan, sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Kurasa ini saatnya kau berhenti terlibat dalam situasi pelik yang dibuat Dokter Park"

Sehun mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah karena Pria itu, kau dan kekasihmu bertengkar?"

"..." Sehun terdiam, lebih memilih menegak setengah dari kopinya. Kembali mengingat... bagaimana Luhan berteriak dan bersikap keras padanya, Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan semua karena alasan berpihak pada Chanyeol

"Semua ini tak harus terjadi bukan?" Mark sedikit menyungging seringai

"Pikirkan Sehun-ssi, kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat... jangan biarkan hal semacam ini mengacaukan apa yang harus terjadi. Tak hanya membantu kalian... tapi aku pun menyukai anak itu"

Sehun terbelalak. "Kau menyukainya?"

Lekas membuat Mark tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu bukan hanya sekedar suka. Aku menyadarinya... anak itu telah mengambil hatiku" Pungkasnya, meyakinkan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Dokter spesialis jantung itu. Ia rasa... ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Merebut kepercayaan orang terdekat Baekhyun, lalu benar-benar mengklaim anak itu untuknya.

 ** _'Aku harus memiliki bocah itu'_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Senja nyaris menjelang...

Terlihat burung gereja saling berterbangan dan sebagian hinggap di dahan pohon sakura. Menjatuhkan beberapa dedaunan kering...

Hingga mengenai puncak kepala seorang namja kecil

"Ugh!" Pekik bocah itu, sambil menyentuh kepalanya

"Ada apa?" Mark merunduk

"Sesuatu terjatuh di kepalaku" Ucap Baekhyun masih memegangi kepalanya

Mark terkekeh pelan, merasa takjub bocah itu masih saja bertahan dengan penutup mata miliknya.

"Hanya daun kering" Bisik Mark, sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil" Bisik Pria itu lagi, seraya membimbing Baekhyun memasuki mobil merah maroon.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir.." Lalu Luhan datang menghampiri bersama Sehun tentunya,

menyerahkan sebuah paper bag berisikan syal merah yang sebelumnya milik Baixian

"Terima kasih Luhan—ssi" Ujar Mark, begitu meraih Paper bag itu. "Kapanpun ... berkunjunglah ke rumahku jika kalian merindukan Baekhyun"

"Tentu... Mark"Luhan tersenyum manis...

Mengiring pergerakan mobil merah itu, melaju perlahan meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain...

Terlihat seorang Pria tertunduk... tepat di hadapan sebuah makam, lalu mengganti bunga sebelumnya dengan mawar putih darinya

Ia datang... bukan untuk mengucap kata rindu seperti yang kerap Ia lakukan sebelumnya

Tapi Ia datang untuk kata yang lain...

"Mungkinkah ini hukuman untukku... karena aku datang untuk mengatakan menyukai anak itu?" Chanyeol menatap makam Bai Xian.

"Tapi Aku benar-benar menginginkannya..." Bisiknya lirih, mengingat lekat... bagaimana sosok Baekhyun kecil itu tersenyum dan tertawa di depannya.

"Aku mencintainya..."

Semilir angin... perlahan berhembus...

Semakin menguat, hingga membuat beberapa petal mawar putih di atas makam itu terlepas... dan terbang terbawa angin senja.

Tak ada yang Pria itu lakukan selain memandang lekat guratan huruf dan angka di atas batu nisan itu. Dua tanggal... yang mengukur berapa lama sosok Bai Xian berada di dunia ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Pria itu tampak tercekat...

Tubuh dan rupa yang sama...

Mungkinkah mereka juga lahir di hari yang sama?

Chanyeol beralih meraih ponselnya...

Mencari-cari kontak nomor milik seseorang, sebelum akhirnya mencoba menghubunginya...

.

.

.

 _ **("Chanyeol?")**_

Ia tersenyum... begitu nada sambung itu berubah menjadi sapaan seorang wanita.

...

.

.

.

* * *

"ini apartemen milikku..." Ujar Mark, begitu membimbing Baekhyun memasuki pintu apartmen miliknya

"..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu meraba-raba dinding di sekitarnya.

"Terasa asing bukan?" Kekeh Mark, kala melihat raut bocah mungil itu. "Kau akan terbiasa nantinya..." Lanjut Pria itu lagi

.

.

"K-Kau hanya sendiri Hyung?" Gumam Baekhyun, begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan... penuh dengan aroma Mark di dalamnya.

"Tidak..." Mark berjalan mendekatinya. "Setelah kau hadir di sini..." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun tertunduk sambil tersenyum, berusaha menjauhkan diri... dan sesekali berusaha membaca hati Mark.

Tapi sejauh ini... Mark sama sekali tak memiliki niatan yang lain.

Membuatnya yakin, Pria itu benar-benar tulus padanya.

"Kau ingin mandi?"

"..." Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk—

"T—Tidak Hyung, a-aku bisa sendiri" Sergah Baekhyun secepatnya

"Haha... mengapa wajahmu tegang sekali?" Kekeh Mark, seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah... aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman di sini..."

"..." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya, kau merebahkan dirimu untuk istirahat... sementara aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" Mark beralih memutar tubuh, ingin beranjak keluar

"Hyung.."

Tapi panggilan Baekhyun, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm?"

"A—Aku tidur d—

"Tentu saja bersamaku, aku hanya memiliki satu ranjang. Tapi cukup besar untuk kita berdua" Sergah Pria itu, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu. Tak peduli... Baekhyun masih tertegun dengan raut bingungnya.

.

.

.

Lalu.. Malam itu benar-benar beranjak larut..

Di sanalah Baekhyun terduduk di tepian ranjang, membelakangi seorang Pria yang sedari tadi merebahkan diri di sisinya.

"Baekhyun?" Pria itu, memilih melepas kaca mata minus... menutup buku, demi mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terjaga dengan posisi .. yang Ia tau, anak itu tengah gugup.

"Belum mengantuk hm?" Mark, mencoba meraih bahu Baekhyun.

"..." Tampak.. anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan minuman hangat?"

"..." Baekhyun kembali menggeleng pelan

"Ada apa? Bicaralah padaku jika sesuatu mengusik pikiranmu"

"..." Baekhyun terlihat meremas kedua tangan di depan perutnya sendiri

"Hmm?" Mark kembali membujuknya.

"H—Hyung.."

"Katakan saja..."

"Adakah sofa d-di kamar ini?"

Mark mengernyit heran. "Sofa?"

"A-Aku ingin tidur di sofa saja"

"Untuk apa? Di sini ada ranjang... mengapa kau memilih sofa? Itu tak akan nyaman"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah. "T-Tak apa Hyung, b-biarkan aku di sofa saja . A-Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur Mark Hyung"

"Mengganggu?" Mark terkekeh pelan. "Mengganggu atau kau yang memang merasa tak nyaman tidur denganku?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, semakin gugup

Lalu kekehan Mark kembali memenuhi kamar besar itu. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa Baekhyun~ah. Tidurlah.. aku tak akan melakukan apapun, sungguh"

"..." Bocah itu masih terdiam

"Atau jika kau tak yakin, kau bisa membuka penutup matamu" Mark beralih mendekat, ingin meraih penutup mata anak itu

Tapi Baekhyun mengelak dan menggeleng cepat. "A—aku percaya Mark Hyung"

Mark menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya membelai kepala anak itu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu kamar yang lain di apartmen ini. Tapi aku belum membersihkannya... Esok aku akan membersihkannya lalu kau bisa tidur di dalamnya. Untuk malam ini... tidurlah di sini, mengerti?"

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu beringsut menaikkan kedua kakinya ke ranjang

Sesekali pula terlihat sungkan, begitu Mark membuatnya berbaring dan menarik sebuah selimut hangat untuknya.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Pria itu, sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

Secangkir teh mengawali senyum anggun dari seorang wanita cantik, sesekali Ia melihat keluar... menikmati lantunan musik klasik khas jepang. Sementara pandangannya tersita pada tanaman rosemary... di sisi kafe

"Menungguku lama?"

Lalu sapaan seorang Pria muda membuatnya tersentak.

"Ah! Yeollie..." Ia lekas bangkit, demi memberi pelukan hangat untuk Pria tinggi itu.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti lelah... setelah penerbanganmu dari korea"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak... sama sekali tidak" Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengambilkan beberapa hidangan untuk wanita itu.

Wanita itu – Hani, lekas tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Khris tau akan kedatanganmu kemari... tapi Dia baru bisa menemuimu siang nanti. Dia benar-benar mencintai uangnya"

"ini terdengar seperti... kau sedang mengeluh padaku" Chanyeol melirik Hani

"Apa salahnya mengadu pada menantu—

 **DEG**

Wanita itu tampak terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri. Lalu meneguk tehnya dengan tergesa.

"Uhuk!"

"Sshh... berhati-hatilah" tenang Chanyeol, sedikit mengusap lengan Hani

"M—Maafkan aku Yeollie" Lirih Hani, sambil menundukkan kepala... berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedih miliknya.

Bahkan sebenarnya, hanya dengn melihat Chanyeol saja... luka itu kembali berdenyut.

Karena mengingatkannya pada sosok putra semata wayangnya. Bian Bai Xian

.

.

.

"Berapa lama? Aku bahkan terlalu takut menghitung hari setelah kepergiannya" Hani, tersenyum hambar.

Sementara detak jam dan lantunan musik itu tetap berirama... mendampingi keduanya

"Aku dan Khris sebenarnya baru minggu lalu datang ke korea"

"Jadi bunga di makam Bai Xian itu milikmu?" Sergah Chanyeol. "Mengapa kalian tak menghubungiku jika berada di sana?"

Hani kembali tersenyum. "Ku dengar... kau sedang mengobati hatimu. Tentu saja kami tak ingin kedatangan kami, kembali mengingatkanmu pada Bai Xian. Walau ternyata... kau yang datang kemari untuk menemuiku"

"Semua telah terjadi... aku hanya harus merelakannya. Lalu Bai Xian tenang di sana"

"Kau benar... Yeollie, akupun harusnya begitu" Lirih Hani, terdengar getir.

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang kemari, untuk sesuatu bukan? aku bisa membacanya dari rautmu... kau mungkin ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku"

Chanyeol menatap Hani, lekat. "Kau benar... Selain merindukanmu akupun ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu"

"Apa itu berkaitan dengan, mengapa kami membuat makam Bai Xian di korea dan bukan di jepang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Salah satunya memang itu"

Hani menghela nafas pelan. "Kami mencoba menghormatinya, Bai Xian lahir di korea... karena itu, kami membuat makamnya di sana"

Pria itu kembali mengernyit. Ucapan Hani... terdengar terlalu formal, untuk putranya sendiri.

"Tapi tidakkah itu membuat kalian jauh jika ingin mengunjunginya?"

Ya... karna Khris dan Hani memang menetap di Jepang, jikapun bertandang ke korea ... itu karena beberapa property bisnis yang mereka jalankan di sana, dengan membawa Bai Xian.

Lalu waktu yang mempertemukan Putranya dengan dokter muda itu.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakan hal ini, bahkan ketika Ayahmu datang untuk bertanya... aku benar-benar tak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi... kurasa kau harus tau, karena Bai Xian pernah ada dalam hidupmu" Hani... mencoba menahan perasaanya, ini terlalu sakit untuknya.

Tapi naluri itu... berbisik Ia benar-benar harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Bai Xian, sebenarnya bukan Putra kandung kami"

 **DEG**

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, tak berkedip... hingga kalimat yang lain kembali mengalun dari bibir wanita itu.

"Bahkan hal inipun kami sembunyikan dari Bai Xian, aku dan Khris sangat mencintainya... menganggap anak itu benar-benar lahir dari rahimku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintainya Yeollie" Hani mulai terisak.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan, jika Bai Xian tau aku bukan Ibu kandungnya? Aku tentu tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi" Wanita itu semakin tergugu mengingat semua itu dan mengingat Bai Xian telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Lekas membuat Chanyeol beralih posisi, merengkuh Hani... berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"T—Tapi... Tapi hanya sebentar. Tuhan hanya memberiku waktu sebentar... untuk memilikinya"

Semakin sesak untuknya,

Isakkan Hani... menjadi tangis...

Chanyeol tak bisa membalas apapun, selalin memeluknya erat...

.

.

"Ini mungkin mengejutkanmu..."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, suara seorang Pria membuat Chanyeol berjengit terkejut.

"Selama ini kami telah menyembunyikan jati diri Bai Xian darimu" Pria itu – Khris- berjalan mendekat, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar dari Istriku... karena kami mencintai anak itu"

.

.

.

"kecelakaan terjadi... di malam itu, kami berada tak jauh darinya...truk oleng dan menghantam sebuah mobil. Suami istri itu meninggal di tempat... saat kami mencoba memastikan, kami mendengar tangisan balita" Ujar Khris... mencoba menggambarkan kejadian belasan tahun silam.

"Seorang anak berada dalam dekapan Ibunya, dan seorang anak lagi berada dalam dekapan Ayahnya. Dua anak kembar... berusia kurang lebih 2 tahun. Tapi anak yang berada dalam dekapan Ayahnya, rupanya mendapat luka paling parah ... hingga kami ketahui setelahnya, anak itu mengalami buta akibat kecelakaan" Khris masih bercerita, sementara sebelah tangannya... menyeka air mata Hani.

"Selama satu minggu lebih, kami berada di rumah sakit mendampingi kedua anak itu. Perasaan kami... mungkin tak bisa dilugaskan. Iba dan menyayangkan kedua anak itu kehilangan orang tua, tapi satu sisi kami sangat bahagia... mendapati kemungkinan, hak asuh bisa saja kami dapatkan atas dua anak itu, karena Hani divonis tak bisa memiliki keturunan, tentu saja kami sangat bahagia bertemu dengan mereka"

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun, selain jantung berdebar... mendapatkan satu fakta, Bai Xian memiliki saudara kembar. Dan semua visual dalam benaknya, tentu saja mengarah pada Baekhyun

.

.

"Hari di mana kami bersiap membawa Bai Xian dan saudara kembarnya ke jepang, seorang Pria tiba-tiba datang ... membawa bukti jika dirinya Kakak dari Ayah sikembar. Semula Dia menuduh kami menculik... lalu merebut dua anak itu dari kami. Tapi Hani terlalu menaruh hati... tak merelakan Pria itu membawa pergi Bai Xian beserta saudara kembarnya. Kami menahannya berusaha bicara ... bahkan dengan bertekuk lutut. Hingga pria itu menawarkan harga tinggi untuk salah seorang anak" Khris menghela nafas berat.

"Kami tak bisa berbuat apapun, selain membayar harga sesuai keinginan Pria itu. Karena kami terlanjur menyayanginya. Tapi kami harus merelakan membawa satu anak saja, Bai Xian. Sementara Pria itu membawa saudara kembarnya yang pada saat itu, mendapat buta permanen. Entahlah Pria itu tau atau tidak"

"Tapi apa paman tau, saudara kembar Bai Xian masih—

"Aku tau.." Sergah Khris.

"Kau telah bertemu dengannya, dan Bai Xian telah bertemu dengannya sebelum dirimu"

Chanyeol kembali terbelalak lebar.

"Alasan kami tidak mencarinya setelah Bai Xian besar di jepang. Karena kami yang bertekad membesarkan Bai Xian selayaknya putra kandung kami sendiri, karena itu kami tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai saudara kembar Bai Xian" Ucap Khris lebih lirih, tak berharap Hani yang lemas karena menangis itu, mendengar dan kembali terguncang.

Khris memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Lalu berbisik lirih. "Perlu kau ketahui, operasi mata setelah Bai Xian tiada, itu memang aku yang memberi izin pada Ayahmu. Dia saudara kembar Bai Xian, kurasa anak itu berhak menerimanya... meski Ayahmu masih tak tau, jika Bai Xian bukan anak kandung kami"

Chanyeol kembali terduduk, merasa ini terlalu luar biasa untuknya... meski dengan menelan getir. Karena Ia baru tau setelah Bai Xian tiada... dan setelah Baekhyun membencinya.

.

.

"Aku belum ingin membawa Hani untuk bertemu dengan anak itu, karena kau tau kondisinya... Hani benar-benar terguncang setelah kepergian Bai Xian"

"Aku mengerti Paman.."

"Jika ini mungkin untukmu... bisakah kau bercerita tentang kami, pada anak itu? Aku pun ingin bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti" Ujar Khris, mengingat-ingat kembali rupa saudara kembar Bai Xian.

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas berat. Tentu saja semua itu ingin Ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tapi ini terasa mustahil... karena Baekhyun terlanjur membencinya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menginap di rumah kami bukan?" Khris kembali menuangkan minuman untuk Chanyeol, sementara Hani masih terlelap karena lelah.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkannya, tapi malam ini jadwal operasi menungguku Paman"

"Ah... kau benar-benar mengesankan"

.

.

.

"Mampirlah sebentar sebelum kau bertolak ke Korea"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan... sambil menyesap teh nya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari silih berganti.. hingga 5 hari berselang

Baekhyun merasa... Ia mulai terbiasa dengan suasana apartmen milik Mark, terlebih Mark benar-benar menjaganya dengan sangat baik, meski Ia tetap bertahan dengan penutup mata... dan Pria itu tak keberatan membimbingnya melakukan apapun.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya berbeda...

"Hyung..." Aku tak menemukan air putih di dalam kulkas

.

.

"Bisakah kau mencarinya sendiri Baek? Aku sedang memeriksa rekap medik pasien untuk operasi esok hari"

"A—ah... Baik Hyung, maaf" Lirih Baekhyun, sambil meraba-raba sekitar.

Setidaknya hari ini, Ia harus belajar... menghafal letak benda apapun di tempat ini.

.

.

Siang itu... Baekhyun mencoba mengingat letak meja pantry... barang kali Ia bisa belajar membuat sesuatu yang bisa berguna untuk Mark

Hingga

 **TAP**

Ia mendengar langkah seseorang berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun lekas menoleh ke belakang, bersamaan dengannya langkah itu kembali mendekat.

"Hei.." Bisik Pria itu, terasa sangat dekat hingga membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah

"Tsk... mengapa kau menghindariku hn?" Mark terkekeh, kembali memalingkan wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"H-Hyung mengejutkanku.." Gumam Baekhyun mencari alasan.

"Di sini hanya ada kau dan aku saja... mengapa tak melepas penutup mata ini?"

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau akan lebih mudah melakukan apapun, jika membukanya"

"T—Tidak Hyung"

"Baiklah... aku tak akan memaksamu" bisik Mark seraya mendekat, lalu—

 **'Chupp'**

Ia mengecup pelan pipi kanan Baekhyun

Semestinya Ia tersipiu, seperti yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan dulu saat Mark memberinya perlakukan lembut.

Tapi... kali ini terasa berbeda, tak ada debaran di dadanya... dibandingkan suka, ia malah lebih merasa takut.

"Kau tak ingin melihat wajahku?"

"..." Baekhyun sedikit berjengit, begitu merasakan tangan Mark membelai wajahnya

 ** _'Anak ini memiliki wajah yang sangat manis... jika kulihat sedekat ini'_**

Hingga suara hati Mark mulai Ia dengar, berharap.. tak terbesit niat yang lain dari Pria itu.

"Jangan membuang wajahmu..." Mark kembali terkekeh pelan, menyadari Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya.

"H—Hyung" Panik Baekhyun, begitu... dagunya di tahan.. bahkan terasa ditarik ke depan

"Biarkan aku menciummu..." Bisik Pria itu

Baekhyun terperanjat, bisa Ia rasakan hembusan nafas Mark di sekitar pipi dan bibirnya.

Ini menakutkan untuknya...

Hingga reflek tangan itu menahan dada-dada Mark, mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"J—Jangan Hyung" Gagap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Tak membiarkan Pria itu, meraih bibirnya

.

.

"Haha..." Lalu, Ia berjengit mendengar Mark tertawa

"Kau menolakku?"

"..." Baekhyun semakin tertunduk

"Why?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, selain bibir menggumam kata maaf

"Mengapa sikapmu berubah padaku hm? Bukankah kau selalu terbuka saat bersamaku?"

"A-Aku ingin kembali ke kamar saja H-Hyu—

"Ataukah... karena Dokter Park? Kau menyukainya?" sergah Mark, sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun

 **DEG**

Baekhyun tersentak, tanda... ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Dokter muda itu.

"Tidak Hyung! Mengapa Mark Hyung bicara seperti itu?" Seru Baekhyun, dengan tangan terkepal.

Dan Mark Hanya tersenyum...

Lama Bekhyun menunggu kata yang lain dari Pria itu, tapi rasanya... Mark hanya berakhir dengan memandanginya saja

Membuatnya memilih memutar tubuh, meraba-raba dinding untuk mencapai kamar secepatnya..

.

.

.

"Chanyeol masih menang dariku rupanya... Tsk! ini benar-benar membuang waktuku.." Desis Pria itu

.

.

.

 **DRRRTTTT...DRRRTTTT**

Mark dikejutkan dengan panggilan seseorang, dan berdecak keras begitu membaca nama kontak itu

"Ah... Ne Luhan—ssi"

 ** _("Kau sepertinya sangat sibuk... berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungimu namun tak ada jawaban")_**

"Haha.. kau benar, jadwal operasi benar-benar menyita waktuku"

 ** _("Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja?")_**

"Kurasa Baekhyun tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya... Luhan-ssi"

 ** _("Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, bisakah sore ini aku datang berkunjung?")_**

"Ahh... Sorry, sore ini aku berencana membawa Baekhyun ke rumah orang tuaku, aku akan memulai treatment therapi untuknya"

 ** _("Rumah orang tuamu?")_**

"Ya... suasana pedesaan yang tenang, akan membuatnya rileks" Ujar Mark, berusaha meyakinkan sosok penelfon

 ** _("Baiklah... beri tau aku, saat kalian kembali")_**

"Tentu saja Luhan-ssi"

 ** _("Tapi... bisakah aku bicara dengannya sekarang?")_** Luhan masih mencoba ingin menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Ah... bukannya aku tak mengizinkannya, tapi Baekhyun masih tertidur"

 ** _("Baiklah... aku akan menelfon lagi nanti")_**

 ** _PIP_**

Ia memutus sambungan itu, sambil menyeringai...

"Mudah sekali..." Gumamnya, sambil berjalan... beranjak dari ruangan dapur itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, Ia yang menghabiskan waktunya di apartmen itu sembari menunggu sang pemilik apartmen pulang. Terus berulang tiap harinya...

Hingga suatu yang mengejutkan untuk Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin melepas kain itu?"

Nada bicara Mark, sedikit berbeda...

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak Hyung, ini bukan mataku"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, selain derap langkah menjauh.

 ** _'bodoh'_**

Hingga suara hati Pria itu, membuat Baekhyun tercekat.

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya gugup, mungkinkah Ia telah salah mendengar? Tapi mengapa itu terdengar sangat nyata?

Tapi tak mungkin, Mark bersikap seperti itu padanya... Ia bahkan selama ini tak pernah mendengar suara hati Mark yang bicara buruk padanya

.

.

Ini mungkin sudah lebih dari sepekan, Ia tinggal di Apartmen itu

Baekhyun terbangun cukup siang kala itu, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang.

"YA! AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun lekas terduduk begitu mendengarnya. "Vi?" Gumamnya. Seraya beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Meraba-raba dinding, menuju pintu utama... dimana keributan itu berasal.

"ini rumahku, lalu jika aku tak mengizinkamu... sebaiknya kau kembali saja adik kecil"

"PERSETAN DENGAN APARTMEN! BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU DENGAN BAEKHYUN!"

"Ti—dak" Kekeh Mark, sambil menutup pintu... tapi kembali ditahan oleh anak itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Taehyung kemudian

"Yack!"

"BAEKHYUUUUUNNNNN!" Taehyung berteriak lebih keras

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"BAEKHYUN! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU! KELUAR LA—

 **PLAKKKKKK**

"Argt~"

Taehyung jatuh tersungkur, begitu mendapat tamparan keras dari Mark

.

.

.

"V—Vi?" Baekhyun yang mendengar rintihan itu pun, terlihat panik... untuk berjalan mendekat.

"V—Vi kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Baekhyun , sambil meraba pintu dan nyaris menyentuh Mark.

"Hyung... aku mendengar Vi merintih"

"DIA MENAMPARKU.. BAEKHYUN!" Pekik Taehyung, sekeras mungkin.

Membuat Baekhyun berjengit. "Menampar? H-Hyung menampar—

"Masuk Baekhyun!" Tiba-tiba, Mark menariknya ke dalam... lalu menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Tak peduli, Taehyung masih berteriak-teriak di luar... sambil menendang pintunya.

.

.

"H-Hyung! Apa yang kudengar benar? Mengapa Hyung menampar—

"BENAR! Aku memang menamparnya... karena dia bocah bermulut besar!"

Baekhyun terperanjat, ia tak pernah mendengar Mark marah dan berteriak seperti ini padanya

.

.

"ARGH! INI BENAR-BENAR TAK BERGUNA!"

 **JDUAGHHH!**

Sebuah meja ditendang kasar

"H-Hyung.." Membuat Baekhyun mundur ke belakang karena takut.

 **'DRRTTT-DRRRTTT'**

Lalu terdengar suara getaran ponsel milik Mark

"SHIT! MENGAPA BEDEBAH INI SELALU MENELFONKU?!" Geram Mark, begitu tau Luhan yang menelfon. Ia membanting keras ponselnya hingga remuk.

Tapi Ia tak menyadarinya, Baekhyun yang ketakutan itu... terlihat tergesa meraba-raba dinding untuk mencapai kamarnya

.

.

 **BLAMM**

Dan menutup rapat-rapat kamarnya

Berharap... Mark hanya marah sesaat, lalu akan kembali seperti semula

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia masih terlelap, bahkan terlihat pulas di ranjangnya

Tidak...

Sebelum sebuah pergerakan membuatnya mengernyit, karena terusik

Hingga

Suara dan gerakan seseorang yang memanjat naik ke atas ranjang, membuat anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei.." Panggil Pria itu, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar... menyadari wajah seorang Pria berada di atas wajahnya. Diakah Mark itu?

"Akhirnya... kau melihat wajahku" Kekeh Pria itu, masih tak beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun... tak menindihnya hanya sekedar memenjarakannya di antara kedua lengannya

Baekhyun lekas memejamkan mata, "D-Dimana penutup mataku Hyung?" Panik Baekhyun

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak ingin menggunakan mata ini"

"Tsk! Apa kau selalu sebodoh ini?"

Baekhyun berjengit. Nyaris tak percaya Mark bicara demikan padanya.

"Dengar Baek, aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Kau yang tak bisa melihat benar-benar menyebalkan untukku... berhentilah bersikap naif, dan gunakan mata itu seperti—

"A-Aku tidak mau Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun terbata

"Apa kau sadar, dengan siapa kau tinggal saat ini?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, karena takut.

"Menangis lagi... menangis lagi!" Seru Mark tiba-tiba, semakin membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat.

"Kemarilah!" Mark tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya

"A—AHH!"

Tak peduli, namja kecil yang ketakutan itu memekik karena sakit

.

.

.

 ** _'Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini'_**

Kembali Ia dengar suara hati Mark, kala Pria itu masih memaksa menariknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"H—Hyung! Hentikan Hyung!" mohon Baekhyun, berusha menahan langkahnya... dan Ia terpaksa melihat tanpa penutup matanya.

 ** _'Dia pikir aku malaikat untuknya? Tch! Bodoh! Kau harus berguna untukku... lalu kau akan pantas menerima sikap baikku'_**

"A-Apa maksudnya itu? B-Berguna untuk Hyung? Apa maksud Mark Hyung?" Racau Baekhyun, yang masih diseret paksa

.

.

"Ini maksudku!"

"Agh!" Pekik Baekhyun begitu Mark menariknya lebih cepat... hingga terhuyung tepat di depan sebuah potret besar.

Ia terpaksa melihat...

Dan terbelalak lebar, bahkan terperanjat hebat begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol... di dalam frame foto itu

"Kau pasti mengenalnya... hahahahaha" gelak Mark, sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun. Sedikit meremasnya hingga Baekhyun beringsut ciut karena takut

"A-apa yang Hyung inginkan sebenarnya.." Baekhyun tertunduk, sambil meremas kuat jemarinya..

"Tenang sayang... ini semua, bukan tentangmu. Aku sama sekali tak akan menyakitimu jika kau mendengarku" Desis Pria itu, semakin menunjukkan perangainya

"Aku tau kau membencinya... begitu pula denganku. Kita membenci satu orang yang sama... dan aku ingin kau dan aku menghancurkannya" Kekeh Mark... terlihat bukan seperti Mark yang dikenalnya

Baekhyun terbelalak nanar...

Belum usai, ia merasa terpukul dipaksa untuk menggunakan mata itu... kini Ia kembali dibuat terperanjat dengan sikap Mark

Baekhyun benar-benar tak tau, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang sebenarnya selama ini Mark rencanakan.

Tapi mengapa Ia harus terlibat di sini?

.

.

"Kali ini... aku tak akan memintamu melakukan tugasmu. Kau cukup membiasakan diri dengan kedua mata itu" Bisik Mark sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun

"Kau tau? Kemampuanmu membaca pikirian... sangat menarik untukku"

 **'DEG'**

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak nanar. "H-Hyung ..."

"Haha jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau yang bodoh di sini... di dunia ini, tak ada seorang yanng bersikap terlalu baik... tanpa menginginkan sesuatu, seharusnya kau menyadarinya"

Gelak Mark... sambil berjalan keluar, meninggalkan bocah itu... bersama potret besar bersamanya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain...

Di sebuah kafe... penuh dengan temaram cahaya yang menenangkan.

Tampak seorang Pria duduk seorang diri, hanya bertemankan dengan secangkir kopi dan lantunan musik jazz.

Ia cukup menikmati malamnya kala itu...

Meski sebenarnya, kedatangannya kemari... untuk menawar rindu, dan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan namja kecil, bernama Baekhyun

Ya... Ia bisa sedikit membujuk hatinya dengan cara seperti ini...

Lalu suasana mendadak menjadi kacau untuknya, begitu—

"Ahjjussi!"

Seorang anak datang, dan berkacak pinggang di depannya...

"Mobil itu rupanya milikmu, tak salah aku mengejarmu sampai di sini"

Semula Ia terbelalak... merasa melihat Baekhyun, karena garis wajah yang sedikit sama. Tapi rupanya.. itu hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan, yang Ia tau sangat mengganggu.

"Taehyung.." Gumam Chanyeol, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.. tak ada siapapun bersama anak itu. Membuatnya tak habis pikir, adik Luhan bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Panggil aku V!" Koreksi Taehyung

Anak itu berdengus, lalu duduk di depannya tanpa dipersilakan...

"Pesankan aku... Milk Shake! Atau Strawberry juice saja" Titah anak itu, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit... tapi pada akhirnya tetap memanggil seorang pelayan, demi pesanannya beserta tagihannya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat ini?"

Taehyung menunjukkan luka memar di sudut bibirnya

Chanyeol hanya berdecak, merasa anak itu sepertinya ingin bermain-main dengannya

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku memang tak bercerita pada Hyung-ku, karena mereka memihak orang itu, sudah pasti mereka tak akan percaya padaku jika aku dianiaya"

"Yyaa... jangan bermain-main, kau hanya ingin mengadu padaku tentang masalahmu?"

Taehyung menatap tajam...

"Kau tau pelaku yang menganiaya diriku... Ahjussi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat... anak ini rupanya lebih aneh dari yang terpikir olehnya.

"Lalu jika aku tau... kau pikir aku akan membalasnya untukmu? Dan—

"Mark! Dia membuat wajah tampanku menjadi seperti ini" Masih saja Taehyung menunjukkan, bekas memar di sudut bibirnya.

"..." lekas membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu seketika itu pula, wajah Baekhyun memenuhi benaknya.

"M—Mark?" Ulang Chanyeol, di sini Ia memang menyadari... Baekhyun tinggal bersama Pria itu

"Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia membuatku seperti ini... bukan tidak mungkin jika Dia juga menyakiti Baekhyun" Ujar Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan Dokter muda itu

"Kemarin aku juga mendengar... Baekhyun berteriak di dalam, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun karena pintunya di kunc—

 **BRAKK**

Taehyung tersentak begitu melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya

"Ahjjussi... kau ingin kemana?"

"Tunjukkan aku tempatnya..." Gumam Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan anak itu.

"Y—YAA! Minumanku baru datang!" Taehyun meronta tak terima.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sinilah keduanya berada..

Tepat di depan pintu sebuah Apartmen milik seorang Dokter.

 **'BRAKKK! BRAKKKK!'**

"Baekhyun! Kau di dalam?" Teriak Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya

Tapi, meskipun Ia berulang kali mencoba... tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalamnya lebih-lebih pergerakan pintu yang dibuka

"Ahjjussi... bisakah kau mendobrak pintunya?" Tanya Taehyung, tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

"Tuan yang di sana.."

Hingga keduanya dikejutkan dengan sorang wanita, dari pintu seberangnya

Membuat Chanyeol memutar tubuh, membungkuk memberi salam... dan memaksa Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Malam sudah sangat larut, apa yang anda lakukan... bisa mengganggu penghuni lainnya" Ujar wanita itu, sembari berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Maaf... atas sikap kami" Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepala, bersikap lebih sopan. "Kami sedang mencari seseorang"

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. "Penghuni 108?" Tanya wanita itu, seraya menatap pintu di belakang pemuda itu.

"Benar Bibi cantik... kami ingin bertemu dengan orang di dalam pintu ini" Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu

Lekas membuat wanita itu tersipu, karena cara bicara Taehyung. "Ah... Siang ini, aku melihat Dokter Mark pergi keluar bersama seorang namja kecil" Tukas wanita yang memang mengenal penghuni apartmen itu. "Mereka mungkin belum kembali.." Pungkasnya kemudian

"Ah... baik, terima kasih banyak atas informasinya" Chanyeol kembali membungkuk

"Uhum... kembalilah lagi esok hari"

.

.

.

"Kemana perginya mereka?" Gumam Taehyung, sembil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada

Sementara Chanyeol di belakangnya,hanya berdecak melihatnya

"Mengapa kau datang padaku? Bukankah kau membenciku sebelumnya?"

Taehyung sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Aku lebih membenci Mark di bandingkan dirimu"

"Tck!"

"Kau bisa menjadi sekutuku..." Lanjut anak itu, mendapat tendangan pelan di bokongnya

"Yack! Jangan menendangku!" Pekiknya lagi

Chanyeol terkekeh, meski dalam hati... ia mulai memikirkan banyak cara

Dari eosk hari Ia harus secepatnya menemui Mark di rumah sakit... kembali ke apartmen Mark... melacak keberadaan Pria itu... hingga haruskah melapor pada polisi

Tapi ia harus memastikan sesuatu di sini, sebelum bertindak gegabah

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

"Kau melihat Mark?" Chanyeol berjalan tergesa... dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya

"Tidak..."

.

.

.

"Kau melihat Mark?"

"Sampai detik ini aku belum melihatnya.."

.

.

.

"Kurasa Dia tidak masuk" ujar Seorang rekan Mark

"Ya, kudengar Mark sedang menyiapkan project minggu depan" Timpal yang lain

Namun alasan itu, tak lekas membuatnya tenang

Ini lebih terasa membuatnya berdebar tak tentu, karena masih tak bisa memastikan kondisi Baekhyun

Lalu Chanyeol putuskan, bertolak menemui seseorang yang lain.

.

.

"Apa kau tau tentangnya, ataukah mungkin kau mendengar kekasihmu menghubungi Mark?"

Terlihat... Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Yeol... bisakah tak bicarakan hal ini di sini? Ini akan kacau jika Luhan tau kau masih mencari Baekhyun"

" Aku benar-benar mencarinya! Karena Aku merasakan firasat buruk untuk anak itu!"

"Tapi—

"Kau masih tak pernah berhenti mengusik hidupnya.."

Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Luhan

"Berhenti menyiksanya... Baekhyun sudah lebih baik tanpa melihatmu!"

Chanyeol beralih cepat mendekati Pria cantik itu. "Mark memukul Taehyung, apa kau tak melihat luka di sudut bibir adikmu?! Itu yang membuatku mencemaskan Baekhyun!"

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Kau percaya ucapan anak sekecil Taehyung? Adikku sangat membenci Mark, karena keputusan Baekhyun yang lebih memilih Mark. Taehyung bisa membujuk dengan cara apapun untuk membalas kesalnya,dan luka itu... Dia hanya berkelahi dengan temannya"

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya...

"Kau benar-benar mengabaikan kondisi Adikmu sendiri?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku lebih tau bagaimana cara menjaga adikku sebenarnya!" Sahut Luhan, terlihat geram

"Dan mengenai Baekhyun, berhenti mencarinya! Karena Dia aman bersama Mark!"

"Bagaimana jika Mark menyekapnya?!" Chanyeol terlihat emosi

Membuat Luhan tertawa keras. "Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sebelumnya? Mark tidak sekeji dirimu! Dia bahkan membawa Baekhyun untuk menjalankan therapi psikisnya... berhenti bicara buruk tentang Mark!"

"..."

Tak ada ucapan lain, selain tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Kali ini... Ia benar-benar harus memastikannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Dipenghujung malam, yang sebenarnya nyaris dini hari

Terlihat seorang Pria berjalan perlahan, keluar dari lift... menuju pintu apartmennya

Ia tak sendiri, melainkan bersama seseorang dalam rengkuhan bridalnya.

Ya... seorang anak yang terlihat terpejam di bawah mantel tebal miliknya, sepertinya anak itu memang tertidur

Tapi tak seorangpun tau... di balik mantel tebal itu,

Kedua tangan dan kaki bocah itu, terikat kuat...

.

.

"Tsk... ini merepotkan, sejak keparat itu kemari untuk mencarimu" Gumam Mark, sambil menekan beberapa password pintunya. Merutuk bahkan mengumpat akan sosok Chanyeol, Ia yang harus bersusah payah membawa pergi Baekhyun di pagi hari.. lalu kembali saat dini hari, demi menghindari Chanyeol.

Bahkan Iapun harus memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menghindari saksi dan juga sisi tv yang ada.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari sosok mungil itu,

Karena memang... Baekhyun tengah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah sofa...

Masih tak merasa iba dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat, mark biarkan begitu saja...

Perlahan mendekat, membelai wajah terpejamnya... sementara, Ia mengenakan sebuah topeng... hanya bibirnya yang terlihat

Lalu melumat bibir tipis, dengan beberapa luka memar di sudut bibirnya

 **'ck...tck"**

Terdengar kecipak bibir, dari pagutan kala mengklaim penuh isi bibir mungil itu

Meski demikian... Baekhyun tak juga terbangun, masih terpejam... dengan nafas tersendat lemah

"Kau lihat..." Ia mulai melirik ke arah kamera, lalu kembali memainkan bibir Baekhyun. "Kau tak bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini... sementara aku bisa menguasainya" Mark membawa wajah Baekhyun mendekati kamera, lalu menjilat pipinya.

"Lalu... bagaimana jika aku mencicipi tubuhnya?" Pria itu kembali bermonolog dalam rekamannya, seolah kamera itu Chanyeol

"Melakukannya lebih dari yang kau lakukan saat kau memperkosa anak ini hm?" Perlahan Ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun...

Begitu mencapai perutnya... Ia mematikan kamera itu, sekedar untuk menggoda

"Haha... ini akan menarik jika bedebah itu melihatnya" Kekehnya, kala menyimpan rekaman itu. Suatu saat akan Ia gunakan, jika waktunya tepat.

Sejenak Ia membuka topengnya, lalu membuangnya asal ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Bangun!" Tak berselang lama setelahnya, Mark mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau tak mendengarku?!" Ia menekan pipi Baekhyun kasar, dengan sebelah tangannya

"Aku membawa tugas untukmu! Bangunlah!" Teriaknya keras

 **DRRRTTT...DRRRTTTTTT**

Mark mengumpat lirih begitu ponselnya bergetar, Ia tau pasti itu Luhan yang menelfon untuk menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun.

Tapi ini tak biasa... mengapa selarut ini?

Tatapannya sedikit menyipit, mendapati nomor tak dikenal.

Mungkinkah panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit?

Ia putuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Hello—

 ** _("Di mana Baekhyun?")_**

Terdengar suara bass dari dalamnya...

Ini tak akan sulit diterka... karna Ia tau pemilik suara itu.

"Ah! Sunbae-nim? Aku bisa mengenali suaramu" Mark berpura bersikap ramah

 ** _("Aku ingin mendengar suaranya... di mana Baekhyun")_**

Mark menyeringai. "Maaf tapi, Baekhyun sedang tidur.."

"nnh! L-Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun meronta... dan mencoba berteriak, Sial! Ia tak menduga... Baekhyun akan terbangun di saat yang tak tepat seperti ini.

 ** _("B—Baekhyun?")_**

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol mendengarnya...

 ** _("Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Brengsek?!"_** )Chanyeol mulai emosi

"Ah... tenang Sunbae-nim, Baekhyun selalu mendapat mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya" Ujar Mark, seraya membekap bibir Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya

"Mpfth! Mhhhh!"

 ** _("Aku tau Dia tidak tidur! Biarkan aku bicara padanya!")_**

Mark mulai memicingkan mata, satu sikap penuh penekanan... kembali mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, dimana Chanyeol yang selalu dominan.

"Untuk apa?" Cara bicara itu mulai berubah. "Baekhyun membencimu... sangat-sangat membencimu" Kekehnya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih dibekapnya.

 ** _("Apa?")_**

"Kau tau? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang untuk hal semacam ini..."

 ** _("Apa maksudmu?!")_**

"Aku bukan lagi... seorang yang bisa kau permalukan seperti sebelumnya"

 ** _("Berhenti dengan omong kosongmu! Biarkan aku bicara dengan Baekhyun!")_**

"Kau tak mengingatku? Setelah ini... akan ada kejutan untukmu... Sunbae-nim"

 ** _("MARK!")_**

"HAHAHHAA!"

 **PIP**

Sambungan telfon itu Ia matikan begitu saja.

"Ada baiknya jika aku membuang nomor ini.." Desisnya seraya melirik Baekhyun, yang masih meronta di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Bangun!" Teriak Mark, seraya membuka kasar ikatan di kaki Baekhyun

"Agh!" Baekhyun terlonjak, begitu tangannya yang terikat di tarik paksa.

Tapi Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti langkah Mark..

 **'BRUGH'**

Lalu... dirinya dipaksa duduk di kursi, dengan sebuah laptop di depannya

.

.

.

"Buka matamu!" Seru Mark, memaksa Baekhyun membuka matanya

Tapi anak itu mengelak, tetap terpejam... masih berusaha membatasi diri pada pendiriannya.

 **BRAAKK!**

Meja di gebrak keras, tepat di depannya

"BUKA MATAMU! ATAU KAU INGIN AKU PUKUL?"

Membuat Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan, tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka matanya.. meski pandangannya kabur karena air mata.

"Bagus.." mark membelai kepala Baekhyun. "Seperti ini... aku menyukaimu yang patuh" Bisiknya sambil, mengarahkkan kepala Baekhyun agar menatap ke arah laptop

.

.

.

"Dia akan memulai project bulan depan..." Mark, menunjukkan rekaman beberapa sosok berjas Dokter di sebuah ruangan, dengan layar besar menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Salah satu di antaranya... Ia melihat Chanyeol

"Kau lihat beberapa opsi di layar itu?" Mark kembali menunjuk layar...

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya pun tak pernah berhenti saling meremas di bawah meja. Tanda—

Anak itu benar-benar ketakutan di sini.

"Cermati rekaman ini, aku ingin kau membaca pikiran Chanyeol... opsi apa yang dipilihnya. Sejak ini sebuah project... ini bersifat rahasia, jadi aku tak tau konsepnya" Ujar Mark, sambil mengeraskan volume video itu.

"Jika aku tau... project yang dipilihnya, aku memiliki beberapa cara untuk menggagalkan—

Mark lekas terdiam begitu menyadari, Baekhyun memandangnya

"Ada apa?"

Dengan takut-takut, Baekhyun mencoba berbicara padanya. "A—Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran m-melalui v-video H-Hyung"

Dan Mark, terbelalak geram. "Bicara apa kau?! Bahkan kau belum mencobanya! Perhatikan rekaman ini! Dan jangan banyak mengeluh!" Mark kembali memaksa Baekhyun melihat videonya.

.

.

.

Hingga video itu habis diputar...

Baekhyun sama sekali tak merespon apapun.

"Jadi... apa yang dipikirkan olehnya?" Mark menunujuk wajah Chanyeol. Semakin tak sabar dengan ambisinya... untuk menghancurkan project Pria itu.

"..." Baekhyun hanya tertunduk. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang semua Dokter itu katakan di dalam rekaman.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" Mark menghardiknya. Membuat Baekhyuns semakin ciut, sungguh... Ia benar-benar tak mendengar apapun

Merasa kesal, Mark beralih menaikkan dagu Baekhyun

"Katakan cepat!"

"Hks!" Ia menengadah, hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menangis... begitu Pria itu menarik kasar rambutnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa membaca pikiran?! MENGAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA HAH?!"

"..."

Baekhyun semakin menggigil ketakutan, Ia telah mengatakannya... mustahil untuknya mendengar suara hati dan membaca pikiran seseorang dalam rekaman video. Ia tak bisa melakukannya

"SHIT! Bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan Chanyeol, jika kau bisu seperti ini?!"

Mark menendang kasar mejanya, berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghentak menuju ruangan yang lain.

.

.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat panik, ingin melepas jerat tali di tangannya.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak, mendengar hardikkan Mark di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin melarikan diri dariku?!" Pria itu berjalan geram ke arahnya, membuat Baekhyun menggeleng kasar

"T—Tidak... Hks, jangan memukul... kumohon"

Mark tertawa pelan, sambil meletakkan kotak metalik di hadapannya

"Seharusnya aku memukulmu, karena kau membuatku kesal... kau pantas dihukum!"

Tubuhnya sebenarnya terlalu letih, Baekhyun mengantuk... tapi terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyandarkan kepala. Lebih lagi... setiap ancaman yang terdengar, tentu tak bisa memberinya sekat untuk menghela nafas dengan tenang.

Jika saja Ia tau... Mark akan merubah perangai,dan menyiksanya seperti ini... tentu Ia tak akan memilih sejak di awal.

Jika saja, ia mendengar Taehyung dan Sooyoung, tentu dirinya tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Haruskah melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, seperti yang pernah Ia lakukan sebelumnya?

Baekhyun rasa... selama hidupnya, Ia tak akan pernah merasakan apa itu 'bahagia'

Semua akan tetap sama, dan terus berulang... meski berulang kali seorang datang dengan kebaikan darinya.

Tapi... rupanya ada niat di baliknya.

.

.

"Kau lihat ini?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, begitu Mark mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam kotak metalik itu.

"Aku akan menghukummu dengan ini..."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, melihat sebuah suntikkan di tangan Mark

"Jangan takut... sebenarnya ini hanya untuk membantumu tidur. Aku tau... kau sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini"

"T—Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini!" Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangan di hadapan Mark, mencoba memohon.

Tapi yang terlihat Pria itu tetap mendekat, dengan seringai bak seorang psychopat.

"Ssshhh... Esok kau harus membantuku lagi, jadi malam ini tidurlah lebih cepat" Bisik Mark, sedikit menekan suntikan itu... hingga menciprat cairan dari jarumnya

Baekhyun menangis histeris... tapi Ia tak bisa bergerak kemanapun dengan kepala yang ditekan di atas meja.

Lalu jarum itu mendekati tangannya... Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, bagaimana ujung jarum itu ditusukkan ke dalam lengannya.

"A—AAHHH! Hks... S-Sakit! AHHT!"

Tak hanya satu kali...

Mark menyuntikkan cairan bius itu, di beberaap titik yang berbeda..

Tak peduli Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan, dan meronta karena takut.,

"Menangislah! Menangislah sekeras mungkin, hingga Chanyeol mendengarnya! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

Lalu tak terdengar isak apapun...

Baekhyun kembali pingsan, dengan banyak bekas luka tusukkan jarum di sekitar lipatan lengannya

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu, terlihat Dokter Park berjalan tergesa di antara lalu lalang rumah sakit.

Jadwalnya mungkin sangat padat... tapi disela waktu yang ada, Ia menyempatkan diri menuju sebuah tempat...

.

"Dokter Mark mengambil cuti... tapi kami tak bisa menginformasikan keberadaanya, itu privasi setiap karyawan" Lugas wanita itu.

Membuat Chanyeol mengumpat geram, hingga membuat petugas personalia itu berjengit ketakutan.

Percuma Ia datang kemari...

Ia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun, kemana Pria itu membawa Baekhyun pergi?

Semua semakin membuatnya frustasi, terlebih setelah mendengar isakkan Baekhyun dari sambungan telfonnya.

Bukan tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak itu.

Berulang kali datang ke apartmen itu, tapi... Ia selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama. Mark tidak berada di apartmen miliknya

Nomor Pria itu pun, tak lagi bisa dihubungi...

Mungkin benar seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, Mark membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah desa... tempat orang tuanya berada. Tapi tak seorangpun tau di mana tempat itu.

.

.

Hingga hari kembali berselang menjadi esok hari

Chanyeol memutuskan kembali menemui bagian personalia...

"Bisakah aku tau... berapa lama Dia mengambil cuti?"

Petugas itupun terlihat, aktif membuka data dari layar komputer miiliknya. "Dokter Mark mengambil cuti besar, selama dua pekan"

"Jadi kapan dia masuk?"

"Satu pekan lagi Dok.."

Hanya sedikit petunjuk yang di dapatkannya...

Bahkan rasanya itu tak membantu apapun.

.

.

.

* * *

Lalu petang benar-benar menjelang, Ia terlihat menghela nafas berat kemudian merebahkan kepala di atas kemudinya.

Ia yang memang sedang menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan, hanya diam mengamati lalu lalang di sisi jalan itu.

"Kemana aku harus mencarimu..." Gumamnya

Sebelum akhirnya mata itu benar-benar terasa berat untuk dikedipkan, dan Ia jatuh terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

 ** _"Yeollie.."_**

Sebuah suara mulai memanggilnya,

Chanyeol mengernyit, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang terang itu... namun terlihat siluet dari baliknya.

 ** _"Yeollie.."_** Suara familiar itu kembali memanggilnya,

Lalu perlahan... sinarnya berangsur redup, dan Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya

"Baekhyun.." Ia reflek menggumam lirih, dan menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip.

Tapi sosok itu hanya tersenyum. **_"ini aku... kau tak mengenaliku?"_** Dia mulai mendekat, menyeka peluh di kening dan keringat Chanyeol, dengan tangan kecil yang terasa dingin.

"..." Chanyeol tak bisa berkata, selain mata tak berkedip karena tertegun.

 ** _"Mengapa kau biarkan dirimu berkeringat sebanyak ini? Kau bisa sakit"_** Sosok Bai Xian kembali tersenyum di depannya

Bahkan perlahan tangan mungil itu membelai wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata... merasa nyaman dengan belaian halus itu.

 ** _"Kau mencarinya?"_**

Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata, meski Ia mersepon dengan menganggukkan kepala

 ** _"kembalilah... Dia di sana"_**

Chanyeol mengernyit...

 ** _"Dia menangis, tapi tak seorangpun mendengar"_**

Chanyeol membuka mata, lalu menatap Bai Xian bingung... apa yang sebenarnya anak itu bicarakan.

 ** _"Banyak orang di sekitarnya, hanya bersekat pintu dan dinding. Tapi ruangan yang kedap... membuat mereka tak menyadarinya. Dan kau pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya... kembalilah, Dia membutuhkanmu"_**

Chanyeol masih menatapnya, berusaha mencerna tutur kata itu..

 ** _"Baekhyun... "_** Bai Xian kembali tersenyum manis, kala menyentuh sebelah pipinya

 ** _"Selamatkan Dia.."_** Lalu mendadak lenyap, seiring dengan lenyapnya cahaya menyilaukan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahh! Haahh!Hhhh!" Chanyeol terbangun, lalu terengah-engah ..

Kedua matanya seakan terkunci ke depan, kembali mengingat potongan mimpi sebelumnya.

Bahkan baru Ia sadari, tubuhnya yang berkeringat sementara Ia menyalakan Ac mobilnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Itu hanya mimpi... tapi terasa begitu nyata, kala tangan mungil itu menyentuh wajahnya

 ** _'Banyak orang di sekitarnya, hanya bersekat pintu dan dinding. Tapi ruangan yang kedap... membuat mereka tak menyadarinya. Dan kau pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya... kembalilah, Dia membutuhkanmu'_**

Lalu... ucapan Bai Xian kembali terngiang.

Banyak orang di sekitar, hanya bersekat pintu dan dinding.. namun kedap suara? Terlebih ia pernah memijakkan kaki di tempat itu.

Mungkinkah sebuah apartmen?

Chanyeol terbelalak... Lekas membuatnya, menghidupkan mobil... lalu melajukan mobil itu menuju sebuah tempat.

Percaya atau tidak...

Ia hanya ingin mendengar dan meyakini suara Bai Xian, meski Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KAU MASIH TAK BISA MEMBACANYA?!"

Gertakkan itu, membuatnya reflek... melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar! Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau membaca apa isi kepalanya!"

"Nghh!" Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, begitu Mark memaksa menarik tengkuknya untuk menengadah

"A—Aku tak bi—saa" Lirih Baekhyun terbata. Pening berbaur dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun tak tau sebabnya... ia hanya merasa setiap persendian tubuhnya menjadi lunglai.

"ingin ku tampar hah?!"

Anak itu tak lagi bisa menangis... hanya memejamkan mata, dan pasrah jika Mark ingin menyakitinya lagi.

"Sial! Ini membuatku haus! Kau benar-benar tak berguna!" Rutuk Mark, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Berniat mengambil air mineral.

Baekhyun melihat kesempatan yang ada...

Meski letih, Ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding... lalu tersungkur karena kakinya yang lemas.

"U—Uh!" Tapi Ia tak berhenti begitu saja, Baekhyun merangkak... tak peduli lututnya mungkin lecet. Baekhyun hanga ingin mencapai pintu.

.

.

 **'Cklek...Cklek'**

"Hks!" Berulang kali Ia menoleh ke belakang, takut jika Mark melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Ia hanya cukup menarik pintu itu, tapi—

Pandangannya semakin berkunang, dan pintu itu telalu susah untuk dibuka olehnya

"BAEKHYUN!"

Terdengar, Mark berteriak di kamarnya. Pria itu menyadarinya Ia tak di sana.

"Nnn... Hh" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, masih berusaha membuka pintu itu

Kakinya pun terasa semakin lemas karena ketakutan.

"KEMBALI ATAU KUPUKUL KAU?!" Suara Mark semakin terdengar mendekat.

.

.

.

 **'Cklek... Cklek'**

Tapi masih saja, pintu itu sulit untuk dibukanya.

"Aaaaa..." Anak itu mulai menangis, dengan tubuh menggigil.

.

.

"YACK! BERANI KAU LARI DARIKU?!" Teriakan itu terdengar menggema

Baekhyun nyaris pingsan detik itu, karena takut dan terkejut

Namun..

 **'Kriek'**

Ia berhasil membuka pintunya, dan berjalan terhuyung-hyung keluar dari apartmen itu..

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALI KAU!"

.

.

.

"A-Ahh... hh" Langkahnya mungkin tak sempurna, Baekhyun tak tau mungkinkah ini akan berhasil... sementara Ia tau, Mark mengejar di belakang, bahkan ini terlalu dekat.

"Hahaha! Kau pikir kau bisa lari jauh?!" Mark tertawa keras... tak peduli jika kamera sisi TV mungkin melihatnya, atau mungkin penghuni yang lain mendengarnya. Ini terlalu larut... tak ada seorangpun yang terjaga. Pikirnya

Pria itu memperlambat langkahnya, begitu melihat Baekhyun tersungkur... dan mencoba beringsut menjauhinya dengan bersusah payah.

"Kau tau ini akan percuma sayang. Diamlah di sana... dan biarkan aku menangkapmu" Kelakarnya, semakin geli melihat Baekhyun tetap berusaha melarikan diri. Tak sia-sia, Ia menyuntikkan bius untuk anak itu... mengantisipasi anak itu melarikan diri, sepertu saat ini.

lihat, Ia bisa melumpuhkannya tanpa harus bersusah payah.

.

.

"Menyerahlah... kau hanya melukai kakimu sendiri" Kekeh Mark lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba bangkit, menjadikan dinding itu sebagai tumpuannya.. lalu kembali melangkah sekuat yang Ia bisa.

"Hahaha! Larilah jika kau bisa melakukannya" Mark kembali tertawa akan dirinya, melihat Baekhyun tak mungkin lagi melarikan diri darinya

.

.

"Nnn~...Hhh" Bocah itu menggeleng tak kuat, kala berjalan merambati dinding ke arah lorong yang lain.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya, tapi Ia tak b isa berdiam diri lalu Mark kembali menyeretnya ke dalam.

"Baekhyun..."  
Hingga panggilan seseorang membuatnya tersentak, Baekhyun mengangkat kepala... tepat di ujung lorong itu Ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan nafas terengah

"Nn—" Anak itu mencoba mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, berharap sosok itu lekas meraih tubuhnya.

"Hks!" Ia semakin berjalan payah ke depan... berharap cepat sampai di tempat Chanyeol, meski Ia tau Chanyeol pun berlari ke arahnya.

.

.

 **GREBBB**

Hingga Pria itu benar-benar menangkapnya, dan memeluknya dengan perlindungan penuh.

Baekhyunpun menangis keras... apapun itu, Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol membawanya pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

"Tenanglah... pejamkan matamu" Bisik Chanyeol, mencoba menutup mata Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya

.

.

.

"Dengar! Kemanapun kau pergi aku tetap—

Mark, lantas membisu... begitu melangkah untuk berbelok, tapi... Ia dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang telah berdiri tegap, dengan tatapan menghunus tajam. Seorang bocah yang sedari tadi dikejarnya itu pun terlihat terisak dalam gendongannya.

Mark mendadak gemetar, Ia tak siap dengan situasi semacam ini, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa di sini?... hingga Ia putuskan untuk berlari, dari Chanyeol.

Seharusnya Ia mengejarnya, tapi kondisi Baekhyun tak memungkinkan untuknya melakukan semua itu.

Dokter muda itu lebih memilih, berjalan tergesa membawa Baekhyun keluar dari gedung itu. Setidaknya anak itu harus merasa aman... dan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Nyaris setengah jam terlewat...

Baekhyun merasa... ia telah berada di tempat yang lain, dengan aroma tubuh yang lain.

Ia masih memejamkan mata erat, sementara Baekhyun tau... tubuhnya masih berada dalam gendongan bridal Pria itu.

 _ **'Kau di rumahku'**_

Terdengar suara hati Chanyeol, Baekhyun tau... Ia di sana

.

.

Lalu perlahan, Ia merasa... dibaringkan di sebuah tempat yang nyaman. Membuatnya reflek membuka mata... dan tercekat, melihat wajah Chanyeol berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Kontak mata itupun terjadi... membuat keduanya seakan terkunci...

Hingga kerjapan mata Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersadar...

"Maaf... aku hanya ingin merebahkan tubuhmu" Ujar Chanyeol secepat mungkin, sebelum Baekhyun bepikir buruk tentangnya.

"..." Anak itu hanya diam, bahkan hingga Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang untuk meninggalkannya... Baekhyun tetap diam.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua ini terlalu cepat... Ia mungkin takut melihat Chanyeol, tapi... Ia lebih takut terjebak di apartmen itu.

.

.

.

Hingga tak berselang lama setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam... dengan sebuah nampan berisikan air dan handuk kecil.

Lama Pria itu memandangnya, tak berniat duduk mendekatinya... dan hanya berdiri di sisinya.

"Pejamkan matamu, jika kau tak ingin melihatku" Ujar Pria itu, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Kembali Ia dengar suara Perawat Park, yang selalu disukainya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhmu, lalu kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman" Pungkas Chanyeol seraya meletakkan nampan itu, di meja nakas.

Baekhyun tak memejamkan mata seperti dugaannya...

Anak itu hanya diam, sambil meremas-remas jemari di atas perutnya

"..."

Sikap diam itu, Chanyeol artikan... jika anak itu mengizinkannya untuk mendekat.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Terasa getir untuknya, melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, dan membiarkan sebagian poni itu menutupi matanya.

Tapi setidaknya... Ia bisa melihat, Baekhyun baik-baik saja bersamanya. Meski dengan luka di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Nnh!" pekik Baekhyun, begitu kain hangat itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya

"Apa ini sakit?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya, memastikan perubahan raut Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan berhati-hati" Bisiknya

.

.

.

"Tak apa... kau bisa memejamkan matamu, jika tak ingin melihatnya" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, begitu Ia mencoba melepas kemeja anak itu.

Tapi Baekhyun terlihat kekeuh, mengepalkan tangannya sendiri... Ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, tapi kemeja yang perlaha merosot turun dari tubuhnya itu, membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Baekhyun tau... Pria itu tengah menatapnya.

Sementara... Chanyeol tampak terdiam, menatap nanar pada tubuh polos di depannya.

Merasa terpukul... melihat bekas suntikan jarum di sekujur tubuh anak itu, apa yang sebenarnya Mark lakukan padanya?

"Uh!" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil memeluk kemejanya sendiri.

"Maaf jika kau tak menyukainya, tapi luka ini harus diobati" Bisik Chanyeol sepelan mungkin, sambil membuka obat khusus di tangannya.

.

.

Perlahan Ia membawa jarinya mengoleskan obat itu di punggung Baekhyun

Tapi..

Ia mendadadak stagnan, begitu merasakan debaran jantung Baekhyun... terasa hingga ujung jemarinya.

Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum. Ia hanya cukup berpura-pura tak tau... lalu kembali melanjutkan mengobati luka Baekhyun

"U—Uh!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melenguh, dengan tubuh condong ke depan.

"ini tak nyaman?" Tanya Chanyeol

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng, sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik kemejanya

Membuat pria itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan gerakan tangannya.

"Nn~ Ahh!""

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAP

"Aku tau... kau masih tak bisa menerimaku. Tapi bertahanlah, meski kau tak menyukainya"

Anak itu tetap berbaring membelakangi tubuhnya

Tapi Chanyeol tetap, melangkah mendekat... membenarkan letak tangan Baekhyun yang diinfus itu, tak tertindih karena tidurnya

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun bersamaku.. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku"

.

.

* * *

.

"T-Tidak mau!"

"ini sudah lebih dari dua hari. jika dibiarkan itu tentu tak baik untukmu" Chanyeol kembali mendekat, dengan membawa _suppository_

ini memalukan untuknya, meski Ia tau Pria itu seorang Dokter...

.

.

"aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..."!

.

.

"AHHH!"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol berlari tergesa ke dalam toliet

"Bagaimana mengeluarkannya?" Baekhyun hampir menangis ketakutan, begitu menyadari pipa alat itu turut masuk ke dalam anusnya

"Aaaaaaaa!"

"Y-Ya... tenanglah"

* * *

Yohooooooo TCOMB update

sesuai permintaan kan? panjang lebar kali tinggi

.

.

Yesss itu Hani EXID kekekekekekkek~

Kalau review banyak, gua langsung update...

.

Jangan lupa Follow IG ; Gloomy_rosemary

Jangan lupa review, g review g update

.

.

 **Yana Sehunn, ambar istrinya suho, byunlovely, chanchannie, veraparkhyun c,** **Flowerinyou, yollie wife, neniFanadicky , realoey614, rimadwis , restikadena90 , AuliyaRchy ,** **winter park chanchan, Loey761 , bbhyn92, Chel VL , VlnChuu, xiaobao, Chanbaekaddict, YaharS, LightPhoenix614, Nara614 , LyWoo, ismaaa45 , kim, Kitukie , Cynta533 , soufi park , Xiaoh04, Hyera832, Alivia625, kinkinkin1204, sehunluhan0905 , chanbaek1597, mutianafsulm, Nam Yeongie, astia631, chanbaekssi , Chogiwagurl , BaekheeChanlove, Minachanbaek, hunhanshin, Baekby, realoey614 , caesarpoo, Byun Na Ra, meliarisky7, bbysmurf , Bbasjtr , Hasil enaena ChanBaek , nisahyun , dewihutasoit61 , byunlovely , Dodio347 , SMLming, kinkinkin1204, Asandra735 , CY PARK , Byun Jaehyunee , Park Shiina, Byun Jaehyunee, kkaiii , berrybyun, zahrazhafira335 , inspirit7starlight, baekkachu09, lilykurniati77, chanhyun , chanbaekshipper, yulis443, selepy, rima, ChanBaekGAY, park chan2 , Chanbaekaddict, realbaek21, annisapuji , byankai , byunbee04, Parkbaexh614, Dan All Guest**

Bye

Love u All


End file.
